Games of Destiny
by Nishi
Summary: OH!... Zeros desafía a su ama y es castigado... Un encuentro con Filia que cambiará sus destinos... Sniffff, por fin ha llegado el final... Epílogo arriba.... Misterios resueltos, sorpresas y más....
1. Cambios Misteriosos

GAMES OF DESTINY   
  
por Nishi  
  
CAPÍTULO 1... CAMBIOS MISTERIOSOSOS  
  
- XELLOSSS..... XELLOSSS..... MAZOKUUU BAKAAA..... ¿¿DÓNDEE TE HAS METIDOOO?? - Zellas mostraba gran enojo en su semblante, la paciencia se le estaba acabando, al igual que una de las tantas botellas de licor que había estado bebiendo sin parar. Ya en estado de completa ebriedad su carácter malhumorado se volvía bastante irascible y de un momento a otro era capaz de estallar en la ira, cólera y violencia que hacía temblar y temer a todos sus demonios sirvientes.  
  
Repentinamente Xellos apareció de la nada en la gran habitación y como era usual se agachó poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo, la mirada baja y báculo mágico en mano, posición acostumbrada a realizar cada vez que se presentaba ante la señora de las bestias para demostrar respeto.  
  
- … ¿Me llamaba Zellas sama?... -  
  
Con una apariencia más calmada y apacible Zellas miró a su sacerdote demoniaco -... Ummh puedes ponerte de pie ...- demando mientras que con una mano hacia señales para que se levantara  
  
- .... ¿Me podrías decir donde te habías metido mazoku tarado?... –  
  
Xellos alzó su dedo índice a nivel de rostro y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo fue cortado por su ama - Te prohibo que me respondas .... Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!!...- exclamó, mientas se servía una nueva copa de alcohol.  
  
Una pequeña gota recorrió la nuca del namagomi - ... este... bueno... ummh ... entonces...- Xellos tocó su barbilla al mismo tiempo que hacia un intento por recordar -.. Haber, en la mañana muy temprano fui a desayunar a un local donde sirven unas tostadas y un café muy bueno, en ese lugar inicie varias peleas entre los clientes, luego asuste a unos cuantos niños que jugaban a las escondidillas, más tarde jugué unas cuantas bromas y lance varios piropos un poco descarados a señoritas que disfrutaban de su paseo diario, y hace poco tenía pensado dirigirme a un templo para molestar a las sacerdotisas que oran por la paz y el bienestar del mundo, pero ud. me mando a llamar...-  
  
-… Veo que te la has pasado bastante bien Xellos - comentó la ama de las bestias El demonio movió su cabeza en signo de aprobación, con su característica sonrisa tonta en los labios  
  
Zellas que estaba sentada en su trono, se puso de pie a duras penas, (debido a los efectos de una muy pero muy excesiva administración de alcohol al organismo), camino torpemente y tambaleándose en dirección a Xellos.  
  
-... Bueno... bueno... yo he estado aburrida y también tengo ganas de divertirme... - dirigió una mirada lasciva al sacerdote, al mismo tiempo que cogía el rostro de éste entre sus manos -... dime Xellos ¿qué vas a hacer para divertirme?...- El demonio miró confundido a su ama, que se estaba comportando muy efusiva con él. La señora de las bestias atrajo con fuerza el rostro de Xellos hacia si y le beso libertinamente, era un beso bastante atrevido y cargado a esencia de licor, que poco a poco un asombrado Xellos comenzó a corresponder.   
  
Repentinamente Zellas aparto sus labios, lo que dio algo de tiempo para respirar al sacerdote, sin embargo al momento, éste comenzó a buscar los labios de su ama nuevamente para continuar con el beso que había sido cortado, ante esta reacción la ama de las bestias alejó a su sirviente dándole un pequeño empujón y rió ruidosamente - JA JA JAJAJAJAJA.... veo que mi pequeño demonio me desea... ¿acaso tendrá un apetito voraz por poseerme?... creo que la miserable fiera que habita en el interior de mi tonto mazoku esta como loca por hacerme suya..... JAJAJAJAJAJA... Si te portas bien Zellas te dará un premio... ehmm... ¿pero que me darás tú a cambio?.....-  
  
-… Lo que ud me pida mi querida señora - exclamó Xellos mientras trataba de acercarse nuevamente a su ama…-  
  
... Bueno entonces, yo quiero que tu Xellos.......- la Señora de las Bestias acercó su rostro al cuello del sacerdote y poniendo sus labios a nivel de oreja le susurro algo que apenas se oía , los ojos color amatista de Xellos se abrieron enormemente, su semblante tomó apariencia de asombro, apartando a su ama rápidamente.  
  
-... ZELLAS SAMA YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO!!!...-  
  
.... NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, TU HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA... - gritó Zellas, mostrando enfado en su rostro.  
  
... Lo siento pero me rehuso a.... –  
  
... TU NO TIENES NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA PIZCA DE LIBERTAD PARA DESOBEDECERME.... RECUERDA QUE ME PERTENECES ... Y YO, COMO TU DUEÑA PUEDO HACER Y DESHACER CON TU PERSONA... ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE PIENSES, TU DEBER ES SÓLO ACATAR... –  
  
... PPP .. Pe .. pero Zellas sama yo no puedo.... me parece que todo esto es un mero capricho suyo... recuerde que ellos cuentan con la protección la gran L-sama, además pueden sernos de utilidad en cualquier momento para nuestros propios fines.... si me permite sugerirle, creo que en este momento no esta en condiciones de dar ese tipo de ordenes, no esta pensando racionalmente, el alcohol la ha hecho desvariar y pues a mi ellos... - repentinamente Xellos guardó silencio e inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos a su boca, por primera vez había hablado de más.  
  
Zellas que no aguantó tal rebeldía de su sirviente, extendió su mano derecha y propinó en el rostro del asustado demonio una fuerte y sonora bofetada. La furia había poseído a la señora de las bestias y sus ojos habían sido adornados ahora con enojo e ira.  
  
-.... TU DEMONIO DE PACOTILLA COMO TE ATREVES... ¿DESDE CUANDO TE HAS VUELTO TAN REBELDE?... TU ACTITUD ME OFENDE... ¿CUAL ES TU PRÓXIMO AVANCE?... ¿TRAICIONARME?, PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NADIE A LOGRADO VIVIR PARA CONSUMAR TAL ACTO... YA NO ERES DE MI TOTAL CONFIANZA...- Zellas alzó su dedo índice desafiantemente, de éste comenzó a brotar y liberarse una energía maligna, Xellos tembló, la señora de las bestias estaba fuera de si, la mujer no era capaz de actuar racionalmente, se había metido en un gran embrollo, y lo peor se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.   
  
El semblante del namagomi adquirió un tono pálido y de temor, cuando sintió como un aura negra lo iba rodeando, el hechizo que había creado Zellas lo estaba paralizando no podía mover ni el más miserable musculo de su cuerpo y lo más importante no podía escapar, en su mente una idea daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar "podía darse por muerto"  
  
-... XELLASSS SAMAAA ESPEREEE!!!... NOO....-  
  
El gran aura maligna, tan negra... tan perversa, se había extendido por todo el castillo formando de le nada destellos eléctricos en forma caótica, éstos al final se habían concentrado en una sola esfera de energía que fue a impactarse directamente frente a un conmocionado y susceptible demonio que observaba con pavor como su inminente fin se acercaba.  
  
- Mamá... mamiiiii, llévame!!! - el pequeñito extendió en alto sus brazos y comenzó a mover sus manitas, para así demostrar atención.  
  
-… Emmh... ¿qué?... ¿quieres que te coja en brazos?... ¿no me digas que te has cansado de caminar Val?... –  
  
El pequeño asintió con su cabecita, mientras movía con aún más insistencia sus manitos  
  
Filia aparentando enojo - ... Pues creo que te estas volviendo un consentido... –  
  
Val le miró con cara de puchero y ojos desilusionados, sin embargo, Filia rápidamente rodeó a su hijo y lo alzó en sus brazos, plantándole un dulce beso en la frente   
  
-… Y lo peor es que todo es mi culpa, porque mami siempre te mima y consiente demasiado…-   
  
Habían pasado tres años desde la batalla contra la estrella oscura y desde ese momento Filia había renunciado a su posición como sacerdotisa de los dragones, ella había elegido una nueva vida que a pesar de no ser nada fácil llenaba su alma de satisfacción, felicidad y dignidad. Ahora era madre, había decidido criar a Val bajo sus valores y principios, y no dudaría un momento en darle todo lo que tuviese a su alcance para proporcionarle una vida feliz y mejor al pequeño dragón.  
  
Había montado un pequeño local donde comercializaba cerámicas, el negocio al principio no le había sido muy fructífero, ya que el nacimiento de Val le había traído bastantes gastos, ya saben, pañales, comida, leche, cuna, juguetes, ropa, etc., sin embargo, el empeño y esfuerzo habían dado frutos y ahora era bastante prospero, sus cerámicas eran muy conocidas además de ser catalogadas de la mejor calidad y belleza, las ganancias eran muy buenas y bastante "considerables", permitiéndoles tanto a ella como a Val darse algunos lujos y caprichos, hace poco ella misma había obtenido para si, unos cuantos vestidos, algunos hermosos talismanes, inclusive un juego de té de colección, de gran exquisitez y finura.  
  
Filia continuó caminando por uno de los senderos del bosque con el pequeño en sus brazos, estaba oscureciendo y aún no llegaban a casa. Ese día la ex-sacerdotisa había decidido visitar junto a la feria organizada en el poblado vecino, donde se había deleitado admirando con gran entusiasmo una hermosa exposición de artesanías exhibida allí, logrando adquirir para su tienda una buena cantidad de cerámicas que se habían rematado en dicho evento y que le serían entregadas con posterioridad en su tienda.  
  
Había sido un día entretenido y fatigador a la vez, el primero en sufrir las consecuencias fue el pequeño Val, éste comenzó inconscientemente a acomodarse en el regazo de Filia, sus pequeños ojitos luchaban por no cerrarse, sin embargo, el cansancio había terminado ganándole y finalmente se quedó dormido plácidamente entre los protectores brazos de su madre.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
La vista nublada y llorosa no le permitían observar con exactitud donde se encontraba, trató de levantarse del suelo consiguiendo a partir de este acto una sensación terriblemente dolorosa que lo hizo gemir, no logró conseguir su propósito cayendo nuevamente sobre el frío lodo, al parecer tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas, además sentía un fuerte e intenso dolor en su hombro izquierdo, de pontro sintió como algo líquido brotaba a un costado de su frente, llevó con dificultad su mano derecha a aquella región, sintió un gran dolor al palpar dicha zona tenía una cortada bastante extensa y de ella emanaba... ¿sangre?... pero no sólo de ese lugar brotaba el liquido rojizo eso lo supo al probar el sabor salado de ésta en sus labios heridos.   
  
Su semblante se notaba confuso y algo impresionado, ¿Por qué él sangraba, sentía dolor y tenía un miedo tan extremo al punto de hacer fluir de sus ojos lagrimas?... ¿Y por qué no?, sin embargo era extraño, sentía como si fuera algo completamente nuevo para él, aunque trató de recordar porque, no lo consiguió, ningún recuerdo evocó a su mente... que desvalido se sentía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, su identidad, ni como había llegado a esa zona del bosque, nada.... ¿Qué había hecho él para ser merecedor de tal tortura?... no lo recordaba.  
  
Sus ropas enlodadas y mojadas atraían más el frío congelante, que se colaba entre sus huesos ya adoloridos, sentía sus ojos muy pesados, las fuerzas comenzaron a mermar nuevamente llevándolo una vez más a la desolada y oscura inconsciencia.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
- Zellas Sama lo siento mucho, aunque hemos buscado intensamente no pudimos dar con el paradero de Xellos, el maldito mazoku logró escapar frente a nuestras narices, le pido perdón, mi querida señora...- el rostro del demonio inferior, sirviente de Zellas, denotaba terror e intranquilidad, pues no había logrado consumar las ordenes de su ama - ... Mi señora, no ha de preocuparse, le encontraremos aunque sea necesario doblar el número de demonios para esta tarea, sólo le pido un poco más de tiempo…-  
  
Una maléfica sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Zellas -… He cambiado de planes, aborta la búsqueda... vete e informa de esto a todos los demonios… -  
  
El sirviente, miró a Zellas confundido, sin embargo, no replicó a la orden de su ama, después de escucharla, solamente se limitó a inclinar su cabeza en muestra de entendimiento y se retiró rápidamente del salón. Cuando Zellas notó que el demonio se había alejado, se acomodó en su trono, cogió una copa de cristal que descansaba sobre un pequeño mesón junto a ella, se sirvió algo de licor, luego miró hacia un rincón de la habitación. Entre las sombras una figura se movió y comenzó a dirigirse hacía el ama de las bestias. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable detuvo su andar, se inclinó y luego apoyo su rodilla izquierda sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada.  
  
-… Veo que por fin has llegado Lestad, supongo que te has enterado de todo lo ocurrido… - comentó Zellas mientras bebía de su copa algo de alcohol.  
  
La recién llegada levantó la vista - ... emmh... bueno, he oído algunos rumores, pero prefiero escuchar lo sucedido de sus propios labios mi señora... ¿Es verdad que Xellos ya no es de confianza?... si esa es la verdad, no podemos aceptar a un traidor... yo misma podría encargarme de él... he oído que logró escapar, sin embargo, esta herido y que usted. ha quitado su protección mágica sobre él, por lo tanto está algo indefenso, con poderes mágicos debilitados, no me sería difícil rematarlo... –  
  
  
  
-... No es necesario Lestad, he cambiado de planes, hoy durante mi altercado con Xellos me di cuenta de algo que puede ser beneficioso para mis planes, yo conozco a la perfección a todos mis demonios sirvientes y últimamente noté muy cambiado a Xellos, por lo tanto decidí someterlo a una prueba para ver hasta que punto llegaba su lealtad por mi, me sorprendió mucho su actitud, en el pasado Xellos nunca se atrevió a contradecir mis ordenes, las acataba fielmente sin decir palabra alguna, sin embargo en el presente se ha vuelto demasiado blando y dudoso en sus acciones, haber convivido con los humanos después de mucho tiempo le ha afectado, un demonio que duda y que se opone a mis ordenes no me sirve, por lo tanto le he impuesto un castigo... –  
  
- ... Este... ummmh no acabo de comprender ¿entonces por qué tanto revuelo?... ¿qué sucederá con Xellos?... - Lestad rió maliciosamente - .. sabiendo como es usted mi señora, no creo que sus planes acaben con un mero castigo para ese mazoku, mi sexto sentido me dice que detrás de esto se oculta algo mucho mas grande... ¿verdad?... –  
  
- ... Ja ja ja.... - Zellas rió mientras depositaba la copa de cristal ya vacía en el mesón, luego se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraba Lestad aún en posición agachada, la Mazoku le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su ama.  
  
Zellas se puso frente a la demonio y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza - ... jajaja veo que te has vuelto muy astuta, mi querida Lestad no te has equivocado, yo no suelo hacer movimientos tan insignificantes, después de todo Xellos es un demonio de alto rango y exiliarlo así como así sin un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso hubiera sido un gran error, después de todo me sirvió muy bien durante el milenio que permaneció conmigo...-   
  
- ... Entonces, ¿lo del problema con Xellos, ha sido una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderos planes?... - el rostro de Lestad denotaba confusión.  
  
- … Pues, no del todo... - Zellas caminó nuevamente hacía su trono, y se sentó en un gran sillón repleto de cojines - ... Xellos sembrará y preparará el camino para la llegada de un nuevo hermano a nuestro clan, uno que tomará su lugar, y que será mucho más poderoso que él mismo, tal poder tendrá este ser que sus capacidades y habilidades se compararán y competirán con las mías.... jajaja... y lo mejor de todo es que estará bajo mi control... –   
  
Lestad se incorporó de la posición que había guardado hasta entonces, su rostro denotaba asombro e inquietud a la vez y sus ojos más abiertos de lo común mostraban algo de temor - ....Ze... Zellas sama!!... ¿es eso verdad?... –  
  
-... ja ja ja... vamos no te inquietes, después de todo su llegada será beneficiosa para todo nuestro clan, y tu ayuda será decisiva para que nuestros planes se puedan consumar con éxito... –  
  
-… ¿Mi ayuda?... - preguntó Lestad con ansiedad.  
  
- … Durante todo este tiempo has trabajado entre las sombras... sólo yo se de tu existencia, y realmente estoy muy satisfecha con tu desempeño, pero ahora tengo nuevos proyectos para ti...   
  
Lestad sonrió orgullosamente - ... pues soy toda oídos Zellas sama... ¿cuáles serán mis próximas ordenes?... -  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos después de un largo sueño, notó que el dolor de sus heridas habían disminuido un poco, su vista se fue centrando pudiendo observar y sentir que ya no encontraba a la intemperie, el frío bosque había sido reemplazado por una confortable y cálida alcoba, estaba abrigado con suaves mantas, y un delicado aroma a hiervas frescas invadía sus sentidos, volteó lentamente su cabeza encontrándose con unos pequeños ojos que lo observaban con curiosidad. Con bastante esfuerzo Xellos apoyó su codo derecho sobre el colchón, elevando de esta manera un poco su espalda, con la intensión de observar mejor al pequeño que estaba a su lado.  
  
El niño esbozo una inocente y alegre sonrisa en su rostro, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por trepar la cama, para sentarse junto a Xellos.  
  
El mazoku sonrió - ... ¿ Cómo te llamas pequeño?... –  
  
Repentinamente el sonido de unos pasos invadió la paz y el silencio reinante, una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios irrumpió ruidosamente en la habitación - NO TE ATREVAS A PONER UN MÍSERO DEDO SOBRE MI PEQUEÑO... ALÉJATE DE ÉL...- gritó mientras apuntaba con un mazo al impactado Xellos.  
  
-... Se.. señorita... ¿qué sucede?...- una gota rodó por la nuca del mazoku.  
  
-... NO ME VENGAS CON PAYASADAS QUE YA TE CONOZCO!!!... ¿ QUÉ TE TRAES ENTRE MANOS?... NI PIENSES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE TE LLEVES A MI PEQUEÑO VAL, NUNCA CAMBIARÁS, ¿¿ASÍ ES COMO PAGAS MIS BUENAS INTENCIONES??... DEBÍ HABERTE DEJADO EN EL BOSQUE PARA QUE TE COMIERAN LOS ANIMALES... - Filia cogió a Val entre sus brazos y lo abrazó protectoramente.  
  
- ... ¡¡¡¡MAMII... MAMIII!!!.... - el pequeño comenzó a inquietarse y asustarse, por la situación.  
  
Xellos no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, trató de incorporase, pero el dolor punzante en sus costillas y en su hombro se lo impidieron, cayó pesadamente sobre el colchón, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, esa chica le parecía conocida, ¿pero de que?, entre más trataba de recordar, una nube oscura en su mente se lo impedía, llevó sus mano a las sienes, sentía un dolor intenso que traspasaba su cerebro, sus dedos apretaban inconscientemente la herida en su frente haciendo que las vendas de su cabeza se tiñeran de rojo -... AHHHHH!!! ... ¿QUIÉN SOYYYY?... ¿QUE SUCEDE CONMIGOOO?.... ME DUELEEE ....... AHHHHH!!!!!!...-   
  
Filia observó con pavor como los ojos amatistas de Xellos se llenaban de lagrimas, algo andaba mal pensó, los demonios disfrutan del dolor, se alimentan de él, en cambio Xellos estaba sufriendo, además desde que ella recordaba los mazokus no sangraban, cuando se les dañaba sus heridas eran marcas de un plano astral discontinuo, pero jamás sangre, habían tantas cosas que no concordaban.   
  
Filia dejó al pequeño Val en el suelo y se acercó rápidamente al mazoku, luego cogió las manos de éste para impedir que se hiriera aún más - ¿Xellos que sucede?... –   
  
El mazoku se aferró fuertemente a la dragona - Señorita.. ¿ Ud. me conoce?... -  
  
Filia se incorporó rápidamente, su rostro denotaba asombro - ¿QUUUÉÉÉÉ?... Xellos no juegues conmigo, ¿Es que de verdad has perdido la memoria? –   
  
Xellos asintió con la cabeza, luego cogió con esperanzas las manos de Filia entre las suyas.  
  
- ...Cuando entró por esa puerta me dio la sensación de haberla conocido en el pasado, ahora he corroborado esa sensación que sentía, ¿señorita ud. me conoce, verdad?... por favor cuénteme... ¿dígame quién soy?... hábleme de mi, de mi vida... de como la conocí a usted, se lo pido señorita... -  
  
La dragona le dirigió una mirada dudosa a Xellos, aún no podía digerirse las palabras del mazoku, de pronto notó la presión de las manos de éste, aún mantenía cogida las manos de ella entre las suyas, ante lo cual Filia reaccionó rápidamente separándolas del agarre.   
  
La dragona ya se estaba picando, el demonio no tenía ni la pizca de consideración, después que ella le había traído a su casa, le había dado cobijo e incluso curado las heridas, todo esto bajo el gran esfuerzo y la presión que resultaba para ella, ni era para menos después de todo el namagomi era su enemigo natural, cuando lo encontró en el bosque no le faltaron las ganas de abandonarlo todo enfermo a su suerte, para que pagara por sus crímenes, pero su buena fe y caridad había ganado, y terminó ayudándole, pero el mazoku no podía ser más agradecido, claro que no, en vez de darle las gracias comenzaba a jugarle bromitas pesadas.  
  
- .... Este ... bueno... en realidad no se mucho de ti.... - mintió con malicia - .... Te conocí en unos de mis viajes... pero apenas intercambiamos palabras... así que no se nada de tu pasado.... –  
  
Filia rió orgullosa, si Xellos insistía seguir con su jueguito de niño desvalido y desmemoriado, ella le seguiría la corriente, "dos pueden jugar el mismo juego" pensó.  
  
(continuará).........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
^_~ Hellooo!!!! mis queridos lectores, les contaré que en realidad tenía pensado hacer una historia de un sólo capítulo y más corta, sin embargo como soy nueva en lo que se refiere a creación de fics, me desvié de mis objetivos y como verán terminé creando una historia de más de un capítulo, pero en fin lo importante es que les haya gustado la primera entrega (rezaré para que así sea), me pondré a trabajar duramente para hacer la continuación y tenerla para uds. muy pronto.  
  
Si desean hacer algún comentario (felicitaciones, insultos, aportes, opiniones ... se acepta todo) aquí les va mi e-mail. Bueno no les quiero dar más lata así que me despido con un gran bechitoooooo, nos vemos en el segundo capítulo... bye   
  
Se despide Nishi-chan.... ^_~  
  
  


	2. Dudas y Presentaciones

GAMES OF DESTINY   
  
por Nishi  
  
Capítulo 2... Entre dudas y presentaciones  
  
- .... Este ... bueno... en realidad no se mucho de ti.... - mintió con malicia - .... Te conocí en unos de mis viajes... pero apenas intercambiamos palabras... así que no se nada de tu pasado.... - Filia rió orgullosa, si Xellos insistía seguir con su jueguito de niño desvalido y desmemoriado, ella le seguiría la corriente, "dos pueden jugar el mismo juego"  
  
La mirada de Xellos antes esperanzada reflejaba ahora completa decepción, - ... ya veo, entonces, ¿no sabe nada de mi?... - comentó, mientras, sus manos nerviosas exprimían las mantas y su rostro bajaba para ocultar la tristeza de sus facciones.  
  
Filia siguió con la mirada cada movimiento del demonio, esperando la próxima jugada de éste, sin embargo, repentinamente sintió como algo jalaba la tela azul de su vestido.  
  
- Mamiii... mamiii, tengo hambre - Val volvió a jalar de la tela al ver que la dragona no reaccionaba  
  
Filia dió un respingo y miró confundida al dragoncito - Emh.... ¿qué? -  
  
- ... Que tengo hambre mamiii... -  
  
La mujer se agachó y posó cariñosamente una de sus manos sobre la cabecita del niño - Pero Val.. no crees que es muy tempra... - miró el antiguo reloj enmarcado en la pared - ...¡¡¡Pero que tarde es!!!... no me di cuenta como pasó el tiempo.... -  
  
- .... Señorita, no se preocupe vaya y atienda a su hijo... –  
  
Filia volteó su cabeza y miró dudosa al demonio, ¿acaso él había dicho eso?.  
  
- .... No se preocupe, ya ha hecho demasiado por mi y le estoy muy agradecido, de verdad muchas gracias, pero ahora es el momento que cuide de su hijo... - Xellos levantó su cabeza, en su rostro se adornaba una sonrisa sincera.  
  
La dragona estaba impactada, le había caído como bote las palabras de Xellos, el mazoku le había agradecido, además esa mirada, esa sonrisa, eran tan diferentes, no eran propias del astuto y burlón demonio, todo lo contrario su comportamiento dejaba relucir un gran aura de honestidad   
  
- ... Pero antes me gustaría preguntarle una cosa... - las palabras del mazoku sacaron a la muchacha de sus pensamientos - Ud. me ha llamado Xellos... ¿es ese mi nombre?.... - Filia observó dudosa al namagomi, sin embargo, asintió con un gesto de su cabeza -... Pero, aún no entiendo algo señorita...... este....- el rostro de Xellos reflejó ignorancia al notar que aún no conocía el nombre de la mujer que le había acogido.  
  
-… Filia...- se apresuró a decir la Ryuzoku - ... mi nombre es Filia Ul Copt…-   
  
Xellos palideció repentinamente... ¿qué era aquella sensación extraña que sentía?, ¿por qué oír aquel nombre le ponía así?   
  
-.... ¿Ese nombre?...- murmuró casi en un susurro -... Todo es raro, muy raro... Es que... no acabo de entender... ¿Por qué siento que le conozco muy bien?... ¿dígame por qué?... –   
  
La mujer observó temerosa al mazoku -... Este... yo... yo no se... - mintió tratando de mantener los falsos relatos que había inventado anteriormente.  
  
-... Que confusión... mi mente da vueltas - Xellos se llevó su mano a la cabeza, mientras su cuerpo iba desfalleciendo lentamente sobre el colchón... –  
  
Filia se sentía tan estúpida, ni siquiera sabía que responder, volvió a mirar al demonio -... Es mejor que descanses, has tenido una muy alta fiebre debido a la infección de tus heridas y en el estado en que te encuentras no lograrás nada si te esfuerzas de esa manera...- luego cogió a Val entre sus brazos y caminó hasta la salida del cuarto, sin embargo detuvo su paso y volteó para observar nuevamente a Xellos   
  
- ... Volveré pronto con una rica y humeante sopa para que agarres fuerzas... - El mazoku asintió con su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y le dedicaba una amable sonrisa a la muchacha.  
  
Filia salió de la habitación y dispuso sus pasos con dirección a la cocina -… Pobre Xellos... ¿Qué le habrá pasado?... está tan desvalido y vulnerable... debo ayudarlo... - la dragona se detuvo repentinamente a mitad de camino -... ¡¡PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!! - chilló reaccionando ante su anterior cavilación, el pequeño que traía en sus brazos dió un respingo y le miró temerosamente.  
  
- ... ¿Mamii?... –   
  
-.... GRRRRRRRRRRR .... ese demonio mal nacido se ha estado burlando... de seguro en estos segundos se esta riendo de mi en la habitación... - una enorme vena adornaba el furioso rostro de Filia  
  
- ... ¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!!...- volvió a chillar mientras dejaba a Val en el suelo y levantaba un poco su vestido para coger con un rápido y coordinado movimiento la tan estimada, querida y devastadora maza que ocultaba bajo sus ropas.  
  
Caminó aceleradamente seguida muy de cerca por el pequeño dragoncito que reía divertidamente, de seguro estaba disfrutando la escena.  
  
Filia clavó su mirada sobre su hijo y al verle que le seguía tan animosamente frunció el ceño -... Val espérame aquí... puede ser peligroso, no me sigas... –  
  
-... Pero... pero... - el dragoncito hizo una mueca - ... yo querer ver como pegas a señor sonriente...-  
  
Filia miró confundida al pequeño - ... ¿Señor sonriente?...-  
  
-… ¿ Tu pegar a él verdad?...-  
  
-… ¿Por qué le dices señor sonriente?...-  
  
  
  
-… Yo cuando ir a ver señor sonriente hacer boca así... - el niño imitó una traviesa sonrisa mientras cerraba sus pequeños ojos -... yo... yo querer ver como pegas con esa cosa... - apuntó con su dedito la maza que llevaba Filia entre sus manos; una gota rodó por la nuca de la joven - emh.. este... es mejor que me esperes aquí Val... pues verás… -  
  
-… ¡¡¡Señorita Filia aquí traje al médico!!!... - Gritó Jiras que había entrado a la casa y que se acercaba rápidamente a la pareja.  
  
-... Que bien... - suspiró Filia - ... cuida a Val... - ordenó mientras corría con dirección a la habitación.   
  
-… Mamiii pegar.... mamii pegar... yo ver... - gimió el niño mientras se escabullía rápidamente   
  
- ¿.......?- Jiras observó la escena con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.  
  
-… ¿Y dónde esta mi paciente?...- preguntó el anciano doctor que se acercaba al confundido hombre zorro   
  
- ... Maldito Mazoku, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, apuesto que ahora se esta burlando de mi, de seguro se ha montado este numérito de teatro para fastidiarme, pero se va a arrepentir... si seré muy tonta casi le creo su cuentito...-   
  
Ya faltaban sólo unos pasos para que Filia llegara a la entrada de la habitación, cinco pasos, cuatro pasos - ... ya estoy cerca... ya estoy cerca...- tres pasos -... le voy a romper la cara con mi maza... - dos pasos - ... de seguro se está riendo de mi...- un paso y - .... ¡¡¡¿QUÉÉ?!!!...- Filia clavó su mirada incrédula y turbada sobre el mazoku que descansaba tranquilamente sobre la cama.  
  
-… ¡¡¡ Pero... pero.. ¿Cómo?...!!!-  
  
Xellos abrió lentamente los ojos y observó algo confundido a la dragona que le miraba desde la puerta, luego trató de incorporarse con algo de dificultad sobre la cama -... Señorita ¿está ud. bien?...-  
  
Filia abrió como platos los ojos, el demonio no tenía cara de haber estado riéndose de ella, se acercó a él con decisión - ... Verás... - murmuró - ... yo tengo que hablar seriamente contigo... - las miradas de ambos chocaron y Filia aprovechó el momento para buscar en la mirada del demonio rastros de maldad, trató de encontrar en sus ojos alguna pizca de burla, pero nada, no había nada en su mirar que le diera pistas de algún indicio maligno a Xellos.  
  
-... ¿Pues de que se trata?... - repuso Xellos sin desviar su mirada  
  
-... ¿Mamiii ya le pegaste?... - se escuchó un susurro tras de Filia  
  
-... Pues aún no... - respondió también muy bajito la mujer -... primero voy...- la dragona dió un salto al darse cuenta que su hijo miraba expectante y ansioso la escena -... ¡¡¡Pero Val, te dije que no me siguieras!!!....-  
  
  
  
-... Yo quiero ver... yo quiero ver...- exclamó el pequeño al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus manitas  
  
-... ¿ Y dónde esta mi paciente?....- murmuró un anciano algo corvado que entraba a la habitación, con paso lento.   
  
- ... ¿ A quién le van a pegar...?- preguntó el hombre zorro que también acavaba de entrar con curiosidad al dormitorio  
  
- ... Este... ¿Y qué sucede aquí?... - murmuró un confundido Xellos mientras una gran gota rodaba tras su cabeza.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
-... Pues aún no descubro lo que se trae entre manos ese demonio loco... - comentó Filia mientras llenaba un plato con algo de sopa.  
  
-… Pero si realmente se trata de una farsa no podrá engañar la experiencia del médico... - comentó Jiras, al mismo tiempo que sentaba a Val en una silla.  
  
-... Esto me da mala espina Jiras, no pude sentir rastros de maldad en ese demonio... ¿crees que realmente haya perdido la memoria?... –  
  
-… A mi cae bien señor sonriente...- repuso Val mientras sumergía la cuchara en su sopa.   
  
Filia miró a su pequeño - ... Es verdad, aún no ha intentado nada contra Val... ¿Y si está buscando el momento preciso para llevarse a mi niño?... –  
  
- ... Pues debemos estar muy alerta señorita Filia... -  
  
Filia dio un gran suspiro, luego se acercó a un sofá y se dejó caer sobre el confortable mueble –... Tal vez no fue buena idea traerlo a mi hogar ... esto ya me esta inquietando, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando decidí ayudar al ser más misterioso, malvado, mata dragones y por si fuera poco sirviente de algún demonio tan loco y perverso como él, que cuya única intención es destruir el mundo?... –  
  
**************************************************************  
  
ASSSSSHUUUUUUU.... un fuerte estornudo resonó en el gran salón - Creo que alguien está hablando de mi... - murmuró Zellas mientras acercaba un cigarrillo a sus labios y luego lanzaba una gran bocanada de humo -... Y bien como te iba diciendo, necesito que reclutes a tus mejores bestias y demonios, muy pronto vamos a tener mucha entretención... - repuso mientras le clavaba su mirada misteriosa al temeroso sirviente que tenía en frente.  
  
El demonio se inclinó - ... Sí mi señora... -   
  
-... Y quiero que los pongas bajo las ordenes de Lestad... -  
  
- ... ¿Lestad?... - murmuró confundido el sirviente.  
  
Zellas hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mirada, luego una figura se movió entre las sombras.  
  
-... Mi nuevo sacerdote y general...- comentó mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y sonreía maléficamente. El demonio con aspecto de bestia -una mezcla de hombre y lobo- observaba expectante aquella sombra que se acercaba a la luz y caminaba hasta instalarse al lado del ama de las bestias.  
  
- Aquí estoy mi señora... - repuso mientras se inclinaba y cogía la mano de Zellas para besarla con sumo respeto.  
  
- Es... ¡¡¡es una mujer!!! ...- murmuró en voz alta la bestia que no podía quitar el asombro de su rostro. Lestad se incorporó rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y una mirada cargada de enojo, desapareció de su lado junto a Zellas para luego reaparecer en una fracción de micro segundo frente al sirviente  
  
- ¡¡¡Soy una Mazoku!!! - le recriminó mientras le daba una feroz patada en el estomago, lanzándolo en el acto varios metros contra una pared - Y no cualquier mazoku.... - replicó con una sonrisa perversa adornando su rostro mientras se acercaba al adolorido demonio y lo cogía del cuello levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo -.... Y como has oído de labios de nuestra misma señora Zellas, ahora yo soy tu superior y por lo tanto tu como tus enclenques y estúpidos compañeros me deben respeto... -   
  
- S... si.. m... mi señora... - gimió a el demonio que a duras penas podía respirar  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?.... ¡¡No te oí!!...-  
  
- S... SI MI SEÑORAAA...- gritó el sirviente  
  
  
  
-... Muy bien, así está mejor...- Lestad lanzo con fuerzas al demonio contra el suelo, éste se retorció de dolor mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con rapidez - ... Desde ahora van a saber lo que es obediencia... yo no soy como ese miserable de Xellos que se ponía a jugar con estos imbéciles.... ¡¡¡A mi me van a respetar!!!...- murmuró al mismo tiempo que clavaba su mirada seria sobre el demonio - .... Y ahora ve y cumple lo que te ha ordenado la señora Zellas, imbécil... ¡¡¡A que esperas!!!.... ¡¡¡¿quieres otra paliza?!!!...-  
  
El sirviente observó con terror a su nuevo general-sacerdote mientras daba media vuelta para salir huyendo del salón.  
  
-Jajaja...- rió Zellas -... ¡¡que carácter Lestad!!.... con esa personalidad que tienes vas a terminar toda arrugada... -  
  
Lestad sonrió - ... Esos imbéciles necesitan disciplina.... Xellos los mantenía muy mal acostumbrados, desde ahora las cosas van a cambiar conmigo al mando... miren que confundirme con una simple mujer, confundierme con los humanos que tanto odio y aborresco, pertenezco a la raza del mal, soy un mazoku desde el momento en que mi señora Zellas me enseño el camino de la oscuridad -  
  
Zellas se sirvió una copa de licor con una sonrisa en los labios - ... Y bueno ¿Qué has averiguado?... –  
  
-... La dragona le ha dado refugio... –   
  
-.... Que bien las cosas marchan mejor de lo que pensaba... -  
  
Lestad se recargó contra un pilar - .... Pero mi señora... creo que el estúpido perdió la memoria...-  
  
El rostro de Zellas se llenó de sorpresa, luego soltó una sonora carcajada -... JA JA JA... creo que se me pasó un poco la mano... bueno ni modo que le vamos a hacer.. Por ahora debemos ser pacientes... no nos sirve de nada actuar si la ryuzoku no le ha agarrado confianza... –  
  
- ... Si me permite comentar algo mi señora... ¿le parecería bien si le ayudamos por el momento a afianzar esa confianza?-  
  
Zellas sonrió -... Me parece buena idea... no está demás que le ayudemos un poco....-  
  
-.... Gra... gracias... - Lestad bajo su mirada tímidamente y volvió a inclinarse frente a su ama, Zellas alzó una una ceja cínicamente mientras que con su dedo índice hacía un pequeño ademán para que la mazoku se acercara  
  
-... ¿Qué has dicho mi pequeña?...- preguntó mientras reposaba suavemente su mano derecha sobre el rostro de la demonio. Lestad inclinó su rostro algo turbado por el contacto físico que le ofrecía su ama -... estoy muy agradecida con ud. mi señora, por darme esta oportunidad, prometo no fallarle como ese bufón traicionero, porque yo... - las mejillas de Lestad ganaron color, cuando sintió como repentinamente Zellas besaba su rostro - ... Eso espero mi querida Lestad, eso espero...- repuso el ama de las bestias mientras reía malévolamente.   
  
(Continuará).........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
¡¡Gomen gomen!!.... mis queridos lectores, estoy muy apenada con uds... siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tannnnntooooo por la segunda entrega, pero tuve mis razones de peso con "mayúscula", primero los exámenes de la universidad y luego el problemilla que tuvo mi pc, que casi me deja con infarto, sobre todo por que mis amigos me decían que ya no tenía salvación y que le podíamos hacer un entierro digno al disco duro, incluido con minuto de silencio... je je je... gracias a Kamisama que no fue nada grave, ¡¡¡Aún funciona!!! y lo mejor es que no perdí el material importante que guardaba celosamente en él... Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y como ya saben si desean hacer algún comentario (felicitaciones, insultos, aportes, opiniones ... se acepta todo) a mi email.  
  
Ah!!!... un cariñoso saludo a todos mis amigos (en especial a Paty, Cristina, Shougo, y Seba) y a las personas que me han apollado y me han escrito emails... snif sniff Arigatouuuuu... y nuevamente discúlpenme por la demora, bye...  
  
Se despide Nishi-chan.... ^_~ 


	3. El Legado

GAMES OF DESTINY   
  
por Nishi  
  
Capítulo 3... El Legado  
  
Filia miró molesta los trozos de cerámica esparcidos por el suelo, era la cuarta vez en el día que rompía una de sus finas colecciones, realmente no podía concentrarse en su trabajo, el hecho de tener en su hogar hospedado a Xellos no le ayudaba en nada. Suspiró profundamente esperando que aquel resoplido esfumara la mayoría de sus preocupaciones, pero no fue así, tomó la escoba con torpeza y comenzó a barrer los trozos de jarrón con un dejo de pesadumbre. Mil pensamientos invadían su mente y todas esas cavilaciones apuntaban al mismo problema que le había mantenido desvelada toda la noche, aquel problema que se acompañaba con esencia de mazoku -Xellos, Xellos, Xellos- el nombre del demonio retumbaba una y otra vez en sus oídos, en su cabeza, en su cerebro. Aún no lograba digerirse el diagnóstico que el día anterior le había sido revelado por el anciano doctor, realmente Xellos había perdido la memoria y su estado era bastante deplorable como para mantenerlo al menos un mes en cama en absoluto reposo.   
  
Tener al demonio en su casa le angustiaba, después de todo le habían enseñado desde pequeña a no fiarse de esos seres malignos que gustan del sufrimiento de los demás, de esos seres que inclusive se traicionan entre ellos mismos, que atacan por la espalda, y se dejan llevar por la lujuria y la sed de sangre, buen ejemplo era Xellos, el demonio más conocido entre los dragones, el asesino de su raza. Pero ahora él estaba muy debilitado, ¿acaso sería esta la oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo los dioses para vengarse de aquel ser despreciable?... ¿tal vez era el momento que tanto había anhelado para hacer justicia con sus propias manos?   
  
Filia apretó fuertemente el mango de la escoba deseando que éste se convirtiera en el cuello del namagomi, pero en una fracción de segundo aflojó sus dedos, repentinamente y como un flash su mente logró rememorar aquella sonrisa agradable del demonio y aquellos ojos que no mostraban maldad ninguna, bajó la mirada, estaba decepcionada de ella misma y de sus pensamientos, la palabra venganza no era propia de su vocabulario ni tampoco ese tipo de conducta, sin embargo, algo tenía claro, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados como si nada hubiese pasado, después de todo debía existir una explicación razonable que le contestara sus muchas interrogantes, algo había ocurrido con Xellos, su estado lo aseguraba ¿pero qué?... recordó las heridas del demonio cuando lo encontró a la intemperie en aquel oscuro bosque, era de suponer que se había enfrentado con algo o alguien de gran poder como para dejarlo tan lesionado, tal vez inclusive ahora era peligroso darle asilo, a pesar de eso no podía abandonarlo solo a su suerte.  
  
La campanilla de la puerta tintineó simpáticamente su característico sonido anunciaba la llegada de alguien, la puerta del local se abrió de par a par y Jiras tambaleándose ingresó a la acogedora tiendita cargando varias cajas entre sus brazos. Filia se apresuró y recogió los restos de lo que antes había sido un bonito y costoso jarrón.  
  
-... Señorita Filia ha llegado el encargo que hizo a la feria de artesanías que frecuento el otro día...- comentó el hombre zorro mientras acomodaba las cajas en un rincón .  
  
Filia asintió, quitándose el delantal procedió a limpiarse las manos con una pequeña toalla, con paso lento se acercó hasta una ventana y apoyándose en el marco de ésta observó que afuera un par de transeúntes la saludaba animosamente agitando sus manos, ella sonrió, un movimiento de su cabeza contestó el afable saludo de la pareja de ancianos y siguió con la mirada sus figuras encorvadas hasta que éstas se perdieron entre la densa y festiva multitud.   
  
Todas aquellas personas disfrutaban del día, se movían de aquí para allá sin preocupaciones, alegres por la vendimia fructuosa... y ahora se preparaban para la gran celebración.  
  
Filia sintió que el festival que año a año acontecía en honor a los dioses por la buena cosecha estaba casi pisando sus talones, y ella por poco sin darse cuenta de nada, sus problemas la mantenían tan ocupada que sin notarlo se acercaba más y más la bendita fiesta; la mujer dragón hizó un cálculo mental, faltaba menos de un mes y ni siquiera había preparado su negocio para recibir la turba de turistas que solía frecuentar el pueblo en esas fechas, además como era costumbre ella y Jiraz participaban en la feria de curiosidades y diversiones que se montaba para el gozo de la gente, allí vendían sus productos a montones. ¿Sería ese año diferente?.  
  
-... Las fiestas se acercan y nosotros en casa con "problemas demoníacos"... -  
  
-... Es verdad, allá afuera hay un ambiente de gran jarana, la gente está muy contenta, al parecer la recolección de este año fue una de las mejores, pero... me dá un poco temor la situación que estamos viviendo, sería muy penoso que se formara un revuelo por culpa del demonio y se afectara todo el espíritu alegre y de satisfacción que ronda en el pueblo.... ¿Qué piensa hacer señorita Filia?... -  
  
-... Aun no lo sé, lo más razonable sería entregarlo al consejo de dragones para que fuese juzgado, ese sería mi deber como sacerdotisa, pero... - Filia hizo una pausa mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro y soltaba un leve suspiro.  
  
- ¿Pero...? - volvió a repetir el hombre zorro  
  
-... Pero yo no pertenezco al consejo y tampoco soy una sacerdotisa dragón, rechacé continuar con esa vida llena de mentiras y engaños... por lo tanto no estoy obligada a realizar esa tarea... -  
  
- ¿Quiere decir que no entregará al demonio a su antiguo clan?, pero entonces ¿qué haremos con él?...-  
  
-... En la vida no existen las coincidencias, tal vez esta sea una prueba que Cephied está poniendo en mi camino, también hay posibilidades que no sea así, pero algo es seguro, Xellos ha cambiado....-  
  
-... Creo que lo más sensato que podemos hacer por ahora es fingir, ponernos en contra del demonio en su estado no sería lo más loable, él no tiene recuerdos de su pasado maligno y sinceramente no me es agradable dañar a una persona que se encuentra indefensa y sin recuerdos... Quizás nos estemos exponiendo a peligros sin embargo...-  
  
Jiras reflejó una facción de preocupación y temor en su rostro -... ¿Peligros?... esto me asusta, ese demonio no es de fiar, usted misma me lo ha repetido varias veces... -  
  
Con un ademán de su mano Filia invitó a Jiras a tomar asiento en una silla cercana mientras ella cogía un par de tazas y cuidadosamente servía un poco de té, luego también tomó asiento junto al hombre zorro.   
  
Su rostro denotando seriedad y preocupación -... Verás hay algo que no te he contado mi querido Jiras, como sacerdotisa dragón me fueron entregados y enseñados varios poderes junto a una gran habilidad para controlar la magia. El día que decidí abandonar mi clan dispuse llevar una nueva vida, sí, una vida verdadera, sin mentiras, sin traición... Me atrajo mucho la forma de coexistir, a veces despreocupada e incluso feliz, de los humanos...-  
  
Filia hizo una pausa mientras bebía un poco de té -.... Mi sueño fue seguir viviendo lo que restaba de mi existencia como una mujer normal, por eso deseché mi título y entregué los accesorios mágicos que me permitían luchar y usar una magia de alto nivel... -  
  
Jiraz torció su boca en una mueca de inquietud escuchando solamente escuchando sin interrumpir aquella confesión.  
  
-... Con la ayuda de este talismán...- Filia llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y señalo una joya mediana de color turquesa brillante que traía prendada a sus ropas -... invoco el hechizo para transformarme en dragona... Fue el único objeto mágico que conserve y me es imprescindible... Mi habilidad con la magia ha ido disminuyendo considerablemente desde nuestra última batalla contra la estrella oscura, conjurar hechizos y que estos sean correctamente funcionales y aplicables de una u otra forma requiere de un entrenamiento constante... de por si mis poderes se redujeron cuando entregue mis talismanes, pero ahora lo han hecho con mucha más razón pues en los últimos años sólo me he preparado para cargar con el peso de un hogar y una familia, jamás se me paso por la mente lidiar con algún otro problema que requiriera el uso de la magia, a lo que voy, es que con mis poderes tan debilitados no puedo asegurar el bienestar de nadie y menos ahora que podrían presentarse algunas dificultades con la llegada de Xellos... -  
  
Jiraz que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Filia no había podido evitar sorprenderse con la declaración de ésta y por primera vez se digno a interrumpir las palabras de la ex-sacerdotiza -... ¡¡Señorita Filia!! desde el día en que usted me tendió su mano y me dió la oportunidad de ser alguien digno, yo me juré a mi mismo protegerla aún a costa de mi propia vida, le debo mucho y si es necesario volveré a usar la pólvora, este segura que lo haré y no una sino todas las veces que sea necesario, por los favores que que ha brindado... -   
  
Filia sonrió - Gracias.... -  
  
-... Pero tengo una duda... ¿Por qué ha dicho que aquel objeto mágico es imprescindible, ese talismán para convertirse en dragona, es que acaso no puede como cualquier otro dragón recitar el conjuro y listo...-   
  
Filia se puso de pie nuevamente -... Supuse que me preguntarías eso, ¿sabes?, nunca le he contado a nadie esta parte de mi pasado, no es fácil de entender, ni siquiera yo estoy segura... tal vez no exista explicación razonable y todo sea un capricho de nuestro gran Cephied, yo vine al mundo en forma humana... -  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¿HUMANA?!!!!.... - Jiras casi escupió el té -... ¿Pero no se supone que los dragones...?-  
  
-... Así es, lo normal sería que un dragón viniera al mundo rompiendo el cascaron del huevo creado por sus padres dragones, pero mi caso fue distinto, a mis progenitores el destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa, mi madre en su forma humana pudo concebir y albergar en su vientre a un nuevo ser, ella dio a luz un pequeño bebé, un bebé con aspecto humano... sin embargo, a pesar de haber nacido en una forma distinta a los de mi especie por mis venas sigue corriendo sangre de dragón... -   
  
-... Luego de eso fui cuidada celosamente y entrenada desde muy pequeña para convertirme en sacerdotisa de los dragones dorados, yo era considerada el hilo que uniría a mi clan con nuestro gran Cephied... - Filia sonrió mientras sujetaba el talismán sobre su pecho -... antes de morir mis padres me entregaron esta joya y me enseñaron a usarla, es como si mi sangre de dragón y el talismán se fusionaran para liberarme de esta imagen humana y revivir desde mi corazón al dragón dormido que habita en mi ser... para ser sincera, a veces se siente extraño ser la única excepción dentro de la familia...-  
  
-.... Ummmh ya veo, ¡¡realmente es sorprendente su historia señorita Filia!!, podríamos considerarlo un misterio, una de las maravillas del mundo, ¿nunca pensó unirse a un circo ambulante o algo así?, apuesto que hubiera ganado mucho dinero... -  
  
Una gruesa vena adornó la frente de la mujer - !!!JIRAZZZ!!!... !!¿Cómo se te ocurre esa tontería?!!... yo unirme a un circo, ni que fuera payaso... -  
  
-... Pues en su lugar lo hubiera hecho.... debería pensarlo, no seria mala idea, yo puedo ser su manager -   
  
- … !!!JIRAZZZZ!!!...- una mirada visiblemente malhumorada fulminó al hombre zorro -... Te estás pasando Jiraz y no creo que quieras un mazazo en la cabeza... -  
  
-... No-no-no, mejor no... -  
  
-... Bueno, pongámonos serios, ahora tenemos trabajo pendiente y como ya sabes el problema tiene nombre y es Xellos... -  
  
Jiras asintió - ¿qué haremos con ese demonio señorita Filia?-  
  
Filia llevó su mano al rostro -... este... no se... como te dije anteriormente lo único que se me ha ocurrido en todo el día es "fingir"...-  
  
-… ¿Fingir a que no sabemos nada de su pasado?... ¿y eso por qué?...-  
  
-.... je je je... he pensado que podríamos hacer pagar todos sus pecados al namagomi convirtiéndolo en un hombre de bien... no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad que nos ha dado Cephied para regenerar al mal demonio....... además puede que resulte divertido... -  
  
Una pequeña gota rodó por la nuca del zorro, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de ver convertido a Xellos en un bondadoso y amable demonio   
  
¿Acaso sería posible?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Cualquier ser hubiera considerado las montañas de Kathart y sus alrededores un verdadero laberinto pero para el par de dragones aquellas montañas eran su hogar, los dos seres alados surcaban a gran velocidad el cielo agudizando sus vistas para encontrar el objetivo de su búsqueda entre los arbustos, cuando lograron visualizar a un hombre cerca de un acantilado comenzaron a disminuir su velocidad hasta aterrizar muy cerca de aquel lugar.  
  
-… Sentimos mucho la demora señor Milgazia, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes pero ya estamos aquí... - repuso uno de los dragones mientras se acercaba el acantilado y observaba las ruinas de un antiguo templo escondido por la densa vegetación en el base de la montaña   
  
-... Es una verdadera lastima, sólo quedan las ruinas del antiguo templo de los dragones dorados... - repuso atisbando el panorama el otro dragón -... ¿Han encontrado algo interesante señor?... -  
  
-... El lugar es bastante pequeño, tuvimos que adoptar forma humana para explorar todo el área... la mayor parte del templo está convertida en escombros, cuando llegué a la cámara principal de lo que parecía ser un gran salón me topé con estos antiguos tableros... - Milgazia mostró unos pesados manuscritos labrados en una gruesa placa de mármol.  
  
- … ¿y qué se lee en ellos señor Milgazia? -  
  
-… Creo que trata de una antigua profecía... no estoy seguro, la escritura apenas se lee, las placas se han deteriorado por el tiempo, me gustaría examinarlos con mayor detención y tranquilidad en mi estancia, por esa razón les he mandado llamar, necesito que dirijan a los otros dragones en la exploración mientras yo estudio estos escritos... infórmenme si encuentran algo interesante... -  
  
Ambos dragones asintieron con sus cabezas mientras desplegaban sus alas y se elevaban nuevamente en el aire para luego bajar rápidamente por el acantilado con dirección a las ruinas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rústico pero de gran esplendor para cualquier ser viviente le había comentado el anciano doctor en una de sus cuantas conversaciones. Xellos apoyado en el marco de la ventana, observaba el paisaje primaveral, el poblado era bastante bonito, colores vivos y alegres, extensas zonas verdes, rodeadas por cantarines y cristalinos riachuelos, casas antiguas pero bien construidas, gente amigable, sonrió mientras recordaba el gracioso rostro lleno de orgullo del anciano cuando le hablaba del lugar   
  
- ... Muchacho, este pueblo tiene fama como productor de la mejor vid de toda la región...- le había dicho -... No hay nada mejor como probar el vino preparado en esta zona.... realmente es mi lugar especial... -   
  
El namagomi suspiró, una sensación extraña llenaba sus sentidos, como si esa fuera la primera vez que podía disfrutar de un ambiente tan tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, no lo comprendía pero algo en su interior le decía que en su olvidado pasado jamás había existido un lugar especial.  
  
Filia ingresó a la habitación sacando a Xellos de su mundo interior.  
  
-... Llamé varias veces a la puerta pero como no obtuve respuesta me decidí a entrar...- El demonio se volteó y observó como la mujer acomodaba unos paquetes en la mesilla contigua a la cama   
  
--... No la escuche señorita Filia, discúlpeme estaba distraído...- repuso mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y sacaba su lengua traviesamente.  
  
-... Veo que ya estás en pie... -  
  
-... Pues no me podía quedar tranquilo en cama, por eso decidí levantarme un rato... yo mismo me sorprendo, jamás pensé que fuera tan inquieto, es extraño pero siento que poco a poco vuelvo a conocerme... -  
  
Filia recordó lo desesperante e intranquilo que podía llegar a ser Xellos; en esa época cuando viajaban con Lina y los demás del grupo el demonio siempre estaba jugando bromas, desapareciendo y reapareciendo en los lugares menos pensados, a pesar de eso este nuevo Xellos era completamente distinto a su antigua contrapartida, la mujer sonrió. A veces todo lo sucedido le parecía un simple sueño  
  
-... Quizás lo mejor es que no recuerdes tu pasado...- repuso casi en un leve susurro. Xellos levantó una ceja y le dispuso una mirada confundida a la mujer  
  
-... ¿Qué ha dicho?... - .  
  
Filia dió un respingo -... nada , nada, que yo esto...- se mordió su labio inferior arrepintiéndose por su torpeza -... Yo revisaré tus heridas hoy - repuso mientras sus manos nerviosas preparaban unas cuantas vendas.  
  
Xellos se sentó en la cama aún no muy convencido de la respuesta de la dragona. Hace bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta que a su alrededor existían muchos misterios ¿Le estarían ocultando algo? ¿acaso aquellas personas que le habían dado refugio sabían más de su pasado que lo aparentado?  
  
-… Que estúpido soy, ¿por qué desconfío de estas personas tan amables?... - se dijo así mismo mientras enredaba sus dedos en su púrpura y oscura melena; pero era extraño a pesar de todo esas sensaciones tan raras seguían invadiendo su ser y estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que vivía aquellos sentimientos: desconfianza, soledad, misterio y ¿maldad?... Los amatistas ojos del demonio adquirieron un peculiar brillo, avivándose como llamas púrpuras que luchaban por mantenerse resistentes.   
  
Filia acercándose a Xellos puso sus manos sobre el vendaje y comenzó aflojar la tela de la cabeza del demonio, por su parte éste giró lentamente su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de ella, aquellos ojos azules le recordaban algo, los había visto antes en alguna parte, sin embargo ahora le parecían algo ¿distintos?, tan suaves, tan tranquilos y amables.... Sí, estaba seguro, en aquella zona amnésica de su mente guardaba un recuerdo muy difuso de aquellos ojos azules que a diferencia de los que observaba ahora, parecían un mar furioso una tormenta azul a punto de estallar.   
  
Una repentina corriente fría recorrió la espina dorsal del namagomi  
  
-... Maldito... ¡¡¡Maldito demonio!!!... TE ODIO... TU LOS MATASTE, XELLOS, TU XELLOS... - las pupilas del namagomi se dilataron, las sensaciones por mil colapsandose en sus sentidos   
  
- … XELLOS... XELLOS despierta ¿qué te sucede?- Filia agitaba su mano frente al rostro del demonio con insistencia; éste salió del trance dando un pequeño salto, luego parpadeó unas cuantas veces confundido.   
  
-... Me asustaste, de repente te pusiste pálido, parecías imnotizado... -  
  
-... Este, no... no pasa nada... pero dígame ¿el doctor tuvo que ausentarse?... - preguntó, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, a pesar de eso aún se encontraba turbado y su mente inconscientemente estaba en otra parte, buscando una explicación a lo sucedido.  
  
-... Así es, tal vez no sea tan buena curando heridas como él pero trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo...- Filia dió unas cuantas vueltas a las vendas, hasta liberar la cabeza de Xellos de aquellas gasas blancas -... Esta herida ha sanado muy bien, ya casi ha cicatrizado... Umm creo que las vendas ya no serán necesarias-   
  
-… Muchas gracias señorita Filia... -   
  
-... No te preocupes, pero dime ¿Cómo ha seguido tu hombro?... -  
  
-... Ya casi no me duele, a pesar de que sólo ha pasado una semana las heridas han sanado velozmente, el doctor se sorprendió por mi mejoría tan rápida, ayer se mofó de mi...- hizo una pausa y mirando a la dragona   
  
-... diciéndome que tal vez tenía sangre de demonio o algo así... -  
  
Una gota rodó por la nuca de Filia mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía en su rostro -... je je je, no le hagas caso tu sabes como les encanta bromear a los ancianos... pues veamos como sigue esa herida...- añadió mientras trataba de desviar el tema.  
  
Xellos comenzó a descubrirse el torso, mientras Filia se volvía hacia una pequeña mesa para coger el botiquín, la mujer dragón estaba un poco confundida por el comportamiento del namagomi, algo extraño sucedía, recordó aquel momento en que Xellos había palidecido repentinamente y parecía estar en trance, Filia frunció el ceño ¿y si el demonio había recordado algo?... No, era imposible, seguía siendo amable y caballeroso con ella, cosa que el antiguo Xellos ni aún en su tumba hubiera hecho.  
  
La mujer-dragrón volteó nuevamente para encontrarse con un Xellos semidesnudo, en una fracción de segundo la sangre le subió a la cabeza ganando sus mejillas color, no podía quitar la vista del torso firme y bien formado del mazoku, tórax simétricamente perfecto y músculos bien moldeados, incluso vendado su cuerpo tenía apariencia vigorosa. Filia bajó la mirada para disimular el notable y azorado interés que le había ocasionado el demonio y trató de despejar su acalorada mente de aquella visión tentadora, después de eso se armó de valor y con decisión pero levemente temblorosa se acercó al demonio, quien la observaba sonriente desde su lugar en la cama.  
  
-... yo... este... t... te... voy a cu... curar el hom...bro... - repuso casi tartamudeando, Xellos asintió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Filia depositó cuidadosamente sus manos sobre el pecho tibio y firme de Xellos, quien se estremeció levemente al tacto suave de aquellas manos tersas y finas totalmente distintas a las del anciano doctor que solía cambiarle las vendas, por su parte ella se sorprendió así misma al darse cuenta que no le molestaba ese contacto físico tan cercano, inclusive le ¿agradaba?... repentinamente los ojos de la mujer dragón no estaban ya pendientes de la herida que debía curar pues se encontraban perdidos en un lugar de las amatistas pupilas del demonio, él miraba los dos azules océanos de la dragona con igual fijación, ambos reflejados en los ojos del otro, ambos completamente sonrojados. Filia da un respingo y mueve su cabeza tratando de disimular su torpe reacción para concentrarse nuevamente en las vendas, a su vez Xellos voltea su rostro y deja de observar a la mujer algo confundido, a ese paso terminaría volviéndose loco, ya habían sido muchas las emociones que no comprendía para un sólo día -... Que estupidez, no estoy como para fijarme en una dragona...- repentinamente una facción de sorpresa invadió el rostro del mazoku, mientras su mente volvía a reflexionar -... este... un momento... - pensó desorientado -... ella... ¿ella es una dragona?... - vuelve a buscar en su mente la respuesta ante tal aseveración, pero sólo encuentra un vacío oscuro y turbio que falta por llenar.  
  
-... Listo...- repuso Filia mientras terminaba de fijar las gasas blancas al hombro del mazoku.  
  
-... Emh... este... ya ... gracias...-   
  
La mujer asintió sin mirar al mazoku mientras caminaba hasta situarse frente a la cómoda, luego cogió los paquetes que había dejado en dicho lugar momentos antes.  
  
-... Esto es para ti, ¿necesitas ropas verdad?... tal vez no sean de tu estilo, pero es lo único que pude conseguir por ahora... -  
  
Xellos extendiendo sus manos recibió los paquetes. Hubo un momento de tensante silencio en el que ambos se miraron de refilón sin decir nada.  
  
Finalmente la dragona carraspeó para aclarar la garganta y aparentando desinterés volvió a iniciar la conversación -... ¿Has pensado que vas hacer de tu vida?... digo.... una vez que te hayas restablecido y...-  
  
-... Pues aún no estoy seguro, supongo que allá afuera me espera un mundo completamente nuevo y a la vez difícil...-  
  
-... Lo suponía - la dragona se aproximó a la ventana evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con el demonio. No podía caer nuevamente en las redes del mazoku, había sido débil y todo porque sentía lastima de él o ¿la realidad era otra?, ¿acaso buscaba una excusa porque?...   
  
-… No, ¡¡imposible!! Xellos aún sigue siendo mi enemigo y tengo un objetivo que cumplir, rehabilitar al mal demonio para que pague por sus pecados- se dijo así misma a la vez que volteaba para encarar nuevamente al namagomi.  
  
-… Y bien te propongo un trato en vista que no has decidido nada aún... -  
  
-… ¿Un trato?...- preguntó Xellos elevando una ceja al mismo tiempo que tocaba con una mano su mentón.  
  
-… Así es... te habrás enterado que tengo un negocio de cerámicas... A veces el trabajo se me hace insoportablemente pesado, debo distribuir mi tiempo en cuidar a Val, mi hogar y la tienda, resultando todo esto muy agotador... yendo al grano, estoy dispuesta a darte un trabajo y un lugar para vivir, tendrías un lugar seguro donde quedarte y a la vez nos serías de gran ayuda a nosotros aligerándonos el trabajo...-  
  
El demonio meditó unos segundos la propuesta, en realidad no tenía nada que perder al contrario la proposición le agradaba, no era recomendable salir a conocer el mundo en una forma tan precipitada y brusca, podía resultar muy agresivo y porque no decir peligroso después de todo ese mismo mundo había robado parte de su vida dejándolo en semejante estado deplorable, estaba decidido, por otra parte la mujer de cabellos rubios y al hombre zorro parecían saber algo de su antigua vida, aquella era una oportunidad excelente para indagar a aquellas personas y obtener pistas para reconstruir su olvidado pasado.  
  
-... Será un placer aceptar ese trabajo... muchas gracias... -   
  
  
  
-... Pues es un trato... - Filia extendió su mano para estrechar la del demonio -... Ummm ¡¡a propósito!!... - exclamó la mujer disimuladamente y tomando una actitud desinteresada -... este... verás, he tenido un poco de curiosidad y bueno me preguntaba si habías logrado recordar algo, no se, cualquier cosa de tu pasado... -  
  
-... Umh, verá señorita Filia... - el demonio alzó un dedo a nivel de rostro, cerró los ojos y con apariencia bobalicona - ¡¡¡Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!!!... -   
  
-... ¡¡¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!!!.... - La mujer retrocedió rápidamente unos cuantos pasos empujando una pequeña silla, una facción de horror adornando su rostro, sus ojos más abiertos que nunca, su tez más pálida de lo normal, y finalmente, su dedo índice apuntando la figura de Xellos -... Tú... tú ¿acaso...? -  
  
-... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿por qué se ha puesto así? ... ¿he dicho algo malo?...- Xellos se incorporó con un semblante confundido, Filia retrocedió poniéndose a la defensiva - ¡¡¡Esa frase!!!... ¡¡¡¿Acaso has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo?!!!... -  
  
-… ¿Esa frase?... ¿fingir?... -   
  
- ... Pues sólo se me ha ocurrido de repente, aunque pensándolo mejor... siento... siento que aquellas palabras tienen un significado especial de algo, aunque no entienda la razón... - miró inquisitivo a la mujer - ... ¿por qué ha dicho que yo finjo?... -  
  
Graso error, aquella frase había brotado de los labios del mazoku sólo como un reflejo involuntario, y sin querer ella había metido la pata, Filia tragó saliva, sus rodillas temblaban -... No me hagas caso, yo creí que... -  
  
-… ¿Creyó qué?... Su reacción fue muy extraña señorita Filia, ¿acaso me ha estado ocultado algo?... ¿algo referente a mi pasado?... -   
  
La mujer clavó la mirada en el suelo sin saber que contestar, Xellos se había dado cuenta ¿y ahora que haría?.   
  
-... ¡¡¡Bingo!!!... aquí hay gato encerrado... "el que calla otorga"... - reclamó el mazoku mientras elevaba su dedo índice -... ¿me equivoco acaso?... -  
  
Filia apretó sus puños y levanto nuevamente su mirada decidida   
  
-... ¿Quieres que te sea sincera?... Ni yo misma comprendo el porque de toda esta situación, la perdida de tu memoria, el que yo te haya encontrado y muchas otras cosas... ¿el destino? ¿los dioses?, no lo sé.... tal vez Cephied te puso en mi camino y pienso que todos estos acontecimientos tan extraños han sido su voluntad... -   
  
-... No busques en mi respuestas, no soy la persona indicada para contestar tus dudas... sólo puedo decirte que es mejor que olvides tu anterior vida, ahora puedes comenzar nuevamente, desde el principio, disfruta, no desaproveches esta oportunidad.... -  
  
Xellos miró sorprendido a la dragona -... entonces... entonces ud. sabe sobre... ¡yo tengo derecho a saber!... -   
  
Filia se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, una vez que se encontró junto a la puerta se detuvo un momento, sin voltear -... te he propuesto un trato Xellos, puedes tomarlo o dejarlo es tu decisión, esa es mi ayuda, ya no puedo hacer más por ti, no insistas... - luego salió del cuarto decidida y sin esperar alguna objeción del demonio.  
  
Xellos se desplomó sobre la cama dando un gran suspiro -... Ufff ¡¡que mujer!!... muy bien, la misma señorita Ul Copt ha dicho que no debo desaprovechar el trato, pues lo tomo, así como también tomo desde este mismo momento la iniciativa de investigar mi pasado y todo este oscuro misterio - Xellos sonrió -... este ambiente de tensión me agrada…-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Pero como?... Es imposible!!!... - reclamó el erudito anciano perteneciente al clan de los dragones de fuego.  
  
-... ¿Esta seguro Milgazia de que esos escritos sean originales?... - repuso el delegado de los dragones de agua, un hombre de edad madura vestido con una elegante túnica azul y con el mismo aire intelectual que el anciano.  
  
-... ¡¡ESO ES UNA TONTERÍA!!... NO ME CREO UNA PALABRA... - alegó otro hombre de aspecto un poco más grotesco mientras daba un fuerte y sonoro golpe en la mesa despabilando con la acción a los demás del grupo que no salían aún del asombro.  
  
Milgazia carraspeó levemente, levantándose luego de su lugar - Señores, señores... cálmense por favor, no les he citado en vano, lo que he declarado anteriormente es la verdad, mi clan, descendiente de los antiguos dragones dorados ha encontrado el legado de mis antepasados... -  
  
-… ¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!... - reclamó nuevamente el hombre de aspecto grotesco -... SE SABE DE ANTEMANO QUE TODA ESPERANZA DE ENCONTRAR ALGÚN TIPO DE LEGADO SE PERDIÓ EN LA GUERRA POR LA SUCESIÓN ENTRE LOS DEMONIOS Y LOS DRAGONES...-  
  
-… Eso es verdad... - añadió un hombre de aspecto más frágil - mi tribu por muchos años estuvo buscando algún tipo de legado... pero todo fue en vano... los mazokus no sólo acabaron con la mayoría de los dragones, también destruyeron gran parte de la herencia material de los antiguos ryuzokus... -  
  
- ... ¡¡¡Es verdad... es verdad!!!... - Exclamaron un grupo de dragones.  
  
-... Cálmense señores, a este paso vamos a perder la dirección de esta asamblea... - Milgazia comenzó a desenrollar un viejo y amarillento pergamino en el que se apuntaba un mapa. Con uno de sus dedos señaló una extensa área geográfica   
  
-.... Al noroeste de las montañas de Kathart, al pie de un desfiladero, encontramos accidentalmente refugiado entre la densa y colmada vegetación, las antiguas ruinas del templo de los dragones dorados... -  
  
El anciano dragrón de fuego puso atención en el viejo papiro, acomodó sus lentes y comenzó a observar el mapa, un matiz intelectual adornaba sus facciones - Pues de verdad este es un perímetro de bastante espesura y díficil acceso... Mi pregunta ahora es la siguiente, ¿cómo es posible que vosotros descendientes de dragones dorados halláis encontrado dicho templo siendo que nosotros los más ancianos no pudimos dar con legado alguno después de tanto esfuerzo y años de búsqueda incesante?... -  
  
Milgazia frunció una sonrisa - ... Muy fácil, momento, tiempo y lugares equivocados, la suerte de los dioses no estaba con ustedes en esas búsquedas...-  
  
Un gran disgusto se dejó notar en el salón -... ¡¡¡¿Acaso nos presumes que los dioses les han preferido a ustedes en vez de nuestras tribus?!!! ... ¡¡¡¿qué te hace a ti y a los tuyos tan diferente a nosotros para atribuirse ese beneficio celestial?!!!... - El parloteo no se quedo atrás, comentarios de molestia, miradas de recelo y desconfianza tensaban el ambiente.  
  
Milgazia tocó con los dedos de la mano derecha su sien, estaba visiblemente agotado, con una migraña a punto de llegar al máximo, había trabajado casi sin pegar un ojo (una idea agradable atravesó su mente) tenía unas ganas inmensas de descansar, deseó un baño calientito y una cómoda cama, sin embargo, las responsabilidades estaban primero, y esta no era cualquier responsabilidad, el destino del mundo pendía de un hilo, respirando profundo tomó nuevas fuerzas y continuo con su obligación, tenía una tarea pendiente y no se iría de ese lugar hasta haberla finalizado. La información que tenía era valiosa y de suma importancia, debía difundirla a los otros.  
  
-... Venga señores, no se pongan así, han mal interpretado mis palabras, todo fue cosa de suerte y para serles explícito, más que ayuda celestial contamos con algo de ayuda demoníaca... - todos se miraron entre si confundidos y sorprendidos   
  
-... Antes que comiencen a pensar mal les explicaré lo sucedido para que entendáis como se fueron desarrollando los hechos... Como ha dicho el señor Dalguss el perímetro de esta zona se caracteriza por su gran espesura y difícil acceso, inclusive una barrera mágica protegía los alrededores, a pesar de que estas son nuestras áreas no teníamos la más mínima idea de la existencia de ese escondido templo, no fue sino hace unos días que percibimos un extraño movimiento de demonios por la zona, de seguro éstos sabían sobre la existencia del legado y estaban en su búsqueda, la mala suerte corrió para ellos, pues alcanzamos interseptarlos justo a tiempo y gracias a su descuido logramos dar con el lugar...-  
  
Todos los dragones escucharon con satisfacción las palabras de Milgazia - ¡¡Que bien!!... - alcanzó a exclamar uno - ... Le ganamos la partida a esos mazokus-  
  
-... Sin embargo, no alcanzamos a sacarles información a los demonios capturados, una fuerza extraña terminó con las vidas de los mal nacidos, por lo visto algo o alguien conjuró un hechizo para darles muerte- fue el comentario de un muchacho de cabellos cobrizo-dorado que no aparentaba tener más de quince años, de rostro angelical, tez medianamente bronceada por el sol y ojos azul-cristalino, parecía ser de buen linaje por su forma de vestir, pantalones negros de fina tela, botines de cuero muy oscuro, una túnica rojiza que combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello y un simpático gorrito adornado por un costoso y brillante talismán, todo engalanado con retoques dorados y para terminar una elegante capa de terciopelo negro.  
  
Los presentes contemplaron curiosos e interrogantes al muchacho, sin despegarle un ojo de encima.  
  
Una gota comenzó a rodar por la cabeza del joven al verse asediado por tantas miradas, luego rió tontamente - .... je je je.... este... yo... -  
  
-… ¿Y de dónde ha salido este mocoso?...- pregunto Kraus, el sujeto de aspecto grotesco, siempre había caracterizado por ser un dragón de mal carácter.  
  
-... Bueno yo soy de... ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉ???!!!... ¡¡NO SOY NINGÚN MOCOSO, SEÑOR CARA DE PAPAAA!!... - exclamó el muchacho con la característica venita apareciendo en su frente y el rostro rojo de cólera.  
  
-... ¡¡Vasta Hien!! o voy a tener que pedir que te saquen del salón... - repuso seriamente Milgazia.  
  
-... Lo siento maestro, no volverá a suceder... -   
  
Los espectadores observaban entretenidos la escena, unos algo sorprendidos, otros disimulado las ganas de soltar una carcajada en ese mismo momento.  
  
El hombre de aspecto grotesco tocó su escuálida barba mientras elevaba una ceja y sonreía cínicamente   
  
- ... Vaya carácter que tiene el ¨principito¨... Oye Milgazia, ¿este crío es tu pupilo?... -  
  
-... Siento mucho si le ha ofendido señor Kraus, pero este muchacho suele ser muy impulsivo... - Milgazia agarró la cabeza del muchacho y le hizo inclinarse en forma de arrepentimiento - ... Su nombre es Hien, mi discípulo, es aprendiz de hechicero... -  
  
-... ¡¡Oiga maestro!! suélteme la cabeza que de tanta inclinación se me está cansando la espalda...-  
  
Milgazia suspiró profundamente, ese chico no tenía remedio, siempre tan impetuoso y acelerado, al paso que iba terminaría sacándole canas verdes. -... Bueno, creo que ese carácter viene de "familia"... - penso mientras quitaba su mano de la cabeza de Hien y le susurraba -... Pórtate bien... -  
  
Milgazia se acercó nuevamente a la gran mesa y tomó asiento, luego de eso ejecutó con su cabeza un pequeño movimiento, a la señal las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando el paso libre a dos sujetos.   
  
Con andar decidido ambos individuos entraron al salón trayendo entre sus brazos los pesados tableros, caminaron hasta situarse cada uno a un lado de Milgazia, luego extendiendo sus brazos levantaron los tableros para hacerlos más visibles al grupo. Milgazia nuevamente se puso de pie - ... Señores, estos tableros representan el legado de mi raza... - todos miraron entre maravillados y asombrados las placas de mármol.  
  
-… ¿Y de qué trata el legado señor Milgazia?... -  
  
-… Ha eso he querido llegar con esta asamblea... la situación es muy preocupante, en estas placas se escribe una profecía, los hechos están destinados a ocurrir en este periodo y si no logramos tomar el control del asunto el destino del mundo y las vidas de todos caerán en un gran peligro... -  
  
-... La escritura es muy antigua, sin embargo, la he estudiado día y noche, tratando de descifrar cada código, cada palabra, a pesar de eso, lo más relevante que he podido obtener de los tableros a sido esto... -  
  
...Futuro incierto,  
  
como la oscuridad al caos imprevisible, como luz al equilibrio vital, fuerzas contrapartidas uniéndose para despertar una nueva, su poder basado en la regla que mueve al mundo, principio del fin -destrucción- o principio del todo   
  
-creación- ...   
  
-... Como pueden ver se presume la aparición de una nueva fuerza, algún poder capaz de influenciar tanto el caos como el equilibrio, si llegara a caer en manos equivocadas sería el fin, lo peor de todo es que los mazokus ya estaban enterados y por lo visto mucho más antes que nosotros, debemos ser precavidos y evitar el gran desastre... -  
  
Todos asintieron aunque en el ambiente se percibía el desconcierto, miradas de preocupación entre los presentes.  
  
Nadie estaba preparado para un problema de aquella magnitud.  
  
-… ¡¡Debemos prevenir a los nuestros!!... Ahora más que nunca necesitamos apoyo... - propuso el anciano dragón de fuego Dolguss.  
  
-... Pero ni siquiera sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando.... ¿Dónde? y ¿qué comenzamos a buscar?... -  
  
Hien se llevó una mano al mentón, luego se volvió para mirar nuevamente los tableros, ¿de dónde podría provenir tal fuerza?, de seguro debía tener algún tipo de origen, era imposible que de la nada pudiera aparecer alguna "cosa" capaz de poner al mundo patas arriba, un verdadero dilema. -... En la profecía hablan de dos fuerzas contrapartidas capaces de despertar una nueva, podría referirse a un hechizo o conjuro mágico de alguna clase, la magia oscura y la magia blanca fusionándose para crear algún tipo de poder devastador... - explicó el muchacho.  
  
Kraus miró al joven -... El mocoso tiene razón... Sin embargo, todo sería más fácil si pudiéramos contar con más pistas... -  
  
-... Pues yo sé de la existencia de una sacerdotisa dragón, creo que habita en aquellas zonas que van más allá de los limites que conformaban la antigua barrera, en el lado exterior, ella podría apoyarnos... De buena fuente me enteré que puede consultar oráculos y esas cosas... - comentó uno de los presentes  
  
-…¡¡Es verdad!!... a mi me contaron que luchó contra la estrella oscura junto a la hechicera Lina Inverse... -  
  
Milgazia abrió enormes sus ojos, su mente se había iluminado, tal vez el punto clave en aquel misterio apuntaba a la hechicera que no sólo se le era conocida por su gran valentía y astucia, sino también, por su gran habilidad en el uso de la magia blanca y la negra, uno de los humanos más poderosos, aquella humana que había logrado eliminar a la resurrección del rey de los demonios y que inclusive había resistido la posesión de su cuerpo por parte de la mismísima L-sama. Lina Inverse, de seguro nuevamente se vería inmiscuida en este nuevo problema, después de todo el uso de conjuros blancos y negros no eran nada nuevo en el extenso curriculum mágico de la hechicera.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!!!... - El grito del joven Hien había sacado a Milgazia de su reflexión mental, el hombre rubio que aún se encontraba sobresaltado por el fuerte chillido de su alumno le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria por su falta de tacto ante una situación tan seria y complicada, sin embargo, la facción de perplejidad y asombro que adornaba el rostro del muchacho le reveló a Milgazia que durante su viaje mental se había perdido de algún importante comentario.  
  
La mirada turbada de Hien se clavó en la figura de su maestro como esperando que éste a su vez se hiciera participe de tal situación que parecía ser inconcebible.  
  
- ... ¿ Qué sucede Hien?... ¿De dónde viene tanto escándalo?... - masculló Milgazia que ya empezaba a tensarse.  
  
-... Ma... maestro ¿Qué no ha oído?... -  
  
-… ¿El qué?... - Interrogó a su vez el mentor.  
  
Hasta ese momento sólo el muchacho parecía estar alterado, toda la concurrencia esperaba impacientemente que el muchacho diera por finalizada la incógnita, ¿qué había sido lo que el pelirrojo había escuchado para dejarlo casi histérico?.  
  
-... Filia... - articuló el joven con dificultad, casi sin dar crédito a lo que había oído - ... Él lo ha dicho... - apuntó a un dragón sentado al otro extremo de la extensa mesa -... ¡¡Él ha dicho que Filia esta viva!!... -   
  
-... Eso es imposible... - agregó Milgazia también algo turbado por la noticia, tomó su copa de vino con algo de torpeza, por alguna razón la boca comenzaba a secársele increíblemente -... Eso no puede ser... - afirmó nuevamente mientras clavaba su mirada en el dragón que Hien había apuntado, esperando que éste le confirmara la declaración.  
  
-... Yo... yo sólo he dicho que aquella sacerdotisa dragón que puede interpretar oráculos se llama Filia... -  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Estás... estás seguro?!!!...- preguntó visiblemente sorprendido Milgazia, mientras, sentía que la copa de vino se resbalaba de sus manos.  
  
-… Sí...- Asintió - ... Filia Ul Copt, por lo menos creo no estar equivocado en su nombre, además, por lo que recuerdo ella es una dragona dorada... -  
  
Para ese entonces la copa que sostenía Milgazia se había deslizado entre sus dedos para terminar estrellada contra la mesa y el vino goteaba rápidamente empapando el suelo, todos los presentes estaban confundidos por la reacción del dragón.   
  
  
  
-... Filia, ¿ella no esta muerta?...- pensó Milgazia al mismo tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada de estupefacción con su alumno. 


	4. Es mi Destino

Capítulo 4... Es mi destino ---------------------------------------------------------------  
-... ¡¡¡ ESTÚPIDOS !!!... - Lestad se movía de un lado a otro con paso rápido, su semblante reflejaba gran molestia -... ¡¡¡TODOS SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS!!!... -  
-... P... Pero mi señora... -  
-... ¡¡NO SE ME ACERQUEN!!... YA NO SE LES PUEDE ENCARGAR NADA... ¡¡¡VOSOTROS SOIS UNOS INEPTOS!!!... - Caminó hasta la salida del salón dando grandes zancadas, hecha una furia dio un gran empujón al sirviente que custodiaba la entrada  
- .... ¿Dónde está Sirus?... - lo interrogó  
-... Es... este, yo no... no lo sé...-  
Lestad soltó un gruñido - ... ¡¡Ustedes dos!!... - se volteó para encarar a un par de temerosos demonios inferiores -... Búsquenlo y llévenlo a mis aposentos... -  
-... Si señora... -  
Una vez en su alcoba Lestad cogió una botella de licor, se dejó caer pesadamente encima de una pila de cojines. Bebió directamente del envase hasta saciarse y limpió con su manga el resto de brebaje oscuro que había quedado sobre sus labios. -... Son unos estúpidos, un gran montón de imbéciles, ahora que he logrado obtener la confianza de Zellas-sama esta masa de papanatas me pone en ridículo, sólo debían robar el legado sin hacerse notar... Pero no, claro que no, jamás pueden seguir instrucciones tan fáciles... Por lo menos me di el gusto de eliminar a los imbéciles que quedaron con vida... -  
- ... Nunca les encomiendes a los inferiores el trabajo que puedes hacer tu... - Se bufó una voz -... ¿Tú crees que Xellos era un revoltoso maniático y por esa razón se le veía tan inquieto de un lugar a otro?... -  
Lestad frunció una mueca de molestia - ... No me importa lo que ese bufón haya hecho o dejado de hacer... -  
-... Vamos Lestad no seas cuadrada y abre los ojos, estoy de acuerdo con que era un bufón, pero al fin y al cabo, uno muy astuto, siempre hacía el trabajo por si mismo, sabía de antemano que en los inferiores no se podía confiar... Je je je, además no creo...- la voz se tornó irónica -... que las acciones del bufoncillo te fueran tan indiferentes...-  
-... ¡¡¡CALLA!!!... NADIE TE HA PEDIDO TU MALDITA OPINIÓN... - vocifero la mazoku completamente harta, al mismo tiempo se ponía de pie para arrojar la botella a medio vaciar contra la pared.  
La voz chifló de alguna parte - ... Fiuuuuuu... que mala puntería...-  
-... ¡¡Vasta Sirus, ya pónete serio!!...- Le recriminó la namagomi  
Un lobo de pelaje fino de un negro azuloso brillante, comenzó a materializarse frente a la joven, llamaba la atención de tan peculiar animal sus ojos celestes y su estilizada figura negra aterciopelada, suave a la vista, demostraba ser un animal poco común -... Yo siempre he sido serio... - le recriminó el lobo una vez aparecido.  
-... Bien, bien, bien, yendo al grano... ¿Para que le soy útil "Mi lady"?... ¿Supongo que no me ha llamado sólo para charlar?...-  
-... Supones bien... Necesito algunas de tus bestias... -  
Sirus frunció una sonrisa maliciosa -... Y dime ¿Cuáles te apetecen Lestad?... -  
-... Las más feroces y menos estúpidas, por supuesto... -  
-... Ninguna de las bestias que yo entreno se ha jactado de ser una imbécil... -  
- ... Espero que sea así... -  
- ... ¿Y que me darás tú a cambio?... -  
Lestad arqueó una mueca de fastidio -... Si todo resulta a la perfección veré la manera para que seas recompensado... -  
El lobo clavó su mirada maliciosa sobre la namagomi y dio unos pasos hasta que ambos, animal y mazoku, estuvieron separados por un par de milímetros. Inmediatamente una bruma turbia-oscura rodeó a Sirus y en ese momento el exceso de pelo negro y de animal fueron desapareciendo. Frente a Lestad se irguió un alto y sugestivo hombre de piel extremadamente blanca, singulares ojos almendrados, de color celeste y pelo negro-azuloso anudado en una tirante cola, de la cual solamente se escapaban dos mechones brillantes que caían a cada lado del pálido rostro. Todo aquel ser combinaba perfectamente con las negras vestimentas, desde la pequeña armadura pectoral, negra, que cubría su pecho hasta las botas y guantes de oscuro cuero.  
- ... Como tu sabes nada es gratis... - extendió su mano derecha hasta tocar el bronceado rostro de la mazoku - ... Y tu sabes lo que a mi me gustaría...- le susurró muy cerca del oído, la mano del hombre lobo comenzó a deslizarse suavemente por el cuello de la namagomi.  
Lestad se apartó de Sirus bruscamente - ... Creo que ha sido todo por hoy... - Agregó con enojo.  
- ... Vaya, vaya.... - Sirus soltó una risotada burlesca -... Se me había olvidado que la pequeña namagomi se ha estado reservando para su ser especial, ¿me equivoco acaso?... -  
- ... ¡¡No vales la pena!!... Limítate a realizar tu trabajo y déjame en paz... - chilló la mazoku alterada.  
- ... Ufff...- Sirus se abanico con una mano - ... Que cambiada estás Lestad, no pensabas eso cuando tiempo atrás viniste tan inocentemente a mis aposentos, aún recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer, eras tan frágil en ese entonces y viniste a mi, sí, claro que sí, búscate de mi apoyo para calmar tus penas y satisfacer aquellas necesidades ocultas que no podías aplacar porque incluso en el presente jamás ese ser especial te ha correspondido... - Sirus clavó su mirada recelosa sobre la namagomi -... Te compadezco, seguirás arrastrándote hasta el día que no le seas indiferente... Mientras que a mi lado... -  
- ¡¡ CÁLLATE ME ENFERMAS !!... - Lestad de un salto quedo detrás del hombre lobo, su brazo derecho rodeando el cuello de éste y una afilada daga apuntando su garganta -... Tenme respeto... recuerda... siempre voy armada... -  
-... No te tengo miedo Lestad...- Una bruma oscura rodeó a Sirus -... yo también guardo algunos trucos bajo la manga... - Frente a la mazoku Sirus nuevamente convertido en lobo comenzó a desmaterializarse hasta el punto que en unos cuantos segundos ya había desaparecido.  
-... Diablos, Sirus eres un... -  
-... Pues a mi parecer pienso que Sirus está celoso de alguien... - comentó una voz femenina.  
Lestad se volteó rápidamente - Mi señora Zellas... ¿Usted, usted ha oído todo?...-  
El ama de las bestias se acomodo en los suaves cojines -... He oído un poco, aunque ese poco me ha parecido muy interesante... ¿Quién es ese ser especial?...-  
Lestad bajó la vista -... yo... - un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas -... yo nunca...- miró de reojo a su señora y tembló -... Yo... usted... yo siempre le he sido devota a usted...-  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Xellos acomodó sus viejas y maltrechas ropas sobre la cama, la maltratada camiseta beiche, su polvorienta capa y los pantalones negros hecho jirones, cogió el único y huérfano guante blanco-opaco que había logrado conservar y lo calzó en su mano derecha, en su mente una nostalgia tremenda lo invadió, era una verdadera lastima deshacerse de aquellas ropas que al parecer le habían acompañado mucho tiempo y aunque no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto al menos así lo sentía.  
-... Lastima, es una verdadera lastima...- masculló mientras se quitaba el guante -... Era una vestimenta muy bonita... -  
Caminó hasta encontrarse con un pequeño taburete y tomó entre sus manos el paquete que había estado descansando sobre la banquilla, fue soltando las amarras que sobre el papel amarillento habían estado ocultando el contenido y quitando la envoltura lentamente extrajo desde el interior unos sencillos ropajes, alzó una ceja y recordó aquella vez en que Filia había comentado que tal vez aquellas ropas no serían de su estilo, y al parecer no se equivocaba -... Son .... ¿cómo decirlo?.... demasiado claras... -  
Se vistió rápidamente, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, con una camiseta de color celeste adornada con delgados ribetes de color azulino a nivel de cuello y bordes de las mangas, pantalones beiche, botines de cuero café y un sencillo cinturón azul anudado sobre la camiseta. Una vez listo se situó frente a un espejo para observar su figura y se sorprendió frente al hecho de que no se veía mal con la ropa puesta, sólo había algo que le incomodaba y era que durante el tiempo de convalecencia su cabello había crecido varios centímetros de más, fue así como hurgando dentro del cajón de un mueble encontró una delgada cinta negra que le ayudó a recojerce su larga melena púrpura en una cola baja -... Así está mejor... - pensó mientras cerraba pícaramente un ojo frente al espejo.  
Se dirigió hasta la cama, sentándose sobre el colchón. Soltó un leve suspiro antes de doblar nuevamente su antiguo atavio -... Que peculiar vestimenta... - frunció una semi sonrisa -... Si no fuera experto en estos asuntos diría que parece atuendo de sacerdote o algo así... - . Luego comenzó a levantar su mano derecha distraídamente y la llevó a su costado para luego cerrarla en la nada -... Diantres...- susurró al tiempo que comenzaba a tantear el colchón a su lado en busca de algo -... ¡Pero que diablos!...- volteó su rostro y observó a su alrededor, no había nada, fue en ese momento que se sorprendió así mismo, había querido coger algo, había estado buscando algo, ¿pero qué?. Se puso de pie y desdobló nuevamente las viejas ropas estirándolas sobre la cama una vez más, examinó todo buscando lo que le faltaba -... Es muy raro, ¿ qué es lo que falta?... no lo recuerdo... no puedo recordarlo... - se llevó una mano al mentón  
-...Bueno ¡En fin!... Que se le va hacer, sólo deben ser ideas mías... -  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Filia releyó con sumo cuidado las últimas palabras trazadas sobre la blanca hoja, esa misiva debía ser detallada perfectamente, y aunque no era mucho lo que podía explicar porque ni ella misma comprendía los últimos hechos que se fraguaban a su alrededor, trató de que fuera lo más explícita posible. Cuando estuvo segura de que nada faltaba dobló la hoja para guardarla dentro de un sobre, encendió luego la mecha de una delgada vela roja y vertió un par de gotas de cera liquida encima de la cubierta, una vez realizada dicha tarea cogió un pequeño timbre de madera que le fue de ayuda para estampar su sello sobre la esperma.  
-... Listo ahora sólo debo escribir el destinatario... - alzó su pluma y la introdujo en el embace de tinta negra para luego redactar con buena caligrafía sobre el papel el nombre de la mercenaria-hechicera más conocida en el mundo, -... "Lina Inverse"... Espero que ella pueda aclarar algunas de mis dudas...- Filia extendió ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y dejó escapar de un gran suspiro; se notaba visiblemente cansada, y es que en aquel pueblito tan encerrado era muy difícil conseguir información, sin embargo, tenía fe en que su antiguo grupo de camaradas pudieran entregarle al menos una pista; recordó la conversación que días atrás había tenido con su fiel amigo Jiraz.  
  
******* Inicio del recuerdo*******  
  
-... Pues me preocupa la situación, me ha comentado un comerciante viajero que le ha tocado presenciar el movimiento de extrañas criaturas en las ciudades de la periferia... -  
-... ¿Crees que estos extraños hechos tengan relación con Xellos?... -  
-... Pues no estoy seguro señorita Filia, aunque lo más probable es que así sea, según me enteré aquellos seres andaban tras la pista de algo... Tal vez buscan al namagomi... -  
-... Al parecer no puedo escapar de los conflictos, lidiar con problemas se ha convertido en parte de mi rutina diaria...- Filia ocultó su mirada llorosa tras sus finas manos -... Y pensar que lo único que deseaba era llevar una nueva vida pacifica...- La dragona propinó un fuerte golpe en la mesa y Jiraz dio un salto sorprendido -...¡¡¡Con que fin dejé el sacerdocio para alejarme del antiguo clan de dragones!!!... ¡¡¡Con que fin me vine a vivir a este remoto y apartado pueblito para comenzar una nueva vida!!!... Ohhh por Cephied, te juro Jiraz que yo solamente quería tranquilidad... te lo juro, si lo hubiera sabido, si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido, ¿por qué me apiadé de aquel demonio cuando lo vi herido?, ¿por qué lo traje a mi hogar?... Este es un el ciclo sin acabar, que da vueltas y más vueltas... y estoy cansada, no tengo fuerzas para impedir que deje de girar...-  
-... Venga señorita Filia, no puede hablar así...- el zorro rojo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer -... Si pierde la esperanza, si pierde su propia confianza que será del pequeño Val...- Jiraz clavó su mirada sobre el pequeño dragoncito que se había quedado dormido sobre la gruesa alfombra de la sala -... Recuerde que ahora él es su hijo, y aunque no sea su verdadera madre es parte de usted, es un pequeño que ahora depende de su persona, de su fortaleza... Señorita Filia no decepcione a su propio hijo, no le falle... - Filia giró su mirada sorprendida hacia Jiraz y luego hacia Val -... No podemos escapar de nuestro destino, ni usted, ni yo, porque es parte de nuestras vidas, así como el destino incitó a mi amigo Gurabos a emprender su viaje alrededor del mundo, así como el destino tal vez ha preparado alguna nueva empresa para Inverse y su grupo, así como me ha impulsado a mi para permanecer a su lado y ayudarla, o como ha obligado al namagomi a quedarse en este lugar... para todos nosotros el destino esta girando, tal vez de manera diferente en cada uno, pero al fin y al cavo girando igual... Y bueno, desde el interior de mi ser pienso que nuestra tarea no es huir, sino al contrario hacer que ese destino de las vueltas en la dirección y en el sentido correcto...-  
  
******* Fin del recuerdo*******  
  
Filia sonrió, aquel era su destino y nunca más trataría de escapar de él, no le fallaría a su hijo, a su fiel camarada zorro, ni a sus otros amigos y conocidos. Si era necesario pelear por el bienestar de su propio futuro y de sus seres queridos lo haría con valentía y sin miedo -... Gracias Jiraz, te debo una, querido amigo, si no me hubieras recordado mi tarea ahora estaría completamente perdida... Hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mi misma que sería la perfecta madre para Val, que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance e incluso lo imposible para que fuese feliz y mi egoísmo casi me hace olvidarlo... - Filia salió de sus pensamientos y comenzó ha incorporarse mientras cogía la carta entre sus manos -... ¡¡Animo Filia Ul Copt!!... - exclamó -... Tienes mucho trabajo pendiente, ahora sólo espero que Lina Inverse pueda ser de ayuda... -  
-... ¿ Lina Inverse?... - Preguntó una voz tras ella  
Filia torció una sonrisa en su rostro y sin voltear procedió a guardar la tinta y la pluma en un cajón de su escritorio - ... Es una vieja amiga mía... -  
-... Me suena ese nombre... -  
-... Pues no lo dudo, ella es una hechicera de gran poder, es muy conocida por todo el mundo...- Filia fue acercando su mano para alcanzar la delgada vela aún encendida.  
-... Ahh, ya veo...-  
-... Yo también querer ser hechicero mami... ¿Puedo, puedo mami?...-  
-... ¡¡Val!!... - Filia se giró rápidamente y lo que vió la dejó sin habla  
-... Este... me he encontrado al pequeño Val al pie de la escalera y me ha pedido que le lleve a caballito... ¿Verdad?...-  
-... Yo quero un pony mami... un pony... ¡¡Arreeee!! ¡¡Arreeee!!... -  
-... Auuuch... eso duele Val... - Se quejó Xellos cerrando un ojo. El pequeño Val encaramado a su espalda, a caballito, tiraba con gran entusiasmo de su recogida cola púrpura, como si esta fuera algún tipo de rienda.  
-... Tío Xellos... vamos correeee...- El dragoncito tiró de su cabello -... Correeee, correeee...- El namagomi asintió con un ligero Auuuchh y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.  
Filia hecha una piedra observó sorprendida no sólo el espectáculo, sino también la actual apariencia del demonio, el pelo púrpura recogido, las nuevas ropas, rasgos invisibles que ahora eran completamente visibles y es que aquella melena copiosa había ocultado gran parte de las estéticas facciones de aquel rostro -... ¿Aquello es un demonio?... pues no lo parece...- Se dijo así misma sin despegarle a Xellos un ojo de encima.  
El namagomi paró en seco - ... ¿ Qué es eso?... - preguntó dejando a Val en el suelo y mirando confundido.  
- ... ¿Eso?...- Exclamó Filia  
Xellos abrió los ojos sorprendidos - ... ¡¡ SU... SU!! ... - apuntó con el dedo índice a la mujer.  
-... ¿Mi qué... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...- gritó la ex- sacerdotisa mientras tiraba de su vestido para ocultar la punta de su cola.  
-... Usted... ¡¡¡¿usted tiene cola?!!!... - interrogó el asombrado Xellos mientras se inclinaba levemente tratando de mirar insistentemente bajo el vestido de la rubia.  
-... ¡¡¡¡¡Pervertido... pervertido... ¿qué estás haciendo?!!!!...- exclamó la ruborizada mujer mientras le daba un mazazo en la cabeza al curioso y fisgón demonio, que por el impacto recibido de aquella maza de acero fue impulsado varios metros del lugar donde se encontraba para finalmente chocar y quedar enterrado en una gruesa pared.  
-... ¿Duele?... ¿duele?...- preguntó entretenido el pequeño Val que se había acercado al mazoku para enterrar repetidamente su diminuto dedo en el gran chichón que había aparecido en la cabeza del herido.  
-... AUCHHH... - gimió Xellos mientras se incorporaba adolorido y algo aturdido por el golpe, llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza y tanteó el gran chichón, sorprendiéndose así mismo ante el hecho de haber sobrevivido a ese descomunal ataque.  
-... Que... yo... cola... ¿qué ha sido todo eso?...- preguntó aún turbado mientras observaba a la furiosa mujer murmurar algo entre dientes.  
-... Mami tiene cola... mami tiene cola... mami tiene cola... mami tiene cola... mami tiene... Auchhhh... - gimió el pequeño dragoncito que también recibía algo de "dulzura " de parte de Filia, un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que al igual que Xellos le dejaba estampado contra la pared.  
Pero aquella acción inesperada y nada premeditada hizo reaccionar a la rubia, que repentinamente dio un salto y observó totalmente sorprendida lo que había hecho -... ¡¡¡¡Lo... lo siento... yo no quería!!!...- repuso algo nerviosa mientras se acercaba histéricamente al par de heridos.  
-... No se preocupe, me duele un poco la cabeza pero no es nada grave y Val esta un poquito atontado pero no hay nada que temer... - comentó el demonio mientras levantaba del suelo al pequeño dragoncito.  
-... Yo no me refería a ti... - apeló Filia arqueando una ceja y tomando protectoramente al pequeño entre sus brazos -... ¿Mi bebé estas bien?... Mami lo siente... todo es culpa de Xellos... -  
-... ¡¡¿Yo qué?!!... -  
Filia fijó una mirada asesina sobre el demonio, cortándole el habla a éste y caminando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación sentó a Val sobre el escritorio para observar a la luz de la vela el pequeño moretón que adornaba su cabecita turquesa -... Todo esto es tu culpa... ¡¡¡¡demonio de pacotilla!!!!... - reprochó la dragona.  
- ... ¡¡¡¿demonio de pacotilla?!!!... - la boca de Xellos arqueó una mueca de disgusto al mismo tiempo que su frente se adornaba con una pequeña y acentuada venita, y eso extraño porque de hecho no le incomodaba el apelativo "demonio", pero si le molestaba el calificativo " de pacotilla".  
Una gota rodó por la nuca de Filia temerosa de lo que su tonta boca había hablado, volteó rápidamente temiendo haber metido la pata, le había dicho demonio y ahora... retrocedió unos pasos orillándose el escritorio -... yo, este... -  
-... Lagartija pesada... - murmuró bajito el mazoku con una sonrisa de quien tiene pinta de estar muy picado.  
-... ¿¿QUEEE???... - exclamó la dragona abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos.  
Xellos se tapo la boca con ambas manos, había insultado a la mujer y sin darse cuenta había disfrutado la sensación de decirle aquellas palabras, como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo -... Yo... - fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar porque a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de su falta, le invadían unas enormes ganas de reírse y burlarse de la rubia.  
Pero lo que vió después fue lo que casi desató la risa que Xellos había tratado de ocultar -... yo... me voy a trabajar... - comentó mientras escapaba de la habitación y a duras penas hacía un esfuerzo colosal para no soltar una carcajada que delatara lo que sus despiertos sentidos habían percibido, un olor extraño, luego unos cuantos hilos de humo ascendiendo sobre la cabeza de la ex-sacerdotisa. La pequeña llama de la vela aún encendida estaba quemando un largo y abundante mechón de cabello a la rubia.  
-... AHHHHHH... AGUAAA.... AGUAAAA... - Fue lo siguiente que escuchó, cuando él ya fuera del alcance y la vista de la mujer pudo liberar toda aquella risa reprimida y aunque no se explicaba el por qué se su reacción estaba conciente de que todo aquello era muy divertido.  
-... Cosas así deberían pasar más seguido...- sonrió aún cuando estaba confundido, sentía que su conducta no había sido la adecuada, pero en su interior una rara sensación le decía que era algo natural, eso le inquietaba.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Deris Ravenclaw caminó rápidamente por las calles de aquel pueblillo internándose finalmente en una estrecha y sucia callejuela. Observó a su alrededor y con un suspiro maldijo su suerte.  
-... ¡¡¡Diablos!!!... callejón sin salida... - dio unos cuantos pasos y agudizando su vista leyó el letrero colgante sobre la tienducha de mal aspecto al final de la estrecha callle.  
-... Una taberna... - murmuró -... realmente me hace falta un trago... -  
Peino su corto cabello con los dedos de su delgada mano derecha y abrazando fuertemente los pergaminos que sobresalían de su grueso bolso de cuero se dirigió hasta la puerta de aquel local. Dio una mirada disimulada a su alrededor, la desconfianza iluminaba su rostro y es que como una de los cartógrafos reales de Saillune había desarrollado, en sus numerosos viajes, una habilidad extraordinaria de percepción y observación. Le estaban siguiendo, podía sentirlo e incluso respirarlo en el aire, algo le había estado asechando los últimos días... ¿pero qué?.  
Aún con el rostro receloso entró finalmente a la taberna y sentándose junto a la barra de pedidos, escuchó como un borracho hacía algo de alboroto en el lugar -... ¡¡ Qui... hip... quier... hip... quiero una habitación... -  
-... Ya le he repetido como mil veces que esto no es una posada... - replicó una molesta y gorda mujer, que parecer era la encargada del local.  
Deris esbozó una media sonrisa y decidió preocuparse de sus asuntos, desenrolló uno de sus amarillentos pergaminos y lo exploró cuidadosamente -... sólo me faltan un par de días para llegar...- Suspiró cansada recordando aquel día en que había abandonado su patria, cálculo en su mente, se cumplirían ya seis meses viajando por tierras extranjeras. Aquella expedición por el mundo exterior había sido excitante en un principio pero a esas alturas empezaba a echar de menos su hogar, su familia y a sus amigos, deseaba llegar lo más pronto a Saillune donde daría por terminado su largo y cansador trabajo.  
La cartógrafa levantó su vista notando como una hermosa mesera de singulares ojos oscuros y largo cabello gris esperaba frente a ella.  
-... ¿Va a beber algo señorita?... -  
Deris sonrió -... Una cerveza de manteca por favor...-  
-... Muy bien... - exclamó la mesera mientras llenaba una jarra de licor  
La viajera recibió la bebida y le dio unos cuantos sorbos -... Ummm, que raro sabor, está bastante dulce... -  
-... Es nuestra receta especial, tan sólo unas cuantas gotitas de miel... -  
-... Ahhh ya veo...-  
-... ¿y que hace por estos lugares señorita?... -  
-... Este, bueno, he estado confeccionando mapas del territorio fuera de la antigua barrera... -  
-... ¿mapas?...- preguntó la mesera sonriente.  
-... Aha, mapas que puedan ser de utilidad a mi reino... pero he terminado ese trabajo y ya vuelvo a mi hogar...-  
-... Me alegro por usted supongo que debe estar ansiosa por regresar al reino de la magia blanca...-  
-... Sí...- respondió Deris, pero un extraño pensamiento recorrió su mente y su rostro fue adornado una vez más por la desconfianza.  
-... Espere un momento... - murmuro poniéndose a la defensiva -... ¿Cómo sabe que regreso a Saillune...-  
La mesera esbozó una sonrisa rara -... Pues usted me lo ha dicho... ¿no lo recuerda?...-  
-... Yo la verdad... - Deris hizo memoria -... la verdad es que no recuerdo nada...- la viajera llevó la mano derecha a su cabeza -... Tal vez he bebido demasiado, la cabeza me da vueltas... -  
-... Debe ser el licor y el cansancio del viaje... - increpó la mesera estrechando ambos ojos.  
-... Sí, creo que tiene razón, estoy fatigada... de pronto me he dado mucho sueño...-  
-... Si gusta puede rentar una de las habitaciones del segundo piso...-  
-... ¿Habitaciones?... pero creí que no... -  
-... Desea descansar ¿verdad?... - Preguntó la mesera.  
Deris asintió un poco confundida, aún así se puso de pie a duras penas y caminó hasta las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso, allí la mesera le esperaba en los primeros escalones con un manojo de llaves y una extraña mirada.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Hien negó con su cabeza, mientras se acercaba con pesadumbre hacía su maestro.  
Milgazia que le esperaba al otro lado de la calle suspiró con desilusión -... ¿nada?... -  
El muchacho asintió.-... Busque en los alrededores y obtuve muy poca información... quedan muy pocos dragones... la mayoría murió en la batalla contra la estrella oscura...-  
-... ¿Y usted maestro?... -  
-... lo mismo... en el templo del Rey Dragón de Fuego... este... - una gota rodó por la nuca de Milgazia al recordar la extravagante y extraña apariencia del lugar -... los pocos dragones que quedaban allí decían no saber nada de ella... dejó el lugar hace un par de años...-  
Con apariencia afectada Hien bajó la mirada - ... Es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado... maestro estoy preocupado... -  
-... No seas pesimista, la encontraremos... -  
Hien asintió observando nuevamente a Milgazia -... ¿la extraña verdad maestro?... - Milgazia parpadeo un par de veces confundido -... Bueno para ser sincero todo es muy raro... siempre la creí, la creímos muerta, siendo que la realidad era otra... -  
El muchacho de cabellos cobrizos sonrió -... ¡¡ Sí... La encontraremos!!!... - El joven amplió más su sonrisa -... ¡¡ Nos ponemos en marcha entonces!!... - y comenzó a caminar  
Milgazia alzó una ceja cuando vió a su alumno volverse hacía el... -  
-... Este... - el muchacho sonrió tontamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza -... ¿ y a dónde tenemos que ir ahora?... -  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Una pequeña niña rubia entró con paso rápido a la angosta caverna y suspiró con alivió cuando vió todos los huevos en su lugar, se inclinó sobre el tibio nido y posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre un huevo en especial, sonrió cuando este se movió un poco, el pequeño dragón en su interior se preparaba para salir en muy poco tiempo -... Serás un gran dragón y velaré por ti hasta que lo consigas... - Sonrió mientras ofrecía una oración a Cephied -... Por favor ayúdalos... protégelos de todo.... -  
Unos pasos... ¡¡unos pasos, alguien se acercaba!! y la pequeña rubia dio un respingo, se volteó rápidamente lista para todo, para enfrentar a cualquier demonio, pero en su lugar encontró el amable semblante de...  
-... Filia, debes salir de este lugar... es muy peligroso, los demonios han conseguido penetrar nuestras áreas ... -  
-... No, no quiero, debo velar por el bienestar de los huevos, es mi deber y sabes que no me retractaré de lo que he dicho... -  
-... La lucha es inevitable, ¿lo sabes verdad?... - Filia asintió  
-... Cuídate entonces, yo lucharé y vengaré a todos los que han muerto... -  
El muchacho rubio beso en la frente a la pequeña Filia  
-... ¿Nos volveremos a ver?... ¿verdad?... -  
El muchacho sonrió pero de sus labios no brotó respuesta alguna... ¿acaso era una despedida?... Finalmente lo vió alejarse rápidamente entre las penumbras de aquella fría caverna.  
- .... ¡¡¡Milgazia espera... Milgaziaaaaaa!!!... -  
-... Milgazia... - gimió Filia mientras se incorporaba sobre su cama muy asustada... ¿Por qué había soñado con eso si había pasado ya tanto tiempo, se abrigó con una bata mientras se ponía de pie, ya era de mañana y hoy comenzaba la Feria, observó por la ventana y vió a Xellos acomodar unas cajas en la entrada de la tienda, se había levantado muy temprano. Filia sonrió después de todo no era un mal trabajador y atraía a las chicas a su tienda, desde que había llegado no podía quejarse, el público femenino se había convertido en una buena clientela últimamente, pero... ¿por qué tenían que acercarse tanto a él cada vez que entraban a su tienda?... Eso le molestaba eran unas babosas que no tenían ningún derecho sobre él, en cambio ella... Se sonrojó al pensar esas tonterías, después de todo que le importaba a ella que se acercaran o no al estúpido namagomi.  
Filia caminó hasta su guardarropa y buscó dentro de éste algo que ponerse, tomó un lindo vestido verde agua y lo posó sobre sus hombros -... Ummmh, sí, éste esta bien...-  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Sirus observaba entretenido sentado sobre las ramas de un gran roble toda la algarabía que se había formado en aquel lugar... siguió con la mirada a una muchacha de cabellos castaños y trenzas caminar entre la multitud, aquella feria había atraído mucha sangre fresca sobre todo la de lindas jovencitas en la flor de su vida, sonrió, tal vez hoy sería un día muy especial.  
Repentinamente estrechó sus almendrados ojos celestes sintiendo aquella energía tan peculiar, se incorporó de la rama y se elevó varios metros sobre el gran roble  
Observó a la figura que lebitaba frente a él esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica -... He conseguido interferir el correo...- comentó divertido el hombre- lobo e hizo aparecer entre sus manos una carta... -  
-... Muy bien... - murmuró la oscura silueta -... No queremos que Lina Inverse se enteré tan fácilmente...-  
-... Sí... usted manda y yo obedezco...-  
-... Siempre has sido muy fiel y eso me gusta... seguiremos con nuestro jueguito, y ya sabes... - enrosco su dedo en un pequeño rulo platinado -... Lestad no debe enterarse... ya nos encargaremos luego de ella...-  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Filia estaba ordenando unas artesanías en el rincón del puesto que le había tocado atender en la feria, fue en ese instante cuando vió como un grupo de curiosas muchachas se acercaban a su local y observaban interesadas los artículos que estaban a la venta.  
-... ¿ Buscan algo en especial?... - preguntó Filia al grupo de jovencitas -...Tenemos mucha cerámica fina y...-  
-... ¿Dónde está el señor Xellos?... Queremos que él nos atienda...-  
Filia frunció el ceño -... ¡¡¿qué?!!...-  
-... Sí... - afirmó una jovencita de voz aguda -... Es que es tan guapo que... -  
-... Yo vine a la feria sólo para verlo...- comentó una muchachita baja  
-... Yo también...-  
-... Pues yo trataré de invitarlo al baile que se celebrará en la plaza del pueblo...-  
-... No es justo...- murmuró otra -... Yo pretendía hacer lo mismo...-  
Filia ya para esos momentos estaba que echaba humos... ¿Es qué esas niñas babosas no pensaban en nada más?  
-... ¡¡¿¿Van a comprar algo niñitas??!!... - casi gruño la rubia mientras trataba de controlarse.  
-... No señora... esperamos a Xellos-san...-  
Eso había sido el colmo, la gota que derramo el vaso, Filia apretó sus puños, decirle a ella señora cuando se notaba a distancia su hermosa y lozana juventud... y lo peor es que ni siquiera había cumplido los 550 años, miró con odio a las muchachitas.  
-... Pues Xellos ya esta comprometido para el baile... siento desilusionarlas... -  
-... ¡¡¿CON QUIEN?!!...- gritaron a coro las niñas.  
-... Pues con... pues... con... conmigo...-  
-.... ¿Con la señorita Filia?... - preguntó una voz repentinamente.  
-... Si, si, si... conmi...- Filia volteó sorprendida y con el rostro azul mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro sonriente de Xellos -... Este, yo... - una pequeña gota rodó por su cabeza ¿qué pasaría ahora?.... si Xellos descubría su mentira frente a esas niñas tontas, sería la burla de ellas. Tragó nerviosamente sin apartar su mirada del namagomi.  
Pero en contra de lo que ella esperaba Xellos se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, Filia dio un respingo al sentir aquellas manos apretar su cintura.  
-... Pues... - Xellos sonrió divertido -... Filia-chan y yo iremos al baile juntitos... no puedo dejar a mi novia sola en este día tan especial...-  
La joven rubia tembló entre los brazos del demonio sintiendo como la voz se le ahogaba en la garganta y como sus mejillas ganaban color.  
Xellos estrechó más fuerte a la dragona apoyando su mejilla contra la colorada mejilla de la mujer, era divertido ver la cara desconcertada tanto de Filia como del grupo de muchachitas.  
-... Bueno... - dijo finalmente -... Es mejor que siga trabajando... - Xellos soltó la cintura de la rubia sintiendo como ésta se estremecía levemente -... No olvides Filia-chan...- Xellos cerró un ojo pícaramente -... Tenemos una cita...-  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Filia gruño entre dientes toda aquella situación era estúpida... ella una seguidora de Cephied, dragón dorada y descendiente de la casta de los dioses estaba citada para ir a un baile con un demonio y no cualquiera sino uno de los peores de su especie, observó de reojo como Jiraz atendía a un anciano y como el pequeño Val se entretenía jugando al tiro y blanco en el puesto de al lado... Un baile... un baile, ella y con... atisbó a Xellos que estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de muchachitas... No, imposible, se buscaría una excusa y le diría a Xellos que estaba demasiado cansada para ir. Fijó su mirada sobre una pareja que se acercaba a su puesto y que conversaba animadamente sobre el baile.  
-... ¿Ya has comprado tu máscara Navit?...- preguntó un muchacho de cabello castaño  
-... Este... no...- La joven de apariencia frágil bajo la mirada no muy animada.  
-... ¿Por qué te has puesto así?... ¿qué es lo que preocupa?...-  
-... Y si no te encuentro y si resulta que durante el baile me emparejo con otro muchacho, preferiría no...-  
-... Vamos Navit, estamos destinados a estar juntos, no debes temer... Además sólo se trata de un baile... -  
-... Tienes razón...- sonrió la joven  
-... ¿Sucede algo señorita Filia?...-  
-... Oh Jiraz... este no... ummh... Todos se ven ansiosos por el baile... ¿no crees?...-  
Jiraz asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, -... La celebración esta siendo todo un éxito, la feria, las entretenciones y el vino es tan dulce como la miel...-  
-... Máscaras...- murmuró Filia recordando el tema de la joven pareja.  
-... ¿Qué?...-  
La rubia tomó al pequeño zorro de un brazo y lo llevó a un rincón donde el namagomi no pudiera oírla.  
-... Los muchachos... han hablado de máscaras...- Jiraz pestañeó confundido se notaba que no entendía nada.  
-... ¿máscaras?...-  
-... Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver el baile con las máscaras?...-  
-... ¿Ahh eso?...- Jiraz se llevó una mano al mentón -... ¿No le han informado aún?...-  
Filia negó con la cabeza -... Pues este es un baile especial...-  
-... ¿Especial?... ¿Un baile de máscaras?... -  
-... No sólo eso...- Jiraz tomó asiento entre un montón de cajas apiladas -... Se cuenta una historia que ha pasado de generación en generación en este pueblo... -  
Filia interesada tomó asiento junto a Jiraz -... Según se dice hace mucho tiempo, varios siglos atrás, Diniria la hija del jefe de este pueblo conoció al sacerdote de un reino enemigo llamado Lemud, al parecer ambos seres se enamoraron perdidamente, sin embargo, el padre de Diniria preocupado por la seguridad de su hija, prohibió esa unión... Diniria angustiada pidió una oportunidad a su padre para demostrarle que el amor que compartían tanto Lemud como ella era verdadero. Y fue así como el padre de la joven aceptando las suplicas de su hija les concedió una segunda oportunidad, organizó una gran fiesta para celebrar la excelente cosecha de ese año y reunió a un gran grupo de hombres y mujeres, todos ellos camuflados con sombreros, máscaras y demases, si durante la celebración tanto Lemud como Diniria se emparejaban demostrarían su amor verdadero...-  
-... ¿y qué sucedió?... - Filia casi se comía las uñas impaciencia.  
-... Pues ambos se encontraron... lo que demostró que su amor era verdadero... -  
-... ¡¡Bien!!...- Filia abrazó a Jiraz feliz -... ¡¡Se encontraron... se encontraron!!...-  
Pero Filia se separó rápidamente de su amigo y comenzó a procesar toda la información  
-... ¿Entonces por esa razón se celebra un baile de máscaras en el pueblo?... -  
Jiraz asintió -... Se supone que si se empareja con una persona el día del baile ambos compartirán una relación especial... significa que las máscaras no son barreras para encontrar el verdadero amor...-  
Filia observó de reojo al namagomi que seguía atendiendo a un grupo de jovencitas, ¡¡eso era genial!!, la tradición decía que debía encontrar a una pareja durante la celebración y usando máscaras era completamente imposible que se topara con el demonio.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Xellos caminó confundido entre la multitud mirando interesado la decoración de la plaza, fijó su atención en el un montón de globos, cintas de diferentes colores colgando de los árboles, la música romántica y los adornos en forma de corazones colgando de todas partes... ¡¡¡¿en qué mundo se había metido?!!... eso era el colmo, era tanta la cursilería que se concentrada en ese lugar que hasta le mareaba... Y lo peor es que no entendía porque la señorita Filia le había dicho que fueran por separado, que ya se encontrarían luego en la plaza y que además llevara puesto un antifaz, eso era tonto... ¿Cómo la reconocería si todas las personas usaban máscaras?.  
  
-... ¿Han visto al señor Xellos?...- escuchó el namagomi a sus espaldas  
-... No, le he buscado por todas partes... -  
Xellos sonrió, un grupo de muchachas le buscaba pero con la máscara no le reconocían, eso era una ventaja, a veces le molestaba ser fastidiado a cada momento por esas niñitas, pero lo que en ese momento le estaba molestando realmente era esa sensación de vacío de su estomago, luego recordó no haber cenado nada antes de salir y ese aroma a helado de vainilla tan delicioso como el de ¿Saillune? no le dejaba concentrarse... caminó entre un par de parejas que hablaban animadamente y casi chocó con algunas que bailaban muy cerca, siguió ese dulce aroma, aquel aroma que estimulaba cada uno de sus sentidos, helado doble de vainilla con crema y trocitos de chocolate, llegó hasta una sección de la plaza donde se alineaban varías hileras de mesas y exploró con su mirada cada una de éstas hasta que logró encontrar la procedencia de ese aroma tan dulce, ahí en una de las últimas mesas y en una zona no muy iluminada una muchacha de largas trenzas, antifaz adornado con finas plumas y piedritas de colores brillantes, y vestida con una delgada y ajustada solera de color blanco- perla, daba pequeñas lamidas a su helado de vainilla.  
Xellos sintió un extraño calorcito subir por su cabeza para finalmente posarse en sus mejillas, ya había apartado su vista de aquel dulce helado y ahora se concentraba en una figura femenina más exquisita y sintió sus piernas moverse hacía ese lugar sin que estas realmente le hicieran caso, ¿qué era esa extraña energía que le hacía moverse sin que realmente tuviera conciencia de ello?... Pero de pronto notó que se había detenido antes de llegar a aquella mesa, la mujer levantó la vista de su helado... por fin le había reconocido.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Filia se movió sigilosamente entre las parejas enmascaradas, no quería encontrarse con Xellos, aunque eso era casi 100% imposible, la idea de emparejarse con el namagomi era ridícula y le hacía reírse, una dragona y un demonio, su relación era innatural, pero aquello no descartaba la esperanza de encontrar alguna otra pareja con quien divertirse un ratito... ¡¡y que diablos si lo que había contado Jiraz era cierto incluso podía encontrar al amor de su vida!!...  
Clavó su mirada en un joven muy parecido a Xellos que bailaba con una muchacha de cabello negro en el centro de la pista y el joven de más allá tenía su misma estatura y otro muchacho que era muy parecido al namagomi se besaba muy apasionadamente con una bella chica muy cerca de las mesas a un rincón de la pista de baile.... ¡¡¡¿SE BESABAAAA?!!!... Filia dio un brinco y su cara se tornó de un extraño color azul, la rubia sintió sus piernas temblar y sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente hasta ese lugar, pero al estar a unos metros de aquellas mesas sintió nuevamente el aire llegar a sus pulmones... se había equivocado, no era Xellos, suspiró profundamente, casi se le había salido el corazón... Pero tomó conciencia de algo... ¿por qué había reaccionado así?... ella estaba tratando de alejarse del demonio y en contra de lo que pensaba parecía estar obsesionada y lo veía en todas partes.  
-... Tonta... - se auto-recriminó y mientras se abanicaba con la mano, ya que le estaba molestando el calor, vió su salvación, a unos cuantos pasos había un pequeño puestito que vendía refrigerios.  
Finalmente Filia se dejó caer suavemente sobre una de las sillas mientras sostenía entre sus manos un rico helado de vainilla con crema y trocitos de chocolate, le dio unas pequeñas lamidas a su delicioso manjar frío mientras se relajaba con la suave música que se estaba tocando en ese momento. Pero una extraña sensación llamó su atención, le estaban observando, levantó la vista de su helado y ahí estaba un hombre de melena hasta los hombros, vestido completamente de negro con un antifaz igual de oscuro. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando notó que éste estaba a unos centímetros de su mesa y le extendía su mano. 


	5. Consecuencias de un Baile

Capítulo 5... Consecuencias de un Baile ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo?... Era como si alguien le estuviera observando... Filia dejó de lamer su rico helado y levantó la vista tratando de encontrar la razón de aquel peculiar sentimiento, y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo porque a unos cuantos metros pudo localizar aquellos ojos oscuros que le miraban con insistencia detrás del opaco antifaz, sí... aquel hombre de melena hasta los hombros y vestido totalmente de negro le miraba directamente, a ella, a sus ojos azules y a su delgado cuerpo envuelto en ese vestido blanco perlado... Y así fue como sintió su corazón palpitar fuera de lo que se consideraba normalidad y fue también así como percibió su cuerpo temblar y sus mejillas ganar color cuando observó al enmascarado extender su mano hacia ella.  
  
-... ¿Xellos?...- Susurró casi imperceptiblemente -... ¿Cómo?...- volvió a murmurar más para ella que para el namagomi.  
  
-... La deliciosa vainilla... - Respondió éste con el particular tono de voz que ella conocía tan bien.. -... ¿Ummmh?...-  
  
-... ¿Me concedería este baile?...- La invitó cerrando pícaramente un ojo.  
  
Ella negó con su cabeza... ¿qué sucedería si?... recordó la historia que le había relatado su amigo Jiraz y el objetivo con el que se realizaba aquel baile... no quería, no debía, pero la suave música ya había comenzado y Xellos aún le esperaba con la mano extendida y al contrario de lo que su conciencia le dictaba se sorprendía ella misma al darse cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, su mano se había levantado para coger la del mazoku y sus dedos casi se tocaban cuando... Cuando con sorpresa vio como una mano extraña, unos dedos intrusos tomaban la mano que se le había ofrecido a ella.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!...- exclamó pasmada al ver como una joven de largo cabello gris recogido en una simple coleta baja y sencillo vestido verde con adornos bordados tiraba de la mano de "su pareja" y lo llevaba rápidamente hasta donde se concentraba un gran grupo de parejas que bailaban... ¡¡¡Aquello era una falta de respeto, y esa muchacha era una desvergonzada!!!.  
  
Filia se puso de pie arrojando inconscientemente el cono de helado y dispuso inmediatamente sus pasos hacía el lugar por donde vio a esa chiquilla llevar a Xellos, la rubia caminó entre los grupos de personas que bailaban, hablaban y reían sin parar, empujó sin querer a un grupo de muchachos que se le quedaron mirando embobados y rechazó, en el momento que ella buscaba al namagomi por todos lados, a un hombre nada de mal parecido que le había preguntado si quería bailar... ¿Dónde?... ¿dónde se habían metido?...  
  
Xellos llegó a un sector de la pista de baile casi sin darse cuenta y en un instante, tanto la muchacha desconocida, que había tirado de su mano, como él, se habían mezclado con el montón de parejas que bailaban animadamente.  
  
-... ¿Por qué?...- murmuró confundido Xellos mirando los oscuros ojos que se escondían detrás de un antifaz color verde-mar con retoques brillantes.  
  
La muchacha se colgó del cuello del desorientado mazoku y comenzó a moverse torpemente improvisando con la ayuda de la música un suave baile -... Sólo sígame la corriente... - le susurró al oído con su voz temblorosa -... Al...algo me persigue... tengo miedo...-  
  
Xellos entendiendo la reacción de la joven le siguió con el vaivén de la melodía.  
  
La niña se aferró más fuertemente de los hombros del namagomi -... Me persiguen... unas... unas cosas... unas criaturas...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Xellos?!!!...- murmuró Filia indignada cuando al fin logró divisar a lo lejos al mazoku y a la chica que... ¡¡QUE ESTABAN BAILANDO!!... No entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo pero la idea de que el namagomi se estuviera riendo de ella, de que la menospreciara de esa manera le hacía hervir la sangre... ¡¡¡¿Por qué la invitaba a bailar si al rato aceptaba a cualquier fulana que se le tiraba a los brazos?!!!... ¿Era que todas las mujeres eran superficiales para él que le daba lo mismo estar con una que con otra?... ¿Era también ella tan superficial para él?.  
  
La rubia apretó sus dedos contra la delgada tela de su vestido, con rabia... Oh sí, que rabia tenía, pero... pero él, él era un demonio y los demonios se comportaban así ... ¿cierto?...  
  
Filia bajó la vista... estaba enojada consigo misma, por olvidar aquel hecho, ¡¡¡era una tonta!!!, se había dejado llevar por el agradable ambiente y había olvidado por completo lo elemental... Se volteó en dirección contraria a la pareja... ni siquiera valía la pena usar su maza, no lo valía... o ¿sí?...  
  
-... ¿Unas criaturas?... - Preguntó incrédulo el namagomi  
  
La muchacha asintió observando con recelo todo el lugar y fue en ese instante cuando una gran explosión hizo correr a la mayoría de las personas.  
  
-... Son... ¡¡son ellos!!... - Exclamó nerviosamente la muchacha mientras se escondía detrás de Xellos.  
  
~**~  
  
Filia cayó al suelo cuando sintió aquella bola de fuego explotar muy cerca de ella, la presión del aire le había impulsado contra una de las mesas y ahora se levantaba totalmente desorientada tratando de contener con su mano la sangre que fluía por su frente...  
  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... observó como las parejas corrían desesperadamente en diferentes direcciones... Camino inestablemente, aún mareada por el golpe, y fue grande su sorpresa y su temor cuando vio ante ella al enorme y horrible ser esquelético con alas de murciélago, garras afiladas y puntiagudos colmillos -... ¡¡una mantikora!!... - Fue lo único que logró exclamar antes de ser atacada por la horrible bestia, el zarpazo recibido en el torso le hizo caer nuevamente, sin poder reaccionar mientras una segunda criatura tan espeluznante como la primera comenzaba a acercársele.  
  
Un hechizo, debía conjurar un hechizo para defenderse o sería su fin... pensó la rubia completamente turbada, pero no podía... no podía concentrarse con el agudo dolor que desgarraba su pecho. Filia se arrastró haciendo su último esfuerzo por escapar... ¿acaso ese sería su fin?... Debía hacer algo por su pequeño Val... él aún la necesitaba.  
  
-... Dragón... debo transformarme... - murmuró levantando su vista borrosa, la mayor parte de la feria estaba en llamas -... Oh!! Cephied ayúdame... por favor...-  
  
La mantikora estaba a unos centímetros de ella a punto de escupir de su dientuda boca una gran bola de fuego -... por favor... - gimió Filia esperando un milagro.  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Filia abrió los ojos asustada viendo como la criatura le lanzaba un rayo de fuego directamente a ella.  
  
-... ¡¡DARK SHIELD!!... - Se escuchó a una voz invocar al tiempo que una energía oscura formaba un pequeño domo alrededor de Filia y detenía el ataque lanzado por la mantikora.  
  
-... Pero ¿Qué?... - Los ojos de Filia buscaron al dueño de aquella magia y fue impresionada por una negra silueta que se había interpuesto, con un ágil salto, frente a las dos criaturas que rugían furiosas.  
  
Y los ojos de la rubia le miraron confundidos cuando pudo reconocer al fin a aquel individuo que unía sus manos y recitaba un nuevo hechizo.  
  
-... ¡¡¡BUUSUTOOOO!!!... - gritó Xellos separando sus manos para dejar escapar un rayo ondulante que haciendo movimientos en zic-zac se dividió en dos destellos negros que atravesaron a las horribles criaturas.  
  
-... Xellos... - Fue la última palabra que la dragona logró murmurar mientras sus ojos se cerraban llevándose la imagen de las criaturas haciéndose polvo y cenizas.  
  
~**~~*~~**~  
  
Unos fieros ojos dorados se abrieron con expresión de odio y un dedo desafiante se levantaba para apuntar al indefenso mazoku que comenzaba a ser rodeado por aquella aura negra y maligna.  
  
No podía moverse... no podía mover ni un misero músculo... era su fin y Xellos vio con miedo aquella expresión que se había formado en el rostro de su ama... ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
Xellos abrió sus ojos aún algo turbado por el recuerdo, ahora... sí, ahora podía recordar todo, secó el sudor de su frente.  
  
Pero... pero ¿por qué?... ¿era él realmente un verdadero traidor?... mata a las hermanas Inverse y a su grupo, le había susurrado el ama de las bestias en su oído, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué quería darles muerte si tiempo atrás le había dicho que podrían serle de utilidad?... que había que andarse con cuidado porque L-sama los protegía... ¿Por qué?...  
  
Xellos frunció el ceño, además sus poderes habían disminuido considerablemente, su señora Zellas los había reducido a menos de la mitad, realmente había tenido mucha suerte al enfrentarse a esas criaturas, pero a causa de ese combate ahora podía sentir su nivel de magia al límite, ¡¡si hasta parecía humano!!... sólo podía conjurar hechizos básicos y lo peor, su báculo mágico había desaparecido... ¿qué haría ahora?...  
  
Xellos levantó la vista y observó a Filia bajar las escaleras apoyándose en el hombro de un preocupado Jiraz.  
  
-... ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Filia?... - murmuró él hombre zorro.  
  
La rubia asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y soltándose del abrazo del pequeño zorro rojo camino con decisión para sentarse frente a un pensativo Xellos.  
  
-... ¿Y bien?...- murmuró la rubia con semblante serio y determinado, sus ojos dos llamas azules fijas en su objetivo.  
  
-... Yo...- parpadeó Xellos esbozando una media sonrisa -... Yo no sé... -  
  
El namagomi volteó su mirada para fijarla en la muchacha de cabellos grises que se le había acercado en el baile y que ahora dormía tranquilamente apoyada en una silla.  
  
-... Ella... - susurró el demonio mientras observaba de reojo como Filia también clavaba su vista en la muchacha con una mueca de rechazo.  
  
-... ¿Ella qué?... ¡¡¡¿podrías hablar de una vez?!!!... - gruñó Filia con muestras de impaciencia.  
  
-... Pues me pidió ayuda durante el baile... esas criaturas la estaban persiguiendo, luego vino ese repentino ataque y sin saber como ni el por qué me encontraba usando magia... - Xellos alzó sus manos y las obrsevó turbado -... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué puedo usar magia?... - levantó la vista de sus manos y clavó su mirada en la confundida Filia.  
  
El namagomi sonrió disimuladamente, lo había decidido, seguiría comportándose como el amnésico Xellos hasta que logrará obtener más información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Filia relajó su semblante -... Entonces ha sido un milagro de Cephied... - estrechó las manos del namagomi entre las suyas mientras bajaba su mirada afectada -... Gra... gracias.. yo... te... tenía miedo... -  
  
Xellos aguzó su mirada e iba a murmurar algo pero al momento se encontró completamente paralizado al sentir los delicados brazos femeninos que le rodeban... Filia Ul Copt, la dragona dorada seguidora número uno de los dioses y enemiga férrea de todos los demonios, le estaba ¡¡abrazando a él!!.  
  
El namagomi levantó su rostro de aquella melena rubia que se apoyaba en su pecho, miró en todas direcciones confundido y no le fue extraño encontrarse con el semblante boquiabierto y aturdido de Jiraz que miraba la escena desde una esquina sin comprender... Por el mismísimo rey de los demonios Ojo de Rubi ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a esa dragona?...  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos al sentir las lágrimas de la rubia empapar su ropa, al sentir esas cálidas lágrimas caer sobre sus manos, Frío y cálido, que era esa extraña sensación que le hacía experimentar esa mujer, que le dejaba su mente trastornada, sin ideas oscuras, tan oscuras como la misma procedencia de su ser.... ¿lloraba por que le había salvado la vida?...  
  
-... ¡¡SEÑOR XELLOSSSS!!... - escuchó el namagomi quien volteándose hasta la procedencia de aquella voz aprovechó para incorporarse y al mismo tiempo para soltarse de los brazos de la dragona. Filia gruño nuevamente y secando las lágrimas rebeldes con el dorso de su mano, se separó molesta de Xellos observando con enojo como la delgada silueta de la muchacha de cabellos grises se acercaba rápidamente al namagomi.  
  
-... Gracias.. gracias señor Xellos, usted me ha salvado la vida...- habló la muchacha colgándose del brazo del demonio.  
  
-... ¿Por qué no empiezas a explicarnos todo lo que ha pasado muchachita?... - Filia reprochó arrastrando las palabras, una mirada asesina tratando de contenerse en su rostro... Esa niña no le daba confianza.  
  
-... Oh!!... lo siento señora... - La muchacha sonrió pegándose mucho más al cuerpo de Xellos (que en esos momentos sonreía tontamente).  
  
Filia miró con despreció a la joven-... Mi nombre es Filia Ul Copt, soy dueña de esta tienda y pues deberías saber "niñita" que yo no soy ninguna "señora"...-  
  
Filia cogió el brazo del demonio y tiró de éste para separarlo de aquella desconocida -... Creo que sería mejor si todos nos sentamos... - obligó a Xellos a tomar asiento en una silla junto a ella -... ¡¡Siéntate por favor!!...- invitó de mala manera a la otra mujer, señalando una silla al otro extremo de la mesa.  
  
-... Bueeeno, pero yo prefiero tomar asiento junto al él...- exclamó la bella muchacha mientras picaramente le guiñaba un ojo al demonio y tomaba una silla para situarla al lado del sonriente Xellos.  
  
-... ¡¡como sea!!...- gruño Filia hastiada -... Bueno ahora ¿podrías explicarnos que papel tienes en todo este cuento?... -  
  
-... Claro... claro, bueno... mi nombre es Deris Ravenclaw y soy cartografa de Saillune...-  
  
-... ¿Saillune?... - habló Jiraz también integrándose a la conversación.  
  
La muchacha asintió -... Hace bastante tiempo partí con un grupo a las tierras exteriores para conocer los territorios y crear mapas para mi reino...-  
  
-... ¿Por qué te seguían esas criaturas?... - preguntó Xellos interesado. Al parecer podría sacar provecho de esta información, y es que no tan a menudo tenía la posibilidad de luchar con dos Mantikoras sedientas de sangre, después de todo aquellas bestias sólo eran creadas y manejadas por demonios de alto rango... ¿sería esa su oportunidad de averiguar los planes de su señora?...  
  
Filia frunció el ceño cuando vio nuevamente a la chica colgarse del brazo de Xellos -... Oh señor Xellos, no es mucho lo que puedo decir, porque ni yo misma lo sé... esas criaturas horribles me han estado asechando desde el día que pise las tierras internas de la ex-barrera...-  
  
-... ¿y por qué no te mataron?... - preguntó Filia sin vacilación cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿ Qué ? !!!...- Todos miraron a Filia asombrados. Xellos casi se cae de la silla.  
  
-... AHH, no sean mal pensados... - murmuró la dragona poniéndose de pie -... Me refería a ¿por qué no le mataron si tenían la oportunidad ?, por lo menos en mi situación no vacilaron en atacarme...-  
  
Deris alzó ambos hombros en un movimiento de incertidumbre -... Pero hoy también han tratado de atacarme... ¿verdad señor Xellos?... -  
  
-... Eso es verdad... si no hubiese usado el Buusuto todos estaríamos acabados Filia-chan...- aportó Xellos alzando un dedo a nivel de rostro. Filia le miró arqueando una ceja, pero rápidamente le apartó su mirada y se concentró en la chica -... ¿tal vez tengas algo que ellos desean?... - Jiraz y Xellos sintieron a la vez .  
  
-... Pero lo único que suelo cargar en mi bolsa son pliegos y más pliegos de mapas y algunas notas sobre los territorios que he visitado... -  
  
-... ¡¡Me gustaría revisarlos!!...- Exclamaron a la vez Xellos y Filia, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.  
  
~**~~*~~**~  
  
La bella muchacha de largo cabello azabache se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, respiró profundamente el aire de la mañana, frío y suave, el aroma a ciprés inundando sus pulmones, observó la fila imponente de verdes pinos cruzar los territorios cercanos al palacio, aún recordaba como caprichosamente había pedido a su padre que poblara aquellos áreas con esos verdosos especimenes y es que ella adoraba el aroma húmedo y natural del pino porque le recordaba el aroma de aquel ser especial.  
  
A su espalda sus consejeros le miraban expectantes esperando su respuesta. Ameria se volteó y observó a cada uno de sus visitantes.  
  
-... La aparición de una fuerza que puede influenciar tanto al caos como al equilibrio... ¿Una profecía?... -  
  
-... Así es... - habló al anciano conocido como Dalguss un erudito entre los dragones de fuego. Ameria tomó asiento junto a los otros individuos, alisando su vestido blanco en el proceso.  
  
-... La estabilidad mundo puede verse afectada si no tomamos cartas en el asunto... Y al parecer los demonios van a aprovechar esta situación... necesitamos de vuestra ayuda princesa...-  
  
Ameria llevó un dedo a su mentón -... A decir verdad, el equilibrio de Saillune ya se ha visto algo alterado, a pesar de que este es considerado el reino de la magia blanca, hemos tenido brotes demoníacos y criaturas oscuras surgiendo y merodeando en varios puntos... -  
  
-... Debemos ubicar a Lina Inverse, ella podría estar en peligro... - murmuró un dragón de fuego.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿En peligro?!!!... - exclamó Ameria poniéndose bruscamente de pie -... ¡¡¿Qué tiene que ver Lina en esto?!!... -  
  
-... Pues... ella es la principal exponente de la magia blanca y la negra, no es difícil que pueda verse inmiscuida en este embrollo...-  
  
-... Bueno creo que tiene razón...- replicó Ameria tomando asiento nuevamente -... No me será complicado ubicar a Lina ya que la misma se encuentra habitando el palacio como una de las hechiceras reales, la pondré al corriente de todo... En cuanto a la profecía me sería de mucha ayuda si contara con alguna copia de los escritos, mi primer consejero real el señor Graywords es una persona de mucho conocimiento que nos podría orientar más en profundo respecto al tema... -  
  
-... Como usted diga princesa, será un placer poder contar con vuestra ayuda... - comentó el viejo Dalguss poniéndose de pie.  
  
Ameria se inclinó un poco para terminar su reunión con una pequeña reverencia que inmediatamente fue imitada por los visitantes.  
  
-... Estaremos en contacto... espero sus escritos los más rápidamente posible... - finalizó la princesa al tiempo que disponía sus pasos hacia la salida siendo seguida por su comitiva de consejeros y guardaespaldas.  
  
-... Una última cosa princesa... - Ameria se volteó como un resorte y fijó su mirada en el anciano dragón -... Filia Ul Copt... requerimos saber el paradero de la ex-sacerdotisa dragón Filia... -  
  
~**~~*~~**~  
  
Ameria hizo un gesto con su cabeza y al momento la comitiva que la seguía se disolvió como por arte de magia, solo un guardaespaldas rubio continuaba caminando a la par de la princesa.  
  
-... ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Gourry?...-  
  
-... Me preocupa Lina... en su estado no se encuentra en posición de librar otra batalla...- Ameria asintió riendo para sus adentros, aún no podía creer que Lina Inverse con sus 8 meses de embarazo, se encontraba a unos pasos de convertirse en madre.  
  
-... No estoy dispuesto a perderla otra vez Ameria... he temido por su vida estos últimos años, tantas batallas, tantas luchas... -  
  
Ameria bajo su rostro sonrojado, si al menos ella tuviese un amor correspondido como el de sus amigos... pero al paso que iba cada vez se preparaba para vestir santos.-... Estoy segura de que todo ira bien Gourry... sólo debemos protegerla... - repuso Ameria sonriendo y es que a veces su amigo se notaba tan serio y preocupado que no se parecía al cabeza de medusa de siempre.  
  
-... Gracias Ameria... -  
  
-... Ahora tenemos que contactarnos con... - Pero Ameria no pudo continuar, aquel aroma a pino había paralizado sus músculos, era el aroma de... La princesita volteó con un semblante completamente iluminado, la alegría adornado todo su ser, a unos cuantos pasos la silueta enfundada en aquel traje beige miraba atentamente a sus amigos.  
  
-... Ha pasado bastante tiempo muchachos... - sonrió al tiempo que bajaba la capucha de su traje para dejar a descubierto su pétreo rostro.  
  
-... Zelgadis-san...- ~**~~*~~**~  
  
La muchacha rubia que no aparentaba más de quince años corría, corría tanto como daban sus piernas, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, su cara sucia y sus rodillas raspadas, apretó inconscientemente el pequeño huevo rojizo entre sus brazos... seguiría corriendo a pesar de estar exhausta, a pesar de ver con temor, tristeza y rabia los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros.  
  
Desde aquel fatídico día lloraría, su pura y destrozada alma lloraría sin poder contenerse, pero ahora no se daría por vencida...  
  
Los demonios habían destruido el nido, habían sembrado un mar de caos, sangre y destrucción a su paso pero aún así ella seguiría adelante, daría su vida por el huevo que cargaba entre sus brazos, su único consuelo.  
  
Filia se internó entre la densa vegetación del bosque, debía despistar a los demonios que le seguían, a los mismos demonios que la habían acorralado en la cueva, que la habían contenido con sus sucias garras para que viese con sus propios ojos como ellos se divertían pisoteando y lanzando hechizos asesinos a los huevos que ella había prometido proteger.  
  
-... Malditos, no los voy a dejar... no los voy a dejar...- murmuró entre débiles quejidos mientras apretaba con fuerzas el rojizo huevo -... Es... es mío... -  
  
Finalmente sus adoloridas piernas no soportaron más, tropezó cayendo de bruces al suelo y rodó unos cuantos metros terreno abajo... Filia se incorporó rápidamente y sin importarle su estado general se cercioró de que el huevo estuviera intacto y suspiró profundamente cuando notó que éste no tenía ni el mínimo rasguño  
  
-... Lo siento pequeño... - habló al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, para luego observar en todas las direcciones posibles, escuchando todo lo que le permitían sus oídos... ya no le seguían.  
  
Cojeó hasta encontrar un pequeño riachuelo en aquel frío y oscuro bosque, bebió sedienta de la refrescante agua y lavó sus sucias heridas, mientras desahogaba temblorosamente todas sus lágrimas en un llanto desesperado, un llanto que representaba toda la impotencia que estaba sintiendo... No había podido salvar a los demás huevos, no había podido salvar a todos sus compañeros ya muertos y tampoco había podido salvar a Milgazia, que a esas alturas también estaría muerto, como todos los demás... muertos, todos muertos, como lo estaba en ese momento su espíritu, porque a pesar de tener un cuerpo vivo su alma estaba a un paso de una helada tumba.  
  
Cogió nuevamente el huevo entre sus lastimadas manos, lo aferró posesivamente contra su pecho agitado y vertió las últimas lágrimas sobre el cascarón rojizo.  
  
Se sentía derrotada, se sentía herida, pero daba gracias a Cephied por darle aquella oportunidad, la gracia de su dios obraba de maneras misteriosas y es que por lo menos le había permitido conservar ese huevo en especial, parte de su descendencia, "su pequeño rojizo" así lo llamaba ella... Ambos, el huevo y ella habían escapado de milagro de una muerte segura. Sólo fue un instante, un mínimo segundo en que aprovechando la distracción de uno de los demonios había podido escapar.  
  
Sí, la llegada de dos extraños mazokus a la cueva donde se encontraba el nido oculto, un niño muy extraño y un sonriente muchacho, habían logrado distraer al captor que la contenía con esas asquerosas garras apuntando a su yugular, y una vez liberándose de su retenedor, logró moverse y logró también empujar en el proceso al demonio sonriente, éste cayó al suelo y Filia consiguió alcanzar al único huevo que no había sido destruido, el pequeño rojizo.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡MÁTALA XELLOS!!!!...- Bramó el niño mazoku enfurecido, apuntando con su dedo a la dragona que cogía el huevo a unos pasos del demonio sonriente.  
  
Entonces los brillantes ojos amatistas se cruzaron con los azules iris de la rubia y mil sensaciones recorrieron los cuerpos de ambos, el mazoku en el suelo no se movió, tampoco lo hizo Filia en aquel instante, pero luego como despertando de un trance, se movió y corrió para escapar, corrió para salvar la vida del pequeño rojizo.  
  
Filia secó con el dorso de su mano el camino de lágrimas sobre sus pálidas mejillas, estaba agotada, habían pasado muchas cosas para un solo día, hizo un intento por mantener sus ojos abiertos pero finalmente el cansancio la había vencido.  
  
Cuando la muchacha abrió nuevamente los ojos algunas cosas habían cambiado, se reflejaban los rayos de luz solar entre el denso follaje, había amanecido y lo más importante no se encontraba sola...  
  
Se incorporó rápidamente tanteando el verde vegetación bajó ella, y abrió los ojos enormes... ¿dónde estaba pequeño rojizo?, se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte buscando a su alrredor, la gran hileras de árboles y verdes arbustos la confundían, llevó una mano a su pecho en un intento fallido de calmar su agitado y palpitante corazón y por fin lo vio... a unos metros y sentado sobre la rama de un enorme roble reconoció al demonio sonriente, éste sostenía entre sus brazos el huevo.  
  
-.... Ummmh, este huevo me ha abierto el apetito, lo que me recuerda que aún no he desayunado...- exclamó mientras bajaba del gran árbol de un solo salto.  
  
-... Me pregunto cómo sabrán los huevos de dragón... es algo que nunca he comido... ¡¡¡hasta ahora!!!...-  
  
Filia observó con pavor como aquel joven de corto y desordenado cabello púrpura deslizaba lentamente su lengua sobre toda la longitud del cascarón rojizo, mientras la mirada amatista y acechadora se clavaba sobre ella.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!.... - gritó Filia desesperada -... Por favor no... - repitió abatida con lágrimas dejando un sendero acuoso sobre su rostro.  
  
-... Mátame a mi, pero perdónale la vida, permítele que vea la luz del sol, que nazca... - habló temblorosa la rubia  
  
-... Creo que tienes un concepto errado de nosotros, los demonios no perdonamos la vida, ni menos la de un dragón... - Xellos murmuró levantando un dedo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa a Filia.  
  
-... Me han ordenado asesinar a todos los dragones, a los huevos, y por sobre todo a las hembras de dragón... ¿Sabes por qué?... Por que ellas conciben estos huevos, por su culpa los dragones se multiplican en este mundo...-  
  
Xellos levantó la barbilla de Filia -...¡por eso voy a matarte!... - y le acarició el rostro con sus dedos. -... Pero antes...- el mazoku repentinamente se volteó para lanzar el huevo por los aires.  
  
-... ¡¡¡NO!!!...- gritó la rubia levantando la vista, sólo para sorprenderse, el huevo levitaba sobre sus cabezas.  
  
-... Tu propuesta es interesante...- murmuró el demonio acercando sus labios a la oreja de la muchacha -... ummh tampoco nunca he probado la carne de hembra de dragón...-  
  
Filia se estremeció cuando logró verse reflejada en aquellos ojos oscuros, al sentir las manos demoníacas recorrer su cintura, y tembló cuando la lengua húmeda del mazoku dejó un rastro brillante de saliva sobre su cuello, pero aún así no le rechazó... no rechazó a Xellos cuando éste capturó sus labios entre los suyos y los besó como si en realidad los devorara con fiereza, y no se resistió incluso al sentir aquellas manos intrusas colarse entre sus ropas, bajo su blusa, sobre su piel... No, Filia no se resistía, al contrario, la dragona correspondía cada toque del demonio, porque éste le hacía experimentar sensaciones que jamás había vivido, con cada toque del mazoku su piel hervía, con cada caricia todo su cuerpo vibraba...  
  
-... ¿Qué me has hecho dragona?... - murmuró Xellos con la voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada mientras cortaba el beso brevemente para luego tomar y besar nuevamente aquellos labios saboreándolos como si fueran un dulce caramelo, un afrodisíaco único en su especie del cual no se puede dejar de beber, una adicción.  
  
Filia gimió al sentir la lengua del mazoku lamer sus labios, explorar el interior de su boca, por Cephied que estaba haciendo.  
  
-... ¡Me gustas!... - susurró el demonio sin quitar sus labios hambrientos de la boca de la muchacha, -... ¿Qué me has hecho?... - repitió al mismo tiempo que empujaba a la rubia contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, para acorralarla, aunque no era necesario, ella no escaparía... y suavemente se deslizaron para caer sobre la verde hierva, él sobre ella, él besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, ella gimiendo, con su voz ahogada pidiendo más, él levantando la falda de su vestido, ella dejándolo hacer.  
  
-...¡¡¡¡¿¿ Señor Xellos??!!!!...- Un par de demonios inferiores miraban la escena con la boca abierta, ¡¡Xellos Metalium se besaba con la dragona que debían matar!!  
  
Xellos se incorporó lentamente y se volteó con una semisonrisa en su rostro -... Supongo que han visto todo... ¿verdad?...- replicó arreglando sus ropas mientras se acercaba con paso lento a los dos seres.  
  
-... ¿Señor Xellos por qué?...-  
  
-... Sore Wa Himitsu Desu... - abrió sus ojos maquiavélicamente -... Aun que podría decirles algo...- Ambos demonios le observaron sin entender  
  
-... ¿Están preparados para visitar el otro mundo?...-  
  
Filia abrió los ojos espantada... por Cephied ¿qué había sido todo aquello?... ¿Un sueño?... pero parecía tan real, cómo si ella lo hubiese vivido, hasta el más mínimo e insignificante detalle. Se levantó de la cama, aún sentía mariposas en su estomago, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su camisón de dormir estaba tan sudado que inclusó se le pegaba al cuerpo, y todo parecía tan real, pero aquello era completamente imposible... ella jamás había conocido a Xellos antes, en su juventud o ¿sí?... Es que todo había pasado hace tantos años, siglos tal vez... recordaba aquella lucha contra los demonios, recordaba las muertes de sus amigos, también había muerto Milgazia y daba por hecho que pequeño rojizo también había corrido la misma suerte  
  
Ella recordaba a aquellos demonios destruir los huevos en la cueva, pero lo demás siempre había sido un oscuro y vacío hueco en su mente, sólo recordaba a esos bastardos pisoteando a los indefensos huevos... ¿y luego qué recordaba?... pues recordaba haber despertado un día en un lugar extraño, el mundo externo, los territorios fuera de la barrera mágica.... ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, no tenía la más mínima idea, sólo estaba ahí sin entender el por qué, estaba en medio de un inmenso desierto sola... Tiempo después conoció a los dragones que habitaban el templo del rey dragón de fuego y se hizo sacerdotiza, no podía hacer nada más, la barrera no le permitía volver con los suyos. Y paso mucho tiempo varios siglos hasta que aquella humana que más tarde conocería, Lina Inverse, acabara con la barrera al dar muerte a la resurrección de Ojo de Rubi... Pero ya era demasiado tarde y cuando logró acceder a los territorios que habían sido su hogar sólo había encontrado ruinas y desolación.  
  
Todo era tan confuso ahora, un verdadero lío, ¿había sido en realidad un sueño?... Caminó hasta la ventana, aún no amanecía, pero ya no podría volver a dormir, no después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama y cogió la carta que descansaba en la mesita de noche, observó el sello real impreso sobre el papel, una carta enviada por Ameria Will Tesla Saillune, la princesa de Saillune, del reino de la magia blanca, su heroica y atolondrada amiga... Le comentaba algo referente a una extraña profecía y solicitaba su presencia en el castillo... ¿Tendría esto algo que ver con la condición de Xellos y esas horribles criaturas?... Ya había hablado con su amigo Jiraz, ella partiría en un par de días.  
  
~**~~*~~**~  
  
Xellos continuó revisando los mapas y las notas que Deris le había entregado, sus ojos estaban cansados y es que la tenue luz de la vela no era de mucha ayuda, continuó leyendo... las planicies de Kobak cerca del río Amarille que baja hasta... no, no, no eso no era ninguna pista que pudiera usar... Ya había comenzado con la búsqueda por su propia cuenta, pero no había obtenido suficientes datos, sabía sólo lo elemental varios ataques demoníacos en puntos estratégicos, incluido el pueblito en donde se encontraba y ni rastros de la presencia de su ama... y lo peor es que no podía exponerse teniendo aún sus niveles de magia tan bajos... ¿qué estaría sucediendo?.  
  
Filia caminó hasta la procedencia de la débil luz que se irradiaba desde la salita, ¿quién estaría despierto a esas horas?... se asomó disimuladamente y vió a Xellos revisando unos papeles y sonrió al observarlo en esa postura tan intelectual, su puño apoyado en el mentón, su rostro tan concentrado, sus facciones perfiladas a la tenue luz, la llamita color azul, rojo y amarillo de la vela reflejandose en sus ojos brillantes, tan brillantes como en su sueño.  
  
-... ¿Qué me has hecho dragona?... ¡Me gustas!...-  
  
Filia pegó un brinco, nuevamente estaba pensando tonterías... un sueño, sólo un sueño eso es lo que había sido, pero no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzada, levantó su rostro sonrojado y fue grande su sorpresa al notar que Xellos ya no estaba sentado frente a la mesita.  
  
-... Se ve muy sexy con ese camisón pegado a su cuerpo señorita Filia...- La rubia volteó rápidamente y ahí detrás de ella Xellos la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.  
  
-... AHHH!!!...- gritó ocultando su bien proporcionado busto tras sus pequeñas manos y es que el camisón semi húmedo y algo transparente no le favorecía en ese momento, sobre todo si Xellos continuaba observandola como una presa lista para cazar.  
  
-... ¿Qué sucede señorita Filia?... ¿no puede dormir acaso?...- preguntó Xellos cerrandole el paso al cercarla contra la pared, ambas manos pegadas al muro y ella en medio de los dos brazos del namagomi, le encantaba verla tan turbada, tan avergonzada, como en los viejos tiempos cuando viajaban con Inverse y su grupo y él la hacia rabiar a más no poder... le encantaba tenerla así a unos milímetros de su propio cuerpo, de su transparente camisón, de sus anchas caderas, el voluminoso busto que sus manos no alcanzaban a cubrir completamente, su cintura extrecha, tan apetecible, tan hermosa, y sentir su respiración tan cerca, sobre su rostro, su temblorosa respiración... como aquella vez.... ¡¡Un momento!!, ¿cuando hubo una aquella vez?... Xellos se separó confundido... ¿qué estaba sucediendo?... ¿por qué se comportaba así. Filia miró al namagomi aún algo azorada, sintiéndose aquel peculiar revoloteo de insectos en su estomago, sus piernas temblorosas, le vio separarse confundido de ella, con las mejillas algo coloradas pero con esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Deris observaba todo oculta detrás de la puerta de la habitación que aquella dragona le había concedido, camuflada por las sombras como estaba acostumbrada sus ojos oscuros relucían como dos pequeñas llamas oscuras y furiosas, levantó su rostro y alisó con los dedos de su mano su largo cabello gris... las cosas no marchaban bien, y ella no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas, abrió la puerta de su habitación y restregó sus ojos como si recién hubiese despertado de un largo sueño -... ¡¡Señor Xellos!!... - exclamó pegando un salto para quedar detrás del mazoku -... Ya está despierto... - y le abrazó descaradamente mientras su mirada se clavaba en el rostro nada amigable de Filia.  
  
-... ¿Le han servido los mapas que le he prestado?... -  
  
-... Este... - Xellos rió tontamente llevando una mano tras su nuca -... Sore Wa Himitsu Desu... - le respondió al oído secretamente.  
  
-... ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!...- Deris parpadeó sin comprender mirando el rostro del namagomi que en ese momento observaba de soslayo el irritado semblante de Filia.  
  
-... Ja ja ja ja... -rio la rubia mientras una gruesa venita aparecía en su nuca -... veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien... - ironizó con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.  
  
-... Disfruten su conversación, ¡¡yo me voy a desayunar!!...-  
  
-... ¿A desayunar?... Pero si son las cuatro de la mañana... - le murmuró bajito el namagomi a Deris.  
  
-... Es que esta celosa... - comentó la muchacha colgándose del brazo del demonio.  
  
-... ¿Celosa?... -  
  
~**~~*~~**~  
  
-... Te vuelvo a repetir que no es necesario que me acompañes...-  
  
Filia bajó su rostro, no deseaba tener acompañantes extras en ese viaje pero por lo visto Xellos se resistía a entender.  
  
-... Pues aunque se niegue yo le acompañaré, puede resultar muy peligroso si usted viaja sola con un niño pequeño, ya la han atacado esas horribles bestias y nada les impide volver a intentarlo... - Xellos caminaba decidido detrás de Filia mientras esta empacaba unas prendas dentro de un pequeño bolso, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de viajar a Saillune, ahora que había recuperado la memoria no le era muy difícil enterarse de ciertas cosas, entre ellas una carta enviada por Ameria y algo referente a una extraña profecía.  
  
-... Pero Xellos yo... - Filia le miró con resignación, ¿qué haría si Xellos recordaba algo en Saillune?, después de todo allí se encontrarían con Lina y los demás, y aunque ya les había advertido de la extraña situación del demonio, la perdida de su memoria, no podía dejar de estar intranquila.  
  
-... Pero nada ya está decidido... - exclamó el demonio mientras ingresaba a la tienda para atender a unos clientes -... yo también voy a Saillune... -  
  
-... Pues... yo también me apuntó... - murmuró Deris apareciendo de la nada -... Yo voy donde vaya mi queridísimo señor Xellos... -  
  
Filia gruñó por lo bajo, no sólo tenía que soportar a las babosas del pueblo sino que también a esa muchachita sin cerebro.  
  
-... Señor Xellos ¿le ayudo a atender la tienda?... - exclamó la muchacha mientras corría hasta donde estaba Xellos y cogía una de las manos de éste.  
  
Xellos asintió -... ¡¡Oh genial!!... necesito llevar estas cajas afuera...-  
  
Filia frunció el ceño en una mueca de fastidio mientras observaba a Xellos y Deris salir de la tiendita cargando varias cajas con cerámicas, para apilarlas en el patio posterior de la vivienda.  
  
Repentinamente la puerta de la tiendita se abrió dejando entrar una helada rafaga de viento que desconcentró a la dragona, la campanilla del local tintineó anunciando la llegada de un cliente, un extraño y alto encapuchado. éste se acercó a Filia.  
  
-... Lo siento señorita estoy en búsqueda de una persona, ¿podría usted?... -  
  
-... ¡¡¡Estoy ocupada!!!...- gruño la rubia mientras se pegaba a la ventana para observar a la pareja que recién acababa de salir -... Vuelva después...- comentó molesta al ver desde el interior de la tienda como Deris dejaba en el suelo las cajas que estaba cargando para colgarse al cuello del namagomi.  
  
-... Pero... - murmuró el extraño acercándose a la dragona.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Pero nada!!!...- repuso molesta la rubia mientras levantaba un dedo -... ¡¡¡Estoy ocupada!!!...-  
  
Una gota rodó por la nuca del recién llegado, y cuando se disponía a seguir insistiendo, una fuerte explosión desde la calle sobresaltó tanto a Filia como al encapuchado, los cristales de la vitrina habían salido expulsados con la presión de la descarga.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Un ataque!!!... - gritó asustada Filia cubriéndose bajos sus brazos -... ¡¡¡Val está jugando afuera!!!... - exclamó mientras empujaba con desesperación la puerta de entrada para ir en busca de su hijo.  
  
Pero al salir se sorprendió al cerciorarse de que su pequeño estaba sano y salvo... ¿qué había pasado?, se acercó rápidamente donde el niño felizmente picoteaba con una ramita a un desmayado y rostizado muchacho.  
  
-... Ja ja ja ja... mami el muy tonto, hizo explotar la magia en su cara... Ja ja ja ja... -  
  
Filia observó como aquel chamuscado muchacho abría repentinamente los ojos y se incorporaba de un salto, para luego sacudir sus polvorientas ropas.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MOCOSO DE MIERDA?!!!... - gritó enfurecido frunciendo el ceño y mirando a todos lados.  
  
Val se ocultó tras la falda de Filia mientras esta se ponía en guardia, ese muchacho extraño se veía peligroso.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Hien!!!... - se escuchó repentinamente una voz -... ¡¡¿Qué has hecho muchacho estúpido?!!... - reprendió el encapuchado jalando la oreja del joven como castigo... Filia parpadeó extrañada, ¿quiénes eran esos hombres tan sospechosos?...  
  
-... Auchhh... Auchhh, maestro lo siento, es que he sentido una extraña presencia, he percibido el aura de un dragón antiguo y he realizado un hechizo localizador, pero ese mocoso... - apuntó a Val con su dedo -... ha aparecido de pronto y me ha desconcentrado y... -  
  
-... No seas estúpido... - repitió Milgazia -... ¡¡ Deja de inventar tontas excusas y discúlpate con la señorita, has arruinado su tienda!!... - Habló el hombre mientras empujaba al muchacho hasta donde una consternada Filia permanecía de pie.  
  
Hien se inclinó apenado -... Yo lo sien... - pero no pudo continuar, Filia le había agarrado bruscamente de la solapa de su sucia túnica.  
  
-... ¡¡¿QUÉ SABES DE VAL?!!...- chilló la mujer mientras levantaba su vestido con un rápido movimiento para coger su maza -... ¡¡ERES UNO DE ESOS DEMONIOS!! ¡¡¡¡¿VERDAD?!!!!...- Hien abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y se separó aún algo turbado de la dragona.  
  
El pelirrojo se puso en guardia creando entre sus manos una pequeña bola de energía -... MAESTRO ELLA VA A ATACARNOS... - gritó, pero se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta de su tutor... giró rápidamente y vio a su maestro estático tras él -... ¿maestro?...-  
  
-... Filia... - dijo finalmente Milgazia caminando lentamente y aún algo turbado en dirección a la dragona.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!...- murmuró asombrado el pelirrojo clavando nuevamente su mirada en la rubia.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Señorita Filia... ¿está usted bien?!!!... - Filia volteó para ver como un preocupado Xellos se acercaba a ella -... ¿Qué ha sucedido?... - preguntó al mismo tiempo que se ponía delante de la rubia y le dirigía una mirada cortante y desconfiada a los desconocidos.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Xellos?!!!... - exclamó Milgazia sorprendido al mismo tiempo que bajaba la capucha de su túnica. Filia abrió sus ojos azules desconcertada, y llevó su temblorosa mano al pecho, no podía ser cierto, aquello era una alucinación, ¿Milgazia estaba vivo?...  
  
(continuará).........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... queridos lectores... Ku ku ku ku (risa maligna), apuesto que muchos de ustedes van a querer matarme después de leer este capítulo, ^.^ mis amigas casi lo intentaron... y ufff.. ufff estuvo un poquito subido de temperatura... pero bueno ¿les ha gustado?... Espero haberlos enganchado con esta entrega... ¿verdad que está misteriosa?.... El cap 6 viene con más sorpresas que ni se lo imaginan, por favor paciencia que lo estoy redactando. Antes de despedirme quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi pequeña amiga Tira Misu-chan, gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo (aunque insistas en eso de amarrarme con cadenas al pc y golpearme si no termino la historia ^.^ )... Bueno, bueno un besito a todos y recuerden (felicitaciones, insultos, aportes, opiniones ... se acepta todo a mi e-mail: traviesa(nishi@hotmail.com)...  
  
Con cariños se despide Nishi-chan..... Byeeeeeeeee, ¡¡¡nos vemos pronto!!!.  
  
Xellos: ¡¡¡Oye!!!... ¿Cómo que hasta pronto?, te vas y nos dejas con tremendas dudas.  
  
Deris: Eso... Eso, yo apoyo a mi queridísimo Xellos-san  
  
Filia: ............  
  
Nishi: Así es la vida... deben esperar hasta la próxima entrega, no sería justo si sólo a ustedes les adelanto el fic.  
  
Xellos: Snif... Snifff eso es injusto... si no me dices, pues renuncio a participar en tu historia.  
  
Deris: Eso... Eso.  
  
Nishi: Ku ku ku... (sacando un documento extraño de la nada)... Pues el contrato de trabajo te lo impide... y no se permiten las huelgas... kukuku, han olvidado leer la letra pequeña.  
  
Xellos: ¡¡¡QUEEE!!!... (tomando el documento entre sus manos)... ¡¡Eres una tramposa!!... ¿Cómo lo has logrado?... esta letra es microscópica.  
  
Nishi: Bueno.... Bueno... sólo puedo decirte algo... Sore Wa Himitsu Desu!!!... a veces debes probar de tu propia medicina, así que nos vemosss... hasta la próxima.  
  
Xellos y Deris: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!... nosotros queríamos saber.  
  
Filia: ................. 


	6. Revelaciones

Capítulo 6... Revelaciones ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todo había ocurrido sumamente rápido, aquella explosión y luego ese muchacho extraño que mencionaba algo de un dragón antiguo... todo demasiado rápido, todo para dar paso a una situación más compleja, la llegada de Xellos y la repentina aparición de Milgazia... el mismo Milgazia que ella creía muerto hace siglos.  
  
Las rodillas de Filia temblaron y sus piernas sin fuerzas cedieron ante el asombro, cayó al suelo de rodilladas con ambas manos sobre su boca y lágrimas en sus ojos -... Milga...- balbuceó con dificultad mientras miraba sin comprender lo que sucedía... y repentinamente todo dio vueltas en su cabeza, miles de recuerdos que se amontonaban en su mente.  
  
Recuerdos de su pasado, de su niñez, memorias de Milgazia regalándole aquella maza que cuidaba con tanto cariño, de él despidiéndose de ella en esa fría cueva, de...  
  
-...¡¡¡Hermana!!!... - escuchó repentinamente saliendo de su trance para sentir como era aprisionada por un fuerte abrazo, unas manos temblorosas se aferraron a su cintura y una cabellera rojiza se cobijó sobre su pecho, Filia bajó su mirada para encontrarse con unos zafiros azules vidriosos por las lágrimas, los ojos más místicos que había visto en su vida -... Hermana, soy yo, Hien... pequeño rojizo... nee-san...-  
  
Filia ensancho sus pupilas, eso... eso no podía ser, ¿su pequeño rojizo?... ¿aquel muchacho era pequeño rojizo?... su pequeño huevo, no... pequeño rojizo ya no era un huevo, no, no más, se había convertido en un muchacho, había nacido para convertirse en un dragón.  
  
Finalmente la rubia sintió como las emociones se arremolinaban en su ser hasta no poder resistir más, besó con cariño a ese, su encontrado hermano, para perder luego la conciencia, desvaneciéndose en aquellas manos, las de su hermano menor...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xellos removió algunas cajas y buscó dentro de algunos muebles... Debía encontrarlo... frunció el ceño, todo era extraño, todo se complicaba... ¿Qué hacía Milgazia en ese lugar?... y ese niño ¿era realmente el hermano menor de la dragona?...  
  
-... Pequeño rojizo...- murmuró para si mismo, ese apodo le traía vagos recuerdos... ¿por qué?... ¿dónde lo había escuchado?.  
  
Xellos siguió buscando -... ¡¡¡Che!!!... ¿dónde lo ha ocultado?... -  
  
-... ¿Buscas algo Xellos?... - escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, el namagomi pegó un brinco y volteó rápidamente.  
  
-... Yo, este...- el demonio cerró ambos ojos con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro -... No sabía que la señorita Filia tuviera un hermano...-  
  
Hien se acercó con decisión al demonio y lo agarró por la solapa de la camiseta -... Tu a mi no me engañas demonio, Milgazia siempre me ha advertido de ti... no eres de confianza... dime ¿qué buscas?, por que estás aquí con mi hermana?...-  
  
-... Pues... yo...- Xellos abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese muchacho si que tenía agallas, después de todo compartía la misma sangre que la dragona -... Yo trabajo aquí, no entiendo, ¿por qué me dice esas cosas?... -  
  
-... ¡¡¡MALDITO MAZOKU DE MIERDA!!!... - Bramó el pelirrojo dándole a Xellos un puñetazo en plena cara -... XELLOS METALLIUM... ERES EL DEMONIO MÁS CÍNICO QUE PUEDE EXISTIR EN ESTE MUNDO... -  
  
-... ¡¡No Hien!!... - exclamó Filia mientras ingresaba a la habitación ayudada por Milgazia -... él no recuerda nada, él perdió la memoria... -  
  
-... ¡¿Un demonio?!...- exclamó Xellos fingiendo turbación, se acercó a Filia, su rostro aparentando inquietud ( Oh!!! que buen actor -^.^- )  
  
-... Señorita... señorita Filia, ¿eso es verdad?... -  
  
Filia asintió con pesar -... yo lo siento Xellos... -  
  
-... ¿Usted siempre lo supo verdad?... Por eso me trataba con desconfianza... - Xellos retrocedió unos pasos -... ¿por qué?... ¿qué esta sucediendo?... ¿quienes son ustedes?...-  
  
La rubia bajó la mirada -... yo te encontré un día en el bosque, estabas lastimado, a un paso de la muerte, no recordabas nada de tu pasado y pensé que el ocultarte la verdad sería mejor, que te alejaría del camino de la oscuridad, de la maldad... el camino de un demonio... - Filia extendió su mano para tocar el hombro del mazoku, pero este esquivó el contacto.  
  
Milgazia y Hien observaban la escena con sorpresa, ¿lo que decía Filia era verdad?... ¿Xellos había perdido la memoria?  
  
-... ¡¡¿Maldad?!!... Eso es lo que he representado para usted, ¿un ser maligno?... - El namagomi apretó sus puños -... Yo pensé que usted me estimaba... - habló al mismo tiempo que dejaba la habitación con paso afligido y una sonrisa que nadie notó.  
  
Filia ensanchó sus pupilas, su corazón por un momento dejó de latir, ¿por qué sentía su alma resquebrajarse como un frágil cristal?... ¿por qué se sentía la peor persona del mundo?  
  
-... Yo, Xe... Xellos, per...dóname... - repuso con la voz entrecortada, la rubia trató de seguir al demonio pero fue detenida por una mano sobre su brazo. Filia volteó para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Milgazia, éste le miraba con un gesto de incertidumbre en su rostro... No, se equivocaba, Milgazia se veía molesto, su semblante serio parecía reprocharle algo.  
  
Milgazia clavó su mirada sobre Hien y el pelirrojo comprendió inmediatamente, alisó su ropa y chifló distraídamente -... Este... yo... creo que voy a jugar con Val-chan... - murmuró para salir de la habitación con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca y una pequeña gotita de sudor asomándose sobre ésta.  
  
Filia siguió con la mirada la figura de su travieso hermano perderse por el pasillo de la casa, le recordaba a ella misma en su adolescencia.  
  
-... ¿Qué haces Filia?... - preguntó finalmente Milgazia.  
  
La rubia bajó su rostro, por una extraña razón ahora le era difícil mirar a Milgazia a los ojos... ¿estaría enojado con ella?...  
  
-... Te desapareces por tanto tiempo y cuando volvemos a encontrarte estás criando a un dragón antiguo y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo te haces amiga de un mazoku... Haya o no perdido la memoria el es Xellos, el demonio que exterminó a gran parte de nuestra raza. ¿lo recuerdas?... - Milgazia sonrió -... Siempre has tenido un alma generosa, eso es una virtud, pero también puede convertirse en un arma contra tu propia persona... no olvides, un demonio, es un demonio y un dragón, es un dragón... ambos por naturaleza de bandos opuestos... -  
  
Filia apretó sus puños -... Lo sé, pero él no ha tratado nada contra mi, ni contra Val, él está tan perdido en este mundo como una vez yo lo estuve... - pequeñas gotitas cayeron al suelo, Filia no había podido contener sus rebeldes lágrimas.  
  
-... Yo... yo me sentía tan sola... - sollozó, sus brazos rodearon el torso del dragón dorado y sus lágrimas empaparon la blanca túnica de éste -... yo... yo estaba tan perdida, en un lugar tan extraño, había perdido a pequeño rojizo, te había perdido a ti... -  
  
Milgazia acercó más a la muchacha a su pecho y acarició el largo cabello rubio de Filia, después de todo la comprendía, ambos habían vivido una vida vacía por mucho tiempo, una vida muerta.  
  
-... ¿Aún lo recuerdas Filia?... - Preguntó Milgazia levantando el mentón de la Ryuzoku.  
  
Filia parpadeó confundida -... ¿él qué?... - murmuró.  
  
-... Nuestra promesa... - Milgazia esbozó una sonrisa picara -... En ese tiempo aún éramos unos adolescentes... - Filia se apartó un poco turbada del rubio -... yo... -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lestad resopló cansada, entregarle información a su ama era agotador, nunca se cansaba de preguntar los por qué de todo, pero hoy había sido distinto, brillos siniestros y furiosos habían adornado los ojos de Juu Ou Sama cuando ella le había contado sobre la llegada de los dos dragones, al final la noticia no le había gustado en absoluto al ama de las bestias y había descargado su ira en uno de los cuantos demonios inferiores que tenía bajo su servicio... Después de todo Zellas tenía razón para estar enojada, esos dos seres estúpidos solo dificultarían sus planes y eso no podía permitirlo...  
  
-... Ummmh... ¿así que Zellas-sama está de mal humor?...- murmuró una voz.  
  
Lestad se volteó rápidamente para clavar su mirada en el oscuro ser apoyado en la pared con una actitud indolente.  
  
-... ¿Qué quieres Sirus?... - preguntó Lestad de mal humor.  
  
-... Pues nada en especial... para ser sincero sólo quería visitarte, has estado mucho tiempo ausente... -  
  
-... ¡¡¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!!!... - replicó la mazoku cortante.  
  
-... Lo sé, supongo que Zellas te habrá mandado a realizar algún trabajito, pero eso no me importa... sólo quería cerciorarme de ciertas cosas... -  
  
-... No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Sirus, estoy ocupada... - gruño Lestad de mala gana iniciando nuevamente la marcha.  
  
-... Pues deberías... No, ya es tiempo que decidas de que lado estás, el momento se acerca y junto a mi puedes encontrar seguridad... -  
  
-... Ohhhhh por favor... deja de repetir día a día las mismas bobadas, mi lugar está en el bando correcto, junto a Zellas y los mazokus... tú eres el confundido por lo que veo... -  
  
Sirus desapareció para reaparecer rápidamente al lado de la demonio -... No mi querida Lestad... - Sirus acarició el rostro de la namagomi con su enguatada mano a lo que ésta se apartó con brusquedad.  
  
-... Tu Lestad eres la equivocada... - murmuró desapareciendo.  
  
Lestad caminó furiosa y entró a sus aposentos, los encuentros con ese bastardo de Sirus la ponían de mal humor, ingresó a la habitación dando un portazo y finalmente se situó frente a un extraño pero llamativo espejo.  
  
Lestad observó su figura frente al alto espejo, ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar toda aquella situación?, odiaba a Sirus, pero más odiaba a los humanos, los aborrecía con todo su ser, a pesar de esto esperaba, sí... esperaba el día prometido. Aquel día en que su cruenta venganza se llevaría a cabo.  
  
Aún recordaba con exactitud los acontecimientos que habían movido su pasado, era una niña de siete años cuando todo tuvo inicio, cuando su suerte de humana le convirtió en demonio. Un ser sin alma, sin espíritu, en busca de muerte y destrucción, movida por las fuerzas oscuras y el caos.  
  
En aquella infancia recordaba haber vivido con sus padres, seres hipócritas y farsantes, empujados por la ambición y el poder que obtenían arrasando con todo lo que consideraban un obstáculo en su camino. También recordaba ser la menor de dos hermanos, dos seres tan maltratadores como sus padres. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?... Tal vez un par de siglos pero aún podía sentir en su piel la quemante sensación producida por los interminables golpes recibidos, su piel torturada, la sangre sobre sus labios, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, esa sería una huella que jamás podría borrar en todo su ser, la mancha que había dejado una cicatriz en su corazón, esa cicatriz que jamás había sanado y que terminó por destruirla.  
  
¿De dónde había surgido tanto rencor?... ¿tanto odio y resentimiento?, todo comenzó con una historia trágica en la que ella, Varie, jamás tuvo culpa... Fue durante uno de los negocios fraudulentos de sus padres en que su vida fue concebida, "su padre" al verse acorralado en una deuda sin saldar, ofreció sin reparo el cuerpo de su mujer, siendo ésta usada como cualquier objeto sin valor... ella nació de aquel trato inestable, sucio y asqueroso... Nació para ser aborrecida por todos, sin saber el por qué...  
  
Desde el día "oscuro" de su nacimiento, mil y un infortunios habían formado parte de su vida, pero el peor era aquel que se había quedado impreso en su mente como un disco rayado. El ataque de los demonios a su pueblo había dado inicio a todo, al desorden, al temor y la anarquía... situación en la que "sus padres" vieron la oportunidad de hacerse con el poder. Tomaron la jefatura del pueblo enmascarados como dos personas honradas y honorables, bestias peores que los mismos demonios... Pero los ataques continuaron y la desesperación terminó corrompiendo al máximo a aquellos seres, su propia familia.... Y el día de su cumpleaños le ofrecieron, según ellos, el "mejor regalo", la verdad oculta de su origen (ser el vástago de una deuda) y su propio sacrificio, por los suyos, por su pueblo... Sería entregada como una ofrenda, un sacrificio para los mazokus.  
  
Y en aquella desolada y fría piedra de martirio fue entregada a su destino, "la muerte", la muerte de una niña sin amor, una niña llena de odio y deseos de venganza... cualidades propias de los demonios, cualidades que le dieron una nueva oportunidad en el lado oscuro, junto a Juu Ou Sama, Zellas... Ese día Varie se convirtió en Lestad, una sombra demoníaca.  
  
Lestad rió frente a su imagen en el espejo, rió al recordar los rostros llenos de terror y pánico de su maldita familia mientras su nueva forma de mazoku destruía todo el pueblo en compañía de sus aliados, los demonios... Y sonrió maquiavélicamente sintiendo aún la sangre tibia de sus padres y hermanastros recorrer sus manos.  
  
-... Que tiempos aquellos... - sonrió complacida mientras alisaba su largo cabello gris, una parte de su venganza estaba cumplida, sólo esperaba con ansias aquel día en que todos los insignificantes humanos sufrieran a merced de su poder, no le quedaba otra, interpretar el papel de una humana era repugnante, pero mientras no cumpliera con sus objetivos continuaría siendo la amigable y simpática cartógrafa de Saillune.... Deris Ravenclaw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filia caminó con paso lento alrededor de la gran estancia observando las muchas y variadas obras de cerámica fina, muy cercano a ella Milgazia sentado en un confortable sillón se notaba pensativo y mientras tanto Deris ordenaba apresuradamente unos pliegos de papel sobre la gran mesa situada en un extremo de la habitación... Xellos de brazos cruzados y apoyado en un ventanal observaba a cada uno de los presentes de reojo, siguió con la vista los pasos curiosos de Filia que recorría la habitación como si en verdad se tratase de una niña descubriendo algo secreto.  
  
-... ¡¡Que bonito jarrón!!... - exclamó emocionada la rubia al mismo tiempo que tocaba la antigua obra de porcelana y la exploraba con sumo cuidado, todos los oyentes levantaron la vista y al ver a la dragona tan metida en su propio mundo siguieron con sus propios asuntos.  
  
La gran puerta de mármol se abrió y frente a ellos una figura rellenita apareció -...EHH MUCHACHOS... QUE CALLADOS ESTÁN... ¿ES ACASO ESTO UN FUNERAL?...- Lina caminó rápidamente hasta el centro de la habitación donde se encontraba una sorprendida Filia.  
  
-... ¿Lina?... - Filia parpadeó cuando las manos de la colorina tomaron las suyas para comenzar un efusivo saludo. -... Quién más va ser... - habló haciéndose la ofendida mientras cruzaba las brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
-... Pero.... ¿estás?...-  
  
-... Embarazada... - terminó de hablar Ameria.  
  
Filia dio un salto y es que sin haberse percatado, ahora se encontraba rodeada por sus viejos amigos. -... ¿Qué... cómo... cuándo llegaron?...-  
  
-... Estabas tan concentrada estudiando ese jarrón que no te percataste de nuestra llegada... - comentó Zelgadis que atisbaba disimuladamente a Xellos desde un rincón.  
  
Filia sonrió alegre cuando vio a Gourry acercarse hasta donde Lina y ella se encontraban, el espadachín extrañamente ahora inspiraba un aire de seriedad, se le notaba tan intelectual que la dragona por un momento se preguntó si ese cambio era el responsable de que Lina por fin le correspondiese sentimentalmente.  
  
-... Gourry... ha pasado el tiempo... ¿cómo has estado?... -  
  
El rubio parpadeó y haciendo un ademán con su mano pidió a Lina que se acercase a él -...Linita... ¿Quién es ella?...- Una gotita rodó por la nuca de todos.  
  
-... ¡¡CABEZA DE MEDUSA!!...- chilló Lina dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza -... ¿ES QUÉ NO RECUERDAS A FILIA?!...-  
  
-... Ahhh, Fi ¿qué?...-  
  
-... FILIA, ESTÚPIDO... NUESTRA AMIGA FILIA UL COPT...-  
  
La rubia rió, al parecer nada había cambiado...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deris se inclinó frente a la princesa de Saillune y ofreció cuidadosamente los pergaminos a la muchacha de cabello azabache.  
  
-... Has hecho un buen trabajo... - repuso la princesa tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.  
  
-... Gracias... - sonrió Deris inclinándose nuevamente.  
  
-... Pero, has sido una de los últimos cartógrafos en arribar a Saillune... ¿Dime qué te ha demorado tanto?...-  
  
-... La verdad es que fui atacada por unas extrañas criaturas cuando regresaba a Saillune y he pasado mucho miedo... - La muchacha suspiró ilusionada -... Pero si no fuese por mi queridísimo Xellos-san... él me ha salvado...-  
  
Ameria parpadeó algo aturdida -... Este, pero Xellos es... - la princesa aún se encontraba algo confundida por las nuevas noticias... ¿Xellos amnésico?... ¿No sería alguna de sus viejas artimañas?... la muchacha frunció el ceño... Por la paz del mundo y la justicia ella no...  
  
-... Un amor... un amor... - Deris cortó los pensamientos de Ameria -... El señor Xellos es un amor... - afirmó la hermosa muchacha juntando sus manos en una dulce expresión.  
  
-...Ummh... si tu lo dices... - Ameria esbozó una media sonrisa, pero la princesa rápidamente cambió su expresión -... ¿ Y cómo te encuentras tú?... ¿Por qué te atacaron esas criaturas?... -  
  
Deris negó con su cabeza -... no lo sé, para ser sincera me he enterado que han habido ataques en diferentes zonas, creo que fue sólo cosa del destino... -  
  
-... Pero... ¿te han hecho algún tipo de daño?...-  
  
-... La verdad es que no me han lastimado... El señor Xellos me ha protegido...-  
  
Ameria asintió y levantándose de su silla caminó hasta el balcón de la habitación, no descansaría hasta que la justicia, el amor y las buenas intenciones reinaran el universo.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Sí!!!... ¡¡¡¡No dormiré, no descansaré, ni me daré por vencida, trabajaré duramente para que el mal desaparezca de la faz de la tierra!!!!...-  
  
Deris abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, de un salto la princesa de Saillune se había subido a la mesa adquiriendo una heroica y a la vez divertida pose...-  
  
-... Este... princesa... yo...-  
  
-... AHHH!!!... lo hice de nuevo... - exclamó la morena bajando de la mesa totalmente avergonzada -... Lo siento... -  
  
-... No se preocupe princesa...-  
  
-... Bien... tu pago estará listo hoy mismo, mientras, puedes descansar en el castillo... - Ameria cogió una pequeña campanilla y la hizo tintinear, en ese momento ingresó a la habitación una muchacha menudita.  
  
-... Angie... entrégale una habitación a nuestra invitada por favor...-  
  
La joven sonrió inclinando levemente su cabeza -... Por supuesto princesa... Sígame por favor señorita... -  
  
Deris y la mucama salieron de la habitación emprendiendo su camino por un largo y lujoso corredor, a mitad de camino ambas mujeres se detuvieron y sin que nadie les notara se escurrieron rápidamente por una puerta.  
  
-... ¿Y bien?... - preguntó Lestad al mismo tiempo que hechizaba la puerta para que nadie les interrumpiera.  
  
-... Le hemos encontrado, lo ocultan en las bóveda reales...- habló la mucama torciendo en su rostro una pérfida sonrisa  
  
-... Eso me alegra... Zellas sama estará conforme...-  
  
-... ¿Debo informarle algo al señor Sirus?... -  
  
Lestad gruño ante la mención de aquel nombre -... ummmh... sí... La dragona consultará el oráculo y eso hay que impedirlo... -  
  
-... Sí señora... -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-... No puedo creer que encontrases a tu hermano... - comentó Lina con una expresión de sorpresa adornado su rostro.  
  
Filia adelantó un poco más el paso y miró al cielo con un gesto de melancolía -... Sí, mi pequeño Hien también estaba vivo...-  
  
-... Me hubiese encantado conocerle...-  
  
La rubia llevó una mano a su rostro -... Es divertido, a veces me recuerda a ti Lina...-  
  
-... ¿ A miii?...- preguntó la bruja autoseñalandose -... Entonces, de seguro es una gran persona... inteligente, astuto, de buen corazón y...-  
  
-... Se te ha olvidado lo atolondrado y comilón... igual que tú... - Filia levantó un dedo, una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro.  
  
-... EHHH ¡¡¡¿qué están tratando de decir?!!!...-  
  
La rubia rió -... Nada... que no sea cierto... -  
  
Lina gruño por lo bajo haciendo una mueca de reclamo, después de todo sabía que Filia tenía razón.  
  
-... De seguro también se convertirá en un gran hechicero... - comentó la dragona con orgullo -... Milgazia es su maestro... -  
  
-... Milgazia... - Lina llevó un dedo a su mentón -... No puedo creer que él y tú estubiesen ligados de alguna forma... para ser sincera la primera vez que te conocí me llamó mucha la atención de que ambos fueran dragones dorados... pero jamás pensé que se conociesen y que él estuviese entrenando a tu hermano perdido...-  
  
-... Yo sufrí por mucho tiempo al creerlos muertos... - Filia bajo la mirada -... y también jamás me imagine que tú les conocías... el destino da muchas vueltas ¿verdad?...-  
  
Lina asintió con una mueca de tristeza -... Lo siento, si al menos yo lo hubiera sabido antes... te habría evitado tanto sufrimiento...-  
  
-... Pero ahora yo estoy feliz... no hay por que ponerse tan depresivos... - Filia cerró sus ojos y suspiró -... Ahora debemos concentrarnos en aquella extraña profecía...-  
  
Lina siguió caminando a la par con la dragona pero repentinamente volteó su rostro unos milímetros para observar a Xellos que las seguía junto a Gourry un poco más distanciados.  
  
-... No percibo esencias de maldad en su ser ¿Por qué?...-  
  
Filia elevó nuevamente su vista -... No lo sé... Pero... yo... me he sentido muy confundida... la llegada de Milgazia ha traído muchas dudas a mi vida... -  
  
-... Debes seguir a tu corazón... - murmuró Lina mientras acariciaba su crecida barriga.  
  
-... ¿A qué te refieres Lina?... - preguntó la rubia un tanto confusa.  
  
-... Eso tú debes descubrirlo... - Lina se detuvo y clavó su mirada sobre el namagomi, pero rápidamente volvió su rostro hacia Filia. -... A veces el destino nos pone grandes pruebas en nuestro camino, como un juego que debemos ganar, lo importante es no mirar atrás, seguir adelante...-  
  
Filia parpadeó... ¿Por qué repentinamente no le entendía nada a su amiga?...  
  
-... Apresurémonos... el templo nos espera y el carruaje ya ha llegado... - murmuró Lina apuntando al elegante coche tirado por tres hermosos caballos que les esperaba más adelante, junto a las gran puerta de entrada al palacio.  
  
-... ¿Y eso?... - preguntó la rubia  
  
Lina esbozó una media sonrisa mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cintura -... Ser hechicera real tiene sus beneficios...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El templo no era muy grande, hecho de argamasa y adobe, se escondía en un pequeño valle muy cercano a Saillune. Filia se alegró de llevar puesta su túnica más gruesa porque el frío en el interior de aquel santuario calaba los huesos, las lámparas mitigaban la humedad más Filia a pesar de no contar con mucha luz pudo distinguir a varios dragones, sacerdotisas y clérigos que oraban en silencio, Milgazia le había contado que ese era uno de los cuatro templos de Cephied que aún quedaba en pie, el otro se encontraba muy cercano a Sefiria y los dos restantes habían sido destruidos por los demonios hace varios siglos atrás.  
  
Miró a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos con la vista, a lo lejos distinguió a Lina, Gourry, Ameria y Zelgadis. Filia suspiró, como le hubiese gustado que Hien también estuviese allí, pero alguien debía cuidar de Val y nadie mejor que su propio hermano, ya que mientras no supiesen lo que estaba pasando todos corrían peligro por igual.  
  
Filia observó nuevamente a los presentes ¿Dónde estaba Xellos?...  
  
-... Filia todo está listo...- murmuró Milgazia adelantándose hasta un pequeño altar, allí encendió con sus poderes un fuego mágico que iluminó repentinamente el lugar, dejó a los pies del altar varias especies juntó a un pequeño cofre lleno de incienso aromático que inundó todo con su suave fragancia ( y si acercan su nariz al computador podrán sentir el aroma -^.^- je...).  
  
Xellos ingresó finalmente al templo, con paso lento y algo desconfiado, con dificultad vio frente a él un pequeño altar.  
  
-... El templo de Cephied... - murmuró asombrado, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta afinar su vista en el sombrío lugar, más adelante podía ver un glamoroso fuego mágico que bailaba armonioso en el centro del sagrario. Una estatua de Cephied, un imponente dragón de piedra, adornaba también el lugar.  
  
-... Asombroso... - pero su vista ahora estaba clavada en Filia, la rubia se acercaba lentamente a una fuente de claras aguas, que no había notado en la oscuridad del sitio.  
  
Todos los presentes se incorporaron, los que oraban apoyados en el suelo se pusieron de pie para salir del templo, Xellos se escondió detrás de un pilar sin ser notado, él no se iría, quería ver el ritual... quería saber sobre aquella profecía.  
  
Filia levantó la vista, los presentes se habían marchado, al final supuestamente sólo permanecían dentro del templo un par de sacerdotisas.... El rubor subió a las mejillas de la rubia y es que el ritual de preparación le era un tanto incomodo... Comenzó a despojarse lentamente de sus ropas con una extraña sensación revolviendo su estomago, tal vez era paranoia pero sentía una mirada ajena posarse sobre su piel, sus manos temblorosas finalmente se deshicieron de la capa y el vestido, el apretado corsé realzaba su delicada y bien formada figura. El par de sacerdotisas se acercaron a Filia y le ayudaron a despojarse de la ajustada prenda entregándole una delgada seda blanca, se quitó el resto de las ropas y se envolvió completamente en la fina tela...  
  
Filia ingresó a la fuente de claras aguas con lentitud sintiendo como su cuerpo era bañado por el frío líquido, la seda se adhirió realzando mucho más la figura de la rubia, las trasparencias de la tela no lograron ocultar la desnudez de la dragona, finalmente las sacerdotisas voltearon sobre el agua algunas de las especies que Milgazia había ordenado sobre el altar, el baño ritual debía ser consumado con sumo cuidado, la dragona tenía que presentarse frente al oráculo totalmente limpia de cuerpo y alma.  
  
Xellos tragó con dificultad cuando vio a la rubia salir de la fuente, con su cuerpo húmedo encamino sus pasos hasta el centro del fuego ceremonial. La dragona se arrodilló frente a la imagen de Cephied y comenzó a orar.  
  
-... Ohhh... Cephied, hijo de la verdad y el bien... ilumina a esta tu sierva, revélame la verdad para seguir tu esencia, muéstrame los designios de tu voluntad, muéstrame más allá de lo que los ojos normales pueden observar...- Un aura dorada iluminó a la rubia elevándose en ese momento unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, la seda finalmente cayó sin que Filia pudiese notarlo, había entrado en un leve trance.  
  
En la mente de Filia imágenes comenzaron a tomar forma, una después de otra, imágenes que rápidamente aparecían y desaparecían... Se vio a ella misma corriendo con pequeño rojizo (huevo) entre sus brazos, luego a un joven y atractivo Xellos de cabellos cortos y desordenados besándola sin parar, vio a un niño demonio de semblante odioso. Filia abrió sus ojos, dos lagunas azules perdidas en algún lugar, comenzó a recitar unas líneas en un idioma desconocido.  
  
...Aduss bahuk ugfil a no queitd teters muip pituih tyuk anok bruilt veil pah oh miopti kia basresh yuil comubiw rewiy tet yert vruild coutrk salrtu argusth neut xuiem zert no hoiut...  
  
...Futuro incierto, como la oscuridad al caos imprevisible, como luz al equilibrio vital, fuerzas contrapartidas uniéndose para despertar una nueva, su poder basado en la regla que mueve al mundo, principio del fin -destrucción- o principio del todo -creación- ...  
  
Una nueva imagen se formó en su mente, representada esta vez por un muchacho joven, menudito y delgado, de pelo violeta oscuro desordenado y tomado en una coleta baja, de aparentemente no más de 15 años, movía sus labios en forma seria, al parecer hablaba algo que Filia no escuchaba... ¿Era ese Xellos?...  
  
Aquel muchacho se había levantado para coger un hermoso báculo coronado con una gema plateada, sus ojos claros miraron con determinación a la imponente bestia que frente a él destruía todo a su paso... El joven sin pensarlo dos veces se había lanzado al ataque desplegando sus dos refulgentes alas... y peleaba mientras todo se bañaba en un fuego devastador, pero... repentinamente la figura de aquel ser batallador se había detenido y detrás de él, dos manos oscuras y siniestras le envolvían, le cegaban al posarse sobre sus ojos, y la tierra comenzaba a despedazarse agrietándose con una rapidez inusitada, levantándose frente a él llamaradas de fuego y lava ardiente, las rocas levitaban y se destrozaban al chocar unas con otras, finalmente aquellas manos oscuras dejaban de cubrir la vista del muchacho, para dejar al descubierto un par de ojos crueles, dos llamas doradas ardiendo sin control, y las alas del joven ya no eran brillantes, sino opacas y oscuras como la misma noche... y todo temblaba y todo se destruía...  
  
Filia salió del trance sintiendo todo estremecerse a su alrededor, aún podía sentir aquellos temblores, dio un pequeño brinco al sentir unas manos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo... levantó su vista turbada para encontrarse con un par de ojos amatistas, sólo hasta ese momento lograba aclarar su mente, notando de paso su desnudez, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Xellos ¿qué haces aquí?!!!!...- chilló levemente forcejeando sin mucho éxito para separarse del namagomi.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Cuidado, no se mueva!!!... - exclamó Xellos desplazándose con rapidez, de esa manera evitó que una gruesa columna les aplastara.  
  
La rubia vio con horror como el grueso pilar caía muy cerca de ellos levantando una densa capa de polvo y escombros -... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE ?!!!...- gritó Filia aferrándose con fuerzas al cuello del namagomi.  
  
-... Nos atacan desde el exterior... - Fue lo único que logró escuchar del demonio, éste nuevamente saltaba sobre un pedestal para no ser aplastado junto a Filia por una pared que había cedido.  
  
-... ¿Y las sacerdotisas?... - preguntó Filia mirando en diferentes direcciones.  
  
-... Han tratado de ayudarle, pero no salía del trance y les he dicho que escapasen mientras yo la protegía...-  
  
Una vez disipada algo de la densa nube de polvo Filia observó en todas las direcciones -... ¡¡¡Oh por Cephied!!!... el templo está...- exclamó la rubia llevando una mano a su boca.  
  
-... El escudo que protege el templo se está debilitando... debemos salir rápido o esto se vendrá todo abajo... con nosotros incluidos...- Xellos dejó a Filia en suelo mientras subía a través de un pilar caído para buscar una salida, la puerta principal estaba obstaculizada y su magia por alguna extraña razón no funcionaba dentro del templo del dios dragón Cephied.  
  
-... Allí hay una... - exclamó apuntando con su dedo índice a una abertura en el techo del templo. -... Hay que llegar hasta ese lugar... - se volteó para darle instrucciones a la rubia, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco, frente a él una muy avergonzada Filia trataba de envolver y ocultar con sus delgados brazos algo de su exuberante desnudez.  
  
-... No mires ¡¡¡pervertido!!!...- le riño totalmente sonrojada.  
  
-... No es para tanto... - rió Xellos con picardía -... Al menos, no está del todo mal...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?... ¿NO ESTÁ DEL TODO MAL?!!!...-  
  
Xellos asintió entretenido mientras Filia con una gruesa venita sobre su cabeza gruñía algo entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que buscaba con su vista algo en el suelo.  
  
-... AUHHH... - gimió Xellos al recibir en su cabeza un adoquín de parte de Filia.  
  
-... Esta bien... esta bien, ya entiendo... - murmuró Xellos entregándole su capa para que se cubriera -... ¿Usted puede usar magia verdad?, necesitamos salir y...-  
  
-... No puedo... - le cortó Filia -... invocar e interpretar el oráculo requiere mucha energía, estoy mágicamente agotada...-  
  
Xellos suspiró -... Venga, entonces, yo le ayudaré a subir Filia... hay que escalar un poco, pero...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡No quiero subir allí!!!...- repuso la rubia inflando sus mejillas en un gesto de negativa -... NO... NO... Y NO...-  
  
Xellos pestañeó confundido, observó a su alrededor muy pronto toda aquella estructura cedería, no podían perder más tiempo -... Hay que subir rápido todo se viene abajo, ¡¡esto puede convertirse en nuestra tumba!!...-  
  
-... Me rehúso... yo...- Nuevamente el lugar comenzó temblar, el fuerte remezón ayudó a soltar la argamasa floja, cargando el ambiente de más polvo y escombros, ¿qué estaría sucediendo afuera?... El ataque continuaba al parecer.  
  
-... ¡¡Vamos!!...- llamó la atención Xellos.  
  
Filia bajó el rostro y se cubrió todo lo que podía con la capa -... Yo... -  
  
Xellos alzó una ceja comprendiendo lo que sucedía, finalmente Filia accedió a subir pero un leve rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.  
  
-... Agarre esa piedra... pero cuidado hay algunas columnas un poco sueltas...- Filia asintió ante la explicación de Xellos, finalmente subió un poco con ayuda del namagomi.  
  
-... ¡¡¡XELLOS!!...- llamó la dragona -... ¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra levantar la vista o te juro!!!...-  
  
-... Ummh ¿Qué ha dicho?...- preguntó el namagomi mirando hacia arriba.  
  
-.... ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!.... PERVERTIDOOOOO...- Gritó Filia dándole una patada en plena cara -... HE DICHO QUE NO MIRES... - Volvió a gritar mientras trataba de hacer todo lo posible para acomodar la capa que al final de cuentas no ocultaba demasiado el cuerpo de la rubia. Pero aquellos movimientos descuidados le hicieron perder el equilibrio cayendo sobre Xellos y perdiendo la capa después de todo.  
  
-... NO MIRES... NO MIRES...- Chilló tapando los ojos del demonio con sus manos.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡No puedo ver... vasta o caeremos!!!!...- le riño Xellos. El namagomi perdió la paciencia y haciendo uso de su fuerza física montó a la dragona sobre sus hombros.  
  
-... AHHH, NOOOO... - gimió Filia sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada.  
  
-... Listo... - murmuró, Xellos un poco colorado comenzó nuevamente a escalar hasta que llegó muy cerca de la abertura en el techo, sentía a Filia aferrarse inconscientemente a su cuello con fuerzas.  
  
-... Vamos... suba y... - una bola de fuego rompió la pared desde el exterior y todo comenzó a caer -... ¡¡¡VAMOS RÁPIDOOO!!! ...- apuró Xellos viendo que la columna ya no soportaba el peso de ambos y comenzaba a fracturarse bajo sus pies, miró hacía abajo vio como las llamas empezaban a consumir todo.  
  
-... Xe... Xellos...- tartamudeó la rubia aferrando sus dedos con firmeza a las ropas del demonio -...yo... yo...- balbuceó casi imperceptiblemente mirando hacía abajo -... está al... alto y... hay fue.. fuego y... yo no ten...go... magia pa... para volar...-  
  
Xellos observó con ojos dilatados a la dragona, algo en su interior se quebró al verla estremecerse de esa manera, ¿Qué era esa sensación?... ¿Qué embrujo era aquel?... No era la primera vez que lo sentía y eso le molestaba, aún era un demonio, y de antemano sabía a ciencia cierta que los demonios no sienten, que son crueles, perversos, lujuriosos, astutos y tramposos... ¿entonces?, ¿por qué estaba tratando de salvar a esa dragona?, a una descendiente de los dioses...  
  
Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del namagomi... él tenía la vida de Filia en sus manos, sólo un leve movimiento y ella podría caer, después de todo, estaba asustada y no reaccionaría. Los ojos de Xellos se estrecharon, y sin magia qué podría hacer ella, verdaderamente las cosas resultaban interesantes... En sus manos descansaba la vida de aquella, su enemiga por naturaleza, en sus manos la vida o la muerte.  
  
Una sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro del namagomi.  
  
... Sólo un movimiento y ella caería...  
  
Los ojos de Xellos se iluminaron adquiriendo un peculiar brillo al mismo tiempo que levantaba un brazo y lateralizaba su cuerpo un poco hacía la izquierda.  
  
... Su enemiga natural...  
  
Filia temblando, con una expresión de terror, sin notar la mirada oscura de Xellos posarse en su persona, perdiendo repentinamente la estabilidad y equilibrio sobre aquellos hombros que la sostienen, sin poder aferrarse de ninguna cosa.  
  
... La vida o la muerte en sus manos...  
  
Y luego un grito desgarrador llenando el ambiente, el grito de una mujer y el sonido de un sólido fracturándose.  
  
.... La vida o la muerte...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lestad voló sobre la zona de batalla con un semblante de impaciencia en el rostro, exploró con su vista todas las direcciones posibles, más una densa capa de humo, tierra y cenizas no le permitía encontrar el objetivo de su búsqueda, sangre, furia, fuego y destrucción frente a sus ojos... alimento para su espíritu, sentimientos de odio y rechazo aflorando entre los descendientes de los dioses y del gran satánico.  
  
-... ¿Dónde se ha metido el imbécil de Sirus?...- gruño de mala gana, ya habían formado bastante desorden y era el momento de la retirada.  
  
Lestad siguió volando mientras esquivaba con gran maestría los rayos y las explosiones que aquel combate había generado... Las bestias de Sirus rápidas y mortíferas usaban sus letales garras para despedazar a los dragones casi sin ningún problema... Todo salía a la perfección, no le darían a la estúpida dragona el tiempo necesario para interpretar el oráculo.... Más la sonrisa cruel de Lestad se borró por un instante, dejó de recorrer los cielos disfrutando del espectáculo para notar algo que su mente astuta no había tomado en cuenta... ¿Dónde estaba la dragona?.... Exploró el lugar con velocidad, veía a ese idiota de Milgazia luchando contra una Mantikora y más allá a la princesa de Saillune y su compañero la quimera haciendo un dúo para proteger a una mujer de cabellos rojos y en cinta, Lestad sin equivocarse notó que esa mujer era Lina Inverse. Muy cerca a Inverse, un espadachín de cabellos dorados partía en dos a una de las bestias de Sirus usando solamente una espada...  
  
Pero... ¿Y Xellos y Filia?... Una mueca de sorpresa inundó el rostro de la namagomi mientras sus ojos se dilataban más de lo normal... El templo, nadie se había percatado de que ellos saliesen sanos y salvos una vez comenzado el ataque.  
  
Lestad clavó su vista sobre el destruido santuario, el fuego ya había consumido gran parte de la zona oeste del lugar, fuego y escombros y de seguro muerte...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-... ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!...- gritó Filia sintiendo como todo se movía alrededor, súbitamente y sin que ella se preparase para nada Xellos se había inclinado hacia la izquierda y por un momento todo su estomago se había revuelto al sentir como perdía la posición en aquel hombro que la sostenía... No había lugar donde sujetarse y perdía el equilibrio sin que pudiese reaccionar oportunamente frente a ese movimiento...  
  
... Sólo un movimiento y ella caería...  
  
Y fue sólo un instante en que su mirada azul se cruzó con aquella mística y oscura, color amatista, esa mirada que le hacía temer porque le recordaba el verdadero origen de Xellos, el de un demonio, que hacía a sus entrañas retorcerse en un complicado nudo en su interior...  
  
... Su enemiga natural...  
  
Y aquellas imágenes que el oráculo le había revelado aparecieron inconscientemente en su mente, un muchacho, la copia perfecta de Xellos era rodeado por las sombras para convertirse en un ser oscuro y siniestro, un demonio, y Filia temió por su vida al comparar aquel muchacho con el actual Xellos...  
  
... La vida o la muerte en sus manos...  
  
Filia abrió sus ojos enormes cuando finalmente sintió a Xellos alzarla por encima de su cabeza.  
  
.... La vida o la muerte...-  
  
Y Xellos soltó un leve gruñido al impulsarla con gran esfuerzo hasta el boquete que daba al exterior del templo, en ese momento la única salida para ambos, mientras oía un extraño sonido, un sólido fracturándose....  
  
Filia alzó su rostro pálido, su voz ahogada en un punto de su garganta, y se agarró con fuerzas de la piedra firme alrededor del hueco que daba al exterior...  
  
-... La vida...- se escuchó finalmente de los labios del namagomi.  
  
La rubia bajó la vista, con la sorpresa inundando todo su ser para notar como dos pares de melancólicos ojos amatistas se clavaban en ella.  
  
-... Esa es mi elección... ¡¡¡ahora huye!!!...-  
  
Filia parpadeó aún confundida -... Xe... Xellos...- murmuró tratando de calmar su temblorosa voz -... Vamos sube... yo te ayudaré...- alzó su mano, sus dedos a penas rozando el cuerpo del demonio.  
  
-... Demasiado tarde... ¡¡Huye!!...- volvió a repetir con ansiedad en el rostro.  
  
Filia estrechó la mirada sin comprender y extendió la mano todo lo que su complicada posición sobre el hueco le permitía -... No entiendo, ¿Qué haces?... toma mi mano...-  
  
Xellos apartó su mirada de aquella mano que le ofrecía ayuda -... No... sale de aquí o quieres que mi esfuerzo haya sido en vano...- habló mientras una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro... y en ese momento Filia comprendió, Xellos no se movería de aquel lugar... pero ¿por qué?...  
  
Y nuevamente Filia captó el sonido de aquel sólido fracturándose al mismo tiempo que una nueva mueca de dolor invadía el rostro del demonio... y fue cuando entendió todo, el sonido aquel le había dado la pista... Filia bajó su rostro para notar como la columna que les había dado apoyo para acercarse a la salida se había partido envolviendo y atrapando el tobillo derecho de Xellos, aquel tobillo que sangraba con una complicada fractura expuesta.  
  
-... ¡¡¡XELLOS!!!...- exclamó Filia abriendo enormes sus ojos al mismo tiempo que hacía el intento de bajar nuevamente para socorrerle.  
  
-... ¡¡¡NOOO!!!... VETEEE...- fue lo último que escuchó del demonio, antes de que toda aquella estructura cediese.  
  
-... AHHHHH XELLOOOOSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!... - gritó la dragona sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles, vio con horror como aquella columna caía con Xellos incluido, caía a ese mar de fuego y caos, caía para ser sepultado mientras ella era impulsada fuera del templo por la fuerte presión que el aire había generado al derrumbarse todo... la muerte...  
  
Filia había despertado varios minutos después, tenía una fea cortada en su frente, una cortada que aún sangraba levemente... Y así fue encontrada por Milgazia una hora después, con la mirada vacía, el azul de sus ojos apagado y oscuro, aún desnuda, con rastros de barro y sangre ensuciando su pálida piel, el pelo pegoteado, abrazándose así misma en una posición cabizbaja, mientras delgadas lágrimas surcaban sus sucias mejillas...  
  
(continuará).........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
HIII nuevamente, lo sé... lo sé, me he demorado más de lo presupuestado para tener lista esta entrega... OHH please, no se venguen, nada de represarías y esas cosas.  
  
También les doy una disculpa a mis más fieles lectores... Gomen.... gomen nasai: Tira, Aki, Asuky, Haima, Kary... "aquella situación" que les había prometido para este capítulo va tener que quedar para el siguiente... pero no se impacienten después de todo si hubieron muchas sorpresas ¿Verdad?... Ku Ku Ku y nuevamente les he dejado en suspenso... ¿Qué habrá sucedido?... Ni yo misma lo sé (Je, bueno eso es broma)....  
  
Bueno, bueno un besito a todos y recuerden (felicitaciones, insultos, aportes, opiniones... se acepta todo a mi e-mail: kawai(nishi@hotmail.com...  
  
Y no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de su teleserie de hoy y siempre... muchas más sorpresas y.... Sore Wa Himitsu Desu...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Filia: ¿QUEEEEE?... ¿Qué... qué Xellos se murió?...  
  
Xellos: Snifffff... ya me mataron... sniffff... que mala eres Nishi, pero si yo soy el protagonista de la serie...  
  
Filia:............  
  
Lina: ¡¡¡Oye Nishi!!!!... ¿ no que yo era la prota de este fic?...  
  
Filia:............  
  
Nishi: ^.^U.... este... la verdad es que...  
  
Xellos: Que no... yo soy el prota y ¡¡no me puedo morir!!...  
  
Filia:............  
  
Nishi: Pero... ku ku ku... así es la vida...  
  
Filia:............  
  
Xellos y Lina: NO!!!... NO y NOOOOOO!!!!!!.......  
  
(repentinamente todos se voltean a ver a Filia que después de la noticia aún está en estado de shock)  
  
Nishi y Lina: ¿Y a ésta que le pasa?  
  
Xellos: Sucede que se quedó impresionada por mi muerte y aún no lo acepta porque me ama... Pobrecita...  
  
Filia: WUAJAAAAJAAAA WUAJAJAJAJA... (repentinamente comienza a reír descontroladamente como histérica)  
  
Nishi y Lina: ^.^U  
  
Xellos: Pobrecita... pueden verlo con sus propios ojos, esa es una reacción de ansiedad y dolor frente a la noticia de mi muerte... snifffff...  
  
Filia: WUAJAJAJAAA.... que va!!!! (murmura apretándose el estomago)... si me estoy riendo, por fin Nishi ha hecho algo bueno.... Hagamos fiesta, bebamos y embriaguémonos, la situación lo vale.... Xellos se ha muerto y como ni él, ni Lina son los prota del fic, entonces, el personaje principal soy yo.... WUAJAJAJA....  
  
Nishi: Para ser sincera he de decirles que el personaje principal de este fic... bueno, soy yo... Ohhh que vergüenza (Nishi se pone toda roja)... Por favor no me asedien... los autógrafos después....  
  
Xellos, Filia y Lina: ¿QUEEEEEEE? ¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!!....  
  
Nishi: ¡¡¡¡¿Quieren que termine la historia?!!!!  
  
Xellos, Filia y Lina: Este... pues... sí...  
  
Nishi: ku ku ku ku... entonces el personaje principal soy yo.... ku ku ku...  
  
Xellos, Filia y Lina: Heyyyy... ¡¡¡¡eso es un chantaje!!!...  
  
Nishi: (poniendo típica expresión de muchacha tímida)... Pues... sí  
  
Xellos: Caray... y la descarada lo reconoce...  
  
Nishi: Ku ku ku... sip -^.^-... Bueno mejor nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
PD: Tal vez no entiendan algunas cositas y por esa razón voy a tratar de explicarlas:  
  
Lestad no siempre fue demonio, en su vida como humana era conocida como Varie (el vástago de una deuda), pero Varie fue traicionada por su "familia" y fue entregada a los mazokus en un sacrificio para apaciguar las acciones de éstos... Los mazokus al notar la gran sed de venganza y destrucción que estaba naciendo en el interior de Varie, la reclutaron dentro de sus filas (los detalles son un misterio, hasta ahora... ku ku ku), pero bueno, Varie se convirtió en Lestad una namagomi al servicio de la señora de las bestias...  
  
Luego tenemos que Lestad para mantener informada a Zellas, tomó el lugar de la verdadera Deris (una de las cartógrafas de Saillune)... Si tienen buena memoria recordaran que la verdadera Deris se refugió en una taberna donde una muy extraña mesera la atendió... sí... sí... adivinaron, esa mesera era Lestad... En cuanto a la verdadera Deris lo más probable es que Lestad la haya matado... Venga!!! recuerden que después de todo es una demonio cruel y vengativa...  
  
Bueno eso es todo por hoy... 


	7. Deseo Primera parte

La li hooooo!!!!.... ¿Cómo han estado mis queridos lectores, amigos, conocidos y demases?... je!, no acostumbro poner notitas al inicio de un fic ,sin embargo, la situación lo requiere... me he demorado bastante en esta entrega pero al fin puedo publicarla para ustedes, mis más sinceras disculpas de antemano... Gomen Gomen nasaiiiii!!!... Como esta nueva entrega se me ha extendido más de lo normal, la he dividido de dos partes, es decir, dos capítulos muy interesantes que les van ha poner los pelos de punta... Bueno... bueno... ya no molesto más y doy comienzo a la primera parte del fic...  
  
Capítulo 7... Deseo (Primera parte)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Filia suspiró mientras tomaba asiento junto a Hien, su semblante abatido no era algo extraño en ella, desde que volviese de Saillune había cambiado y eso Hien lo notaba al mirar esos ojos melancólicos y apagados... a pesar de no saber con exactitud lo sucedido recordaba lo que había oído de Milgazia...Habían sido atacados por unas misteriosas bestias en el templo de Cephied, templo que ahora era un montón de escombros y Filia estaba viva sólo por cosa de suerte, aunque, aparentemente Xellos le había salvado en último momento, y se decía por ahí que el demonio estaba muerto, que entre tanto escombro ahora descansaba su tumba.  
  
Que ironía más grande pensó el muchacho de cabellos cobrizos, un demonio que salva a un descendiente de dios y que muere en una tumba que no le corresponde.  
  
Filia finalmente se percató que su hermano menor le observaba preocupado y esbozó una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar todo el pesar que su herida alma estaba sosteniendo -...Creo que es tiempo de comenzar a trabajar en esa extraña profecía y lo que el oráculo... tal vez debería probar el hechizo de... -  
  
-... Calma Filia... - Musitó el muchacho de pelo rojizo-dorado, él podía sentir como su hermana sufría por ese demonio de pacotilla y eso le ponía los pelos de punta, el desconfiaba de todos los mazokus e incluso de aquellos que repentinamente pierden la memoria.  
  
Y no era necesario que fuera un buen hechicero para notarlo, Filia era una perfecta actriz frente a todos, pero aquellos ojos vacíos, aquella aura de tristeza, no podía disimularlas, no podía ocultárselas a él, porqué desde el mismo momento en que habían vuelto a encontrarse, él sabiamente aprendió a conocerla, ¿Qué le sucedía a su hermana?... ¿acaso ella albergaba algún sentimiento de misericordia por ese payaso? o lo más terrible, ¿tal vez ella....  
  
-... No es tu culpa... después de todo era un demonio y él...-  
  
Filia levantó su vista, una expresión de asombro y luego de reproche en su rostro -... ¡¡¡Calla!!!... calla Hien, tú... tú no sabes...- apretó sus dedos en la tela de su vestido.  
  
Hien clavó su mirada recelosa en ella -...¡¡¡¿No sé qué Filia?!!!... es hora de que me expliques lo que te está sucediendo, ese Xellos, jamás comprendí porque le dabas demasiadas confianzas...-  
  
Filia bajó su rostro, cómo explicarle a su hermano que desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a albergar en su corazón extraños sentimientos por aquel demonio de sonrisa tonta, qué había comenzado a gustarle, cómo explicarle aquello si después de todo era una dragona, nadie le entendería... Además estaba Milgazia, cómo traicionar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, no... no podía hacerlo.  
  
Y lo peor, él ya no estaba... Xellos había muerto... Un par de lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la dragona, un par de lágrimas que seco con apremio.  
  
Hien se puso súbitamente de pie, la silla donde había estado sentado cayó haciendo ruido al estrellarse contra el piso de madera, los ojos del muchacho estaban dilatados y una extraña expresión cruzaba su rostro -... ¡¡¡Oh por los dioses!!!.... Filia acaso... ¿acaso tú te has enamorado de él?...-  
  
Filia se sentó en una silla y desvió su mirada algo perturbada... ¿ella enamorada?... deseaba tenerle cerca, ya se había acostumbrado al demonio y le gustaba, pero el amor era algo más profundo, algo más intenso, y ella...  
  
-... Dime que no es cierto, que me equivoco Filia... que... - Hien no continuó, el sonido de unas pisadas advirtieron la llegada de alguien, Filia se levantó cuan resorte, la imagen de Xellos riendo pícaramente apareció en su mente... los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron y corrió ilusionada hasta la puerta de la habitación, ella aún tenía las esperanzas de que el namagomi estuviese con vida, aunque eso fuera casi imposible.  
  
La puerta de la salita se abrió con el leve quejido de la madera húmeda, la época invernal se acercaba y el ambiente era frío a pesar de esto un pequeño calorcito tomó lugar en todo el ser de la dragona, la sombra de una figura se dibujó en la entrada y Filia caminó hacía ésta... tenía tantas ganas de verle, tantas ganas de escuchar su conocida voz, no importaba lo que dijese Milgazia, lo que dijese Hien, Xellos había cambiado, no era el mismo demonio de antes, no lo era y ella... ella le quería...  
  
Pero tan rápido como vino la ilusión, también vino la decepción, la dragona apretó fuerte sus temblorosos puños y bajo su mirada al ver que el recién llegado era sólo su viejo amigo Jiraz.  
  
-... Señorita Filia, ¿Se encuentra bien?... - preguntó el pequeño zorro rojo que una vez dentro de la habitación había encontrado a su amiga con un semblante triste y desilusionado.  
  
-... Oh Jiraz... este, no te preocupes, estoy bien...- Exclamó Filia aparentando compostura, la rubia sonrió alcanzándole una toalla al hombre- zorro -... ¿Te ha cogido la lluvia?... - preguntó observando el aspecto de éste.  
  
Jiraz asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza en tanto frotaba la toalla sobre su cabello mojado -... El invierno ha llegado más rápido de lo que esperábamos señorita Filia...-  
  
Hien miró de soslayo a Filia, se le notaba serio y pensativo, algo desconfiado -... Acérquese entonces al fuego señor Jiraz... - invitó finalmente el muchacho apuntando el lugar que ocupaba una pequeña chimenea dentro de la estancia.  
  
Jiraz caminó hasta situarse frente al cálido fuego y extendió sus dos frías manos intentando tomaran algo de ese confortable calor.  
  
Filia fijo su mirada en el pequeño zorro rojo, la llegada de Jiraz le había salvado del interrogatorio, no era el momento de responder preguntas, no hasta que estuviese segura de sus sentimientos, no mientras estuviese tan confundida  
  
-... ¿Has conseguido eso Jiraz?...-  
  
Jiraz pestañeó, algo raro se fraguaba en ese ambiente tenso y él podía respirarlo, la expresión de seriedad de Hien y la turbada de Filia se lo decían, volteando su rostro asintió con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-... ¿Qué tenía que conseguir hermana?... - preguntó Hien aún juicioso pero interesado en la extraña conversación que se había generado entre el zorro y la rubia.  
  
-... Le he pedido que consiguiera algo de Bezoar... -  
  
-... ¿Bezoar?... -  
  
Jiraz buscó algo entre sus ropas -... Una planta medicinal...- respondió mostrando a Hien la hojita de color gránate que había extraído desde un pequeño saco de cuero café.  
  
-... Es para Val, desde que Xellos desapareció...- la rubia bajó la mirada -...ha tenido feas pesadillas que no le dejan dormir... la última vez se despertó llorando y repitiendo que unos monstruos querían matarnos a todos... y como el bezoar es una planta medicinal que tiene facultades tranquilizantes he pensado que puede relajar el sueño de mi pequeño... - explicó Filia alcanzando el saquito que tenía Jiraz entre sus manos, en todo momento evitando la mirada escrutadora de su hermano.  
  
-... Pero, ¿por qué tiene esas pesadillas?... -  
  
Filia hizo un pequeño gesto de desconocimiento -... No lo sé... -  
  
-... ¿Y por qué yo no le escuchado por las noches llorar cuando tiene esos sueños?... -  
  
-... Ahhh, es muy fácil... - exclamó la Jiraz -... eso es por que duerme como piedra, tiene el sueño tan pesado que ni un terremoto le despertaría... -  
  
-... ¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!...- alborotó el muchacho inflando sus mejillas en una mueca infantil.  
  
-... Si que lo es... ¿verdad Señorita Filia?...-  
  
Pero Filia no respondió, una vez más su mirada se había perdido en un lugar lejano, muy lejano al mundo y a ellos, un lugar donde el recuerdo de cierto demonio le ponía melancólica... Le quería, pero ¿amarlo?...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filia sentada sobre la confortable cama de dorcel azul acunó a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, le entonó una suave canción de cuna, tan suave y delicada que el pequeño dragón cayó rendido a la melodiosa voz de su madre adoptiva.  
  
Filia sonrió, Val se veía adorable durmiendo sobre su regazo, esos últimos meses había crecido bastante y a pesar de tener cuatro añitos, parecía de más, cuando creciese estaba segura que sería un muchacho alto y muy apuesto... Filia levantó una ceja, por supuesto que sería apuesto, ella había conocido al antiguo Valgarv, un joven de melena turquesa y ojos místicos.  
  
Súbitamente la rubia frunció el ceño y es que la idea de tener que apartar a tanta chiquilla boba del lado de su hijo no le agradaba nada, después de todo lo había tenido que vivir con Xellos y esas muchachitas tontas que le perseguían como maniáticas.  
  
-... Xellos... - La rubia suspiró, todo era un mal sueño, Xellos estaba vivo o por lo menos así le gustaba creerlo, vivo siempre vivo...  
  
Filia acomodó a Val en la camita y le arropó con cuidado, no quería molestar su sueño tranquilo, le besó en la frente con delicadeza y salió del cuarto con la sensación de un nudo atorándose en su garganta, ya fuera de la habitación apoyó su espalda en la fría pared y se deslizó por ésta, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y lloró, lloró sin miramientos, sin moderación, aquel nudo atorado en su garganta molestaba, molestaba tanto que sólo sus lágrimas lograban deshacerlo lenta muy lentamente... Finalmente sus emociones ganaban por sobre su raciocinio, y la quemante sensación que ardía en sus ojos azules se había convertido en lágrimas de sufrimiento y desesperación. Se abrazó a sus piernas hipando y gimiendo como si fuese torturada.  
  
-... Ahhhhh... ¡¡¡Xellossss!!!...- se lamentó con la voz temblorosa, incapaz de darse cuenta que frente a ella, en las sombras, una figura le observaba, aquel ser caminó hasta donde la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente y se inclinó para acariciar el rostro de la dragona.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zellas se acomodó en su gran y confortable sillón, copa en mano, sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, muy poco, faltaba muy poco para que la profecía se cumpliese y por supuesto ella sería la principal beneficiaria, por fin podría vengarse de todos aquellos insectos que le estorbaban, de todos aquellos estúpidos que habían aguado sus planes anteriores... y la sangre correría como lo había soñado hace años, y traería el caos, la destrucción al mundo, todos ellos encontrarían su fin y sufrirían bajo su poder, hasta retorcerse como gusanos patéticos, lo lograría sin dudas... por fin, sus ojos se estrecharon, L-sama, Inverse y todos los otros imbéciles la pagarían con agonía, dolor y muerte... lenta muerte, desesperante muerte, quería verlos arrastrarse y suplicarle por sus vidas.  
  
Y ahora que tenía aquella oportunidad no la volvería a perder. Ya había esperado demasiados siglos y no en vano había usado sus poderes para borrar las memorias de Xellos y Filia aquel día, ese día en que lo descubrió todo.  
  
La llegada de una oscura silueta, un lobo negro, le sacó de sus pensamientos, Zellas levantó su rostro y sonrió.  
  
-... Sirus mi más fiel sirviente, mi general demoníaco, ¿qué noticias me traes?...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xellos caminó despacio a través de los arboleda. Algunos de los árboles eran viejos y nudosos, de bajas ramas, avanzó un tanto más hasta internarse en la frondosa vegetación, observó todas las direcciones y finalmente se apoyó en un grueso tronco, llevó una mano a su rostro.  
  
Estaba cansado y muy ansioso, a medida que el tiempo pasaba entendía menos las cosas... su mente viajó a aquel día en que el extraño ataque derribó el templo de Cephied, recordó su tobillo atrapado en la gruesa columna, también la gran explosión y él cayendo... y luego... luego sus sentidos débiles percibiendo una extraña y poderosa aura antes de perder completamente el sentido... la energía del ama de las bestias rodeándolo.  
  
Horas después despertó en un lugar desconocido, alejado del destruido templo, su tobillo no tenía rastros de fractura y estaba completamente solo, sin embargo, por una extraña razón, no podía sacarse de la mente las imágenes borrosas de dos personas hablando, tal vez lo había soñado estando inconsciente, pero recordaba el haber visto a Deris junto a un extraño hombre de cabellos azul-azabaches, aunque nada era seguro porque su mente le jugaba sucio y se nublaba al tratar de recordar.  
  
Pero ¿porqué tenía la peculiar sensación de conocer a aquel tipo de vestimentas oscuras... y ¿Qué sucedía con Zellas?.... ¿Por qué intentaba matarlo si luego trataba salvarle la vida?...  
  
Xellos inició su caminata nuevamente, pero ni siquiera dio cinco pasos cuando se detuvo repentinamente, miró a su alrededor, más adelante se perfilaba un pequeño pueblito, un pueblito de extensas cosechas de vid que el conocía muy bien, había estado vagando sin sentido desde ese día, tratando de pensar y de meditar, buscando respuestas a las acciones misteriosas de su ama, pero sus pasos siempre le llevaban por una extraña razón al mismo lugar, junto a ella, junto a esa dragona, como si fuese una invisible conexión que le atraía a su lado.  
  
Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos... ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?... Desde que recuperase la memoria, no había podido apartarse de aquella mujer y lo peor sólo había mentido una y otra vez... ¿Por qué mentía ahora?, jamás lo había hecho antes... ¿Para obtener información?... No, no era esa la razón, aún estando débil podía conseguir información por su cuenta, siempre lo había hecho... ¿pero entonces?.  
  
Una imagen se formó en su mente, un rostro amable y sonriente, aquel rostro prendado de dos zafiros azules.  
  
-... Filia...- murmuró, ¿acaso mentía por ella?... ¡¡Imposible!!, ¿por qué tendría qué hacerlo?, a él qué le importaba esa dragona, lo que pensase de él, ¿qué le afectaba si se enteraba que había recuperado la memoria?, de qué estaba vivo, y que volvía a ser Xellos el demonio que ella aborrecía... ¿y si le rechazaba?...  
  
Xellos ensanchó sus pupilas, movió su cabeza en forma de reproche, sólo pensaba tonterías, se incorporó rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó con su puño el grueso tronco de un árbol.... Estaba furioso, odiaba sentirse tan confundido, había sido débil, se había dejado llevar por las extrañas sentimientos que en su interior comenzaban a tomar forma... ¿sentimientos?... Pero si los demonios no sienten, no tienen sentimientos que albergar en su alma porque... porque simplemente los demonios no tienen alma.  
  
-... ¡¡Maldita sea!!... - entonces... entonces por que tenía ese extraño malestar en su interior, aquel malestar que le carcomía poco a poco cada vez que percibía aquellas miradas cómplices entre Filia y Milgazia, aquellas miradas que habían aprendido a no serle indiferentes del todo... Algo se traían esos dos, él lo sabía muy bien y eso raramente le molestaba de una manera que le ponía de muy mal humor.  
  
Sin darse cuenta levantó su vista, ya había oscurecido y raramente tenía su capa empapada, había comenzado a llover y él tan metido en sus pensamientos no lo había notado, bajo su rostro y observó el fango ensuciando sus botas, nunca en su larga vida había tenido tantos problemas, problemas tan oscuros y misteriosos, tan oscuros como...  
  
Levantó su cabeza dando un pequeño brinco... tan oscuro y siniestro como Sirus, ¡¡¡ahora le recordaba!!!, el general de... ¿Entonces que hacía él con Deris?...  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¡Una trampa!!!!, nos han tendido una asquerosa trampa... -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filia dio un pequeño salto y sorprendida observó a Milgazia, el dragón dorado le regaló una sonrisa triste mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
-... Vamos Filia... debes recordar quien eres, no me hagas esto... por favor...-  
  
Filia levantó la vista y secó sus lágrimas -... lo siento yo...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Milgazia le besaba suavemente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no probase esos labios, muchísimo tiempo... finalmente ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, ya casi no recordaba el sabor dulce y húmedo de los besos de Milgazia, más un temblorcito frío recorrió su cuerpo, se separó del abrazo del rubio y le miró extrañada, con sus mejillas aún coloradas.  
  
-... Estoy empapado...- Milgazia le ofreció una suave sonrisa -... Me ha pillado la lluvia... He ido a hablar con los ancianos dragones y llegué hace poco de mi viaje... - explicó sacudiendo con la mano su húmedo cabello rubio.  
  
Filia bajó la mirada -... yo... yo voy a buscar una toalla...- pero una mano sobre su hombro no le dejó moverse.  
  
-... ¿Filia acaso huyes de mi?... lo sabes muy bien, yo aún te amo...-  
  
La rubia abrió sus ojos enormes, sus mejillas se colorearon aún más, miró a su prometido con vergüenza, sí.. porque aquel dragón dorado no sólo era su mejor amigo y ella como una chiquilla tonta lo había olvidado, y se sintió una estúpida, se sintió avergonzada de sus actos, ella había herido a ese ser tan bondadoso al pensar en otro, había dañado al dragón que sería su futuro esposo... al dragón que ella había elegido en su juventud para que fuese su pareja, su acompañante de toda la vida... su prometido.  
  
-... Perdóname... por favor...- cerró sus ojos y bajó el rostro -... Milgazia yo no debí... lo siento...-  
  
Milgazia suspiró -... No es tu culpa... ha pasado demasiado tiempo... tu corazón solitario se ha confundido, sólo es eso, pero... - el dragón levantó el mentón de la rubia con sus dedos -... yo te ayudaré a olvidarle...-  
  
Filia asintió, Milgazia tenía razón, había pasado demasiado tiempo, muchos siglos y la soledad le había enceguecido, se había encariñado con Xellos buscando en él algo que nunca encontraría, un amor puro, sólo estaba confundida y se sentía responsable por la muerte del namagomi y sufría y dudaba por eso... pero no le amaba, no le amaba ¿verdad?....  
  
Filia dio un pequeño respingo al sentir los brazos de Milgazia rodearle la cintura.  
  
.... Milgazia le ayudaría a olvidar aquella soledad, porque él le amaba... ¿pero ella estaba enamorada de él?, no lo recordaba con claridad, aunque ya nada importaba, si no amaba a Milgazia en ese momento aprendería a amarle nuevamente, hasta que no quedasen rastros de ese tonta idea que se había alojado en su cabeza, los demonios son demonios... pero, pero ¿acaso Xellos no había cambiado?...  
  
Milgazia empujó a Filia suavemente hacía su habitación al tiempo que se posesionaba nuevamente de sus labios con cariño... y así fue como alcanzaron la cómoda cama en donde el dragón dorado depositó a la rubia con cuidado para luego deleitarse con el fino y delicado cuello de Filia, era tan hermosa, tan bella, que no podía resistirse, la observó como si fuese una obra de arte, la más valiosa, su cabello suelto formando una abundante cascada rubia sobre las sabanas, una cascada de aroma exquisito frente a la cual Milgazia se sentía en el mismo paraíso.  
  
-... Te amo Filia... - le susurró al oído al mismo tiempo que mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja blanca y acariciaba su cabello enredando sus dedos en esa perfumada melena rubia. Los ojos de Milgazia le miraron tan transparentes y francos que Filia sintió que todo estaría bien, aquel dragón era el que había elegido en su juventud, aquel rubio era el ser que la había defendido incontablemente de ataques.  
  
**** Inicio del recuerdo****  
  
La muchachita rubia de aparentemente trece años ingresó a la gran biblioteca con algo de fastidio, ese día tenía ganas de salir a pasear por los jardines del templo, le encantaba unirse a la naturaleza y observarla por largo rato, era una experta haciendo coronas de flores, pero lo que más le entretenía era crear figuritas de barro, según ella, finas artesanías, jarrones hermosos... según sus padres, figuras de lodo que le ensuciaban los vestidos...  
  
Miró la biblioteca con cansancio y suspiró, sus padres le habían arruinado sus planes, aún le sonaba en su mente la extensa charla que le habían dado sobre las responsabilidades de una sacerdotisa de Cephied y la importancia de comenzar con sus clases de hechicería.  
  
** ** Filia miraba a sus padres con una mueca de niña terca mientras enredaba sus manos en su embarrada túnica blanca -... Filia ya eres una jovencita... y si quieres convertirte en una sacerdotisa de Cephied no puedes andar vagando como una chiquilla por los jardines perdiendo tu tiempo valioso en ensuciarte de lodo, ya estas en edad de aprender lo básico de la magia divina y las tareas de una sacerdotisa...-  
  
** ** Bueno y al final no le quedaba otra cosa que obedecer sus ordenes, después de todo sus padres eran dragones sabios que sabían lo que le convenía para su futuro.  
  
Filia caminó a través de las extensas estanterías repletas de libros, pergaminos y mapas... Tenía intenciones de revisar unos cuantos libros de hechizos y estudiar sobre la magia divina y la interpretación de oráculos mágicos, buscó en la sección de magia sagrada, pero había tantos libros que no sabía cual escoger, finalmente cogió unos cuantos y se dirigió hasta el salón de lectura, tomó asiento y trató de concentrarse en la lectura, más la llegada de alguien al salón le saco de su complejo estudio.  
  
Levantó la mirada y disimuladamente observó como una figura encapuchada se acercaba a las mesas del rincón más apartado del salón, vestía la túnica azul oscura de los discípulos de hechicería que su padre tenía bajo su tutela... Filia apoyó su mentón entre ambos brazos y siguió con la mirada al recién llegado, le vio dejar unos pergaminos sobre la mesa y sentarse frente a uno de los ventanales que daba al jardín, y se quedó maravillada cuando éste bajó su capucha azul para dejar al descubierto su larga cabellera rubia hasta las caderas, cabello que mantenía recogido en una cola alta, y de la cual escapaban algunos rebeldes mechones que caían desordenadamente sobre su rostro... Un ser divino, pensó la muchacha, cuando observó sus almendrados ojos azules, su mirada afilada, seria e intelectual y su cuerpo alto y delgado, pero no por eso débil...  
  
Filia soltó un suspiro que no pudo disimular, un suspiro que llamó la atención de aquel muchacho, que levantó su seria mirada azul unos momentos para observarla, sin pestañear, y luego nuevamente bajar su rostro para concentrarse en sus pergaminos.  
  
Y la pequeña rubia tembló, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante la fugaz pero explorativa mirada que parecía ver a través de ella, sintió sus mejillas colorearse y sin pensarlo dos veces se había puesto de pie para escapar nerviosa y sonrojada del salón de lectura.  
  
Después de ese primer encuentro Filia no le había vuelto a ver y el tiempo había pasado, su aprendizaje como sacerdotisa avanzaba y ya era capaz de conjurar hechizos básicos de defensa y mágica blanca, aunque era un cero a la izquierda en conjuros de magia divina.  
  
Y acababa de cumplir un año más de vida cuando se llevó una sorpresa que le dejó de varias piezas. Caminaba por los pasillos del templo sagrado cuando Amaril le llamó.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Filia!!!... ¡¡¡Filia, tu padre ha vuelto!!! y le acompañan los nuevos aspirantes a jefes hechiceros del clan... ¡¡¡¿No te parece grandioso?!!!!... - exclamó la joven sacerdotisa de cabellos morenos.  
  
Filia abrió los ojos maravillada -... ¡¡¡¿Eso es cierto?!!!...-  
  
-... Pues claro y son tan guapos que casi en da un infarto...- comentó la otra joven juntando las manos sobre su pecho.  
  
-... ¿guapos? ¿infarto?...- Filia sonrió -... tu nunca cambias...-  
  
Amaril sacó la lengua -... Je, lo sé, pero no me daré por vencida hasta que uno de esos dragones se fije en mi...-  
  
Y Filia había estado contenta de saber a su padre de vuelta después de ese largo viaje, y de volverlo a encontrar con bien, sólo para luego enterarse de la peor noticia de su vida... Sus padres la habían prometido en matrimonio a un dragón dorado que no conocía, a un extraño de una familia de buena posición, que tenían una larga tradición como hechiceros divinos... ese día Filia quiso morir.  
  
Habían pasado unos meses cuando al final se decidió celebrar la fiesta de compromiso, la hija del sacerdote más importante del templo se prometería en matrimonio a uno de los dragones dorados de alta clase...  
  
Y la fiesta era maravillosa, mucha gente, mucha comida y música suave, pero el corazón de Filia latía aterrorizado, tenía miedo de su suerte, de seguro su prometido sería un viejo y desgastado dragón dorado con el cual tendría que compartir una miserable vida.  
  
Salió de la fiesta con una sensación de ahogo en su pecho, necesitaba aire fresco que limpiase sus pulmones y en ese lugar tan abarrotado no iba lograr reponerse.  
  
Ya se encontraba a unos pasos del balcón, cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo para empujarla detrás de las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo que tapaban la salida, en la oscuridad de aquel lugar los ojos de Filia se dilataron al reconocer esa afilada y azul mirada que parecía desnudarla sin problemas.  
  
-... No se quien seas, pero... pero me gustas... -  
  
Filia abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente fue acallada por un suave beso en los labios, el serio muchacho se apartó de ella.  
  
-... Lo siento... - bajó el rostro un poco colorado, de repente ese sereno e intelectual joven le parecía muy tímido -... Desde que te vi en aquel salón de lectura no he podido dejar de soñarte y tenerte en mi mente a cada momento, pero... tal vez esta sea la última vez que te vea, desde hoy tengo un destino que seguir... -  
  
Filia no pudo decir nada, estaba completamente sorprendida... aún no podía creer que ese joven, el mismo que hubiese visto en la biblioteca, le arrastrase hasta ese lugar para besarla y decirle que le gustaba...- -... Yo... yo...- tartamudeó Filia, la voz se había ahogado en su garganta.  
  
El muchacho se inclinó levemente y le besó el dorso de la mano -... Gracias por escucharme...- y después de decir esto se retiró rápidamente ocultando su rostro tras la blanca capucha de su túnica.  
  
Horas después Filia estaba que se enterraba a un hoyo profundo, ese joven le había besado y ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y lo peor de todo es que en unos momentos se revelaría la identidad de su desconocido prometido.  
  
La hermosa dragón rubia trató de ponerse de pie, estaba ansiosa, más la mano de su madre sobre la costosa túnica perlada que vestía se lo impidió.  
  
-... Filia, permanece sentada, ya es la hora, tu padre ha ido a charlar con la familia de tu prometido...-  
  
La rubia se congeló y cual muñeca flácida se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, pasaron sólo unos segundos cuando lo que ella más temía se hizo realidad, su padre se acercaba junto a un hombre de cabellos rubios cortos, larga barba y avanzada edad.  
  
-... Mamá... por los dioses, te lo suplicó, te lo ruego, yo no puedo...- Aziel observó a su hija confundida -... ¿Qué sucede Filia?...-  
  
-... yo... yo...- pero fue cortada por la sonora voz de Borell, su padre, que en ese momento se dirigía al publico.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Bueno mis queridos invitados... les doy la bienvenida a esta celebración tan especial, hoy mi hija...- Pero Filia ya no escuchaba nada y tampoco veía con claridad, la vista se le había nublado completamente. Con dificultad pudo observar como su padre seguía hablándoles a los invitados al tiempo que extendía su mano para presentar a aquel hombre maduro, y una vez finalizada la presentación Filia vio con horror como aquel hombre rubio comenzaba a acercarse a ella lentamente.  
  
Y frente a esa desesperante situación los nervios de Filia no soportaron más, sus lágrimas escaparon al igual que un grito que dejo a todos mal colocados -... ¡¡¡ YO NO QUIERO CASARME CON ESE TIPO!!!... ¡¡¡YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE OTRA PERSONA!!!...- Filia abrió sus ojos con temor y llevó una mano a su boca, todos los presentes la miraban sin entender... y la pobre rubia no soportó esas miradas sobre ella, haciendo un último esfuerzo se puso de pie para escapar y cuando había avanzado un par de pasos chocó con el cuerpo de otra persona que se notaba tan sorprendido como ella, era aquel joven rubio, era él...  
  
Y una sonora carcajada llenó el ambiente -... JAJAJAJA... muchachita, te has equivocado...- habló el que se suponía su prometido.  
  
-... Yo soy muy maduro para ti... ¿no lo crees?...- Filia se volteó aún turbada y sin entender -... Tu prometido es Milgazia, yo no...- la rubia, les miró mucho más confundida.  
  
-... Padre... yo...- Habló el joven tras ella -... La señorita ha dicho que esta enamorada de otra persona, eso no sería lo más correcto... no obligaré a ninguna doncella a ser mi prometida si no lo desea...- Milgazia bajó su rostro desilusionado, algo molestaba en el interior de su ser y es que el haberse enterado hace unos segundos quien sería su futura prometida le había llenado de alegría, pero ahora sabía la realidad, esa muchacha de nombre Filia, le había entregado su corazón a otra persona.  
  
-... No... yo, no... quiero decir... - Filia se volteó hacia Milgazia con una mirada tímida y las mejillas coloradas -... Tu eres la persona de quien estoy enamorada...- las lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de su rostro.  
  
-... Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?...- preguntó el joven rubio preocupado al tiempo que retiraba con sus dedos las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en los ojos de Filia.  
  
-... Porque estoy feliz.... Yo acepto ser tu prometida...-  
  
Ese día Milgazia y Filia se prometieron en matrimonio, no porque fuesen obligados, sino porque estaban enamorados el uno del otro.  
  
** ** -... Milgazia... prométeme que estaremos siempre juntos... - habló una adolescente Filia al tiempo que saltaba y abrazaba a un colorado Milgazia.  
  
Milgazia dio un pequeño respingo al tiempo que soltaba los pergaminos que había estado revisando con su característica actitud de seriedad -... Yo... yo...- tartamudeó, todo lo formal y centrado se le había esfumado para pasar a la modalidad de joven dragón tímido, Milgazia se puso de pie soltándose del abrazó de la hermosa muchacha con algo de nerviosismo. Habían pasado nueve meses desde aquella fiesta de compromiso y aún así no podía ocultar su sonrojo cuando era abrazado por la rubia.  
  
-... ¿Acaso no me quieres Milgazia?...- Filia disimuló tristeza volteando repentinamente para no ver el rostro desconcertado del dragón o de seguro no aguantaría la risa.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Filia!!!...- le regaño Milgazia -... Sabes que eso no es cierto...- le tomó del brazo para voltearla y atraerla hacia si, pero el ver la hermosa mirada azul de la dragona se cortó nuevamente poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.  
  
-... Oh Milgazia, eres un gran hechicero, nadie lo duda, eres un excelente dragón, todos lo dicen, y un buen guerrero a la hora de luchar, pero... pero con las mujeres... para ser más precisa, conmigo, te vuelves gelatina...- Filia se puso de puntitas para alcanzar el cuello del rubio, ya que era varios centímetros más alto que ella, y acercó su rostro al del muchacho, éste comenzó a parpadear inquieto.  
  
-... ¿No me vas a besar?... - le susurró Filia lentamente sintiendo el aliento suave de Milgazia hacerle cosquillas en sus labios.  
  
-... Filia... yo... sabes que no esta bien... ¿Qué diría mi maestro, tu padre si nos ve?...-  
  
-... Nada, mis padres han salido de viaje...-  
  
-... Pero...-  
  
-... Pero nada, ¿es qué no te agrada besarme?...- Filia hizo un puchero.  
  
-... Claro que me gusta...- se puso rojo -... Pero...-  
  
-... Peros... peros, siempre peros...- Filia le arrastró hacía las cortinas que tapaban los ventanales de la estancia -... No puedo creer que tenga que empujarte hasta este lugar para que recuerdes como me besaste el primer día... -  
  
Milgazia Sonrió, sus ojos adoptaron una expresión transparente y luminosa, esa mirada que ha Filia le encantaba -... Oh Filia, eres incorregible, cuando una cosa se te mete en la cabeza no hay quien pueda contigo...-  
  
Filia infló las mejillas y arrugó su frente -... ¿Y eso te molesta?...-  
  
El rubio sonrió -... No, eso es lo que me enamora cada vez más de ti...- y levantó el mentón de la joven dragona para posesionarse de sus labios.  
  
**** Fin del recuerdo****  
  
Y Filia gimió al sentir aquellas manos recorrer con lentitud los contornos de su cuerpo, ya nada quedaba de aquel Milgazia tímido y dudoso, al contrario se mostraba decidido y resuelto a tener lo que deseaba, a posesionarse de esos labios y ese cuerpo sin titubear... fue de esta manera que poco a poco el dragón dorado comenzó a desatar la trenzada cuerdita que mantenía el vestido de Filia en su sitio, y los hombros de la rubia quedaron al descubierto, momento que aprovechó para besar aquella blanca piel...  
  
Filia suspiró, ya nada le detendría, Milgazia tenía razón, él le ayudaría a olvidar aquella soledad, le ayudaría a olvidarlo a él...  
  
Pero la mente suele jugar sucio y Filia se recriminó así misma, nuevamente estaba pensando en aquel tonto mazoku, nuevamente la imagen de Xellos invadía sus pensamientos, su mente, su espíritu, una imagen que alborotaba todo su interior, que le hizo temblar como una niñita, que despertó en ella una extraña sensación cálida... La imagen de unos ojos amatistas vino a ella, la de unos labios hambrientos devorando los suyos, Xellos besando y tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo con maestría.  
  
-... ¡¡¡ Oh Xellos!!!... - masculló Filia en un audible gemido...  
  
Milgazia se detuvo y le miró con su rostro pálido, los ojos dilatados y su boca abierta... Filia, su querida Filia pensaba en otro, mientras la besaba pensaba en otro, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo pensaba en aquel namagomi...  
  
Filia abrió los ojos y vio a Milgazia observarle aún impactado, con una mueca de tristeza y turbación fusionadas al mismo tiempo en su rostro... Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su error, se incorporó sobre la cama con ambas manos tapando su boca.  
  
-... Yo... yo lo siento...- se puso de pie arreglándose el vestido -... yo no debí...- La rubia salió de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, la vergüenza carcomiendo todo su ser.  
  
-... ¿Qué he hecho?... - caminó por el estrecho pasillo con los ojos apagados, en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era un poco de aire fresco para recuperarse de aquella sensación sofocante que invadía su pecho.  
  
(continuará).........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
HIII nuevamente, me he demorado, soy una irresponsable y me merezco un buen castigo... pero... pero... sniffffff, he estado super estresada con mis estudios y las pruebas de fin de año... Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de esta entrega, de seguro les he dejado con la boca abierta.... ¿Se imaginaban todo aquello?... que sorpresa ¿verdad?... La segunda parte trae muchas más sorpresas y cha... chammmm ¡¡¡¡lo prometido!!!....  
  
Bueno, bueno un besito a todos y recuerden (felicitaciones, insultos, aportes, opiniones... se acepta todo a mi e-mail  
  
Hien: Que wuaaiiiiii, esta entrega ha estado para comerse las uñas, que buenos ejemplos me entregan mi maestro y mi hermana..... ¡¡¡viva la vida locaaaaaaaaaa!!!!.... yo también quiero... también quiero...  
  
Filia (poniéndose colorada): Por Cephied... ¡¡¡HIEN NOS HAS ESTADO ESPIANDOOOOOOO!!!!...  
  
Hien: Este... yo... la la la la la...  
  
Milgazia: Niños no deben hacer eso en casa.... espiar es cosa de pervertidos...  
  
Hien: QUEEEEE???... yo no soy ningún pervertido  
  
Filia: AHHHH entonces es verdad, nos has espiado...  
  
Hien: yo... yo...  
  
HAYYYY.... HAYYYY... doble HAYYYYY  
  
Todos voltean para ver quien se acerca y ¡¡¡sorpresa!!!... La dueña de esos lúgubres lamentos es...  
  
Nishi (golpeada, con muletas y vendas por todas partes): yoooo.... Ahhhhhhh  
  
Hien, Filia y Milgazia: auchhh (cierran los ojos en una mueca de lastima)... ¡¡¡¿qué te ha sucedido?!!!!  
  
Nishi: Este.... emhh... ¿recuerdan el capítulo anterior?...  
  
Hien, Filia y Milgazia asienten  
  
Nishi: Pues todas las admiradoras y fans de Xellos me han golpeado cuando se han enterado de la suponible muerte de éste en el templo... y luego todas mis amigas me han vuelto ha golpear por demorarme tanto con esta entrega...  
  
Hien, Filia y Milgazia: Pues te lo mereces por demorar tanto el capítulo...  
  
Nishi: AHHHHH.... ¿ustedes también?... que no ha sido mi intención.... sniffffff... lo siento....  
  
Xellos (apareciendo de la nada): wuaka wuaka wuaka (le saca la lengua a Filia)... Labios de lagartija no te han dado en el gusto, JAJAJAJAJA... sigo vivoooo.... vivoooooooo...  
  
Filia: GRRRRRRRR.....  
  
Nishi: snifffff... me duele todo.... snifff...  
  
Xellos: Te lo mereces por tratar de matarme...  
  
Nishi: ¿Tu también?... es lo único que me faltaba...  
  
Hien, Xellos, Filia y Milgazia: Te equivocas, no es lo único que falta.  
  
Nishi: ?????  
  
Hien, Xellos, Filia y Milgazia (se acercan a Nishi con una sonrisa maligna adornando sus rostros): Nosotros aún no te hemos golpeado, todavía nos falta vengarnos...  
  
Nishi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!.... wuaaaaaaaaaa nos vemos en la segunda parte, yo ahora me largo de aquí.... ahhhhhhh.... hasta prontoooooooooooooooo... 


	8. Deseo Segunda Parte

¡¡¡Nanodas a todos!!!... je je je... Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que PIIIIIPIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIII (sonido de alarmas)... Conste que les avise: Este capítulo contiene escenas "lemon", así que.... lectores con criterio deformado ¡¡¡prepárense!!!.... jajajajaja.... (caray, es broma).... Sólo puedo advertir una cosa: "No me hago responsable de traumas, posibles locuras, repentinos síntomas de perversión u otros", así que la lectura de este fic queda bajo su propia responsabilidad, que luego no quiero reclamos...  
  
Ya, ya... me dejo de tanta palabrería... y ahora saquen sus pañuelos que este capítulo es para llorárselo... ku ku ku (risa maligna).  
  
Su telenovela de hoy y siempre da inicio en.... 4, 3, 2, 1, 0...  
  
Capítulo 8... Deseo (Segunda parte)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xellos se materealizó frente a la habitación de Filia, extrañamente su nivel de magia comenzaba a volver poco a poco y a medida que el tiempo transcurría se le había hecho menos dificultoso usar hechizos complejos, aunque eso significaba gastar altas dosis de energía...  
  
Pero algo le molestaba y desde que llegase a aquel lugar no había podido sacarse de la cabeza aquella sensación perturbadora que no le dejaba pensar con claridad, el mazoku levantó el rostro y arqueó una de sus cejas en una mueca de mal presentimiento, observó alrededor, todo estaba en silencio. Ya había conjurado y lanzado el hechizo sleeping en el cuarto que compartían Hien y Val, y ahora faltaba... una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro al tiempo que posaba su mano derecha en el picaporte de la puerta y lo giraba con lentitud, cuando la puerta estuvo semi abierta estrechó sus ojos y recitó nuevamente el hechizo que lanzase en la otra habitación.  
  
Xellos ingresó al oscuro cuarto y volteó, observó el lugar donde aparentemente dormía la dragona, entre las sombras y la escasa luz del lugar pudo distinguir un cuerpo envuelto por las sabanas y una cabellera rubia sobresaliendo entre las colchas, su corazón se aceleró, más su trabajo era importante y no tenía tiempo que perder, suspiró profundamente y cerrando sus ojos trató de sentir la energía de lo que estaba buscando, ¿Por qué no sentía su aura?...  
  
-... Dónde lo escondió...- murmuró para si mismo, buscó dentro del armario y en los cajones del escritorio, pero nada, no lograba encontrarlo, removió muebles, ropas, todo... Y algo que no se esperaba lo sorprendió, Xellos dio un respingo cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, y sus ojos se dilataron cuando vio la silueta de una mujer iluminarse por luz que provenía del pasillo externo.  
  
Y Filia se quedó de piedra cuando distinguió a Xellos frente a ella, abrió sus ojos y los restregó con sus dedos, pero se dio cuenta con gran turbación que aquello no era un sueño, lo que más había deseado resultaba ser realidad, Xellos estaba vivo, estaba sano y salvo... una leve sonrisa adornó el rostro de la dragona, una sonrisa que iba creciendo a medida que se acercaba al mazoku, pero repentinamente algo le había parecido extraño y la rubia detuvo sus pasos, miró alrededor al tiempo que su sonrisa se esfumaba como si nunca hubiese estado en su rostro.  
  
-... ¡¡¡ Tú... ¿Qué haces?!!!...- preguntó aún confundida.  
  
Xellos sintió todo cuerpo helado, si Filia estaba despierta... ¿Quién estaba?... El mazoku saltó con un rápido movimiento sobre la cama y con un tirón apartó las sabanas.  
  
Los ojos del mazoku se oscurecieron, apretó sus puños con fuerza y una mueca de rabia iluminó su semblante -... Milgazia...- murmuró y volteándose escrutó los ojos azules sorprendidos de la dragona, buscando respuestas, pero en ellos sólo pudo leer tantas interrogantes como en los suyos propios.  
  
-... ¿Por qué?... - la rubia caminó alrededor de la habitación observando el desorden, los cajones en el suelo, los muebles removidos de su lugar habitual -...¡¡¡Tu namagomi!!!...- al fin había entendido todo y corrió hasta la cama, trató de despertar a Milgazia pero fue en vano -... ¡¡¡lo has hechizado!!!...-  
  
Filia levantó el rostro -... ¡¡¡¡Nos has engañado a todos!!!, ¡¡¡¡MALDITA BASURA DEMONIACA!!!...- las manos le temblaron, todo su ser temblaba, después de todo siempre lo había sabido... Xellos era Xellos, un demonio... siempre lo supo, pero se había resistido, había tratado de negarse una y otra vez la realidad.  
  
Xellos agudizó su mirada amatista, aquella oscura y siniestra mirada, la mirada de un mazoku, dio unos pasos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la dragona le levantó el mentón con ayuda de sus dedos y acercando los labios a la oreja de la rubia musitó -... OH!!!... lo siento mi querida ¡¡¡Filia-chan!!!...- sus últimas palabras sonaron irónicas -... Creo que he aguado tu diversión nocturna...- miró el rostro de Milgazia con repugnancia -... ummmh nuestro querido amigo dragón dorado quedará insatisfecho... ojalá y no te pida que le devuelvas el dinero por el trabajito que le estabas dando...-  
  
Filia abrió la boca mientras sus ojos se estrechaban y apartando la mano de Xellos con un brusco movimiento- le dio una sonora bofetada en el rostro -... ¡¡¡Como te atreves a insultarme de esa manera... lo que haga o no con mi vida es de mi incumbencia!!!...-  
  
-... Entonces... - Xellos bajó su mirada y tocó su adolorida y roja mejilla -... Entonces... ¡¡¡VE Y ACUÉSTATE CON TODOS COMO ESTAS ACOSTUMBRADA!!!...-  
  
Y Filia retrocedió unos pasos, jamás había visto aquellos ojos tan irritados, tan furiosos, trató se acercarse a la salida pero la mano de Xellos la retuvo -... Ahora dejémonos de jueguitos dragona, ¿dónde lo has ocultado?...-  
  
-... ¿Qué?... suéltame... ¡¡¡bastardo, SUÉLTAME, nos engañaste a todos, me engañaste, tu muerte, la perdida de tu memoria, todo fue una farsa ¿verdad?!!!!...- Filia trató de recitar un hechizo más sus intentos fueron un verdadero fracaso, de seguro Xellos se había invocado un escudo astral que le impedía conjurar la magia.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿DIME?... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!!...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Milgazia... Milgazia, ayúdame... Milgazia!!!...- Filia forcejeó para soltarse de la contención del demonio.  
  
-.... Oh si vamos... Milgazia... Milgazia...- se bufó Xellos tratando de imitarla -... ¡¡¡Aunque llames a tu imbécil amante el no va poder socorrerte!!!...- Xellos súbitamente soltó la muñeca de Filia y retrocedió, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?... miró sus manos sin comprender, estas temblaban de una manera jamás sentida antes, temblaban de ira, sí, estaba sulfurado, estaba sumamente irritado... ¿Era culpa de ese estúpido dragón?, ¿o es qué en realidad estaba celoso?.... ¡¡¡Imposible!!!, ¿él celoso de?... No, a él no le importaba, sólo necesitaba su báculo mágico, el báculo que de seguro esa dragona había escondido en alguna parte, hasta que no tuviese su arma mágica el no podría controlar todo su poder... necesitaba su báculo...  
  
Xellos se volteó rápidamente para encarar a la dragona -... ¿DONDE...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar, un tosco jarrón de barro y arcilla se había estrellado contra su cabeza, Xellos cayó al suelo y tocó el gran chichón que comenzaba a tomar forma en su frente.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Maldito perro sarnoso, te lo mereces!!!...- Filia corrió fuera de la habitación, tenía que salir de ese lugar o pondría a todos en peligro, y aunque en realidad no entendía mucho lo que sucedía su interior le dictaba a huir... Filia siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a las escaleras que daban a la planta baja, y volteó su rostro para mirar el pasillo por el que había escapado, Xellos no le seguía, pero debía ser cuidadosa sin magia no era mucho lo que podía hacer....  
  
Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta que conectaba a la tiendita de artesanías y por consiguiente a una de las salidas del local, e ingreso con cuidado a la tiendita, tratando de no chocar con los jarrones ni de hacer ruido, más cuando había dado un par de pasos la puerta tras ella se cerró de golpe con un sonoro portazo, Filia corrió hasta la puerta y sus manos trataron de hacer girar la manilla que estaba trabada, hizo lo mismo con las otras salidas, un par de ventanas y la puerta que daban al exterior, al final se rindió, estaba encerrada...  
  
-... No puedes huir de mi querida ¡¡¡Filia-chan!!!...- la silueta de Xellos se dejó ver desde uno de los rincones más oscuros de la habitación -... Y este juego del gato y el ratón ya me esta aburriendo... Quiero mi báculo mágico, entrégamelo...-  
  
-... Esta bien... pero...- Filia bajó la vista y caminó hasta situarse frente a las repisas de porcelana -... ¡¡¡Primero vete al infierno!!!...- giró aventándole unas jarras que Xellos esquivó sin mucho esfuerzo.  
  
-... Ah Filia... - Xellos movió su cabeza en signo de desaprobación y desapareció para reaparecer junto a la dragona -... No puedes usar una misma técnica contra mi... además, el infierno ya lo conozco, por algo soy un demonio...- el mazoku le cerró el paso con su cuerpo -... ahora, quiero mi báculo... y te informo de paso que se me esta acabando la paciencia y cuando se me acaba la paciencia suelo obtener las cosas que deseo por la fuerza...-  
  
Filia clavó su mirada en la seria mirada amatista del demonio -... No sé donde pueda estar esa cosa y aunque supiese no te lo diría...-  
  
-... Muy bien, te estas poniendo obstinada...- Xellos tocó la mejilla de la rubia.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Suelta!!!...- exclamó Filia -... No me toques con tus sucias manos lujuriosas...-  
  
Xellos arrugó su frente y sus ojos tomaron aquel aspecto de dos llamas amatistas -... oh, sí claro, puede que yo sea un lujurioso o pervertido o como te apetezca llamarme, pero esa es mi naturaleza, mientras tu guardas apariencias en esa faceta de no levanto un dedo sin que mi queridísimo Cephied este de acuerdo, ¡¡¡que fiasco, eres una hipócrita de primera!!!...-  
  
Filia apretó sus puños -... ¡¡¡¿Que te crees tu... -  
  
-... O tal vez puede...- Xellos le cortó las palabras a la rubia cuando posó sus manos en las caderas de ésta -... puede también que tengas miedo... ja ja ja... ese amante tuyo debe ser patético en la cama y por esa razón temes que unas manos expertas como las mías te toquen, ¿Tienes miedo de sentir el verdadero placer ¡¡¡Filia chan!!!...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Deja de tocarme libidinoso... conmigo no te hagas el macho recio, tu no sabes de pasión, tu no sabes de amor, tu no eres nada!!!!...- entonces Filia empujó a Xellos pero este ni siquiera se tambaleó.  
  
El mazoku estrechó su mirada y sus ojos se encendieron con un peculiar brillo color dorado, esa... esa dragona le sacaba de sus casillas, pero no se dejaría amedrentar.  
  
-... Ja!!!... entonces me consideras un libidinoso impotente, te demostraré que tan frío puedo ser...- se burló mientras enredaba su mano bajo el vestido de Filia.  
  
-... ¡¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES BASURA!!!...- Filia golpeó certeramente a Xellos en el estomago y comenzó a arrojarle diversos objetos sobre la cabeza y fue en ese momento cuando recordó, su maza, levantó rápidamente su vestido y... no estaba, su maza no estaba...  
  
-... ¿Qué sucede Filia Chan?... ¿Buscas esto acaso?...- Xellos cerró sus ojos y con una expresión de niño inocente le mostró la maza que ella buscaba -... No soy estúpido Filia, sé cuanto adoras esta arma tuya y me pareció acertado que mi primer movimiento fuese este, el quitarte tu maza...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI... O YO!!!...-  
  
-... ¿Tu qué?... - Xellos hizo desaparecer la maza y se posó con un rápido movimiento detrás de la rubia mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
-... Yo...- Filia cerró los ojos.  
  
-... ¿Me pedirás?... no, no, no... gemirás para que no me detenga... ¿Es eso lo que me ibas a decir?...-  
  
-... Déjame... déjame...- gritó Filia que aunque forcejeaba y pataleaba no pudo impedir que Xellos la acorralara contra la pared, ambos cuerpos muy cerca el uno del otro, la presión de las piernas del demonio impidiéndole escapar, impidiéndole moverse.  
  
-... Ahora...- Los ojos de Xellos se oscurecieron y Filia tembló porque pudo ver en ellos algo que nunca había visto, deseo, puro y loco deseo y algo más, una emoción que no pudo descifrar.  
  
-... Ahora vas comparar quien es mejor...- habló al momento que le atrapaba con brusquedad ambas muñecas a la rubia sobre la cabeza.  
  
-... Por favor... por favor... no...- Filia se retorció tratando de escapar, de liberarse de esas manos que le apretaban las muñecas haciéndole daño, pero fue callada por unos labios ansiosos y una lengua húmeda que no le dejaban respirar... Xellos apartó su boca de la rubia.  
  
-... Dime, ¿acaso él te ha besado de esta manera?...- Xellos lamía el cuello de la dragona como una fierecilla y con su mano libre delineaba la cintura de la rubia subiendo hasta posarse sobre el firme y redondo busto de ésta, tratando de encontrar y tocar aquellos puntos sensibles, sometiéndola a sus toques, a sus caricias.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Detente!!!...- pidió Filia con un leve susurro, al tiempo que volteaba su rostro y bloqueaba sus sentidos... El miedo, la angustia, la rabia, se conjugaron en uno, en un solo dolor, que le oprimía pecho impidiéndole respirar y decir palabra alguna y la llamita de lo que fue alguna vez un sentimiento por Xellos se apagaba poco a poco... traición, se sentía traicionada, y usada, había creído en mazoku y lo peor, se había enamorado de él, de un demonio que vivió mintiéndole... sí, porque ahora estaba segura de lo que su corazón había alojado por el demonio... aquello había sido amor, un amor que se transformaba en un sentimiento completamente antagonista, odio...  
  
Y Filia se sintió morir, traicionaban su confianza, nuevamente destruían una parte de su ser, primero los mismos de su especie, los dragones dorados y ahora Xellos.  
  
Y repentinamente Filia abrió los ojos, la suavidad de una pequeña gotita caída sobre su rostro la sacó de ese mundo en donde sus sentidos se habían bloqueado para volverse una coraza sin espíritu, un cuerpo vacío... fue en ese momento cuando no sólo notó que Xellos había soltado sus manos y se había alejado un poco de ella, sino que éste mostraba una posición cabizbaja, sus hombros caídos, su melena violeta ocultando el rastro líquido que recorría sus mejillas.  
  
-... ¿Xellos?...- murmuró la rubia sorprendida al ver como el mazoku caía de rodillas con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, Filia se movió unos pasos, podía sentir su corazón palpitar nuevamente, lo sentía a mil por hora y además... una extraña sensación de miedo sobre su piel, quería huir, escapar de ese lugar y olvidar todo lo que hubiese pasado antes y durante, quería cerrar los ojos y no ver esa faceta de Xellos que le hacía dudar, pero así como su conciencia le decía huye, su corazón le reclamaba quedarse y aclarar todo lo sucedido, le imploraba a gritos y ciegamente escuchar a ese ser que la había traicionado tantas veces, que le había mentido... pero ¿y si lo escuchaba?, ¿si le pedía respuestas?, ¿qué sucedería?... ¿le mentiría una vez más?...  
  
Filia tembló cuando vio a Xellos incorporarse y secarse el rastro líquido que humedecía su rostro con la manga de su túnica, tembló cuando le vio levantar su mirada roja y brillante por las lágrimas aún rebeldes... y esa mirada triste y desesperada nada natural en él, ¿dónde estaba el demonio calculador, sardónico y bufón?...  
  
-... Ahora puedes reírte...- murmuró Xellos bajando el rostro -... has logrado lo que habías anhelado por tanto tiempo... espero que el verme tan patético haya servido de algo, porque desde que perdí la memoria trataste de cambiarme, me volviste un muñeco que quisiste amoldar a tu preferencia... y lo conseguiste, conseguiste que yo, Xellos Metallium, me volviese tu marioneta... espero que con esto tu venganza este saldada, vengarte del demonio que luchó contra tu especie...-  
  
Filia parpadeó, no podía entender el descaro de ese demonio... ¿que quería decir con todo eso?, ¿desde cuando ella se había convertido en la mala de la historia?, la rubia frunció el ceño en una mueca de acentuada molestia.  
  
-... Tu... tu no sabes lo que estas diciendo....- La dragona apretó sus puños y con pasos decididos se acercó al mazoku -... ¡¡¡tu me traicionaste!!!...-  
  
-... No, tu no lo sabes... tu que me diste la espalda, todos me dan la espalda, mi señora Zellas y los demonios que me atacaron y robaron mis recuerdos, los de mi propia especie, es que acaso tengo un cartel de, "use y luego deseche"... -  
  
-... Pero, ¡¡¡nos mentiste!!!...- gritó Filia quedando a unos milímetros del demonio, ojos azules reflejándose en ojos amatistas.  
  
Xellos retrocedió un par de pasos y repentinamente un leve tono rojizo adornó sus mejillas, miró a la rubia con semblante nervioso... Y Filia alzó una ceja confundida, ¿Qué había sido eso?... ¿Xellos nervioso?... era extraño pero le recordaba a...  
  
-... yo, yo no tengo porque explicarte...- siseó el mazoku con dificultad, notablemente los papeles se habían invertido, volvía a ser el muñequito de aquella dragona, y eso hería su orgullo... esa mujer lograba ponerlo como gelatina...  
  
-... Si que lo harás, me explicaras todo lo que esta pasando, todo lo que te esta pasando...- Filia retuvo al demonio por el brazo.  
  
-... Yo no tengo...-  
  
-... Oh!!! sí señor perfecto, tu me explicaras y no quiero estúpidos, Sore Wa Himitsu Desu... desde que te encontré en aquel lugar tirado y te ofrecí mi hogar diste un vuelco a mi pacifica vida, cosas muy extrañas han pasado y tu no eres el mismo... ¡¡¡quiero una explicación!!!, tengo derecho a tenerla... -  
  
Xellos bajó su mirada -... ¿De veras quieres saber?...-  
  
Filia asintió con su cabeza decidida -... sí, quiero la verdad...-  
  
-... Pues esta es la verdad... - Xellos tomó el mentón de la muchacha y levantándolo suavemente -... esta es la única verdad...- fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos marinos que le veían dudosos y acercó sus labios a los de la rubia y los besó, los besó con calidez, con suavidad y tibieza...  
  
-... Esto es lo que sucede...- habló Xellos cortando el beso.  
  
Filia sonrojada parpadeó sin entender -... ¿Qué?...-  
  
Una gotita rodó por la nuca del demonio -... Yo...- Xellos suspiró -... Estoy enamorado y... y... y...- Se detuvo para tomar aire y pensar lo que iba a decir.  
  
-... No se porque siento esto, soy un demonio o ¿no?... cuando recupere la memoria te mentí y es que tenía miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo, desde que tengo facultad para razonar se me enseño que los demonios no tienen sentimientos, que son crueles... Dime, ¿Cómo reaccionarías si un día menos pensado comienzas a amar a alguien?... yo estaba aterrorizado y confundido... Tal vez Zellas se dio cuenta que era defectuoso y por eso me boto de su lado... -  
  
Xellos se apoyó en la pared y se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza -... cuando desperté aquel día, cuando fuimos atacados por la mantikora y mis recuerdos volvieron, me sentí a la deriva, era un demonio que no tenía lugar en ninguna parte, ni siquiera dentro de su propia especie... y te mentí porque temía que me alejaras del único sitio donde me he sentido seguro, junto a ti...-  
  
La mirada de Filia se suavizó, en su interior su alma y todo su ser dieron un gran brinco, Xellos le había confesado algo que ni en sus sueños se habría imaginado, ambos, los dos, eran seres con un destino tortuoso y lleno de obstáculos, ambos diferentes pero tan parecidos a la vez.... él, Xellos, un demonio que no coincidía a la perfección con la definición de un mazoku, un rechazado por su especie... ella, Filia, una ryuzoku muy peculiar, exsacerdotisa de los dragones dorados que la engañaron y ahora viviendo la vida de una humana como madre de un dragón antiguo.  
  
-... Entiendo si estas molesta...- dijo finalmente Xellos quitando el hechizo a las puertas y ventanas -... No tengo derecho a hacer lo que hice, pero... yo...-  
  
-... ¿Estabas celoso Xellos?...- El mazoku esbozó una mueca de turbación y Filia sonrió, había dado justo en el blanco.  
  
-... No, yo... no...- Xellos apretó los puños y suspiró -... ¿Le quieres verdad?...-  
  
Filia asintió -... Sí, le quiero...-  
  
-... Entiendo... - Xellos volteó hacia la salida -... No hay nada que hacer, vine aquí en busca de mi báculo y eso...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Báculo?!!!...- Filia se crispó cual gato y mirando la espalda del mazoku frunció el ceño -... ¡¡¡Tu Metallium!!!...- apuntó con su dedo índice al demonio -... ¡¡¡¿Ya te vas?!!!... - Xellos giró confuso. -... ¡¡¡Que cara dura eres!!!... vienes, te metes en mi vida, la transformas y sin más me vuelves la cara para decirme que te marchas... ¡¡¡que sólo viniste por tu báculo!!!...-  
  
-... Pero eso...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Calla, ahora estoy hablando yo!!!...-  
  
Xellos dio un pequeño salto -... Pero...-  
  
-... No puedes marcharte como si no hubiese pasado nada, no lo consiento... me has besado, me has tocado... yo tampoco soy un objeto que puedas usar cuando se te da la regalada gana...- Filia quitó con su mano el rastro húmedo que se había acumulado en sus ojos -... ¿que hay de mi?...- Los ojos de la dragona brillaron y Xellos no pudo descifrar la mirada ni las palabras de la hermosa rubia... ¿Que trataba de decirle?...  
  
-... ¿De ti?...- murmuró algo contrariado, su semblante abatido se hizo perceptible aún con la escasa luz de la oscura noche.  
  
-... He dicho que le quiero, pero no estoy enamorada de Milgazia... aunque me cueste reconocerlo fue a ti que lloré con histeria cuando te creí muerto, a ti a quien entregue mi corazón...- Filia llevó una mano a su boca, luego suspiró -... ¿Sabes una cosa?... Te odio, te odio por meterte en mi vida, te odio por cambiar mi forma de pensar, por ser un demonio... - Filia mordió sus labios -... Te odio por hacerme sentir lo que siento...- las manos de la rubia temblaron y la rubia levantó su rostro, un rostro pálido y lloroso.  
  
El mentón de la dragona tembló -... ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!...- gritó lanzándose a los brazos del demonio haciéndole perder el equilibrio, ambos cayeron al suelo y sobre la fina y acolchada alfombra donde Val solía jugar.  
  
Y Xellos ensanchó sus ojos sorprendido porque en ves de un golpe de parte de la rubia recibió un cálido abrazo -... Sí es necesario retenerte a la fuerza así tendrá que ser... no quiero volver a sentir nuevamente que caigo en un pozo sin fin... no quiero perderte otra vez, porque de seguro me volvería loca...- la rubia enlazó aún más sus delgados brazos al cuello del colorado mazoku.  
  
-... Yo... yo...-  
  
-... No digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir más tarde...-  
  
Xellos sonrió con una gotita en su cabeza -... Yo no pensaba escapar...- y besó a Filia tan dulcemente que por un momento creyó que los labios de la dragona estaban hechos de exquisita y fresca miel.  
  
-... Te deseo...- Le murmuró con voz ronca y suavidad al oído y volvió a besarla, sintiendo una sensación cálida que poco a poco se fue transformando en una llama tibia que rozó su corazón y tubo miedo, temor por lo que estaba sintiendo, aquella dragona despertaba emociones y sentimientos extraños en él y tembló bajo el contacto de aquella suave boca, Filia no era como él, ella era un ángel puro y blanco, y él, un demonio oscuro que traía sufrimiento... la rubia le miró extrañada cuando cortó el beso, los ojos de Xellos denotaban inquietud y arrepentimiento.  
  
-... Esto no puede ser... yo...- Xellos se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, aún no amanecía y la luz de la luna se colaba torpemente a través de los vidrios, abrió la ventana, una leve brisa entró a la estancia y los mechones púrpuras libres del moño que sujetaba el resto del cabello, se mecieron con soltura y suavidad.  
  
-... Xellos...-  
  
-... No puedo, lo nuestro, no debería...- Soltó un leve suspiro al momento que apoyaba sus brazos en el soporte de la ventana -... Soy un demonio y no soy de confianza, mi vida no ha...-  
  
-... Xellos no digas tonterías...-  
  
-... Lo siento, no quise engañarte...- bajó la mirada -... pero te aseguro que ahora soy sincero y no es mentira que perdí la memoria, ni que mi propia ama me atacó para dejarme casi muerto... no se que sucede Filia... yo... -  
  
-... Xellos, no te entiendo...- le cortó Filia y entrecruzando sus delgados brazos rodeó al mazoku por la espalda -... yo confío en ti...- murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la espalda del demonio y con sus dedos trémulos recorrió el firme tórax del demonio con lentitud y suavidad, haciendo a Xellos temblar bajo la delicadeza de ese toque.  
  
Xellos apretó la madera de la ventana -... No Filia...- se alejó unos pasos -... si continuas... yo... tengo miedo, miedo de hacerte daño, hace poco te lastime físicamente y no sólo eso, te propine feos navajazos en forma de palabras, y no pude contenerme, soy un demonio y los demonios dañamos y atraemos a la muerte, he herido a muchos y no quiero que tu también... no. no...- apretó sus puños -... si continuas no podré detenerme... yo...-  
  
-... No quiero que te detengas Xellos...-  
  
El mazoku levantó la mirada y volteó rápidamente, observó a la dragona, su mente aún confundida y su parte racional resistiéndose a sus instintos.  
  
Filia cogió las manos de Xellos atrayéndolas a su delgada cintura y sonrió al tiempo que movía su cabeza en un gesto de afirmación... Fue entonces que Xellos no pudo resistirse a aquella determinación de la rubia, ya había controlado al límite su propia fogosidad, y las cadenas que sostenían aquel ser impetuoso se desvanecieron con inusitada rapidez.  
  
Xellos como una fierecilla hambrienta besó a Filia con intensidad, buscando a cada momento profundizar aquel encuentro entre sus bocas, Filia cerró los ojos deseando retener ese momento por siempre, el sabor, el aroma y el aliento de Xellos fusionándose al suyo, su cálidez impregnándose sobre su piel, sobre cada rincón de su cuerpo, sobre su propio espíritu..  
  
-... Ummmh dulce...- ronroneó Xellos y cual gatito satisfecho se relamió los labios con diablura -... Creo que... siento algo especial por ti...- murmuró bajito acunando la cabeza de Filia en su pecho.  
  
-... ¿Crees?...- Filia tomó el rostro de Xellos entre sus manos, sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, oscuro amatista en azul océano, la rubia frunció el ceño repentinamente y Xellos sonrió con juguetona expresión de niño consentido y mimado -... Pero... - vaciló el mazoku sacando su lengua divertidamente  
  
Filia infló sus mejillas con obstinación -... Me gustaría escucharlo...-  
  
-... Diablos... que no estoy acostumbrado a decir cosas tan azucaradas...- Xellos se puso como tomate -... después de todo sigo siendo un demonio y...-  
  
Filia hizo ademán de levantarse, una mueca de fingida tristeza en su rostro.  
  
-... ¿Qué?...- exclamó Xellos reteniéndola por la cintura posesivamente y Filia sonrió en el momento que acercó sus labios a los del mazoku haciendo el mohín de besarlos sólo para alejarse cuando Xellos trataba de capturarlos entre los suyos, así varias veces el demonio luchó en vano y el jueguito de Filia no hacía más que aumentar sus ansias, él quería probar esa boca hacerla suya y de nadie más, pero Filia se resistía como una pequeña rebelde.  
  
-... Che!!!...- siseó el mazoku sentándose sobre la alfombra de brazos cruzados y piernas en loto.  
  
-... ¿Te das por vencido?...- habló Filia entre risitas -... Has dicho que no estas acostumbrado a las cosas tan azucaradas, y si bien recuerdo mencionaste que mis besos sabían a dulce... tanto caramelo puede hostigarte ¿no crees?...-  
  
-... Tramposa...-  
  
-... Namagomi...-  
  
-... Labios de lagartija...-  
  
-... Bufón ...-  
  
-... Te amo...-  
  
-... Tarad... ¡¡¡¿QUEEE?!!!...- Filia abrió la boca momento que Xellos aprovechó para rodearla con sus brazos y besarla con rapidez e insistencia.  
  
-... Y grávatelo bien en tu cabecita dura porque no creo...- Filia se separó de Xellos y lo observó con extrañeza.  
  
-... No creo dejar de sentir esta cosa rara por ti nunca...- terminó el demonio bajando su rostro colorado.  
  
Filia soltó una leve risita y Xellos la miró ceñudo, ¿de qué se reía?, lo que decía no era broma, ¿y si no le creía?, ¿y si pensaba que se estaba burlando de ella?...  
  
-... Ohhhh Xellos...- exclamó la rubia notando la expresión contrariada del demonio y atrajo la cabeza del mazoku hacia su pecho con cariño.  
  
-... ¿Sientes mi corazón?... El día que te creí muerto mi corazón dejó de latir... pero hoy a vuelto a la vida... puede sonar irónico y hasta chistoso porque somos de razas distintas, de bandos opuestos, pero... yo también te amo...-  
  
Xellos acarició entonces aquella tersa y suave piel pálida y enredó sus dedos en la dorada cabellera de Filia.  
  
-... Filia...- Y el demonio no satisfecho con el anterior contacto entre sus bocas busco más, no estaría satisfecho hasta saciar ese deseo urgente que carcomía todo su interior... Aquella delicada flor que le había hecho perder la razón, lo había transformado en un ser con sentimientos, un ser que era capaz de sentir y amar.  
  
Y sin poder evitarlo la respiración de Filia casi se hundió en su pecho cuando sintió a Xellos partir el beso para deslizar sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, recorriendo con su lengua la tersa piel alrededor del pequeño pabellón y luego de la mejilla sonrojada de la rubia, para finalmente posar y delinearle juguetonamente el cuello.  
  
Pero no... esto no podía finalizar con algunos besos y caricias, no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, la química estaba en el aire y cual imán sus cuerpos se atraían para pedir más, para buscar mayor contacto, mayor posesión... Filia levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos amatistas del demonio, ojos que le devoraron con la simple mirada, y la rubia tembló, porque sin estarlo se sentía completamente desnuda frente a Xellos, desnuda en cuerpo y alma  
  
-... Me encanta todo tu cuerpo, todo tu ser...- Xellos empujó suavemente a la rubia hasta el centro de la estancia y la tumbó delicadamente sobre la acolchada alfombra -... Xellos...- suspiró Filia que con manos temblorosas y torpes enredó sus dedos en la cabello púrpura, y con un movimiento sutil desató la cinta que mantenía atada la melena del demonio, dejando caer ese mar púrpura sobre su rostro y hombros...  
  
Pero llegó ese momento en que tampoco las caricias sobre las ropas fueron suficientes y Xellos determinado se dispuso a explorar aquella piel oculta entre la tela suave, una barrera que estaba de más en ese instante... Entre toques, roces tiernos y lentos, junto a caricias más acentuadas, Xellos movió sus dedos por encima de la ropa, jalándola con un movimiento pausado deshizo el nudo del vestido y la seda que ocultaba la deliciosa piel resbaló lentamente por debajo de los hombros de Filia y se deleitó al probar y lamer con delirio aquella zona ahora al descubierto, torturando con cada beso a la rubia que entre gemidos trataba de acompasar su acelerada respiración, ya alterada por la maestría de Xellos y la sensación sofocante que quemaba todo cuerpo, todo su interior...  
  
Y los gemidos de la rubia cobraron mayor intensidad al mismo tiempo que las caricias y los besos del demonio se volvían más vivaces, más enérgicos... un suspiró de satisfacción de dejó oír y los sentidos de Xellos se encendieron casi instantáneamente como una llamita furiosa, quería escuchar más, necesitaba escuchar más, sentir la delicada voz de Filia ahogarse entre gimoteos, suspiros y muecas de deleite y placer... Y la oportunidad se dio al sentir una suave mano sobre su cuello y unos dedos inexpertos deslizándose hasta introducirse entre su ropa para tratar de tirar de las prendas, sus dedos exigiendo más, su boca exigiendo más... Pero Xellos detuvo a aquella mano invasora y con una sonrisa picara miró a Filia con travesura -... No, espera...- y atrapó ambas manos de la rubia mientras él delineaba con su boca los contornos libres de la seda del vestido -...oh, Xellos...- aquello era por sobre todo lo más importante, darle placer a su pequeño amor y continuó con su tarea mientras Filia se retorcía como una pequeña cuncuna bajo el sol.  
  
Filia no podía creer todo lo que sentía, mil sensaciones se conjugaban en su ser, Xellos era tan increíble que su cuerpo se movía sin pensarlo a cada toque y a las insistentes caricias que aquellos labios y manos le brindaban; y los gemidos salían de su garganta entrecortados y ansiosos; obligando a su cuerpo a sacudirse.  
  
Pero lo extraordinario se produjo cuando aquel toque intimo se posó sobre su pecho, cuando la humedad de una lengua sin saciar lamió la curvatura de su voluminoso seno y cuando sintió los labios firmes cerrarse de manera posesiva sobre uno de sus pezones, apretándolo con sus dientes, suavemente y sin hacerle daño, tratando beber de ellos al succionarlo con mayor rapidez, obligando a Filia murmurar cosas inentendibles bajo ese mar de ardiente placer.  
  
-... Xellos, ahhh.. por favor...- Filia completamente azorada se retorció levemente, sus dedos crispándose aún bajo el agarre de la mano que Xellos usaba para contenerla, mientras, el demonio profundizaba sus lamidas sobre el otro pezón y lo succionaba como un gatito hambriento por la leche materna, la rubia movió su cuerpo, quería sentir su piel afiebrada ponerse en contacto con la del mazoku, quería sentirlo libre sobre su propio cuerpo, sin ataduras, sin restricciones...  
  
Los ojos de la dragona se dilataron cuando la presión de una mano juguetona le indicó que Xellos no se detendría ahí, cuando por fin aquella mano le liberó de las ropas restantes, para quedar completamente desnuda y apetecible como el mejor manjar del mundo...  
  
Y la rubia sintió gran alivió cuando la mano que había estado conteniéndola le soltó, fue el momento preciso que aprovechó para invertir los papeles y tomar parte en aquel juego de seducción... Filia giró su cuerpo de tal manera que la atrapada ya no era ella, sino él, y sonrió astutamente cuando el movimiento de su cuerpo friccionó el de Xellos haciendo que el demonio casi perdiese la razón, un leve suspiro ahogado le indicaba que como ella, Xellos también le pertenecía, ambos eran el uno del otro, dos almas destinadas a juntarse y ser una, a pertenecerse en todos los ámbitos, podía notarlo al ver sus ojos amatistas reflejados en los suyos con antojo y sed de ella, al verlo sorprendido ante su propio el desplante.  
  
-... ¡¡¡No es justo!!!...- le murmuró mimosa al oído -... yo también quiero participar...- Filia se montó a horcajadas sobre Xellos, sus muslos rozando con suaves y martirizantes movimientos la entrepierna palpitante y abultada del mazoku bajo las ropas -... Pero al parecer no quieres desvestirte... ummmh, que lastima...- Pero el demonio no le dejó terminar y atrayendo el mentón de la dragona la volvió a besar, sus alientos entremezclándose, sus respiraciones haciéndose una por un momento que parecía eternidad.  
  
-... Entonces ayúdame...- siseó Xellos entrecortadamente cortando el beso al mismo tiempo que llevaba las manos de la rubia sobre su túnica y Filia obedeció gustosa, e incorporándose un poco levantó la tela oscura descubriendo parte del pecho de Xellos y fue removiendo lentamente la tela mientras le besaba el torso con suavidad, sin dejar de frotar su cuerpo sobre el mazoku, hasta que aquella prenda estuvo totalmente fuera de su contacto y su vista...  
  
Filia acarició con ligereza y sedosidad el pecho de su pareja, recorrió con sus dedos la tensa musculatura pectoral hasta detenerse sobre una notoria cicatriz en el hombro y su mente rememoró aquel día que encontrase a Xellos en ese frío bosque enterrado en el lodo y herido casi a muerte, ¿cuántas veces había curado esa herida?... ¿cuántas veces había aplicado las blancas vendas sobre su hombro?... No lo recordaba con exactitud, al parecer muchas veces, y de eso había pasado bastante tiempo y muchos acontecimientos... La rubia besó con tibieza la marca impresa sobre el firme hombro, ahora ella, Filia, y él, Xellos, eran dos seres completamente diferentes, ambos habían cambiado... y ya no habían heridas que les separasen, sólo cicatrices que tal vez un día se borrarían...  
  
Xellos sonrió satisfecho cuando Filia deslizó sus delgados dedos por su pecho bajando sin prisa hasta ubicarse sobre su firme abdomen para delinearlo con sus uñas dócilmente, y sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento presionó tímidamente con su mano derecha la entrepierna del demonio, fue algo tan intenso, tan indescriptible que al contacto se tensó rápidamente, siendo la ropa restante sólo una inconveniente molestia; y Filia temblorosa y roja como una cereza dulce, le ayudó a deshacerse de los pantalones y las botas de cuero negro, torpemente, con dedos trémulos porque sabía lo que venía después y no había vuelta atrás, después de todo ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su confianza y su ser aquel demonio, porque le amaba ciegamente, siempre...  
  
Filia sintió una corriente tibia invadir su interior y sus mejillas ganaron mayor color, la rubia desvió su mirada, bajando su rostro y es que aunque no le gustase reconocerlo le daba un poco de vergüenza aquella situación, él y ella desnudos y lo que vendría luego...  
  
-... ¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó el mazoku al notar el azoramiento y la inercia repentina de la rubia, levantó con sus dedos el mentón de Filia y notó en su rostro el carmesí de sus mejillas y la mirada azul inquieta -... Todo estará bien, te he hecho mucho daño y has sufrido por mi culpa, pero te prometo que jamás volveré a lastimarte... te amo, mi pequeña lagartija dorada...- Xellos estrechó a la dragona en un abrazo posesivo y aprehensivo, y Filia reaccionó fundiéndose también en ese agradable cariño, acunándose sobre Xellos como una niña que necesita protección, sus brazos rodeando la espalda del mazoku, su cabeza apoyada entre su cuello y el hombro, haciendo el contacto más cercano e intimo... Filia asintió desde su cómoda posición, entre esos brazos se sentía segura, pero levantó súbitamente su rostro ceñudo al recordar algo -... ¡¡¡¿Qué es eso de lagartija?!!!...- fingió enojo.  
  
-... Pues eres tu...- sonrió Xellos tontamente desordenando la cabellera de la rubia con un rápido movimiento de su mano.  
  
-... No te perdonaré ese insulto namagomi...- la dragona susurró al mismo tiempo que le mordía suavemente la oreja al demonio.  
  
-... Ohhhhh... ¡¡¡entonces maltrátame!!!...- gimoteó Xellos haciéndose el sufrido -... ¡¡¡Dame con tu látigo y tu maza!!!...-  
  
La rubia parpadeó -... ¿Pero yo jamás he tenido un látigo?...-  
  
-... ¿Nooo?... - Xellos le miró con picardía -... ¿Entonces no eras tu?...-  
  
-... ¿¡¡¡¡QUEEEE!!!!?...- Filia le miró ceñuda y con una mueca de reproche en su rostro.  
  
-... Sólo bromeó...- rió Xellos -... Pero me encanta ver en tu rostro esa expresión de celos...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡No estoy celosa!!!...-  
  
-... Ohhh, claroooo que sí...-  
  
-... No...- Filia infló sus mejillas.  
  
-... Esta bien... esta bien, sólo estas un poquito celosa, pero no te preocupes, lo del látigo podemos arreglarlo después ¿no crees?... siempre hay oportunidad de encontrar uno bueno por ahí...-  
  
Filia se incorporó nuevamente sobre Xellos y sentándose sobre las caderas firmes apoyó una de sus manos en la pelvis del demonio -... ¿Te han dicho que eres un payaso?...-  
  
Xellos asintió con un mimo divertido en su rostro, sus ojos más traviesos que nunca -... Siempre...- y con un rápido movimiento se incorporó sentándose también sobre la alfombra, y Filia apoyada en sus piernas -... Si gustas puedo hacer malabares... tengo un acto que te encantaría...- deslizó quedamente su mano bajo el abdomen de la rubia, más abajo del pubis, sobre la cara interna de sus muslos y Filia dio un pequeño brinco cuando se sintió invadida por dos curiosos dedos que exploraron con destreza su interior, con suavidad, con lentitud, con apetito.  
  
La rubia reaccionando a ese magnifico toque se movió buscando obtener más contacto y más placer -... Ahhhh Xellosss yooo.... ahhhh... - gimió moviendo sus caderas más rápidamente sobre aquella mano que la deleitaba como ella pedía, entre pequeños gemidos y suspiros... Y frente a tanta fogosidad y excitación Filia no pudo aguantar toda aquella carga, todo aquel fuego que atentaba con quemarla de un momento a otro, y su primer orgasmo había llegado y con ello, un fuerte espasmo que le hizo tensar sus piernas y apretar sus muslos sobre los dedos que la estimulaban exquisitamente... y su respiración se agitó frente a esa sensación eléctrica que había recorrido su columna para hacerla temblar y estremecerse interiormente.  
  
Y la dragona contorneó su espalda cuando el mazoku retiró finalmente sus dedos de aquel húmedo y cálido nido que aún palpitaba al contacto de su piel y su experto toque.  
  
-... Y esto sólo ha sido el primer acto...- Xellos levantó su cabeza y sonrió con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión antes de seguir con la dulce entrega de placer.  
  
Los labios de Filia se curvaron e inspiró profundamente cuando vio la mirada de Xellos, estaba completamente segura, le amaba, le amaba tanto que ya no importaba que fuese demonio o que un día menos pensado le traicionara, y aunque él le había asegurado que eso no sucedería, Filia decidió que sólo a él le permitiría dañar su corazón, sólo a él...  
  
Xellos como el mejor ladrón le robó entonces un rápido beso y Filia parpadeó, nuevamente se había refugiado en sus pensamientos y aquel beso le sacaba de su trance.  
  
-... ¿Te ha gustado?...- susurró Xellos a su oído...  
  
Filia sonrió complacida y apoyó su rostro satisfecho y sonrojado en el pecho del mazoku tratando de regular aún su respiración, pero repentinamente un peculiar cosquilleo presionó su entrepierna y la rubia parpadeó confundida alejando un poco su cuerpo del abrazo para buscar con su mirada la causa de aquel efecto, y sus mejillas ganaron mayor color cuando notó que la firme virilidad de Xellos ardía bajo su contacto y que también buscaba ser complacida, ser liberada de ese fuego encendido.  
  
-... ¿Xellos?...- Filia se mordió los labios y fijó la mirada de su rostro colorado en el demonio -... Yo...- dudo nuevamente, siempre había sido demasiado pudorosa como para hacer o hablar de esos temas. Xellos sonrió comprendiendo la situación -... ¿qué sucede amor?...- preguntó cariñoso, realmente su naturaleza como demonio ya no importaba, si era necesario decir cosas mimosas y cursis, las diría, y las volvería a repetir una y otra vez, porque amaba a esa dragona testaruda por sobre todas las cosas...  
  
-... Yo... por favor no te detengas...- murmuró vacilante y temblorosa, súbitamente sus dedos rodeando inexpertamente aquella virilidad tensa e insatisfecha, Xellos se estremeció con asombro ante la vivacidad de la dragona que él amaba y deseaba... y estrechó su mirada púrpura cuando sintió aquella mano temblorosa acariciarle y apretarle con suavidad su ardiente y palpitante masculinidad, llevando al límite su propia resistencia.  
  
Filia le había dado su consentimiento y Xellos no se detendría, el calor de sus cuerpos había despertado y no había manera de apagarlo, necesitaban tocarse, sentirse y vivir las experiencias necesarias para tranquilizar aquel fuego abrazante de sus pieles, de sus cuerpos.  
  
Xellos delineó con sus dedos la delicada silueta de Filia y deteniéndose finalmente en la delgada cintura de la rubia, la atrajo hacía si, acomodándola sobre su regazo con cuidado mientras enredaba sus dedos en la larga melena de oro, sin dejar de besarla... la rubia dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió las manos de Xellos apretar sus nalgas para luego deslizar sus dedos entre sus muslos y separarlos con lentitud, con caricias, con suavidad, con tal ardor que podría volverla loca de deseo.  
  
Las manos de Xellos la sujetaron bajo las caderas, Filia se abrazó al cuello de su pareja, rodeándole con los brazos y acomodando su cabeza bajo el mentón del mazoku, y entrecerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro cuando sintió las manos de Xellos levantarla y acomodarla sobre su firme intimidad. Fue entonces cuando le sintió introducirse con lentitud en su cuerpo, poco a poco y sin forzar. Filia cerró los ojos y mordiéndose los labios enmudeció un leve sollozo, todo en ella se estremecía, su cuerpo amenazaba con desfallecer en cualquier momento y trémula se apegó al cuerpo masculino, sus dedos inquietos se aferraron a la espalda de Xellos, estaba muy tensa, muy nerviosa y el mazoku lo notó, ¿acaso Filia?...  
  
-... Filia... - susurró Xellos preocupado y le acarició el rostro -... ¿Estás bien?...-  
  
-... Xellos...- la rubia abrió sus ojos, sus mejillas se colorearon y asintiendo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza soltó un suave -... sí...- sin esperar la respuesta del mazoku, se movió escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del demonio para que éste no viese en sus ojos la mueca de temor que le invadía.  
  
-... No Filia...- murmuró repentinamente levantando el mentón de la rubia, alejándola de la morada momentánea entre su cuello y hombro. La rubia abrió los ojos nuevamente y entendió la reacción del mazoku cuando se encontró con sus ojos amatistas, Xellos estaba allí, sonriéndole y acariciándole con su mirada, estaba allí susurrándole palabras suaves al oído, palabras confortantes, estaba allí para ella.  
  
Xellos la besó con calidez y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo femenino moviéndose nuevamente dentro de aquel refugio que se ceñía apretadamente a su virilidad, y trató de situarse un poco más profundo pero la estrecha entrada le daba la bienvenida con dificultad, un gemido perdido de la rubia se ahogo entre sus bocas aún unidas, Filia tembló de pies a cabeza cuando le sintió más adentro, cuando sintió dolor, dolor que no pudo disimular, que su boca no pudo silenciar, su propia intimidad se resistía a la intromisión, para luego finalmente rendirse y ceder con un movimiento más certero de parte de Xellos, dejándole pasar sin obstáculos, sin resistencia...  
  
Xellos inspiró con fuerzas y abriendo sus ojos, rodeó más cercanamente con sus brazos el cuerpo tembloroso de Filia, deseaba tenerla cerca, tan cerca que en sus pieles no consiguiese notarse el inicio de un cuerpo y el fin de otro, tan cerca que las fibras de todo su ser pudiesen tocarse, Xellos besó suavemente a Filia, estaba tan conmovido y tan agradecido que las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, aquella pequeña criatura, su blanco ángel de cabello dorado no sólo le había entregado su confianza sino también su pureza, una pureza de la cual él no se sentía merecedor, había compartido demasiados lechos, se había envuelto entre tantas sabanas, aventuras pasajeras y sin importancia, pero ahora era capaz de compartir sentimientos especiales y por primera vez en su vida se encontró haciendo el amor y no sólo teniendo sexo.  
  
Filia por su parte se halló observando aquellos ojos ensoñados, viéndose reflejada en las pupilas oscuras y deseosas, sintiéndose por primera vez segura y viva de verdad, sonrió tímidamente, su respiración levemente agitada y sus mejillas pintadas de un rozado mágico, las sensaciones molestas eran historia y ahora todo su cuerpo vibraba en puro deseo.  
  
Y fue ella quien se movió esta vez sobre el regazo de Xellos en busca de placer y sus ojos brillaron cuando el demonio le correspondió poseyéndola con delirio, con leves gruñidos y suspiros, con besos, caricias y toques ávidos. De esa manera con la espalda arqueada y la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás Filia se abandonó al ritmo masculino, a ese vaivén coordinado y fogoso que la hacía gemir de placer. Sensaciones únicas vivieron ambos, sensaciones que jamás olvidarían por que eran especiales e increíbles, marejadas de fuego recorriéndoles sin poder evitarlo, quemando cada célula, transmitiendo impulsos deliciosos a través de sus cuerpos, a todo su ser. Y entre besos y caricias los movimientos les incitaban a fusionarse para ser ambos sólo un ser, fundiéndose en ese ritmo erótico, una danza peculiar y hechizante, hasta explotar, los dos a la vez, como si la tierra temblara bajo ellos en un inmenso terremoto.  
  
Quedaron en silencio, con los sudorosos cuerpos muy unidos, Xellos tratando de acompasar su entrecortada respiración, Filia aún rodeando las caderas del demonio con sus piernas, haciendo esfuerzos para no desfallecer por todo el placer recibido.  
  
Filia fue la primera en moverse y Xellos abriendo los ojos acarició lentamente la mejilla sonrojada de la rubia, Filia sonrió, sus satisfechos ojos azules le miraban con ilusión y amor. Se acomodaron sobre la alfombra, Filia se cobijó entre los brazos de Xellos, buscando la tibieza y el contacto de su piel.  
  
El mazoku alzó una mano para apartarle un mechón rubio del rostro, le temblaban los dedos. quería decir muchas cosas, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía por donde empezar, finalmente soltó un suspiro y la miró.  
  
-... Eres, maravillosa...-  
  
-... No estuviste tan mal, bueno digamos que lo intentaste...- la rubia sonrió pícaramente con un son de diversión en su voz.  
  
Xellos alzó una ceja aturdido -... ¿no estuve tan mal?... ¿lo intenté?... - casi tosió, una gotita apareció en su cabeza.  
  
La rubia soltó una risita al ver el rostro atontado de Xellos y le besó suavemente en los labios -... Bromeo, eres fantástico y te amo...-  
  
-... Creo que las malas influencias no te hacen bien... estas adquiriendo mi humor negro...- el mazoku cerró un ojo juguetonamente.  
  
-... Yo sólo aprendo del maestro...-  
  
Xellos buscó el rostro femenino y miró a Filia embelesado, sin apartar su mirada amatista del suave ángel que reposaba a su lado.  
  
-... ¿Qué sucede?...- preguntó ella sin moverse, aprisionada por el deseo de leer la mente del demonio y entender por qué no le apartaba la mirada.  
  
-...Nada...-  
  
Había tantas emociones en esos ojos amatistas, tantas cosas, que Filia tubo miedo de descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo Xellos en ese momento.  
  
-... Xellos...-  
  
-... Ummmh...-  
  
-... No me mires así...-  
  
Xellos acomodó su brazo bajo su propio mentón, resistiéndose a quitar la mirada sobre la rubia.  
  
-... ¿Así como, Filia?...-  
  
Filia se sonrojó y arrugó la nariz -... Me haces sentir como una niña pequeña...- frunció el ceño.  
  
-... Bien...- murmuró Xellos incorporándose y arrastrándola consigo -... Entonces sigamos jugando como si tuviésemos diez años... - y le beso nuevamente el cuello. Esa noche no descansarían.  
  
(Continuará).........  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ohhhh... no puedo creer que haya terminado mi primer lemon... uffff, uffff, el ambiente aún está un poco acalorado.... en todo caso espero que fuese de su agrado, de verdad me ha costado mucho escribirlo, no quería que fuese un capítulo demasiado frío (literalmente hablando) y sin sentimientos... Je, mis disculpas a mis queridas amigas, con las cuales me comprometí en redactar este capítulo, la demora fue bastante, pero cada espera tiene su premio o ¿no?...  
  
Un beso y un abrazo a todas las personas que me han apoyado y me han escrito reviews: Aki, Asuky, Haima, Tira, Kary, Cathain, Filia, Shiory, Karoru, Vanshie, Xiomara, Shadir, princessofdarkness, Lady Padme, Reiko, y a todos los demás lectores que siguen mi historia.... Arigatouuu.  
  
Y recuerden (felicitaciones, insultos, aportes, opiniones... se acepta todo a mi e-mail)  
  
****  
  
Nishi ingresa al set de grabaciones, camina un par de pasos y mira a su alrededor, una solitaria corriente de aire se deja sentir en el ambiente y una bolita de pasto seco atraviesa el estudio.  
  
Nishi: Caray no hay nadie... ¿Dónde se han metido todos?....  
  
Repentinamente el encargado de utilería y mantención de los escenarios ingresa a set cargando un par de cajas.  
  
Nishi: ¡¡¡Hey muchacho!!!! (levanta la mano y se acerca al joven).  
  
Muchacho: ummh... ohhh, señorita Nishi, que gran honor poder verla, ¿me da su autografoooo?  
  
Nishi: jo jo jo!!! (risa exagerada y ruidosa)... pues claro, pero dime primero ¿Dónde están todos?...  
  
Muchacho: ohhh bueno, no es que yo quiera ser indiscreto ni nada, tampoco soy chismoso... pero me he enterado de.... Bla bla, bla, bla... y eso y eso otro y lo demás.... fíjese, fíjese ...  
  
Nishi: ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!... que Filia y Xellos hicieron cositas y desde que sucedió "eso" no han venido a trabajar.  
  
Muchacho: Y no sólo eso, el señor Milgazia, Hien y el pequeño Val, tampoco han venido, según me enteré por ahí les hechizaron con un conjuro para dormir, pero según yo deben estar haciendo de vagos y no han venido a trabajar los sin vergüenzas, es que son muy flojos...  
  
Nishi: Ohhhhh...  
  
Muchacho: Y no sólo eso... verá...  
  
Nishi toma al joven del brazo y se van cuchicheando hasta la salida del estudio, al parecer hoy nadie va a trabajar...... 


	9. Juegos del Destino Primera parte

Alojaaaa.... Ha pasado mucho tiempo y sí, lo reconozco, esta ha sido una de las entregas más demorosas en salir, pero el deber llama y estas vacaciones me las he tenido que trabajar para juntar dinero, je!!!... que la universidad no me sale gratis.  
  
He recibido sus mails y revierws animándome (aunque algunos con amenazas de: ¡¡¡publicas pronto o te mato!!!). En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo... Snifff, snifff... sin ustedes, sin su cariño, sin sus comentarios e incluso sus amenazas, nunca hubiese llegado hasta este punto..  
  
Y mientras escucho el tema final de Final Fantasy VIII, no me queda más que decir: Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia...  
Capítulo 9... Juegos del Destino (Primera parte)  
Xellos se incorporó sigilosamente, su afilada mirada amatista seria y una mueca de molestia en su rostro, se vistió lentamente con sus ropas, túnica, pantalones y botas negras, cuando estuvo listo recogió su largo cabello púrpura en una cola baja, estaba preparado...  
  
Salió de la habitación con paso lento y silencioso, sin mirar atrás, sin dar ni un vistazo a la rubia que aún dormía pacíficamente sobre la alfombra de la tiendita, acurrucada y envuelta en su capa negra, ignorante de los planes del mazoku. Xellos trazó en su rostro una extraña sonrisa...  
  
-... Típico de un demonio... - escuchó una vez fuera de la habitación -... ya has satisfecho tu lujurioso ego en esa dragona y ahora te marchas...- soltó una sonora carcajada. El mazoku observó la figura que se apoyaba en la pared, en un rincón no muy iluminado del pasillo, y sonrió cuando reconoció la larga cabellera gris, los ojos oscuros y el inconfundible rostro de Deris. Xellos alzó una ceja cuando notó la singular apariencia de la joven, en ese momento vestía un peculiar vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, un extravagante diseño etéreo de varias capas de tela casi traslúcidas, con un muy sugerente escote sobre el busto y una abertura que trazaba todo el recorrido de la pierna y muslo para cerrarse justo bajo la cadera, todo esto rematado por los brillantes accesorios, un par de pulseras platinadas con un bello motivo de serpientes entrecruzadas, dos sujetadores de cabello en forma de dorados palillos puntudos que sujetaban un pequeño rodete de pelo que luego se habría para dar paso a la larga y abundante melena gris, y un grueso colgante con una piedra rojiza en el cuello... misterioso, tentador, peligroso y atrevido, pensó el mazoku levantando su mirada amatista.  
  
-... Típico en un demonio, típico en ti Xellos...-  
  
-... ¿Y qué esperabas?... ¿qué me enamorase de ella y me quedara para siempre a su lado?... ¡¡¡¡Bahhh!!!, no bromees...- murmuró finalmente el Metallium con arrogancia.  
  
-... Interesante... por un momento llegué a pensar que traicionarías a los de tu especie... que te habías enamorado de la ryuzoku... - La mirada oscura de Deris escrutó detenidamente a Xellos.  
  
El mazoku inclinó la cabeza y una mueca sarcástica cruzó su rostro -... Ja!!!... no me hagas reír, los demonios no tenemos sentimientos....- increpó apoyándose en la pared, brazos sobre la nuca, en una postura ociosa y de frío abandono.  
  
Deris caminó por el pasillo hasta quedar a unos centímetros del Metallium, y le miró de arriba a bajo con actitud altanera mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello gris en su dedo índice -... Sin embargo, aún no entiendo la estúpida obsesión tuya por esa dragona... ¿Puedo saber que le viste?...-  
  
Xellos torció una media sonrisa en su rostro -... Eso no es de tu incumbencia...-  
  
-.... OH!!!.... ya veo... es un tema en el que no debo incursionar... ¿me equivoco?...-  
  
-.... No es eso, te desconozco y no suelo hablar de aquellos temas con extraños... ¿Quién eres y qué papel pintas en este cuento?...-  
  
-... ¿Yo?...- Deris tocó su mentón y se sentó en un pequeño taburete cruzando las piernas -... Soy una mazoku de alto rango, Lestad, estoy al servicio de Juu Ou Sama, Zellas... es tiempo que te reintegres, que vuelvas con los tuyos...-  
  
-.... Ummmh, ¿así que Zellas-sama precisa de mis servicios?.... Uffff y yo creí volverme anciano esperando su llamado...-  
  
-... ¿Tan fácil?... ¿ella te solicita y listo?... -  
  
-... Mi querida Lestad, ¿no es obvio?... mi lealtad estará donde haya provecho, donde pueda obtener algún beneficio... y ese lugar es junto al ama de las bestias...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¡TU MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!... LO SABIA...- Un rayo luminoso cortó repentinamente el aire y cruzó el pasillo para rozar los cabellos violáceos de Xellos.  
  
El demonio volteó con lentitud, una sonrisa pérfidamente enfermiza adornando su rostro -... Oh!!!... mi estimado amigo Milgazia, veo que por fin has despertado de tu siestecita... ¿querías decirme ¡¡¡ALGO!!!?...- Xellos alzó una mano y le lanzó una bola de energía que el rubio esquivó con algo de esfuerzo.  
  
-... Jo!!!... lo siento, he fallado...- el demonio se burló mirando el gran agujero que ahora adornaba la pared -... Filia va a matarme por destruir su hogar....- sacó la lengua con travesura -... Bueno, ni modo la próxima vez te daré en la cabeza...-  
  
-... TU MALDITO HIPÓCRITA...- Milgazia se incorporó -... ¡¡¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ FILIA?!!!... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!!!....-  
  
-... ¿Qué le he hecho?... pues, no le he hecho nada de lo que ella no haya estado de acuerdo... y entre nos, debo decir que ella estaba "muy de acuerdo"... -  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡CANALLA!!!...- Milgazia apretó sus puños y en un movimiento impulsivo se lanzó contra el demonio, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo, ese sucio mazoku se había atrevido a tocar con sus asquerosas manos a Filia, no habría perdón para aquel de ojos amatistas, no descansaría hasta ver a Xellos podrido en el infierno...  
  
-.... ¡¡¡Nada ni nadie lastimará a Filia... nada!!!...- Pero su intento de golpear a Xellos fue frustrado por la fuerte onda de energía que le golpeó de lleno en el pecho. El dragón voló por los aires para estrellarse contra una pared.  
  
-... Que divertido es esto...- Lestad bajó su mano derecha, la misma mano que había liberado esa inmensa cantidad de energía para golpear a Milgazia -... Tu novia eligió al enemigo y tu pretendes ajustar cuentas... me haces reír... abre los ojos dragón, no te das cuenta que ella se acostó con otro, que te engaño bajo tus propias narices... -  
  
Milgazia clavó su mirada en el suelo, eso era cierto, el dragón apretó sus puños. Filia había elegido a Xellos, pero... pero, él lo había sabido, sí, desde el mismo momento en que hubiesen vuelto a encontrarse, él había sabido que Filia ya no le pertenecía y que nunca volvería a pertenecerle... Sin embargo, ese maldito demonio no tenía derecho, no, no tenía derecho a hacerle daño...  
  
-... ¿Verdad Filia?... ¿dinos?, ¿es verdad que elegiste a Xellos?, ¿que te acostaste con él por tu propia voluntad?... jajajajajajaja...- Lestad hizo chasquear sus dedos y frente al sonido de sus falanges chocando la puerta de la tiendita se abrió de par en par para revelar la figura cabizbaja de la rubia, y todos observaron la penosa y sombría silueta de Filia, una imagen que daba lastima de, aún desnuda y envuelta en la capa negra, rastros cristalinos y líquidos sobre sus mejillas, una mueca de angustia extrema en el rostro, una expresión turbada y dolorosa...  
  
-... ¿Cómo te sientes Filia?... ¿cómo te sientes después de enterarte de la cruda realidad?... ¿no me digas que albergabas en tu pequeño corazoncito la esperanza de que un demonio se fijara en ti?, je!!!... y aún peor, que correspondiera tus sentimientos... - Lestad se acercó a la rubia y la miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
-... Ohhhh, ¡¡¡no me digas!!!...- murmuró con sarcasmo y falsa ingenuidad -... ¿Es eso lo que esperabas?, ¿que un demonio te amara?... jajajaja... pobrecita te compadezco, eres tan inocente... -  
  
Lestad levantó el mentón de la rubia -.... Dime Filia... dime... ¿es eso lo que esperabas?...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡VASTA!!!...- gritó la aludida tapándose los oídos atormentada por las palabras de la mazoku, no quería ver ni escuchar más... ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo todo aquello?, ¿Por qué?... tal vez era una mala pesadilla, no podía ser, no podía, era demasiado cruel....  
  
La rubia por fin se movió y tanto Lestad como Milgazia se pusieron en guardia, no debían confiarse, lo que pasase de ahora en adelante era totalmente impredecible, sobre todo al tener un ambiente tan tenso como el que se respiraba en ese momento.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Filia, cuidado!!!...- murmuró el dragón y se puso rápidamente de pie con intenciones de defender a la rubia, más se detuvo cuando percibió unas afiladas garras sobre su cuello.  
  
-... Un solo movimiento y te corto el cuello, no dudaré en hacerlo...- Lestad le mostró los colmillos en una sonrisa asesina y clavó levemente sus uñas en la piel de Milgazia, sus palabras iban en serio.  
  
-... Entonces mátame porque no la abandonaré...-  
  
-... Oh!!!... es un gusto cumplir tu deseo dra...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!...- Tanto Milgazia como Lestad se giraron con sorpresa, ambos habían bajado la guardia de manera que se separaron con un muy rápido movimiento para evitar caer en las manos del otro, fue en ese momento que estando fuera del área que podría considerarse peligrosa para los dos, observaron a la histérica imagen rubia pedir explicaciones frente a la indiferente e inalterable figura de Xellos.  
  
-... ¿No te bastó lo que escuchaste?, ¿deseas seguir torturándote dragona?...- Xellos la miró serio y con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro.  
  
Filia ocultó su rostro lloroso entre sus manos en un impulso que irradiaba todo dolor y la traición que su espíritu herido estaba sosteniendo -... ¿Por qué?....- murmuró nuevamente pero esta vez las palabras apenas salieron de su garganta.  
  
-... Uffff... masoquista, eso es lo que eres, una masoquista, si deseas escuchar nuevamente que sólo me aproveche de ti entonces...-  
  
¡¡¡¡PLAFFF!!!  
  
Filia le había cruzado la cara con una fuerte bofetada, el demonio llevó una mano a su roja mejilla y la frotó lentamente, sus ojos muy abiertos denotaban sorpresa, como si no creyese lo que había sucedido, pero al momento aquel asombro se transformó en enojo y el mazoku miró a la rubia con irritación.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Tu estúpida DRAGONA!!!...- Xellos le tiró del brazo y la empujó con un brusco movimiento, Filia se tambaleó al sentir la presión de aquella mano.  
  
-... ¡¡¡SUÉLTALA!!!...- Gritó Milgazia y se lanzó una vez más sobre el demonio, en un rápido zigzagueó evadió a Lestad que se disponía a atacarlo, su figura materializándose y desapareciendo a medida que se acercaba a Xellos, debía confundirlos para que su ataque tuviese éxito y cuando logró acortar la distancias entre él y el demonio de cabello púrpura, arrojó una flecha de hielo que congeló el brazo que mantenía cautiva a la rubia para rematar todo con la furiosa patada que volteó el rostro de Xellos y una bola de fuego que fue a reventar justo en el torso de Lestad. Ambos demonios barrieron por el suelo levantando una estela de polvo y humo.  
  
Milgazia sonrió, el ataque doble había surtido efecto y tenía a dos demonios con la guardia baja, más el esfuerzo había sido bastante y jadeante pero con su fiera intensión de proteger a la rubia se situó frente a ésta. Filia se llevó una mano a la cabeza y aún algo atontada trató de despabilarse.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Vamos Filia, ponte de pie!!!... debes defenderte, eres un dragón dorado recuérdalo...-  
  
Filia asintió a las palabras de Milgazia y se incorporó, ya no lloraría, no gastaría sus lágrimas en alguien que no era digno de ellas, porque en su corazón sólo habían cenizas de lo que una vez fue un fuego. El amor por Xellos ahora era cenizas y rencor.  
  
Y cuando se puso en guardia sintió su cuerpo pesado, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, clavó su vista borrosa en Milgazia y vio al rubio cubrirse la nariz y la boca, mientras, poco a poco se desvanecía y caía sobre sus propias rodillas.  
  
-... Filia no lo respires...- habló con dificultad, pero era demasiado tarde, los ojos de la ex-sacerdotisa se habían cerrado llevándose, antes caer sobre unos brazos, el recuerdo de unos finos cristalitos rodeándoles por completo. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xellos avanzó por el oscuro pasillo siguiendo silenciosamente los pasos de la mazoku que caminaba a la par junto a él. Frío, siniestro y sombrío, nuevamente sus pies pisaban el cemento y la argamasa que había sido su hogar, sonrió melancólicamente inspirando el aire cargado de esa esencia tan especial, tan turbia y negativa, incluso podía sentir el agónico murmullo del viento entre los pasadizos que se habrían en su camino. Sí, estaba nuevamente en su hogar, la resistente fortaleza de Zellas, una enorme estructura de piedra húmeda y poca luz que se alzaba imponente sobre la isla demoníaca Wolfpack. Xellos alzó la vista, todo continuaba igual, las escasas antorchas adheridas a la pared formaban sombras difusas, figuras que asemejaban horribles criaturas esperando acechar a su presa, y no sólo eso, todo el lugar, paredes, techo, piso, daban la sensación de que repentinamente se podría ser tragado por un hoyo negro.  
  
Se detuvo por fin, más adelante dos altos pilares se empotraban junto a una gran entrada, el salón principal. La mente de Xellos voló, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?... nuevamente se encontraría con Zellas y el misterio sería resuelto, sin embargo, algo le hacía estremecerse y temía, muchas cosas habían sucedido, muchas cosas que escapaban de sus manos y de su propio entendimiento. Apretó sus puños, sentía la garganta seca y la piel de gallina, estaba inquieto, demasiado inquieto al rememorar la imagen de una joven de melena rubia y apagados ojos marinos.  
  
Siguió caminando mientras pensamientos incómodos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, ¿Y si se había equivocado?... Entonces, entonces, no podría soportarlo, sus manos temblaron y sudaron frío ante aquella opción, lo que había pasado jamás estuvo en sus planes... no, jamás estuvo en sus previsiones que ese ser indeseable interfiriera ni cambiara el rumbo de sus planes.  
  
**** Inicio del recuerdo****  
  
Y vio con sorpresa como un pequeña ventisca había arrastrado hasta la habitación un extenso haz de cristal que multiplicándose se diseminó por todo el lugar en forma de partículas cristalinas. Vio a Filia tambalearse y perder fuerzas y luego a Milgazia tratar de resistirse al hechizo adormecedor, pero era demasiado tarde, no lograron dar pelea, sus esfuerzos por no ser hechizados fueron en vano.  
  
Milgazia cayó y luego observó a Filia desvanecerse para terminar en los brazos de otro ser. Xellos abrió la boca y su garganta le retuvo la voz como un nudo, una mueca repulsión se dibujo en su rostro, fijó su mirada amatista en la figura que sostenía a la rubia de manera presuntuosa.  
  
-... Me sorprende que algo tan fácil como dejar a estos dos dragones fuera de combate les haya dado tantos problemas...- murmuró con altanería mientras cargaba a Filia como una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos.  
  
-... Sirus...- Habló finalmente Xellos haciendo rechinar sus dientes.  
  
El recién llegado alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada -... Veo que me recuerdas bufón...-  
  
-... Sí y también me arrepiento de no haberte matado la última vez...-  
  
-... Que gracioso...- exclamó Lestad mirando a Sirus con asco -... Estoy de acuerdo con Xellos, yo también me arrepiento de no haberte arrancado la cabeza la última vez que te vi...- le mostró sus garras como si están fueran un filoso cuchillo.  
  
-... Ufff... será que huelo un cierto rechazo hacia mi persona...- se mofó el lupino.  
  
-... Ni que lo digas, llegaste y el ambiente se denso con olor a mierda...-  
  
-... Wouuuuu... sólo faltaba que recuperases la memoria para que tu lengua se avivara Xellos... ummm, te aplaudiría pero...- miró a Filia lujuriosamente -... a diferencia de ustedes dos tengo trabajo pendiente...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¿Qué pretendes?!!!...- Xellos avanzó desafiante.  
  
-... Huyyyyy, ¿Qué sucede?... te molesta el que me lleve a tu juguetito...- Sirus comprimió más a Filia entre sus brazos y soltando una libidinosa mirada lamió con lentitud la mejilla de la desmayada -... Sabe bien, tal vez me entretenga un rato con ella...-  
  
Xellos le miró furioso, sus puños más apretados que nunca, sus ojos llameando sin control.  
  
-... Vasta de estupideces...- exclamó Lestad soltando un bufido de fastidio -... Las ordenes de Zellas fueron precisas, no juegues y llevémosle a la dragona ahora mismo...-  
  
Xellos volteó para observar a la mazoku, su rostro interrogante y algo turbado... Llevar a Filia, ¿llevarla a dónde?... algo en su pecho se agitó, sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, eso... eso no estaba en sus planes. **** Fin del recuerdo****  
  
Xellos alzó el rostro y notó que Lestad le miraba con el seño fruncido y algo dudosa. La demonio le sonrió despectivamente -... ¿Te arrepientes acaso?...- su mano perezosamente descansando sobre el picaporte de la amplia puerta de grueso roble y acero engrapado, que conectaba con el salón principal del castillo.  
  
El mazoku parpadeó distraído, la pregunta le había tomado de improviso y frente a eso se limitó a sonreír y cerrar los ojos como acostumbraba hacerlo. ¿Sospecharía de algo?, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio -... ¿Debo arrepentirme?... desde que pise el castillo he tenido claras mis intenciones...- murmuró más tranquilo.  
  
-... Si tu lo dices...- Lestad empujó la gran puerta e ingresaron al salón principal. Los ojos se Xellos vagaron por la estancia que estaba cambiada. El trono de Zellas había sido reemplazado por un gran sillón de gruesas columnas de hueso amarillento de bestia, retocaciones de acero, piel de lobo y joyas suntuosas, en vez de los multicolores y excéntricos cojines y cortinajes donde la Dark Lord se solía sentar ociosamente a degustar sus vicios, la habitación más oscura de lo que recordaba, antorchas tenues en las paredes y en el centro un altar de sacrificio donde una figura delgada y aún inconsciente era retenida por grilletes y anchas cadenas de hierro.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡FILIA!!!...- gritó Xellos, dejando a descubierto su preocupación por la dragona, caminó rápidamente hasta el altar de piedra sin meditar su impulsiva reacción, sólo cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la rubia noto su error, lo había echado todo a perder estúpidamente y aunque se recriminó por eso era demasiado tarde, al voltear se encontró con el duro semblante de Lestad, la mazoku le miraba reprobatoriamente.  
  
-...¡¡¡Tonto!!!...- murmuró la demonio de cabello gris mientras bajaba el rostro y apretaba los puños, sus dientes rechinaban al roce de sus colmillos apretados -... Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste...-  
  
-... Ja ja ja ja... Así es...- afirmó una voz que a Xellos se le hizo demasiado familiar, giró rápidamente buscando su procedencia hasta que sintió una energía negativa concentrarse en el trono. Dos figuras se materializaron frente a él. Zellas sentada en el gran sillón a piernas cruzadas con una copa de oscuro licor entre sus manos. A su lado una alta y seria figura ataviada de negros ropajes. Sirus.  
  
-... Desde el primer momento que pisaste el castillo desconfié de ti, fue Lestad que me recomendó darte una nueva oportunidad pero ya sabía que eso sería inútil... te has enamorado de esa dragona, esa es la única realidad...- Zellas hizo tronar sus dedos y entre las sombras dos nuevas figuras salieron a la luz.  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos confundido, Milgazia y Hien, ¿Qué hacían ellos en ese lugar?, les miró con más atención y lo comprendió todo al observar sus ojos vacíos y sin brillo, estaban siendo controlados.  
  
-... Lo que más deseaba ya lo he conseguido, no te necesito bufón, sólo estorbarías en mis planes...- Zellas soltó una carcajada -... Milgazia y Hien, mis más fieles esclavos, es una ironía pero ellos van a matarte Xellos...-  
  
Xellos retrocedió y adquiriendo una postura defensiva clavó su mirada en los dos dragones y luego la fijó en la inconsciente rubia que encadenada al altar era un blanco fácil. Una gota de frío sudor rodó por la frente del mazoku, lo había arruinado todo, había intentado falsear sus sentimientos por la dragona para mantenerla a salvo, si los demonios confirmaban su afecto por ella tratarían de matarla, entonces al querer prevenir aquella situación trató de alejarla, aunque tuviera que dañar ese amor que había nacido entre ambos, pero... la realidad había resultado otra y ahora por su culpa Filia estaba a merced del peligro, el mismo involuntariamente se la había ofrecido a Zellas y no sólo a ella, el propio hermano y el protector de la rubia no habían salido bien parados de toda aquella situación.  
  
Un zarpazo rozó la mejilla de Xellos, el demonio volteó rápidamente y llevó su mano a la cortada que en su rostro sangraba levemente. Hien se lanzó nuevamente y con sus garras trató de herirlo más profundamente pero Xellos levitó unos centímetros sobre el suelo y se movió rapidamente para eludir el ataque. -... ¡¡¡Hien!!!, ¡¡¡despierta!!!...- gritó Xellos soslayando una seguidilla de ataques que lo asaltaron desde varios puntos. Esquivó golpes, rayos eléctricos, bolas de fuego y hechizos congelantes, siempre defendiéndose y es que no podía atacarlo, no podía dañar al muchacho que por tanto tiempo Filia había deseado tener a su lado, el hermano que siempre creyó muerto y que ahora al volver le había devuelto un pedazo de alma a la rubia, pero si no lo hacía, si no lo enfrentaba... Hien no dudaría en matarlo, Zellas se lo había ordenado y cuan títere no se detendría hasta finalizar aquel encargo.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡ENERGY SWORD!!!...- Y Xellos cayó de rodillas sintiendo un penetrante dolor en su hombro izquierdo, levantando la vista distinguió un refulgente haz de luz que le había atravesado, giró su rostro y vio a Milgazia que con una virulenta sonrisa sostenía la espada de energía que le había traspasado el mismo hombro que Filia le hubiese curado en cierta ocasión. Una estocada por la espalda, un ataque a traición. -... Ohhhh!!!... pero esto no es suficientemente divertido, Xellos ha sufrido muy poco...- murmuró Zellas incorporándose para acercarse al recién herido -... ¿No lo crees Sirus?...-  
  
El lupino asintió, su cara llena de una inusitada satisfacción, sonrió y paseando su celeste mirada por el salón buscó unas orbes profundamente oscuras, una mirada opaca que al encontrarle se llenó de odio.  
  
Zellas soltó una risotada -... Así quería verte Xellos, a mis pies, ya era hora de que pagases por tu insolencia... ¡¡¡Vamos Milgazia!!!...-  
  
A la orden Milgazia penetró más con la espada haciéndola girar bruscamente, quemando, destrozando, hiriendo. Xellos cerró los ojos y se retorció ante la agresión, debía hacer algo o le matarían y luego irían tras Filia. Debía defenderla, debía hacerlo. Se movió entonces rápidamente, lanzándose al piso para impulsarse luego con los brazos. Milgazia había perdido el equilibrio y el Metallium aprovechó para asestarle una poderosa patada en el estomago, que de seguro le dejaría fuera de combate unos segundos, sin embargo, aquella acción había arrastrado consigo serias consecuencias y ahora Xellos con la respiración entrecortada se cubría la enorme cortada que le había abierto el hombro en dos.  
  
-... No me matarán tan fácil...- murmuró para si el mazoku quien haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse recibió un nuevo ataque de parte de Hien, una onda luminosa que atravesó todo el salón para darle de lleno en el pecho. Xellos gimió, el rayo lo había lanzado contra una de las paredes, la fuerza de choque contra la piedra le había lastimado en buena proporción, ahora no sólo sentía su hombro entumecido ya que todo su costado y la pierna izquierda resentían por el potente golpe.  
  
Xellos levantó rostro, su mirada borrosa no le era de gran ayuda, sin embargo, eso no le impidió incorporarse y ponerse nuevamente en guardia, Milgazia ya se había recuperado y ahora se acercaba junto a Hien. Xellos sentía sus fuerzas ir y consumirse, ¿por qué?... él jamás fue un demonio débil y ahora... ¿por qué?... protegió nuevamente su hombro y algo líquido fluyó por éste. Levantó su mano y la vio ahí, tan liquida, roja y fresca, sangre.... Y lo entendió por fin.  
  
-... ja ja ja ja... ¿lo has notado ya?... deberías ver tu cara aturdida, es divertido, uno de los mazokus más poderosos reducido a nada, tu eliminaste a miles de dragones y ahora dos de ellos te tienen al filo de la muerte... divertido, sí, muy divertido, sólo con un chasquear de dedos puedo volverte una muñequita de papel...-  
  
Xellos clavó su mirada en Zellas que aún se burlaba de su lastimera condición. Había sido hechizado... no, se equivocaba, Zellas había jugado con él, porque aún conservaba el maleficio que le hubiese lanzado aquel día que le desterró del lado de los suyos. Xellos bufó molesto, la muy desgraciada había debilitado la brujería para que él pudiese confiarse de sus habilidades pero ahora que estaba a su merced era como un juguetito para la Dark Lord.  
  
El ama de las bestias tronó sus dedos y Xellos cayó al suelo como un saco de patatas, no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo pesaba toneladas de repente y no podía mantenerse de pie, todo dolía, su hombro, su pierna, su pecho, su cabeza daba vueltas.  
  
-... Jo... no te mueras aún Xellos, falta lo mejor, quiero verte sufrir más...- hizo a Xellos levitar y luego lanzó una onda de aire que le estampó en la pared, el choque hundió y resquebrajó la piedra y el demonio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando dos trozos de cristal en forma de cuchillas clavaron su cuerpo al muro.  
  
-... Hermana... ¿por qué?...- susurró el mazoku casi sin voz.  
  
Lestad parpadeó, eso quería decir que los rumores que corrían por ahí eran ciertos, Xellos no sólo era un vasallo de los Metallium sino también el mismísimo hermano del ama de las bestias. Ella tampoco comprendía, ¿por qué la Dark Lord tenía aquel capricho hacia Xellos?... ¿Por qué deseaba destruirlo si ya había obtenido lo que tanto anhelaba?, fijó su mirada en el herido demonio de cabello púrpura y sus oscuros ojos destellaron rabia por un segundo, apretó los puños, debía controlarse. Sirus le sonrió, no le había quitado la vista de encima, el bastardo lo sabía. Lestad gruñó mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.  
  
-... ¿Quieres una respuesta?... Pues te he reservado el mejor lugar para que presencies el espectáculo que explicará todas tus dudas... Ummm... pero no es justo que haya sólo un invitado especial...- Zellas se aproximó al altar, chasqueó nuevamente sus dedos y ante el sonido Filia abrió lentamente los ojos.  
  
La rubia pestañeó confundida, ¿qué había sucedido?, trató de moverse pero las cadenas que la contenían se lo impidieron, exploró su alrededor asustada... ¿dónde estaba?... vio a Milgazia y Hien en un extremo del salón, estaban ahí parados con la mirada perdida y sin moverse -... Milgazia... Hien, ayúdenme, quítenme esto, ¿que hacen?... escúchenme...- Filia se movió para aflojar el amarre pero no consiguió ningún resultado... ¿Por qué no le ayudaban?... ¿Por qué no reaccionaban?.  
  
-... Ellos no se moverán a menos que yo se los ordene...-  
  
Filia volteó el rostro para encontrarse con una extraña mujer que sonreía con maldad, la observó con inquietud, era demasiado bella, largo cabello platinado casi blanco, tez tostada, labios delgados, nariz perfecta, rostro delicado y llamativos ojos dorados. Ataviada de extraños ropajes, un vestido blanco y de estilo griego que se ajustaba perfectamente a su estilizado cuerpo y joyas, muchas joyas como accesorios.  
  
-... ¿Quién?...-  
  
-... Todos me conocen como el ama de las bestias, Zellas Metallium... el gusto es mío...- murmuró con burla.  
  
Filia abrió la boca sorprendida -... ¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!!...-  
  
-... ¿Por qué?... bueno es exactamente lo que iba a explicar en este momento por esa razón te he despertado, verás Xellos también me ha preguntado y me fastidia explicar dos veces la misma cosa...- Se apartó y dejó el campo visual de la rubia libre. Filia pegó un gritito, atrás estaba Xellos terriblemente herido, casi inconsciente siendo crucificado a la pared. La dragona perdió el color del rostro... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.  
  
Filia sintió su pulso acelerarse... no entendía nada, sus ojos se fijaron en la lastimada figura del demonio, azul y amatista encontrándose, sin embargo, el color amatista de aquellos ojos no era el de siempre, Xellos estaba sufriendo, su mirada se lo decía. ¿Arrepentimiento?, ¿culpa?, ¿dolor?, ¿amor?, no pudo descifrarlo pero aquellos ojos eran el reflejo de un mar de emociones y sentimientos mezclados.  
  
-... Sí Filia, él esta muriendo y todo es tu culpa, ¿no es gracioso?, trató de defenderte y míralo, ese ha sido su premio, el premio de un traidor...- La rubia esbozó una mueca de turbación, no podía creerlo, ¿sería otra trampa?... pero, Xellos, le dolía verle así, sintió húmedos los ojos y fue entonces que se sorprendió, estaba llorando, sí, estaba llorando, sus mejillas empapadas, el rastro líquido firmándose y luego resbalando por su rostro para finalmente perderse en la curvatura de su mentón, lloraba y ella se había prometido no derramar lágrima alguna por el demonio, pero... No podía dejar de sentir, no podía dejar de amarlo, esa era la verdad.  
  
-... Xellos...- murmuró en un susurro y se movió con desesperación, quería socorrerle, quitarse esas cadenas que no le permitían incorporarse, correr a su lado y despegarlo de aquella fría pared -... ¡¡¡¡SUELTAME BRUJA!!!!...-  
  
-...Futuro incierto, como la oscuridad al caos imprevisible, como luz al equilibrio vital, fuerzas contrapartidas uniéndose para despertar una nueva, su poder basado en la regla que mueve al mundo, principio del fin -destrucción- o principio del todo -creación- ... - Fue la fría respuesta del ama de las bestias -... ¿la recuerdan verdad?... ¿Filia, Xellos, recuerdan la profecía?... Pues veran mis queridos, es para mi un gusto informarles que la profecía se ha cumplido y aquel legado será para mí... ja ja ja...-  
  
-... ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?...- Murmuró Xellos que hizo un esfuerzo para levantar el rostro.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Mientes!!!... - Gritó Filia  
  
-... ¿Qué yo miento?...- Zellas puso los brazos en jarra y se mostró ofenfida ante comentario de la dragona -... Pues escucha y juzga por ti misma...- sonrió como una experta en el tema y caminó hasta el centro del salón ubicándole entre Xellos y Filia, el cabello platinado cepillando el aire al girar y observar a sus dos víctimas.  
  
-... La profecía refiere un futuro incierto... pero el papel vital lo juegan sus más importantes protagonistas, la oscuridad y caos así como luz y el equilibrio vital... su significado oculto a muchos más no a mi... y es que nadie es más oscuro y caótico que un demonio, pero no cualquier demonio, me refiero a uno de los representantes más directos de nuestro queridísimo ojo de rubí Shabranigdu...- su mirada se clavó en el mazoku de cabellos púrpuras que al escuchar tal revelación entreabrió la boca con sorpresa -... Sí, tu Xellos, aunque no te lo creas... Y quien más luminosa y equilibrada que una ryuzoku, la descendiente directa de Cephied, Filia...-  
  
-... ¿Qué... qué tratas de decir?...- preguntó Xellos en un débil murmullo.  
  
-... Espera, espera, no he terminado...- Zellas sonrió con victoria, sus ojos centellearon en maldad y placer satisfecho -... Aquí viene lo mejor, ¿recuerdan la línea que refiere dos fuerzas contrapartidas que se unen para despertar una nueva?... bueno, aquellas fuerzas tan opuestas y tan rivales en el pasado, acabaron uniéndose y dando origen a una nueva fueza, a una nueva vida... ¿ya adivinaron?...- observó los rostros incrédulos y aún turbados de Filia y Xellos -... tal vez les parezca imposible pero esa es la realidad, el ser concebido entre una dragona y un demonio, el entidad legendaria cuyo poder puede equilibrar al mundo o puede destruirlo, aquel que se profetiza en escritos y oráculos, crece en tu vientre y por supuesto su poder será mío...-  
  
¿Estaba embarazada?, Filia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, eso era imposible, ¿Embarazada ella de Xellos?, ¿pero como podía una dragona y un demonio?. Trató de tocar su vientre aún cuando la fuerte contención le hizo difícil su cometido, sus brazos tiraron sintiendo el roce del acero friccionar y enrojecer su piel dolorosamente.  
  
Y su mirada vidriosa quebró nuevamente para llenarse una vez más de rastros cristalinos, allí en aquella zona suave de su abdomen sintió una delicada energía palpitar, abrió los ojos y un brillo de ternura iluminó el azul de sus orbes, curvó una sonrisa en sus labios y buscó la mirada de Xellos. El demonio le devolvió la sonrisa con melancolía, sabía que Zellas no se detendría hasta obtener lo que tanto deseaba.  
  
Pero Filia abrió la boca, un mechón rubio cayó sobre su rostro notablemente pálido, aquel brillo que enterneciese al azul de su mirar había ensombrecido repentinamente ocultando aquella viveza. Recuerdos vinieron a ella sin que pudiese oponerse a tal intromisión, su mente voló para rememorar pasados acontecimientos... vio nuevamente una imagen que la dejó sin habla. La imagen que en alguna oportunidad le fuera revelada por el oráculo de Cephied llegó nuevamente a sus pensamientos. Aquel joven de cabellera violeta oscuro, ojos amielados y alas doradas, que misteriosamente se convertía en un ser oscuro. Filia tragó duro cuando sintió una brisa fría soplar sobre su piel desnuda. El oráculo de Cephied había tratado de advertirle. La rubia presionó los dedos con delicadeza en su vientre, aquel muchacho era... era su propio hijo.  
  
-... No dejaré que les dañes... primero tendrás que acabarme...- Xellos se movió entre las estacas de cristal que le apresaban, no importaba el dolor ni que su cuerpo se cayera a pedazos, lucharía.  
  
Zellas que se había ubicado demasiado cerca del altar donde Filia era contenida, bufó en un hastiado suspiro cuando oyó aquella amenaza -... ¡¡¡Hien... Milgazia!!!... Xellos no ha tenido suficiente... ¡¡¡¡Mátenlo!!!!...- Zellas apuntó al demonio con su dedo, más nada sucedió, se giró y fue grande el desconcierto pintado en su rostro, sus dos marionetas yacían inmóviles en el suelo -... ¿Pero qué demo...- se volteó nuevamente. Una figura se deslizó cual sombra hasta ubicarse frente al demonio de cabellos violáceos.  
  
-... Lestad...- murmuró el nombre con un sonido seco y agrio, y una mirada asesina fue la siguiente reacción de Zellas cuando vio a la mazoku disolver las estacas de cristal que sujetaban al demonio. Sirus se ubicó junto al ama de las bestias y desenvaino su espada oscura y maldita, e inmediatamente el filo brilló en energía negra al verse liberada de la funda.  
  
Se sostuvo con los antebrazos para alzar la vista, sintió el peso de su cuerpo arrastrarlo sin piedad, Xellos no comprendía lo sucedido, simplemente cayó al piso una vez liberado. El suave roce de un tul cepilló su rostro y arrugó la nariz al delicado contacto de la tela, fue entonces que sus ojos se ensancharon y trató de fijar la mirada. Lestad frente a él extendía un grueso látigo negro. Xellos dió un pequeño brinco cuando la mazoku chasqueó la fusta en el suelo electrificándola al momento, la joven de cabellos grises le miró con una extraña expresión, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y Xellos intentó descifrar lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquella hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba con aflicción. Lestad giró el rostro al notar que el demonio de púrpuras cabellos la exploraba inquisidoramente.  
  
Uno, dos, tres latigazos resonaron secamente sobre el cemento, la energía del choque eléctrico agrieto el empedrado y firme piso de piedra. Lestad dió un paso adelante y Sirus le imitó -... Eres una tonta, ahora morirás por tu osadía...- el lupino cerró con fuerzas la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada, sus garras casi clavándose en el arma -... a mi lado jamás...- sus ojos celestes refulgentes en ira -... ya ves, ahora tendré que matarte...-  
  
-... Por que no luchas y tratas de golpearme primero, sólo sabes chillar como un vieja urraca...- Lestad sonrió y lanzó un azote contra Sirus.  
  
Y ambos mazokus se deslizaron casi levitando, el encuentro de sus armas chocando y generando un enceguecedor haz de luz y energía eléctrica que hizo volar polvo y pequeños trozos de piedra.  
  
-... ¡¡¡ALTO!!!...- ordenó Zellas golpeando a Lestad con un rayo -... Siento una energía acercarse... TÚ...- apuntó a Sirus y frunció el seño -... Son ellos, ve y mátalos... yo me encargaré de la traidora...- sonrió venenosamente y fijó su vista en la mazoku que se recargaba contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
Sirus giró con los puños apretados y mostró los colmillos, miró desafiante a la mazoku y luego a Xellos que trataba de incorporarse -... Yo puedo...- dio unos pasos acortando la distancia entre él y la demonio.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Te he dado una orden!!!...- gruño el ama de las bestias usando un tono infranqueable y duro. Sirus se detuvo, todo su ser temblando con fiereza, dio un bufido e inclinó su cuerpo levemente, estrechó sus ojos dando la última mirada a la demonio de cabellos grises, luego desapareció.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alzó su rostro y observó el cielo atiborrado de densas nubes negras, la isla WolfPack no dejaba de ser lugubre y peligrosa, una brisa helada pegó en su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse de pies a cabeza, su cabello rojo como el fuego se meció llameando en la misma dirección que ese cargado y negativo viento.  
  
Volvió a caminar, estaba débil y adolorida, un punzante dolor le hizo tambalearse, sentía la carne de su cuerpo desgarrarse a cada paso que daba. Gourry la miró preocupado más ella siguió sin darle importancia a su condición, su furia le daba fuerzas para continuar.  
  
Lina pasó una mano por su frente para quitarse el sudor, sentía la sangre hervir en su interior. Esos malditos la habían atacado cuando sin fuerzas para defenderse era un blanco demasiado fácil, arremetiendo en Saillune la masacre fue terrible, muchos aliados muertos, ella golpeada gravemente dos horas después de dar a luz a su bebé, Lina empuñó sus manos haciéndose daño. Sin poder defenderse le arrebataron a su hijo recién nacido.  
  
A lo lejos una densa capa de neblina rojiza y gris despejó para revelar la confusa y majestuosa silueta que se alzaba imponente sobre la isla, el imperio y fortaleza de Juu Ou Sama.  
  
Lina dio una disimulada miradita al rubio que se ubicó junto a ella, Gourry frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de cabeza asintió sin murmurar palabra alguna, más allá Zelgadis daba ordenes a un grupo de dragones que poniéndose en guardia blandieron diversas armas.  
  
La pelirroja gruñó, tres días habían tardado en dar con la isla, no existían mapas y archivos que documentaran su paradero, la biblioteca del palacio semidestruida no era de ayuda, sobre todo con tantas cosas pendientes, heridos que atender, reorganizar a los soldados, dar sepultura a los cadáveres, apoyo a las familias... Aún recordaba el cansado y afligido semblante de su amiga Ameria que no pudiendo acompañarlos continuaba en Seillune dando orden al desastre.  
  
Y habían pasado las horas, largas y exasperantes horas. Con los nervios hechos pedazos, ella y sus amigos, seguían la búsqueda, una búsqueda sin resultado. Fue en el atardecer del segundo día que su mala suerte giró súbitamente con la llegada de una carta sin remitente, una carta que revelaba el escondido paradero de la isla.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Malditos desgraciados, me las pagarán!!!...- gruño la pelirroja y sus ojos se estrecharon como filosas navajas, dio un par de pasos, una bola de energía formándose en la palma de su mano. Gourry sin despegarse de su esposa desenvainó su espada cuando una barrera de demonios les cercó la entrada al castillo.  
  
Y la lucha había dado inicio, Lina sentía sus fuerzas mermar de vez en cuando pero era demasiado perseverante para dejarse vencer, Gourry luchaba junto a ella sin mostrar signo de desaliento. Habían acabado con un grupo numeroso de bestias cuando un mazoku de ponzoñosa mirada les corto el paso.  
  
-... ¡¡¡TÚ MALDITO BASTARDO!!!...- Lina había reconocido al captor de su hijo, se aproximó decidida al mazoku pero una mano la detuvo del hombro. La pelirroja volteó con sorpresa, Gourry le clavó su mirada seria y negó con la cabeza, el rubio cogió la mano de su pareja y la besó con suavidad, al separarse de Lina entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios -... Salva a nuestro bebé, yo me encargo de este desgraciado...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-... ¡¡¡Deténgase!!!, Señora Zellas esto está mal, usted no puede...-  
  
Filia soltó un grito cuando vio el látigo de Lestad rodar por el suelo hasta detenerse muy cerca de de la Dark Lord, el ama de las bestias sonrió e inclinándose levemente cogió la fusta, el arma inmediatamente centelleó potente entre sus manos. La rubia se movió inquieta sobre la tarima de sacrificio... No podía entenderlo, para empezar la mazoku se había interpuesto entre Xellos y el ama de las bestias y ahora... ¿estaba defendiendo a Xellos?.  
  
La rubia giró su rostro en desesperación, de seguro las ataduras contenían alguna maldición porque no conseguía liberarse con los hechizos que conocía al revés y derecho, intentó convertirse en dragona, trató de pulverizar, fraccionar y partir las cadenas, nada funcionaba. Un sonido seco atrajo su atención, la pared del costado tenía un gran boquete y el polvo formaba una densa nube. En una esquina distinguió a Lestad que apoyaba su espalda en la pared, tenía un feo corte en la pierna y jadeaba con cansancio.  
  
La mazoku de cabellos grises trató de idear un plan en su mente pero la verdad Zellas era muy poderosa, dio un gruñido, en su primer ataque había acabado sólo defendiéndose de las arremetidas de la Dark Lord para quedar desarmada en un milisegundo.  
  
Un azote crujió en el suelo y luego en la espalda de la mazoku. Lestad gimió y cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas al sentir la dolorosa sensación eléctrica desgarrar una segunda vez su cuerpo. La demonio cerró los ojos, el dolor le dificultaba los movimientos, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, gruñó molesta, esa sería siempre una de sus desventajas, aunque odiara admitirlo jamás podría ser una mazoku pura como Xellos o el bastardo de Sirus, ella había nacido humana pero los azares del destino jugaron de una u otra forma convirtiéndola en la demonio que era ahora.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Demona Crystal!!!!...- Invocó de pronto rodando sobre su propio cuerpo para evitar un nuevo golpe e inmediatamente una niebla densa se levantó desde el suelo y congeló a Zellas -... ¡¡¡Bien!!!...- murmuró y se levantó con rapidez, una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro más al segundo siguiente se borró completamente de su semblante, el hielo que apresaba a la Dark Lord se agrietó y cayó a pedazos en una fuerte explosión de cristales, Zellas se había liberado.  
  
-... Eres débil, tan débil como Xellos, sabía que esto sucedería y estaba preparada...- Zellas se limpió los restos de cristal con tranquilidad.  
  
Una gruesa gota de frío sudor resbaló por la mejilla de Xellos, las energías le fallaban. Se tambaleó y de repente una media sonrisa iluminó su rostro, por fin había logrado conjurar, y una bola de energía negra cubrió su mano, la lanzó contra Zellas y ésta simplemente la repelió como si se tratase de una sencilla brisa, la Dark Lord soltó una carcajada, sus ojos se agudizaron en la figura de cabellos púrpuras -... Ya sabía tus intenciones mi pequeña Lestad...- murmuró quitando su mirada sobre Xellos para posarla en la mazoku -... Por eso he reservado lo mejor para el final...- Lestad tragó duro estremeciéndose hasta el última célula de su organismo.  
  
Xellos alzó su mano, sus dedos temblaban, estaba casi tan débil como un humano, la energía de la que disponía no era suficiente y no podía más que recitar magia básica y de bajo nivel. Sintió desvanecerse, si al menos dispusiera de su báculo mágico... se movió con lentitud hacia la derecha, estaba muy cerca de la pared y no quería quedar acorralado contra la piedra en un posible ataque de Zellas, miró de reojo a Filia, la pobre trataba inútilmente de liberarse.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Disfrang!!!...- Xellos dio un respingo, distraído no había notado el poderoso dragón de energía negra que se aproximaba a él, demasiado tarde para defenderse, cerró los ojos cubriéndose con los brazos, oyó el grito de Filia y posteriormente algo golpeándolo e impulsándole varios metros y dolor al caer y estrellarse contra la piedra, luego un sonido estrenduoso, la explosión reventando pero no sobre él.  
  
Xellos levantó la vista, su mano cubriéndole el rostro de los restos de polvo y cenizas de la explosión.  
  
-... ¿Lestad?...- Se sorprendió, la mazoku había recibido el potente impacto, le había cubierto como un escudo, se incorporó con dificultad aproximándose a ella.  
  
-... ¿Por qué?...- preguntó Xellos quitándole un par de mechones grises del rostro. Lestad soltó un débil y doloroso suspiro, tenía quemaduras por todas partes y una grave herida en el costado izquierdo, muy cerca del pecho.  
  
-... Yo...- un gesto de dolor en su rostro -... ¿no lo recuerdas verdad?...-  
  
Xellos negó con la cabeza y acomodó a la mazoku en una posición más cómoda.  
  
-... En aquella piedra de sacrificio, tu me salvaste... ¿no lo recuerdas?... hace siglos cuando fuí traicionada por los humanos, tu...- Lestad gimió, su nariz arrugándose, sus ojos dilatándose y brillando repentinamente.  
  
-... ¿Varie?...-  
  
-...... Yo ... yo sólo quería estar a tu lado...- Lestad se enderezó un poco y elevando levemente su rostro depositó un suave beso en los labios de Xellos. El Metallium parpadeó turbado, no respondió aquel beso pero tampoco lo rechazo, sintió una gran pena por la demonio que buscaba sus labios con debilidad, el no podía corresponderle, el amaba a Filia.  
  
Finalmente Lestad se alejó y volvió a acomodarse en los brazos que le sostenían -... ¿La amas mucho verdad?...- susurró casi como una afirmación.  
  
-... Lo siento...-  
  
-... No te disculpes yo...- Y Lestad abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su boca reteniendo un gemido, sus puños cerrándose apretadamente.  
  
-... Ya me he aburrido de tanta cursilería...- Zellas sonrió, una pequeña esferita brillante y dorada no más grande que una canica en su mano... Xellos se sobresalto cuando sintió a Lestad retorcerse y soltar un agudo grito. La Dark Lord había comprimido la esfera trizándola en delgadas líneas.  
  
-... ¿Qué?...-  
  
-... ¿Sorprendido?...- Zellas apretó nuevamente la esfera, esta vez la bolita se deshizo en miles de fragmentos e inmediatamente el cuerpo en los brazos del Metalliun se convulsionó exhalando una última y quejumbrosa respiración. Xellos abrió la boca conmocionado, Lestad estaba muerta.  
  
-... ¡¡¡Tú!!!...- El mazoku se puso de pie con lentitud, sus ojos llameando en un amatista casi dorado.  
  
-... Te lo dije, guardaría la mejor sorpresa para el final mi querido Xellos... ¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees?... -  
  
-...Mei-Ou... Phibrizo...-  
  
(Continurá..)  
¿Qué les ha parecido?... Espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado, nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso, gomen.... Pensaba hacer de éste el último capítulo, pero como ven nuevamente me he alargado un poquito, sin embargo, ya se acerca el fin de la historia.... ku ku ku....  
  
Ya saben entonces, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea, a mi mail.... nos vemos y muchos besitos.... Cariños Nishi.  
  
PD: Si gustan de mis historias les sugiero leer mi nuevo fic... Presagio de Tragedia, un fic original... Alerta!!!! es Yaoi... (ya subido el prologo en fanfiction) 


	10. Juegos del Destino Segunda Parte

Capítulo 10... Juegos del Destino (Segunda parte)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirus sintió una brisa helada calarle los huesos, abrió los ojos con turbación. Lestad había muerto, no percibía su aura, la esencia de la mazoku se había disipado extrañamente algunos segundos antes, ahora no quedaba nada de ella. Si tan sólo hubiese sido fiel a la causa - ... imbecil...-  
  
Los párpados del demonio se relajaron, él tampoco duraría mucho. Esbozó una media sonrisa, que ironía....  
  
Sus pupilas se centraron en la sombra que se habría paso entre la espesa cortina de polvo y cenizas -... Ra... Ragna Blade.... ¿desde cuándo tú?...- cayó al suelo de espaldas aún con la espada clavada en el abdomen. La energía oscura y electrificante del arma que atravesaba sus entrañas comenzó a evaporarse poco a poco. Sirus rasgó el lodoso terreno con sus garras, sus colmillos hicieron un sonido molesto -... ¿Desde cuándo?...-  
  
-... Desde que decidiste poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi familia...- Gourry agudizó su mirada -... una agitada vida junto a Lina ha traído sus beneficios, la magia es uno de ellos...-  
  
Sirus extendió una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, el rubio tenía razón. Fijó su vista en el cielo gris, no sentía dolor pero si rabia, vencido, él, un magnifico demonio vencido... ¿Con qué razón había liberado el poder de Fibrizo, si ahora caía derrotado por un estúpido espadachín?... No, nuevamente lo estaba desvalorizando, Gourry no era un simple guerrero. Soltó un leve gruñido, demasiado rápido, demasiado ágil, demasiado poderoso, lo había depreciado como un tonto confiado.   
  
Esbozó una media sonrisa, su mirada encontrándose con las orbes azules, ahora entendía por que la bruja Inverse le había elegido.  
  
Pero nada tenía sentido ahora, sus esfuerzos en vano, aquella oportunidad que le llevaría a la gloria estaba perdida, el poder, sus ambiciones, su reino soñado no era más que eso, sólo un sueño... No había objeto en la asunción del señor de los muertos si el no estaba allí para ser participe de todos los beneficios que eso conllevaba.   
  
Recordaba muy bien aquella ocasión, la estrella oscura y su poder habían abierto las puertas a diversos mundos, por un momento todas las dimensiones conectadas, incluyendo el mundo astral y el perdido espacio del mismísimo "Mar del Caos", lugar donde las almas oscuras purgaban sus delitos entre las tinieblas, una sombría dimensión sin tiempo donde su gran maestro había sido encerrado por la creadora de todo, L-sama.  
  
Sí, él había liberado el espíritu de Fibrizo, un espíritu rencoroso y vengativo, un fantasma sediento de sangre que clamaba con locura por la oportunidad precisa para satisfacer sus dementes deseos.  
  
Había sido tan fácil para su amo posesionarse del cuerpo Ju Ou sama, dominar a sus sirvientes, extender su negra energía en toda WolfPack Island.   
  
Gourry arrancó con un brusco movimiento la espada de las entrañas demoníacas abiertas en un tajo enorme y profundo, una abertura capaz de atravesar el mismo espacio astral por el cuál mazokus como Xellos o Sirus solían moverse.  
  
Sacudió el arma para limpiarla -... Te has equivocado en meterte con nosotros... - Gourry envainó la hoja resplandeciente de la espada, un arma concebida por las mismísimas manos de los dioses y bendita con la magia de su mujer. Un regalo de Lina.  
  
-... No humano, el equivocado eres tú...- soltó una risita desagradable -... cuando el elegido sea controlado este mundo se convertirá en el mismo infierno... tú y la bruja pelirroja lo resentirán con lágrimas y dolor...-  
  
El rubio se giró... ¿el elegido?. Gourry alzó el rostro buscando más respuestas en el agonizante mazoku pero era demasiado tarde, él ya no respondería, en su lugar el cuerpo sin vida de un lobo de extraño pelaje negro azulado fue tomando forma.   
  
El viento frío pegó en el rostro del espadachín y su cabellera rubia ondeó en la misma dirección que la corriente de aire.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Gourry?!!!...- La voz de Zelgadis le hizo voltearse, el joven medio golem, medio humano y medio demonio corrió presuroso a su encuentro, varios cortes en su escamosa piel, la ropa algo chamuscada, los cabellos de alambre alborotados. El rubio suspiró, verlo sano y salvo lo tranquilizaba y es que no hubiese soportado la mirada angustiada de Ameria, demasiado había sufrido la princesita como para acrecentar su aflicción por la perdida de un ser querido.  
  
-... ¿Gourry estás bien?...- El joven hechicero le observó con preocupación.  
  
El rubio asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza -... Vamos tenemos que ayudar a Lina...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-... Fibrizo...-  
  
-... ¿Qué comes que adivinas?...- Zellas se volteó, sus ojos resplandecían venenosamente.  
  
Xellos apretó sus puños -... ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana?...- dio dos pasos y luego cayó al suelo retorciéndose, la mano en su pecho.  
  
-.... OH... ¿yooo?... no he hecho nada "aún"...- murmuró dándole especial acento a la última palabra  
  
-... A decir verdad tu ama ha sido un excelente títere... jooo, ni te imaginas como me he divertido con ella...-  
  
-... Miserable... maldito miserable...- Xellos alzó el rostro y dio un respingo cuando notó al Dark Lord a unos centímetros de Filia.   
  
  
  
-... No...- La dragona abrió los ojos espantada, de repente estaba completamente paralizada, vio la mano derecha de Zellas alzarse sobre su cabeza. No, aquella no era Zellas, aquel era un demonio demente y llenó de crueldad... ¿Por Cephied que pretendía?...  
  
-... ¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS!!!!...- gritó Xellos arrastrando su cuerpo por la irregular piedra del salón, sus brazos y piernas magullándose con el roce del cemento y de su piel ya herida.  
  
-... JAJAJAJAJA...- los ojos de Zellas se estrecharon, giró su rostro sonriendo con una desencajaba mueca de locura -... ¡¡¡¡demasiado tarde!!!...- y con un rápido movimiento enterró su mano en el vientre de la rubia encadenada a la pila de sacrificio.  
  
-... ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!...- gritó Xellos con desesperación, poniéndose de pie se había lanzado sobre el cuello del Dark Lord.   
  
Todo tembló y un potente rayo de luz invadió en el salón.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-... Fiuuuuuuu...- resopló Xellos llevando una mano a su mentón, rodeó la caverna con una sonrisa digna de retrato, sus ojos brillaban con una luz de extraña satisfacción.  
  
-... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... aquí deben haber más de veinte huevos....- tronó los dedos de sus manos   
  
-... ¿Haber por dónde empiezo?...- se volteó de un salto -... ¡¡¡Aha!!!!... ¡¡¡TÚ!!!...- apuntó a un pequeña esferita dorada oculta entre unas piedras, frunció el ceño -... ¿o tal vez? ¡¡¡TUUU!!!...- señaló a otro huevo de tamaño mediano.  
  
Bajó el rostro y suspiró mortificado -... Ummm esto es aburrido, si al menos pudiesen correr, gritar, hacer algo por lo menos...-   
  
Rascó su cabeza -... Holaaaaa...- hizo señas con su mano -... ¿Alguno se anima a salir del cascarón?...- pateó levemente un huevito rojizo, la ovalada esferita se movió ligeramente y los ojos de Xellos brillaron nuevamente.  
  
-... Valla, valla, alguien con agallas...- el demonio volteó con las manos a los costados y una mirada recriminatoria -... ¡¡¡Que vergüenza, ustedes deberían aprender de este!!!... de este...- miró el huevo con una ceja inclinada -... de este... de este huevo rojizo...-   
  
Xellos abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, una gotita resbaló por su cabeza, ¿qué tonterías estaba haciendo?. Suspiró resignado, tendría que conformarse con aquel trabajo aburrido, si Zellas mandaba que se pusiese de cabeza él lo haría y en aquella ocasión la orden de su hermana había sido muy precisa, eliminar a todos los dragones dorados, huevos incluidos en el paquete.  
  
-... Fue un gusto conocerlos amiguitos es una lastima que no puedan llegar a salir del cascarón...- Alzó su reluciente báculo y cerró los ojos, sus labios entreabriéndose para recitar algún hechizo potente. Si iba a terminar con aquellas criaturillas sería con estilo, esbozó una mueca caprichosa, más al minuto siguiente giró el rostro extrañado, fijó su mirada en la entrada de la caverna, algo, algo se acercaba. Se ocultó entre las sombras y sonrió entretenido como sólo él sabía hacerlo, al parecer la situación comenzaba a ponerse interesante.   
  
Una joven rubia entró con paso rápido a la angosta caverna y suspiró con alivió cuando vio todos los huevos en su lugar, se inclinó sobre el tibio nido y posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre un huevo en especial.   
  
Sonrió con dulzura cuando este se movió un poco -... Mi pequeñito, ¿Te has portado bien hoy?...- acunó el huevito en sus brazos y le dio un suave apretón contra su pecho -... Oh Cephied dame fuerzas, sólo deseo protegerlos... -  
  
Xellos alzó una ceja como si fuese a vomitar, aquello había sonado muy meloso. ¿Sería aquella joven alguna sacerdotisa?... Bueno, al menos los huevitos no se irían tan desamparados al otro mundo.   
  
-... ¿Quién está ahí?...- Repentinamente la rubia se había puesto de pie y buscaba con su mirada entre las sombras. Xellos parpadeó extrañado. ¿Es que aquella hembra de dragón se había percatado de su presencia?... no, aquello era imposible.  
  
La rubia acomodó la esferita roja en un camita de paja y se incorporó decidida, adelantó dos pasos sin dirigirse a ninguna parte y miró a su alrededor buscando ente las sombras de la cueva, sus pupilas azules inspeccionando con aplomo. Xellos contrajo su mandíbula, esa jovencita mostraba demasiada firmeza en su actitud defensiva, ella sabía de su presencia y el Metallium se preguntaba como lo había logrado, nadie que fuese un experto tenía la suficiente capacidad de rastrear su aura. El demonio mimetizó su figura aún más con la oscuridad cuando sintió la mirada de la susodicha sobre su escondite.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Es que no vas a mostrarte?!!!... Se que estás ahí, puedo sentirte... - Xellos vio a la mujer estremecerse como un gato que crispa su lomo ante el peligro. ¿Era aquello un instinto natural?.  
  
Filia se levantó el vestido por encima del muslo, mientras Xellos abría los ojos extrañado, ¿Qué pretendía ahora?, ¿Mostrarle las piernas?...  
  
-... No soy una estúpida, es mejor que lo tengas por entendido, así que no dudes en el hecho que defenderé estos huevos con mi propia vida... - cogió una firme maza de su ligero y la extendió frente a su pecho.  
  
-... ¿Filia?...- La aludida volteó aturdida y el demonio dio un respingo cuando un nuevo personaje hacía su aparición en la caverna. Xellos estrechó sus ojos siguiendo atentamente el ingresar de aquella sombra que se acercaba lentamente a la rubia y saboreó el momento cuando reconoció al recién llegado, Milgazia, uno de los dragones lideres del grupo adversario.  
  
-... ¿Filia qué sucede?... ¿estás bien?...-  
  
La rubia asintió con su cabeza y ocultó nuevamente la maza entre sus ropas -... Yo sólo creí sentir algo...- Extrañamente aquella sensación desagradable había desaparecido, aunque aún sentía su piel estremecerse -... Todo va bien, siento haberte preocupado...- y miró de reojo el lugar, su rostro buscando entre las sombras con una mueca de desconfianza e inquietud.  
  
Xellos reapareció sobre las ramas de un árbol, ¿qué había sido aquello?, ¿Sería aquella dragona capaz de reaccionar a su simple presencia?. Lamió sus labios entretenido por el descubrimiento, interesante, quien diría que la rubia resultaría tan peculiar, le gustaban los desafíos y si aquella hembra tenía algo que ocultar él lo descubriría. Se acomodó en el verde follaje y observó desde una distancia prudente la entrada del escondido nido.   
  
-... Ummmh....- gruñó molesto cuando se percato de que sus uñas se habían incrustado en la madera del árbol que le brindaba un refugio temporal, extraña impaciencia, una presión anormal picaba en todo su ser, deseaba ver una vez más a esa muchacha de largos cabellos dorados.   
  
~*~  
  
Xellos abrió los ojos y se encontró con la molesta mirada de Fibrizo. El demonio de cabellos púrpuras dejó escapar un gran bostezo y se incorporó con pereza sentándose sobre las gruesas ramas del árbol que le protegían de los potentes rayos solares de aquella tarde de verano. Sonrió con flojera y soltando un suspiró haragán, se alejó de la verde guarida dando un salto, sus pies tocaron el espeso tapiz del bosque.  
  
Fibrizo mostró sus dientes irritado -... ¿Se podría saber que estás haciendo?...-   
  
Xellos retiró con irritante calma un par de hojitas sobre su túnica -... ¿No es obvio?...- sonrió traviesamente sacando la lengua -...Tomaba una siestecita... -  
  
-... Eres insoportable... - murmuró el niño demonio con fastidio -... ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Has acabado con el nido ya?...- sonrió con malicia.  
  
-... Ya casi...-  
  
-... ¿Ya casi?...- puso los ojos en blanco -... Nunca me imaginé que te resultase tan complicado aplastar un par de huevos...-  
  
-... No me presiones... - siseó moviendo su mano con bufonería -... Siempre hago mis deberes...- Xellos se distanció un par de pasos del demonio con apariencia de niño -... ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos de dragón?... ¿estrellados o revueltos?...-  
  
Fibrizo frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja.  
  
-... ¿Y a ti cómo te gustan las dragonas?... ¿rubias o morenas?...- sonrió con sarcasmo.  
  
Xellos dio un respingo y volteó incomodo, entrecerró sus ojos, su mirada volviéndose cada vez más desconfiada -... ¿Qué estás?...-  
  
-... No te hagas el tonto mi querido Xellos... se que algo tramas con aquella hembra de dragón... te he sorprendido varías veces espiándola...-  
  
-... No digas estupideces... sólo busco la oportunidad perfecta para matarla...- Xellos se acomodó la túnica y los guantes, cerró los ojos y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos -... Zellas me ha ordenado acabar con todos los dragones....-  
  
-... Pues yo creo que las oportunidades te han sobrado...-  
  
El mazoku de cabellos púrpuras volteó con un brusco movimiento y esbozó una mueca irritable cuando se encontró con la aniñada mirada de Fibrizo -... ¡¡¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia!!!...- pasó una mano con arrogancia por su alborotado cabello violeta y comenzó a caminar por el sendero verde, árboles y arbustos le habrían extrañamente el paso a medida que avanzaba.  
  
-... ¿No me incumbe?...- Fibrizo agudizó sus endemoniados ojos y lamió sus labios -... Eso es lo que tu crees...- murmuró maliciosamente mientras su cuerpo se transparentaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer.  
  
~*~  
  
Xellos soltó un pequeño y desganado bostezo, cruzó sus piernas sobre la roca donde permanecía tediosamente sentado, ¿por todos sus ancestros, que demonios estaba haciendo?. Frotó los dedos en su alborotado cabello y bufó algo hastiado. Las palabras de Fibrizo habían herido su orgullo de demonio, ¿él interesado en una dragona?... JA!!!, ni de broma. No por nada era conocido como uno de los mazokus más crueles, era temido, era respetado... Nadie tenía derecho a insultarlo de esa manera, empuño sus manos sobre la roca, maldito demonio con cara de crío... le odiaba.  
  
Alzó la vista sobre el cielo nublado, ¿Entonces por qué no entraba al nido y acababa con todo de una maldita vez?, bajó la mirada para posarla sobre la cuevita estratégicamente ubicada detrás de unos densos matorrales. Tres días, llevaba tres días vigilando el nido, sólo debía bajar y terminar su trabajo. ¿Por que alargar más la espera?, al final de cuentas aquella dragona iba a terminar como el resto de los dragones, muerta.  
  
Apoyó su cuerpo en la roca y se incorporó con lentitud, se estiró un poco y alzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sonrió. ¡¡Era el momento!!. Miró la cuevita, luego a su alrededor, entonó un par de cancioncillas mientras soplaba la gema de su báculo y le sacaba brillo con la manga de su túnica, miró nuevamente a su alrededor y luego la cueva, pateó una piedrita, silbó tontamente atisbando las esponjosas nubes grises en el cielo y sin más se dejó caer al segundo siguiente sobre el suelo. Una gotita rodó por su frente, ¿Qué le detenía?, ¿Es qué ese maldito mazoku había sembrado dudas en su mente?.  
  
-... Fibrizo... Fibrizo te odio....- murmuró sacando de la nada un desarmado muñequito de Vudú con la apariencia del niño demonio.   
  
-... ja ja ja, ahora verás...- sonrió con satisfacción cuando una puntiaguda agujita se hundió en la barriga del muñeco.  
  
-... ¿te duele la barriguita?...- ironizó sacando la lengua con travesura -... ¿te duele?... ahhh pobrecito...-  
  
Picó con la aguja nuevamente pero esta vez en un ojo de la figurilla -... upps lo siento, ahora vas a tener que usar un parche.... Ummmh podría conseguirte un perico para que haga juego con tu ojo tuerto... - sonrió -... de verdad, no era mi intención... -   
  
El pinchó se incrustó ahora en la boca chueca y cocida del muñeco -... ¡¡¡¡Ohhh por nuestro señor oscuro!!!...- llevó la mano a su rostro en una mueca de falso arrepentimiento -... te he volado un par de dientes, ¿y qué es esto?... ¿acaso te he arrancado la lengua?... ¿pero que voy ha hacer ahora?... snifff, no podré escuchar tu dulce voz de víbora... te dueletedueleteduele...- soltó una sonora carcajada.  
  
-... ¿Te divierte mucho jugar con ese muñequito?...-   
  
Xellos dio un saltó y se giró con rapidez -... ¿Ehhh yo?....-  
  
-... Patético...- Fibrizo frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos -... ¿No me dirás que esa es tu nueva estrategia para exterminar a los dragones dorados?.... Muy interesante, pero me ha parecido que ese muñequito tenía una leve semejanza a mí...-   
  
El Metallium sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos con astucia -... ¡¡¡¿A ti?!!!... Jooo, ¿cómo crees?...- miró el destartalado muñequito y lo ocultó entre sus ropas.  
  
-... Bueno, por fin ha llegado el momento, ¿no crees Xellos?...- el demonio de cabellos oscuros soltó una sonora carcajada cuando se percató del semblante confuso del mazoku de sonrisa tonta.  
  
-... ¿A que te refieres?...-   
  
-... Oh, nada de importancia, sólo que unos amiguitos míos van a terminar aquel trabajito que te ha quedado pendiente, ¿qué te parece?, ¿no crees que te saco un peso de encima?...-  
  
Xellos abrió la boca desconcertado, más un sonido especial le hizo volver el rostro justo en el momento en que un trío de demonios inferiores se colaban dentro del caverna que resguardaba el nido de los dragones -... ¡¡¡¿Tú? !!!...- carraspeó con ira el mazaku de mirada amatista.  
  
-... No lo tomes como nada personal, es que demorabas tanto así que gentilmente me ofrecí a darte una manito...-  
  
Xellos le respondió con una mirada amenazadora, sus ojos llamearon con fuego asesino, ese desgraciado se había propasado, aquella era su tarea, entonces sólo él decidiría cuando era el momento adecuado para acabarla, dio un empujón a Fibrizo y de un salto se ubicó frente a la cueva. Nadie le pondría las manos encima a la dragona, nadie más que él.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Qué había sucedido?, ¿Dónde estaba?... Xellos se retorció de dolor, todo confuso, todo revuelto. Su cabeza era un lío, de pronto un montón de recuerdos que por una curiosa razón le eran casi desconocidos se arremolinaban en su mente, ¿es que aquello había ocurrido?. Una suave mano acarició su rostro y abrió los ojos para ver todo difuso, sombras, polvo y oscuridad...  
  
La mano que acariciaba su mejilla quitó unos cabellos de su rostro. El mazoku suspiró, conocía ese dulce tacto, la tibieza de aquella piel, su delicadeza, su suavidad.  
  
-... ¿Filia?...- se incorporó aún viendo borroso, su cuerpo adolorido y resentido por la batalla.   
  
-... ¿Qué ha pasado?... ¡¡¡¿Filia estás bien?!!!....-  
  
-... Shhhhhh...- Xellos sintió el delgado dedo de la rubia posarse sobre sus labios y silenciar sus palabras...  
  
-... Tranquilo, estoy bien...-  
  
Xellos se restregó los ojos y sonrió, allí estaba Filia, su querida dragona labios de lagartija, sentada en cuclillas frente a él, toda sucia y con los cabellos alborotados, allí estaba ella con su mirada soñadora y su sonrisa abierta, sana y salva. El mazoku la rodeó con sus manos aprehensivamente, la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.  
  
-... Filia... Filia... por dios, estás bien, lo siento... yo...- sintió algo líquido deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios, algo que sabía salado.  
  
Filia acarició con su dedo el rostro del mazoku y capturó la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de éste -... Lo sé...- la rubia cerró sus ojos y se entregó a la suavidad del abrazo, más al minuto siguiente se separó algo incomoda.  
  
-... ¿Xellos?...- murmuró con preocupación y volteó su rostro para fijarlo en la figura desvanecida en un extremo del altar, allí el cuerpo de Zellas que había descansado en un inconsciente abandono comenzaba a dar señas de vida. La figurilla delgada de la Dark Lord logró moverse con desvalida fatiga.  
  
-... ¿Qué demo...-  
  
-... Xellos tengo miedo...- gimió la rubia ocultando su rostro bajo el abrigo del maltratado cuerpo del mazoku.  
  
Xellos se separó de la joven y poniéndose de pie caminó con dificultad, era hora de poner fin a todo, de acabar con aquella pesadilla, nadie volvería a dañar a Filia, nadie pondría un sólo dedo sobre ella y sobre el bebé que llevaba en su vientre, su hijo, su propio hijo... Acabaría con ese sucio fantasma aunque tuviese que resentir la perdida de su hermana.  
  
Finalmente Xellos se detuvo frente al cuerpo desvanecido de Zellas, este sería el fin, cerró los ojos y extendió su brazo derecho, su mano conteniendo una potente lanza de energía -... Lo siento Zellas...-  
  
-... ¿Xellos que haces?...- la Dark Lord había abierto los ojos y le miraba con sorpresa, su boca contraída en una temerosa expresión.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿¿¿XELLOS???!!!...- la señora de las bestias retrocedió apoyando el cuerpo en sus brazos, casi arrastrándose, volteó su rostro para mirarle con confusión y aturdimiento -... ¡¡¡¿¿Por todos los demonios que te pasa??!!!...-  
  
El mazoku se paralizó, un fría estremecimiento recorriendo su espina, se inclinó con rapidez y alzó el rostro pasmado de su hermana -... ¿Zellas?...- No podía ser, sintió todo su interior estremecerse, volteó su rostro hacia Filia y ésta le sonrió con malicia.  
  
-... No... no puede ser...-  
  
Xellos cayó repentinamente al suelo, nuevamente convulsionándose, su respiración haciéndose escasa y dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo, mucho dolor.  
  
-... Sí, sí puede ser...- Filia se puso de pie dos esferitas doradas entre sus dedos.  
  
Zellas vio con espanto como su hermano se retorcía en el suelo -... ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?... ¡¡¡¡¡Tu maldita, ¿qué pretendes?!!!!...- el ama de las bestias se puso de pie pero al segundo cayó de rodillas en las mismas condiciones que el demonio amatista.  
  
Filia contrajo las esferitas entre sus dedos y se acercó con paso tranquilo a la Dark Lord -... Ohhh ¿ya no me recuerdas querida?... nos la pasamos muy bien cuando me hice de tu cuerpito...- murmuró con irónica voz.  
  
-... ¡Fibrizo!, podría reconocer tu pestilente esencia en cualquier parte...- murmuró la mazoku apretando los dientes.  
  
-... ¿Po... Por qué?...- Xellos extendió su tembloroso brazo -... Filia...- levantó su cabeza con debilidad y gateó hasta que los pies descalzos de la dragona entraron en su campo visual.  
  
-... Es algo que tenía pendiente... haber...- contó con sus dedos -... es algo que tenía pendiente hace varios siglos... ¿no lo recuerdas Xellos?...-  
  
-.... Mmmm...- gimió el mazoku. El dolor era insoportable, sus músculos se retorcían y se distendían con crueldad, su piel quemaba, cada poro de su cuerpo era atravesado por lacerantes punzadas.  
  
-... Pobrecito...- Filia se inclinó sobre el mazoku y le rodeó con sus brazos -... mi pobrecito Xellos...-  
  
-... Vasta... vasta, déjala en paz...-  
  
Filia entrecerró sus ojos y soltó una carcajada -... Ya es tarde Xellos, he esperado mucho tiempo como para desistir de mis intenciones...- una sonrisa demente se asomó en el rostro de la rubia -... No sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar para que este día llegase, para obtener el poder que la profecía ostentaba... No quiero a tu hembra, no me interesa-... soltó una nueva carcajada, tan enfermiza como la primera -... lo que deseo es el poder que se esconde en este ser...- tocó su vientre -... el hijo de la luz y la oscuridad...-  
  
Filia pateó el rostro de Xellos y llevó las manos a su cadera -... Que patético te vez, tan patético como aquella vez que te borre la memoria, si no recuerdas nada es por mi culpa... yo les robe sus recuerdos, a ti y a esa dragona... - Fibrizo sonrió con desdén y cubriéndose con un trozo de tela se acomodó en su majestuoso trono.  
  
-... Siempre fuiste un fiasco Xellos, te aborrecí desde el primer momento...- hizo rodar con fastidio las esferitas entre sus dedos -... pero jamás paso por mi cabeza que mantenerte con vida sería un beneficio, que tu estupidez me permitiría ascender a la gloria, te enamoraste de tu rival ese fue tu más grande error y mi más monumental triunfo...-  
  
Zellas gimió adolorida y observó con infinito odio al ser que les humillaba descaradamente, sus ojos captaron el cansancio de Xellos, estaba muy herido y sin embargo no se daba por vencido, aún no comprendía pero el comportamiento de demonio amatista y las revelaciones de Fibrizo le dejaban sin aliento.  
  
-... No digas tonterías los demonios no tenemos sentimientos, los demonios no podemos amar, eso nos mataría y tu lo sabes, vivimos del temor y la angustia de los seres inferiores, de sus sentimientos negativos, de la ira y del rencor...- la ama de las bestias exhaló con voz entrecortada.  
  
-... Te equivocas...- un sonido gutural provino de la garganta de Filia e hizo chasquear su lengua con afanosa lentitud y acomodándose nuevamente alzó su rostro sombrío -... Esa cosa que se hace llamar hermano tuyo es un espécimen raro, eso pude comprobarlo muchísimo antes de que la endemoniada Señora de las Pesadillas me encerrase en la oscuridad del mar del caos.... ¿Te veo confundida Zellas?, ¿Aún no lo comprendes verdad?... -   
  
Filia sonrió con virulencia -... Varios siglos atrás, por esas cosas del destino fue para mi una gran sorpresa encontrarme con el legado de los dragones dorados, una profecía que guardaban cautelosamente en uno de sus tantos templos y que presagiaba la venida de un ser de infinito poder, desde aquel entonces como te imaginarás soñé con poseerle...- Fibrizo mostró sus dientes con malicia cuando la señora de las bestias abrió los ojos turbada -... Nadie se enteró de aquello más que tu servidor aquí presente, tampoco deseaba me usurpasen lo que anhelaba celosamente sólo para mi, sellé la profecía en el mismo lugar y esperé con paciencia que aquel día llegase...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Y bingo!!!, me llevé otra gran impresión, después de todo tu hermanito no sólo era bufón, aunque suene grotesco, absurdo o como quieras titularle, la verdad es esa, Xellos se enamoró de un dragón dorado, ambos seres diferentes, rivales por naturaleza prendados en un sentimiento no de odio, un sentimiento compartido y casi imposible, amor... La profecía se cumplía...-  
  
-... No puede ser...- gimió la Dark Lord que haciendo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas se había acercado casi a rastras a un agonizante Xellos. Le observó con terror, estaba pálido, sus labios semiabiertos respirando agotados y con problema.  
  
La Metallium extendió su mano hacía el demonio -... Xellos...-   
  
-... ¿Lo recuerdas?... ohhh creo que no...- ironizó graciosamente -... fue divertido porque jamás te enteraste... después de todo estábamos en plena batalla contra los descendientes de los dioses, matábamos dragones todos los días y por lo tanto jamás intentaste dar explicación a las peculiares conductas de Xellos, sus escapadas repentinas, su semblante confuso, la omisión de ciertos deberes, su nueva aura...-   
  
Filia frunció el ceño -... Mientras nosotros buscábamos las maneras más aterradoras para acabar con los ryuzokus, Xellos inconscientemente protegía a la sacerdotisa... Pero fue aquella misma batalla la que me obligó a separarles, a borrar sus memorias, Xellos era un ser fuerte, sin problemas sobreviviría a lo que viniese, no así Filia, después de todo era una dragona hembra y casi sin experiencia en la magia... No podía permitir que le dañasen hasta que el día prometido llegase, y bueno, ya buscaría el momento preciso para juntarles nuevamente, después de todo estaban destinados a ser uno... -   
  
Fibrizo en el cuerpo de Filia, había detenido el constante girar de las esferitas, aún así la señora de las bestias estaba demasiado fatigada como para oponerse al otro ser demoníaco, ese maldito había llevado su cuerpo al límite. Zellas se estremeció, su hermano sangraba, tocó los labios heridos de Xellos.  
  
-... ¿Impresionada?, desde que mi espíritu fue liberado e hice posesión de tu cuerpo fue mucho más fácil manipular a Xellos, después de todo siempre ha demostrado fiel obediencia a su querida hermanita mayor... ¿Qué te parece mi obra?, el bufón es uno de los mejores juguetitos que he tenido...-  
  
Zellas apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron, no podía soportarlo, la mujer alzó la vista, sus ojos dorados resplandecían con rencor.  
  
-...¡¡¡No te perdonaré, maldita rata!!!...- El cuerpo de la Dark Lord levitó repentinamente, su semblante se contrajo en un gesto de furia desmesurada, una corriente de negra apariencia la rodeo y el cabello plateado flameó con violencia cuando su figura delgada se adelantó con impresionante velocidad hacía el trono donde se recargaba la rubia con tranquilidad.  
  
-... Tsk... tsk...- moduló Filia moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro -... Creo que no has entendido...- extendió su mano y detuvo la arremetida de la mazoku paralizándola en el aire sin mayor esfuerzo -... En este momento mi espíritu se fusiona con uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, no es tan difícil comprenderlo ¿verdad?... por lo que entonces es un hecho que yo ahora tenga parte de su poder, mi querida Zellas ahora soy invencible...- soltó una irritante carcajada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lina apoyó su cuerpo sobre la rocosa textura de la pared, miró a su alrededor y bufó molesta, aquello más que una fortaleza era un distorsionado laberinto, pasadizos sombríos, estrechos corredores, columnas de más de ocho metros que terminaban en insólitas escaleras en zig-zag.  
  
La bruja pelirroja quitó el sudor de su frente y acomodó los lacios cabellos que le dificultaban la visión, suspiró agotada sintiendo sus piernas flaquear, aún estaba débil, desde un principio su embarazo había sido un poco más complicado que los demás y un parto en las mismas condiciones definitivamente no era beneficioso para su salud.  
  
La pelirroja sintió su cuerpo estremecer, miró a su alrededor y continuó con su marcha, un hechizo simple era su guía, sin embargo, un sentimiento demasiado fuerte, demasiado posesivo, le indicaba que su bebé estaba cerca, su instinto materno punzaba constantemente en su pecho haciéndoselo notar y es que cualquier madre suele desarrollar esa unión, aquel lazo con su propia sangre, esa ligadura más poderosa que la misma magia.  
  
Así mismo aquella sobreprotección materna la mantenía al límite de su autocontrol, mientras caminaba, juraba y rejuraba que esa vieja bruja de Zellas se las pagaría todas, toditas. Nadie pisotea a Lina Inverse y raptaba a su bebé sin sufrir consecuencias, esto era la guerra... Sí, la llamita de bomba había sido encendida y tarde o temprano estallaría quemando todo a su paso.  
  
Lina se detuvo frente a un gran portón de madera labrado con figuritas demoníacas que le daban una apariencia de muy mal gusto, más al segundo siguiente dilató sus ojos con sorpresa y con un acelerado movimiento empujó la gran puerta sin resultado, ahí estaba su bebé, ahí... Impacientemente golpeó la madera una y otra vez, para finalmente alejarse y darse impulsó. Gruñó de dolor cuando su hombro chocó contra la entrada que al parecer no tenía intenciones de ceder.  
  
-... Lina me decepcionas...- murmuró una seria voz a su espalda -... Te instruí para que no perdieses la razón con tanta facilidad... cuando eso sucede no disciernes correctamente y sólo haces tonterías...-  
  
-... ¿Luna?...- La pelirroja se volteó con la mandíbula casi desencajada por la impresión   
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Qué... qué haces aquí?!!!!...-  
  
-... ¿Qué hago aquí?... Si hasta tus preguntas son absurdas. No es obvio... Oriento tus confusos pasos... Aunque, bueno, creo que Wolf Pack nunca ha sido fácil de ubicar...-  
  
-... Entonces la misiva con el paradero de la isla... ¿¿Fuiste tú??...-  
  
.Luna asintió con toda la seguridad del mundo y abriéndose paso recitó un hechizo que sin ninguna resistencia abrió el cerrojo que le limitaba la entrada a Lina  
  
-... ¡¡¡Oh por todos los diablos!!!...- gruñó la menor de las Inverse, casi dándose un golpe contra la pared por su error anterior, magia, sólo necesitaba un simple hechizo. La ansiedad le había dominado y la impaciencia cegado. ¿En qué momento olvidó qué era una hechicera?.  
  
-... Vamos...- le palmoteó en la espalda Luna y la pelirroja moviendo su cabeza obedeció. Empujó la puerta con suavidad y su mirada rodeó la tenebrosa habitación hasta que por fin le vio. De un salto se incorporó frente a una cunita de horrible aspecto sintiendo como el pedacito de alma que le habían quitado volvía a su cuerpo.   
  
Sin enterarse de nada un lindo bebito de ojos azules y cabellos color fuego balbuceaba sin parar.  
  
  
  
-... Mi pequeño...- gimió la pelirroja cobijando al bebé entre sus brazos, no sin antes toquetearle el cuerpecito y besarle sin parar, cerciorándose presurosamente con cada arrumaco y cada cariño que nada malo le hubiese sucedido. Lina suspiró más tranquila y acercó su respingada nariz para olfatear ese aroma a bebé que tanto amaba.   
  
Luna que se había dedicado a mirar la escena con una sonrisa disimulada en su rostro, se acercó curiosa y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su hermana fijó sus ojos oscuros en el ahora nuevo Inverse, su sobrino.  
  
  
  
-... ¿No es precioso Luna?...-  
  
La camarera de medio tiempo frunció el ceño y el bebito soltó una graciosa risita.  
  
  
  
-... Definitivamente es tan irrespetuoso y descarado como tú...- exclamó echándole una mirada divertida a su hermana menor en el momento que quitaba los mechones que el recién nacido había decidido jalar en su cabello.   
  
-... Es el carácter de las Inverse ¿no?...-  
  
Y la mayor había abierto la boca para replicar algo sobre pelirrojos imprudentes y atrevidos, cuando un sonido particular llamó la atención de las dos hermanas.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Qué es eso?!!!...- murmuró pelirroja haciendo notar su nerviosismo mientras apretaba en un abrazo posesivo a su hijo.  
  
-... ¿Mami?...- se escuchó una vocecita en la esquina más oscura del cuarto y una pequeña sombrita gateó entre los muebles hasta que una cabecita turquesa se hizo visible a la luz. Ambas hermanas parpadearon y se dedicaron miradas de asombro -... ¿Valgarf?...-  
  
Lina se había acercado al pequeño para comprobar sus suposiciones -... ¿Eres el pequeño Val?...-   
  
El niño asintió con timidez llevándose un dedo a la boca -... ¿Dónde está mi mami?...-   
  
Lina se inclinó para observar mejor carita del menor y Val abrió sus ojitos más de lo normal, esa mujer tenía el pelo rojo como su tío Hien.  
  
-... Ja ja ja ja... bien hecho han dado con el paradero de los pequeños...- una nueva carcajada inundó la habitación y las hermanas sobresaltadas por aquella intromisión, buscaron con sus miradas alrededor sin lograr dar con el dueño de esa irritante risotada.   
  
  
  
-... Pero es una lastima mis queridas hermanas Inverse...-  
  
-... Por todos los santos, ¿Qué está sucediendo?...-Lina sintió temblar todo a su alrededor, por un momento el mundo se volvió insustancial y tuvo la ligera impresión de estar siendo absorbida por un potente torbellino, alzó su rostro para ver todo difuso.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Luna!!!... ¡¡¡Val!!!...- gritó abrazando con fuerzas a su bebé y de pronto sus pies tocaron nuevamente sólido -... ¿Pero qué?...- gimió mirando a su alrededor, había sido teletransportada a otra habitación, se incorporó como pudo y observó como Luna se interponía entre ella y la figura que sentada frente a un trono no paraba de reír de manera diabólica.  
  
-... Como les decía lamentablemente es demasiado tarde para su intervención...- la rubia alzó y aventó a una joven de cabellos plateados con una fuerza tan inusual que ésta termino literalmente incrustada contra las paredes del salón.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¿Filia?!!!...- Lina abrió la boca en una mueca incrédula.  
  
-... Mamiiiiii....- gritó asustado el pequeño dragoncito de cabellos turquesas que había sido detenido por una mano.  
  
-... No Val... ella no es tu mami...- Luna le hizo retroceder y él obedeció ocultándose detrás de las piernas de una asombrada Lina.  
  
-... ¿Quién eres?...- preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido notando el devastador panorama a su alrededor.  
  
-... Lina... es... espera...- escuchó a una voz agotada susurrar y Xellos se puso nuevamente de pie.  
  
-... Nunca había visto en mi vida demonio más masoquista... que pena me das Xellos, entiéndelo, todo ha acabado, ya no hay vuelta atrás, el poder del elegido es ahora mío y tanto tú como todos los imbeciles que se interpusieron una vez en mi camino pagaran con sus vidas...-  
  
Acentuó su fría mirada sobre la pelirroja -... ¿Verdad Lina Inverse?...- Lina palideció de pronto su cuerpo se había paralizado, sus manos estaban congeladas, apenas y podía sostener a su bebé -... ¿Qué... qué me has hecho?...- susurró con dificultad.  
  
-... Nada aún... pero debes tener tu castigo, ¿sabes?, no la pese muy bien cuando tú y L-sama me encerraron en aquella dimensión... ummm, el Mar del Caos no es un sitio bonito deberías saberlo...-  
  
-... No es posible...- gruñó la pelirroja, era imposible, su piel se estremeció, entonces, ¿aquel ser era...  
  
-... Pero me imagino que antes de morir te encantará saber que luego de una minuciosa selección he decidido que tu hijo, el descendiente de una de las brujas humanas más poderosas, y el pequeño Valgaf, el último dragón antiguo, se conviertan en mis sirvientes, mi general y mi sacerdote, ¿Qué te parece?...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Basta!!!...- gritó Luna alzando entre sus manos una lanza de fuego que jamás llegó a ser usada ya que se había desvanecido con la sola mirada de la rubia.  
  
-... Me olvidaba de ti...- y con el movimiento de una sola mano de Filia, Luna cayó al piso con la mirada vacía mientras era atacada por temblores constantes y que aumentaban en intensidad.  
  
-... Filia... detenlo... yo se que puedes...-   
  
La rubia giró su rostro con ira, Xellos se había interpuesto entre las dos jóvenes Inverse -... Filia, despierta...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡Neció!!!...- gritó haciendo tronar sus dientes, no entendía a ese estúpido demonio, nada, ni nadie obstaculizaría su ascensión al poder. Caminó con decisión hasta donde Xellos trataba de mantener dificultosamente el equilibrio y le cogió del cuello con máxima brusquedad -... Ya has molestado demasiado, pusiste tu cuota y ahora de nada me sirves...- enterró sus uñas en la yugular del demonio abriendo con maliciosa lentitud su carne pálida. El rostro de Filia se iluminó cuando le observó nuevamente sangrar.  
  
-... Filia no es más que un cuerpo vació, no existe... yo la controlo, yo la domino...-  
  
Xellos alzó su rostro herido, sus párpados apenas soportando el peso y una sonrisa débil en su semblante enfermizo.  
  
-... ¿Por qué sonríes?...- murmuró turbado Fibrizo. Contrayendo su ceño con molestia realizó mayor presión en la garganta del demonio -... ¿Has perdido la cordura?...- esbozó una mueca de arrogante éxito  
  
-... ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que todo es en vano?...-   
  
  
  
-... N... no... - masculló el demonio con poco aliento -... yo... yo se que... estás ahí... yo...- tosió sangre y continuó no dándose por vencido aunque sentía sus músculos lánguidos casi ceder al daño -... Yo sé que vas... ahh... que vas a luchar... ¿no es cierto Filia?...- y alzó una mano con tanta dificultad que por un momento pensó no poder capturar las lágrimas que se desplazaban libres por el rostro de la rubia.   
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Tú!!!... - Fibrizo apartó la mano de Xellos del rostro de la dragona y sin poder evitarlo gruñó en ira cuando se percató que dentro de su posesión aún no había logrado hacerse con toda la conciencia de la rubia.  
  
-... Yo siempre te amaré...-  
  
-... !!!!! CALLATE ME ENFERMAS !!!!!!....- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un brillo mortal oscureció el azul de aquellas pupilas que siempre habían brillado cuando la joven dragona era libre de ataduras. El brazo izquierdo de la rubia se alzó por sobre la cabeza de Xellos e hizo aparecer una flecha de luz -... ¿Dime Xellos?...- mostró los dientes con regocijo y una mirada sarcástica -... ¡¡¡¿Y ahora aún la amas?!!!...-   
  
Xellos abrió enormes sus ojos cuando sintió el punzón lacerante atravesar completamente su piel, su carne, abriendo su pecho y rasgándolo con un feroz movimiento. Apretó sus dientes sintiendo la sensación asfixiante y dolorosa llevarse las ultimas gotas de vitalidad, la savia fluyendo y escapando de su ser por cada poro y a cada segundo.  
  
-... Fi... Filia...- Exhaló el mazoku amatista con la voz atrapada en la garganta al tiempo que un hilo rojizo iniciaba minuciosamente un camino por la comisura de sus labios. Sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que le atraía poco a poco sin que pudiese evitarlo -... yo... sé qu... que tú... que... - y sus manos se cerraron involuntariamente sobre los hombros de la rubia, haciendo de ese su ultimo contacto, la ultima suave presión antes de sucumbir pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de la joven.   
  
Lina gimió débilmente, había apartado la vista de aquella escena cruel y devastadora. La pelirroja sintió pánico, un terror inmenso que no vivía desde aquella ocasión en que creyese que perdía a Gourry y a sus amigos a manos de la misma mente demoníaca.   
  
Un vacío molesto punzó en el estomago de la hechicera y aún inmóvil buscó la manera de aferrarse con mayor fuerza a su bebé pelirrojo y al pequeño dragoncito que sollozaba e hipaba ofuscado sobre sus piernas. ¿Es que nuevamente vería a sus seres queridos sucumbir dolorosamente?.   
  
-... Xel... Xellos...- la joven pelirroja apretó sus párpados y enmudeció completamente. La esencia del demonio de cabellos amatistas se había evaporado. Lina dio un pequeño brinco y sintió todo su interior estremecerse cuando la carcajada demente de Fibrizo llegó hasta sus oídos e inundo horriblemente cada milímetro del salón.  
  
-... Oh Cephied no lo permitas...- Alcanzó a balbucear luego de oír como la carcajada detestable del niño demonio se cortaba de improviso. Tenia miedo de ver la realidad, de abrir los ojos y observar sólo muerte y desesperanza, pero aún así la pelirroja levantó temerosamente la vista. Repentinamente sentía su cuerpo más liberado... ¿Podría ser posible?...  
  
Y su garganta se quedó sin aliento en el instante que sus ojos casi apagados se encontraron con la perturbada mirada de Filia, cuando descubrió la maltratada y frágil figura de la dragona y no al demonio asesino.  
  
-... ¿Filia?...-  
  
Y la rubia le miró con un semblante descompuesto y aturdido mientras alzaba sus manos ensangrentadas y las observaba estupefacta -... Yo...- abrió sus ojos pasmada llevando ambas manos a su rostro -... ¿Xellos?... ¡¡¡Xellos!!!...... Xe...- cayó sobre sus rodillas y abrazándose temblorosa y desconsolada al cuerpo lánguido del demonio, rogó que despertase una y otra vez .  
  
-... Xellos...- murmuró débilmente una voz y Lina volteó boquiabierta observando una delgada y maltrecha figura adelantar con problema unos pasos y detenerse casi a la par donde ella se encontraba ubicada.  
  
-... ¿Tú?... - exclamó la pelirroja confundida, más la mazoku de cabellos plateados sólo acentuó en su rostro una mueca incrédula.   
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh.... déjame!!!!....- gritó entonces Filia poniéndose de pie con las manos en su cabeza, luchando para no ser controlada nuevamente -... No lo permitiré... no dejaré....- la rubia se movió desesperadamente, sus dedos haciendo presión sobre sus cabellos, sus ojos muy abiertos dejando fluir toda la angustia y el dolor que llevaban acumulados.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡No!!!...- De pronto todo el cuerpo de la rubia brilló en un halo de extraño dorado, una luz resplandeciente y casi cegadora que inundó maravillosamente todo el sombrío salón.   
  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... Tanto Lina como Zellas debieron contener sus respiraciones cuando se percataron que las figuras desvanecidas por la batalla volvían a ponerse de pie. Luna, Milgazia incluso Hien despertaban confundidos y liberados de la posesión del niño demonio.  
  
Un gran estruendo resonó en todo el salón y la luz refulgente, aquella aura que rodeaba a Filia se hizo más intensa -... No te lo permitiré...- habló una voz pausada, una voz inmaterial que era cálida y decidida. Entonces todos vieron a la dragona elevarse unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y sonreír pausadamente, sus ojos azules grandes y cristalinos, su cabello moviéndose como una melodiosa cascada luminosa. La rubia llevó ambas manos a su vientre y tocando su piel con la punta de los dedos extrajo una negra aura, la sombra de aquel niño endemoniado que había osado posesionar lo que por derecho no le correspondía.  
  
-... Dios mío...- alcanzó a balbucear Lina cubriendo su boca con la mano que le quedaba libre. Ella conocía esa aura, esa voz, el brillo de aquella esencia. Sí, ella conocía muy bien aquel resplandor dorado porque alguna vez también le había posesionado e iluminado de la misma manera... L-sama.  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡No puede ser!!!!....- aulló el espíritu de Fibrizo siendo contenido con fuerzas por las doradas manos de la dragona. ¿Por qué L-sama estaba?... La sombra maligna del niño demonio se movió rabiosa y desesperada sin lograr resistirse a la presión de aquella esencia dorada que le reducía -... Ahhh... ¡¡¡Tú!!!, ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!...- exclamó furioso antes de caer en cuenta de su error... No era Filia quien destellaba aquella esencia, aquel brillo. No era ella sino el bebé, ¿entonces?... ¿el elegido era?...   
  
-... Así es Fibrizo, este bebé es una parte de mí...- Habló aquella voz -... ¿Es irónico verdad?... deseabas dominar al ser que más odiabas, al ser que una vez te encerró en la oscuridad del Mar del Caos, al que deseabas exterminar con todo tu poder... Sí, este soy yo, una parte de L-sama que ha decidido reencarnar y vivir una vida terrenal entre los humanos, demonios, dragones y bestias... coexistir para nivelar este mundo desequilibrado... un mundo donde ni tú, ni tu maldad pertenecen...-  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!...- vociferó el espíritu tratando de escapar, sabía que sería su fin, podía percibir aquel poder, aquella energía que le comprimía, que no lograba soportar. La dorada aura alrededor de Filia fue aumentando su incandescencia hasta que aquel haló luminoso fue demasiado intenso y la sombra del demonio bramó trastornada, el aura brilló quemando su esencia, haciéndole arder y desaparecer de una vez por todas de aquel mundo.  
  
-... Ha sido mi voluntad, mi deseo...- la mirada penetrante e intensa que adornaba el rostro de Filia fue fijándose con calma sobre cada uno de los presentes -... la hora de sembrar los primeros cimientos hacia la evolución ha llegado, es el momento de avanzar y nivelar la desigual balanza... Así, lo que una vez soñé y di vida cambiará y se desarrollará...- Ese había sido el mensaje del elegido, sus designios que hablaban de un futuro y un destino diferente para las criaturas que habitaban el mundo.  
  
La voz fue apagando pausadamente su eco en el salón y la delgada imagen de Filia descendió y perdió poco a poco el aura dorada que le había rodeado  
  
-... ¡¡¡Filia!!!...- exclamaron al unísono Milgazia y Hien que preocupados habían avanzado al encuentro de la rubia al verla desfallecer sobre la fría piedra del salón.  
  
-... Es lo que ese miserable de Fibrizo se merecía...- comentó Zellas apretando sus puños y volteando con la mandíbula gravemente contraída. La Dark Lord de cabellos plateados exhaló un profundo suspiro y caminó hasta uno de los rincones del salón, allí apoyó su mano sobre la pared resquebrada y apunto de colapsar   
  
-... Es peligroso quedarse en este lugar, deben marcharse de la isla...- explicó despacio con la voz irregular -... la estructura de la fortaleza sufrió demasiados daños y lo más probable que ceda en unos minutos...-  
  
-... ¿Pero?...- Lina giró su rostro inquieto, buscando en la oscuridad del salón, no podían huir, no aún, primero debían cerciorarse, comprobar. Miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre un cuerpo inmóvil, una figura que no reaccionaba aunque todo hubiese acabado. ¿Por qué el demonio amatista no se había repuesto como Milgazia o Luna?, ¿Por qué no se había incorporado y sonreía con su mueca de bufón?  
  
Xellos no podía estar, no...  
  
-... ¿Xe... Xellos?...- musitó torpemente y dio un paso inseguro antes de ser detenida por una delgada mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-... Yo...- gimoteó con el rostro atontado por el movimiento de Luna, más la mayor de las Inverse negó con su cabeza. ¿Qué trataba de darle a entender?, Lina entreabrió sus labios para protestar pero luego desistió en su intento.   
  
Luna cargó al pequeño Val en brazos y luego clavó su mirada en una afectada Lina y sin murmurar palabra alguna le dio un empujoncito y ambas hermanas dispusieron sus pasos hacía la salida del salón.  
  
-... Márchense rápido, es peligroso...- apresuró el Zellas a los dos dragones que aún permanecían en la oscura habitación.   
  
Milgazia alzó en vilo a la desmayada Filia e inclinó levemente su cabeza ordenando al joven de cabellos cobrizos abandonar el recinto, luego volteó y observó a la mazoku plateada, la ama de las bestias que no se había movido de su lugar.   
  
-... Sólo una cosa dragón dorado...- Milgazia esperó las palabras de la mazoku con seriedad.  
  
-... Aunque no lo entienda y mi cabeza aún no se haga a la idea, Xellos...- bajó la mirada y buscó las palabras adecuadas para proseguir, aquel nudo en su garganta era molesto y no sanaría hasta que lo despejara completamente -... él aprendió a sentir, él se enamoró de esa dragona... Por favor, protégela, a ella y al bebé...-  
  
-... Así lo haré...- respondió Milgazia y ablandando su expresión correspondió las palabras del ama de las bestias con una sonrisa melancólica y una ligera reverencia.   
  
Zellas sonrió con tristeza y se extrañó de aquella emoción que le abatía. Era curioso pero sentía una peculiar aflicción inundar su interior. ¿Acaso el poder de aquel ser que tenía una parte de L-sama, su no nato sobrino, le había irradiado con su luz a ella también?. Venía a equilibrar el mundo, a cambiar lo creado, eso había referido.   
  
Se acomodó frente al cuerpo de su hermano y esbozó una sonrisa desolada -... Mi pobrecito Xellos...- le acarició los cabellos púrpuras con suavidad sintiendo sus manos temblar y algo en su pecho agitarse.  
  
-... Sí, definitivamente el bebé que venía en camino, traería grandes cambios...- La joven Dark Lord secó con el dorso de su mano la lágrima solitaria que había escapado de sus orbes doradas.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la Autora: Sniffff.... me he demorado más, muchooooo más de lo acostumbrado, snifff... pero aquí le tuvieron, el último capitulo de Games of Destiny... Nishi se seca las lágrimas, lo sé, lo sé... muchos de ustedes querrán asesinarme y les comprendo... Pero antes de preparar sus armas, venenos o técnicas mortíferas tengo que comunicarles que mi deceso traería serias consecuencias... ¿Quién publicaría el epílogo si yo muero?... Sí, lo que leyeron es verdadero, aún falta el epílogo, así que paciencia, ya me matarán después...  
  
Al final sólo me queda agradecerles a todos los que siguieron mi historia desde sus inicios y sobre todo pedirles mis disculpas por los irritantes atrasos.  
  
Gracias, snifff, a todos... les quiere Nishi. 


	11. Epílogo

Games of Destiny  
  
Por Nishy  
  
Epílogo  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
  
Las lágrimas vuelven a mi después de todo,   
  
no podré ver tu sonrisa otra vez…  
  
No te vayas, no te vayas quédate aquí conmigo,  
  
corramos hacia el cielo...  
  
Gracias por esos inolvidables recuerdos que me diste  
  
Por favor no olvides,  
  
nunca olvides que no estas sólo   
  
Aunque estemos separados,  
  
nuestras manos seguirán estando unidas por siempre…  
  
El adiós que me dio tu sonrisa me dará fuerza para vivir,  
  
el mensaje que me diste…  
  
  
  
~*~~*~  
  
  
  
Los primeros rayos solares despuntaron en el firmamento con colores suaves. Rojizo, anaranjado y amarillo pintando la acuarela más sublime sobre los cielos limpios de nubes.  
  
Otoño, invierno, primavera y verano... ¿Cuántas temporadas habían pasado ya?. Un nuevo año y una nueva estación daba inicio, una más cálida y verde. Esa mañana el sol se extendía bondadoso, abrigando y resplandeciendo sobre las criaturas y las superficies, su magnifica luz dando la bienvenida a la esbelta figura que con paso tranquilo y melancólico avanzaba por aquella inmensidad de cemento, mármol y gris.  
  
El canturreo travieso de alguna avecilla se dejó oír en el silencioso lugar y la sombra vestida de negro se detuvo y alzando el rostro siguió con la mirada el vuelo del pequeño petirrojo hasta la copa más alta de un viejo árbol, seguramente ahí, entre los nuevos brotes del verde follaje, le esperaba su nido de polluelos que piaban por su ración de comida diaria.   
  
Muchísimos cambios habían acontecido y como solía decirse un nuevo futuro comenzaba a instaurarse, a florecer poco a poco, aún se resentían las pérdidas valiosas, vidas y sacrificios que no se olvidarían y que serían recordados de aquí a la eternidad, sin embargo, la vida continuaba y en todo su esplendor invitaba a los seres a formar parte de ella.  
  
La joven rubia sonrió con dulzura y continuó su lenta peregrinación adentrándose por el caminito que se esbozaba a través de la hilera de copiosos y verdes nogales, su vestido de luto ciñéndose en los lugares adecuados y su falda moviéndose en una danza zigzagueante con cada paso, un velo le cubría el pálido rostro y un simpático sombrerito oscuro atado a su delgado cuello le protegía de los destellos dorados que en el cielo parecían difundirse con mayor intensidad de lo habitual.   
  
Entre sus brazos, Filia cargaba con cuidado un precioso ramillete de orquídeas, blancas, olorosas y con el rocío matutino aún impregnado en sus inmaculados pétalos níveos. Flores frescas, cortadas del pequeño jardín que había comenzado a cuidar hace un año atrás.  
  
-... Estoy aquí nuevamente como te lo prometí...- murmuró casi imperceptiblemente. Se había detenido finalmente y observó la tumba que algo distanciada de las demás parecía solitaria, un cubículo de mármol resistente y oscuro, rodeado de tierra y maleza desordenada. Suspiró suavemente y quitando el velo de su rostro se aproximó algo vacilante.  
  
Se acomodó al borde de la piedra y la hierva y dibujó en su rostro una leve sonrisa, sus manos se movieron suaves sobre la lapida para descubrir la inscripción cubierta por el polvo y las hojas secas. Filia clavó su mirada en el cielo con un gesto pensativo y aspiró la suave brisa. Una semana atrás había preparado un pequeño discurso para cuando ese momento llegase, pero en ese instante se daba cuenta de la inutilidad de aquella programación, durante muchísimo tiempo se había dejado llevar por las reglas, una vida disciplinada y cuadrada, cuatro líneas y cuatro puntas, más la experiencia y el transcurrir de los años, le habían aportado lecciones valiosas. Ser flexible cuando es necesario, creer en los sentimientos y dejarse llevar por éstos, aprender a confiar, amar y sentirse amada, eran algunas de esas enseñanzas, eso lo recordaba muy bien.  
  
Flexionó sus rodillas y fijó su mirada nuevamente en la tumba. No, un discurso programado no era lo adecuado en aquella situación, deseaba hablar con su corazón. ¿Pero cómo empezar?.  
  
La rubia enredó sus dedos sobre la falda y apartando unos cabellos de su rostro aspiró el suave aroma de las flores mientras las acomodaba con delicadeza sobre un pequeño tiesto de cristal  
  
  
  
-... ¿Sabes?... ummm, nunca pensé que esto me resultase tan complicado...-  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
El menudo zorro rojo se apoyó en el marco de la ventana con un gesto cansado, desde que la feria hubiese empezado el trabajo se había vuelto mucho más duro. Tanto Filia como el joven Hien y él literalmente habían estado corriendo de un lado a otro para conservar la tiendita cerámicas limpia, atender a la clientela, acarrear cajas, hacer envíos, adornar el puestito en la plaza central y por sobre todo mantener constantemente vigilado al pequeño amo. Era un trabajo sin duda agotador, sin embargo, se sentía orgulloso de realizarlo, mientras más responsabilidades mucho mejor y es que amaba ayudar a aquella familia singular, "su familia". Jiraz sonrió, por primera vez en la vida su corazoncito de zorro sentía el calor y la confianza de pertenecer a un hogar, su estimada "jefecita", como solía apodarla de cariño, se lo había brindado.   
  
Jiraz apartó las cortinas y la luz se coló intrusa en la oscuridad de la salita de ventas, reflejando e iluminando las cerámicas que descansaban ordenadamente sobre las repisas y estantes transparentes, ató luego la tela con un lindo moño beige y abrió las ventanas. La suave brisa de la mañana ingresó a sus pulmones y se sintió más despierto.  
  
El tiempo pasaba rápido y con la nueva vendimia una nueva celebración se hacía presente, después de todo vivían en el mismo pueblito campesino, un lugar tranquilo y emprendedor que se caracterizaba por sus extensos sembradíos de la mejor y más jugosa vid rosada y negra.  
  
Sí, trabajaban en el mismo lugar, en la misma tiendita de cerámicas que poco a poco comenzaba a ser más popular, tenían una numerosa clientela y su fama era reconocida incluso en el extranjero. Filia había debutado con una nueva colección de artesanías, las más bellas creadas por su propia mano. Ella seleccionaba los materiales, moldeaba con delicadeza, horneaba con paciencia y pintaba con creatividad, acabando sus obras con la perfección de un artista. Era un trabajo exquisito, valorado por los compradores, el público general y los críticos.  
  
El zorro rojizo sonrió pícaramente cuando su mirada se fijó en una parejita que tomada de las manos atravesaba la calle conversando animadamente. Cuando la vendimia era fructífera se iniciaban los preparativos para la feria y el conocido baile que era una tradición en aquel poblado. Las ansias de celebración en los jóvenes superaban las barreras y nada quedaba ya del viejo miedo que tiempo atrás se instaurase en los corazones de los aldeanos a causa del horrible ataque vivido durante el mismo festejo. No era raro entonces cruzarse en aquella fecha especial con alguna jovencita coqueta o algún muchacho cortejador. Y esa mañana no era la excepción, más parejas que nunca se veían en las calles o en alguna plaza vecina, paseando con una sonrisa grande en el rostro o realizando la compra de algún vestido, un adorno o el típico antifaz para la ocasión.  
  
Jiraz sacudió sus manos en el mandil azul que cubría sus ropas, sus ojitos zorrunos brillaron emocionados, definitivamente aquel día era muy especial, dio un par de pasos animado mientras tarareaba una pegajosa canción y ensayaba unos cómicos pasos de baile. Tomó la escoba y aún moviéndose graciosamente inició su trabajo diario, más repentinamente se detuvo y frunció el ceño, sus orejitas se movieron tratando de percibir algo, inexplicablemente todo estaba muy silencioso y claramente aquello era una mala señal.  
  
-... Etooo...- alcanzó a murmurar pero el sonido de una campanilla llamó su atención.  
  
-...¡¡¡Estoy en casa!!!...- Filia ingresó tranquilamente al local -... Ufff allá afuera el calor es insoportable...- afirmó quitándose el sombrerito negro que colgó sobre un perchero en la pared, se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo bordado y le dedicó una sonrisa agradable al pequeño zorro rojizo que se había acercado para recibirle unos paquetes -... ¿cómo ha ido todo en mi ausencia Jiraz?...- preguntó la dragona que acalorada se abanicaba con un trozó de papel.  
  
-... Ah.. todo a ido...aaahhhh... ¡¡¡señorita Filia!!!...- chilló el zorro espantado cuando al voltearse vio a su jefa tambalearse y casi caer -... ¿está bien señorita Filia?...- con preocupación le ofreció su brazo y la guío hasta la silla más cercana para que tomase asiento.  
  
-... yo... estoy un poquito mareada, emm... pero no es nada grave, de veras...- Filia cerró los ojos, en realidad tenía el estomago revuelto y sentía que todo el mundo girar y girar a su alrededor.  
  
-... Pero hubiese sido grave si en ese estado se accidenta en la calle...-  
  
Filia no replicó nada a su favor, después de todo su amigo tenía razón, de ahora en adelante debería ser más cuidadosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa de arrepentimiento al zorro rojo que movía sus manitos peludas con nerviosismo para proporcionarle algo de aire -... Lo lamento Jiraz, no volveré a preocuparte de esa manera, pero hoy era imprescindible que saliese, tenía una promesa que cumplir...-  
  
-... ¿Una promesa?...- el zorro parpadeó confundido pero al notar las ropas negras de su jefa comprendió donde había estado aquel día -... Está bien, está bien... sólo asegurese de ser más cuidadosa, me preocupa verla tan enfermiza... Por dios un poco más y acaba con una complicada insolación. Usted sabe que el sol no tiene misericordia a estas horas del día...-  
  
-... ¡No!, ya estoy bien, no estoy enferma, en realidad Jiraz yo...- Filia susurró casi sin voz bajando el rostro sonrojado mientras enredaba sus manos nerviosas sobre su vestido -… Verás yo…-  
  
-... Y además se va a dar su tiempo para el esparcimiento, mire que trabajar en exceso no es bueno para la salud, todo este estrés más la calurosa caminata de seguro la han fatigado...-   
  
-... Pero...-  
  
-... Nada de peros... ahora quédese ahí sentada que voy por un vaso de agua fresca para que beba, ¡¡¡¡y no acepto un no como respuesta!!!!, ¿entendido?...-  
  
Filia parpadeó boquiabierta y casi se atragantó de la risa cuando vio a su amigo marcharse echando chispas. A veces Jiraz era peor que un padre sobreprotector, la rubia suspiró, no le había dado tiempo para una explicación. Qué sería de sus propios hijos cuando decidiera tenerlos, no quería ni pensarlo -… uff pobrecitos de ellos…- cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar la situación, un par de zorritos y un Jiraz moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro, -… ¡¡¡No niños!!!... ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no jueguen con mis bombas de pólvora?…- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la dragona, bueno aquello no había resultado muy normal que digamos.   
  
Filia se acomodó en la silla y entrecerró sus dedos sobre sus piernas, su rostro esbozó una suave sonrisa, observó a su alrededor, un silencio relajante llenaba el ambiente. Tal vez Jiraz no se equivocaba del todo, estresarse no era bueno para la salud. ¿Hace cuánto que no tomaba unas buenas vacaciones?. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el cómodo respaldo de su asiento. Sí, unas vacaciones, algo de aire puro y ¿¿¿Silencio???... Abrió un ojo y dio una nueva miradita a la habitación. No, no era parte de su imaginación. La quietud era desconcertante, después de todo su hogar nunca se había caracterizado por ser un lugar muy tranquilo y eso era sospechoso, más teniendo en cuenta que a esas horas los habitantes de la misma ya deberían estar en pie.   
  
Filia se incorporó y alzando una ceja trató de agudizar mejor el oído, nada, ningún ruido a excepción de unos pasitos zorrunos en la habitación contigua. Filia se encaminó a la cocina y apoyándose en el resquicio de la puerta vio al zorro rojo moverse de un lado a otro con un vasito de agua -… ¿Jiraz sabes dónde?...-   
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡TRRRRAAASSSSHHHHH!!!!.... Tanto Filia como Jiraz pegaron un brinco al escuchar unos trastes cayendo. La rubia frunció el ceño, definitivamente tanta pasividad había resultado una mala señal.   
  
-… Oiii… señorita Filia que ha sido aquello…- Jiraz miraba con preocupación a su alrededor.  
  
-… Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar… aunque ya tengo mis sospechas…- murmuró la dragona saliendo de la cocina, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando una figura encorvada y llena de pintura rosada hacía ingreso al salón de ventas.  
  
-… ¿¿¿¿Hien????...- Filia se había llevado la mano a la boca para ocultar su asombro -… ¿Qué?...- se aproximó a su hermano con paso rápido y le quitó unos cabellos pegoteados del rostro -… ¿Estás bien?...- preguntó al notar el pequeño chichón que comenzaba a hacerse más vistoso bajo la gruesa capa de pintura que cubría la frente de su hermano menor.  
  
Hien asintió y suspiró con un gesto resignado -… otra vez…- murmuró el joven ahora teñido de rosa e hizo una mueca para dirigir la atención de Filia hacía un niño que no aparentaba más de diez años y que entraba hecho un verdadero remolino al salón y en la mismas condiciones que el pelirrojo.  
  
-… ¿Dónde está?... ¡¡¿Dónde?!!......- preguntó el niño con cara de mala leche mientras pasaba de largo a todos los presentes, se había enfrascado en una alborotada búsqueda por toda la habitación.  
  
-… ¡¡Val!!…- La rubia cogió a su crecido hijo por cuello de la camiseta y le detuvo -… Tranquilo que ensucias el salón de pintura…- puso los brazos en jarra para luego apuntar con su dedo las pisadas rosas impresas en el piso.  
  
-… ¡¡Pero mamá!!…- Bufó inflando sus mejillas como siempre solía hacerlo cuando algo no resultaba de su agrado y le dio a Filia una miradita de agonía extrema, dos riachuelos se deslizaron por sus ojitos de perro regañado.  
  
-… Mamá no es justo…- replicó señalando su camiseta favorita descolorida con el femenino tono pastel. Y Val arrugó la nariz cuando notó la gesto inexpresivo que momentáneamente había iluminado el rostro de la rubia, se disponía a reclamar otra vez, pero Filia le guiñó sorpresivamente un ojo y llevando un dedo a sus labios le obligó a guardar silencio, de pronto una risita se hizo audible entre las voces apagadas. Val entreabrió su boca y sonrió con astucia, todos fijaron su vista debajo del mantel que cubría uno de los anaqueles en un rincón de la habitación.  
  
Y la risita se silencio súbitamente tratando de solaparse con el brusco silencio que se había generado, aunque para su mala suerte ya era demasiado tarde. Hien había levantado el mantel para descubrir a una pequeña figurilla que soltando un agudo chillido no dudo ni un minuto para escapar del agarre del mayor. Se arrastró entonces entre las piernas del pelirrojo, esquivó la mano peluda de jiraz y finalmente eludió el ataje de Val.  
  
Pero abrió sus ojos enormes al verse pillado por la persona que había descuidado en su rápida huída, sin ninguna dificultad Filia le había cogido de una de sus puntiagudas orejas obligándole a enderezarse y mirarle a la cara, como si en realidad fuera lo más fácil del mundo.  
  
-…. Aucchhh… Mamiiiiii… noooo…- el pequeño de desordenados cabellos púrpuras, le miraba con un par de ojitos amatistas al más perfecto estilo de cordero degollado, vestía en ese instante una túnica azul que graciosamente le sobraba de mangas y de cuello y cuya tela sucia en los bordes arrastraba por el suelo.   
  
  
  
-… ¡¡¡MI TÚNICA!!!…- chilló Val alterado haciendo un indignado mohín. Y el pequeño dio un salto y cerró un ojito al mismo tiempo que apretaba entre sus manitos un curioso peluche de dragón que tenía el hocico torcido.  
  
Filia frunció el ceño con cansancio y se inclinó para quedar a nivel del niño que no debía medir más de un metro, le dedicó una mirada seria.  
  
-… ¿Mami?...-  
  
  
  
-… ¿Por Cephied que voy hacer contigo pequeño diablillo?…-  
  
El niño movió levemente sus hombros y cerrando sus ojos le dedicó una "angelical" sonrisa a la rubia. Filia suspiró resignada, a excepción de las orejitas levemente puntiagudas y de la curiosa colita que en ese preciso momento exteriorizaba entre su ropa holgada, el pequeño resultaba la viva copia de su padre, sus gestos, su físico, hasta esa irritable sonrisita bufona que solía ser un sello consolidado en Xellos  
  
-… ¿Sabes que estás castigado Rizel?...- Así también le eran conocidas a Filia sus repetidas travesuras y las peculiares formas de librarse de las responsabilidades.  
  
El niño hizo un puchero, sus ojitos amatistas abriéndose y luciendo conmovedoramente brillosos, sus manitas blancas y pequeñas envolviendo con mayor fuerza el peluche, un gesto tan penoso que cualquiera hubiese caído en su maliciosa trampita más Filia se obligó a no ceder porque conocía sus artimañas, y alzando un dedo apuntó las escaleras que comunicaban al segundo piso de la estancia. Sube a tu cuarto y no bajes hasta que yo te lo ordene.  
  
El niño asintió y cabizbajo se dirigió hasta la salida del salón.   
  
-… Y no trates de escaparte por la ventana… ¿entendido?...- Rizel dio un pequeño brinco y volteó para mirar a su madre con la boca entreabierta y un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro -… emmh… si mami…-   
  
Hien alzó una ceja llevando un par de dedos a su mentón -… Asombroso, aún no lo comprendo, lees en él como si se tratase de un libro abierto …-  
  
-… Instinto materno…- Sonrió Filia acercándose a su hijo mayor. Val estaba en un rincón haciendo extraños mohines, el castigo de su hermanito menor le había parecido muy poco estricto. Gruñó levemente cuando sintió el pañuelo de su madre limpiarle el rastros de pintura del rostro.  
  
-… Venga cambia esa cara y sube a darte un baño…- Filia sonrió con paciencia y dándole un leve golpecito en el trasero le animó a ir.  
  
-… No es justo…- reclamó y se retiró de mala gana de la habitación.  
  
Hien se sentó en una silla y sonrió entretenido -… Vas a terminar con una úlcera hermanita…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡La ulcera me la vas a hacer tú!!!!…- Filia apretó sus puños y una venita le resaltó en la frente. Jiraz y Hien pegaron un salto ante el repentino regaño -… ¡¡¡Ponte de pie que ensucias mi silla favorita de pintura!!!!!…-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Val frunció el ceño -… injusto, muy injusto…- murmuraba con los dientes apretados una y otra vez como un disco rayado. Se metió a la bañera regando agua por los bordes de la pileta. Tomó el jabón y lo frotó con fuerza contra su piel, la pintura había salido apenas, en cambio, comenzaban a aparecer algunas manchas enrojecidas por el roce. De seguro el pequeño diablillo había usado una pintura indeleble al agua.   
  
Suspiró con enojo, su madre no había hecho literalmente nada, era demasiado blanda con su hermano y como siempre este sacaba partido de la circunstancias.  
  
Primero la travesura de la pintura y luego su túnica -… ¡¡¡¡Ahhhhh… que rabia!!!!…- chilló aventando la barra de jabón contra la pared.  
  
-… ¿Val?... ¿Estás bien?...- El pequeño dragón antiguo dio un respingo cuando la suave voz de Filia y unos golpecitos en la puerta se hicieron audibles. No, definitivamente no estaba bien, arrugó la nariz.  
  
-… Estoy tratando de quitarme esta estúpida pintura…- rezongó molesto. ¿Acaso no era obvio?... para eso se estaba dando el baño ¿no?.  
  
-… ¿Puedo pasar?...-  
  
Val abrió la boca para replicar su deseo de estar solo, pero era demasiado tarde, Filia había abierto la puerta con tranquilidad. La rubia ingreso con paso calmado y sonrió cuando vio a su hijo sumergirse en el agua hasta la nariz.   
  
La dragona contó divertida y cuando iba en el número sesenta unas burbujitas se hicieron visibles sobre la superficie del agua y Val se vio obligado a emerger por la falta de aire.   
  
-… ¡¡¡Mamá!!!...- bufó a modo de reclamo, infló las mejillas como le era habitual y fijó una mirada tediosa a Filia -… Me estoy dando un baño…-  
  
-… Sólo te he traído unas toallas y algo de ropa limpia…- respondió la aludida acomodando la ropa sobre un taburete -… Además…- volvió a sonreír con gracia y acercándose a Val le cogió el mentón obligándolo a mirarla directamente al rostro -… no debes de avergonzarte de tu madre, te he visto desnudo y en paños menores desde que eras un recién nacido…-  
  
Val volvió a sumergirse en el agua para ocultar su sonrojo -… Venga, no seas bobo, te vas a terminar ahogando entre agua y espuma…- Filia le tiró suavemente del cabello para hacerle aparecer otra vez.  
  
El dragoncito antiguo gruñó entre dientes ladeando el rostro para no encontrarse con la mirada de su madre.  
  
-… Ummh… ¿qué has hecho?... Pareces camarón, estás todo rojo…-  
  
Val pegó un brinco y miró a Filia indignado -… Esta tonta pintura no sale… Y toda la culpa la tiene Rizel…- Se frotó fuerte con una esponja pero la pintura seguía en su lugar.  
  
Filia alzó una ceja y suspirando se acomodó al borde de la bañera, le quitó la esponja a Val -… Te vas a lastimar… déjame a mi…-  
  
-… No salé, ya lo he tratado varias veces…- Filia sonrió y enjabonó la piel de su hijo para luego frotarle suavemente con la esponja. Val abrió la boca con sorpresa, la tintura rosa salía como por arte de magia.  
  
-… ¿Cómo?...-  
  
-… Si te desesperas las cosas no resultan…- Filia le volteó un jarrito de agua sobre la cabeza y se dispuso a lavarle el cabello.  
  
-… ¡¡¡Pero madre!!!... es fácil perder la paciencia teniendo a Rizel haciendo de las suyas… Esta última semana se ha esmerado para sacar de quicio a los habitantes de esta casa y tú no haces nada para controlarle, eres demasiado suave con él…-  
  
-… ¿Y qué quieres que haga?... ¿Que le cuelgue de cabeza y le de latigazos hasta que se comporte?…-  
  
-… Es una buena alternativa…-  
  
Filia negó con su cabeza -… Pues… ummh, deberías comprenderlo…-  
  
-… Madre, ¿has dicho comprender a Rizel?, ese niño está loco… Una buena surra es lo que necesita, se está criando caprichoso y mimado…-  
  
-… Tu también eras un caprichoso y mimado cuando tenías la misma edad…-  
  
Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Val -… Es… eso no es cierto… -  
  
-… Oh… si que lo eras… por eso deberías comprenderle… tu hermano sólo está asustado…-  
  
Val alzó una ceja pillado por las palabras de la rubia, giró su rostro confuso esperando una explicación -… ¿Qué tiene que ver lo uno con lo otro?… ¿Es que algún niño del pueblo le ha amenazado y por eso se divierte desquitándose con nosotros y sobre todo con mi ropa?…-  
  
-… Rizel tiene miedo de perderte hijo…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!...- el dragón abrió la boca y gruñó cuando Filia le friccionó el cabello con una toalla.  
  
-… El tiempo pasa rápido y ya eres todo un hombrecito… ¿Has pensado que el próximo mes ya no estarás con nosotros, que comienzas tu entrenamiento en Kathar… Inicias tu aprendizaje en la magia y estoy muy orgullosa de ti hijo, pero no te mentiré, también me aterra la idea de tenerte lejos de mi lado… aquel es el mismo terror que se ha apoderado de tu hermano…-  
  
-… ¿Quieres decir que se ha comportado mal porque me marcho?... ¿qué por eso se ha empecinado en hacer maldades y en ponerse mi ropa?...-  
  
-… Exactamente…- Filia asintió -… Tiene cuatro años, aún es un niño pequeño, no sabe controlar sus emociones como los adultos… es su manera de defenderse del mundo, de lo que desconoce o le daña directa o indirectamente… Tiene miedo, está enojado y por sobre todo te quiere y desea tenerte a su lado…-   
  
-… ¿Eso quiere decir que todo es mi culpa?...- Val bajó la mirada afectado, comprender al pequeño Rizel Metallium nunca había resultado una tarea fácil -… Tal vez si hubiese pasado más tiempo con él, si no lo hubiese dejado tan sólo…- ahora que había tratado el tema con su madre se daba cuenta de todos sus errores.  
  
-… Te equivocas, no es la culpa de nadie, el mundo cambia y es necesario realizar algunos sacrificios, Rizel es pequeño pero crecerá y comprenderá el por qué de muchas cosas, aprenderá a enfrentarse y adaptarse a lo que le rodea, a tu hermano le esperan muchos retos importantes y se que estarás ahí para ayudarle a escoger el camino adecuado, por eso debes instruirte… además no es demasiado tarde…- Filia le apretó suavemente la nariz -… todavía tienes un mes completo para compensar a tu hermano, para compartir más con él…-  
  
Val alzó el rostro y asintió -… Es verdad, gracias mamá…-  
  
-… Bien ahora sal del agua o terminaras todo arrugado…-   
  
-… Pero aún debo quitarme el resto de…- Val se observó, en que momento había desaparecido toda aquella pintura rosada. Filia sonrió maliciosa cuando quitó el tapón de la bañera.  
  
-… ¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!...- Val trató de cubrirse usando sus manos pero Filia le había lanzado una toalla por la cabeza -… Venga, no te tardes mucho, no quiero tenerte agripado luego…- El dragón suspiró resignado y vio a su madre abrir la puerta para marcharse y fue en ese preciso momento cuando sintió ese aroma tan peculiar, ¿olía a algún tipo de diluyente?...  
  
-… Madre… ¿qué ha usado para?...-   
  
Y Filia sacando la lengua alzó una pequeña botellita -… Lo siento pero si era pintura indeleble al agua…-  
  
La rubia cerró la puerta y no había dado dos pasos cuando el grito de su hijo llegó a sus oídos   
  
-…. ¡¡¡¡WUAAAA… apesto a diluyente… Rizel me las vas a pagar!!!!!…- Filia cerró los ojos y soltó una leve risita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-… Me pica… me pica… me pica… mami… mami… ¡¡¡me picaaaa!!!...- Rizel se tironeó el cuello de su camiseta y Filia suspiró agotada. Se inclinó levemente sobre sus rodillas y acomodó el cuello de la ropa de Rizel. Efectivamente como suponía, la camiseta no tenía nada extraño, después de todo ella misma escogía las ropas de sus dos hijos y era la encargada de lavarlas, plancharlas y remendarlas cuando era necesario.  
  
-… ¿Qué sucede Rizel?... ¿Acaso no te gusta tu ropa nueva?...- Filia se incorporó y observó el reflejo de Rizel y el propio en la transparencia de una vitrina -… Te ves muy guapo, ¿lo sabías?...-  
  
-… No… no me gusta… mami esta cosa me molesta…- volvió a tironear la tela y observó a su madre con una carita suplicante -… Porfis mami…- miró de soslayó a Val que acomodaba distraídamente un antifaz azul sobre su rostro.  
  
La rubia alzó una ceja -… Lo que quieres es colocarte la ropa de tu hermano ¿no?...- Rizel sonrió y Val dio un respingo, una venita resaltó en la frente del mayor.  
  
-… No seas malcriado…- murmuró el dragón antiguo aproximándose al pequeño de cabellos púrpuras -… Ya destrozaste casi todas mis túnicas… además ya estamos atrasados...- Cogió al pequeño diablillo de una mano y le animó a caminar nuevamente.   
  
Rizel abrió la boca asombrado por el repentino gesto de su regañón hermano, ¿qué le sucedía?, miró a su madre aturdido. ¿Val le daba la mano y con su madre presente?. Filia asintió enternecida, mientras veía a sus dos retoños adelantarse para luego encontrarse con Hien que les esperaba en la siguiente esquina. Val avanzaba con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, haciendo el papel de hermano protector y Rizel confuso pero sonriente.  
  
Filia volteó y nuevamente la vitrina de aquella tienda de curiosidades le devolvió su reflejo. Abrió grandes sus ojos, era su idea o en realidad el vestido comenzaba a quedarle algo apretado. Suspiró resignada, después de todo ya no volvería a tener el cuerpo de una jovencita, notó sus caderas más anchas, su busto más voluminoso, frunció el ceño, no era que le molestase pero recordó como había luchado contra Rizel para lograr el destete, hecho que sólo consiguió cuando el pequeño cumplió los tres años.  
  
Acomodó algunos cabellos que rebeldes desafiaban con desordenar los nudos de las dos trenzas que enlazaban su melena dorada. Llevaba el peinado y la solera perlada que años atrás usará en el mismo baile, aquel en que se había literalmente citado en forma accidental con Xellos, aquel baile que recordaba con melancolía. Quien diría que el destino caprichoso le depararía luego tamañas sorpresas, después de todo en aquel entonces había considerado que cualquier tipo de relación con el demonio era definitivamente imposible. Sus ojos azules melancólicos brillaron tras el antifaz de plumas y pequeños retoques en forma de piedritas de diferentes colores.   
  
Extrañaba a Xellos, su sonrisa bufona, su voz pegajosa, su mirada amatista astuta. La rubia apoyó la frente sobre el cristal y apretó sus labios, extrañaba sus besos cálidos, húmedos y juguetones, esos que le dejaban sin aliento, con la respiración entrecortada.  
  
-… Oh Xellos… si estuvieses a mi lado…- Alzó su rostro, su mirada perdiéndose en la lejanía. Más adelante, la plaza central parecía una ilusión de colores brillantes, tonos rojos, amarillos y verdes parpadeando e iluminado todo con una apariencia soñadora, la música se escuchaba suave desde aquella distancia. Filia dio una rápida miradita a su reflejo en el cristal y acomodando el último mechón rebelde de cabello inició nuevamente su camino.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-… ¿Dónde estará Filia?...- preguntó la joven morena y de grandes ojos azules cuando se sentó en la mesita, movió su delgado rostro buscando entre los grupos de personas que transitaban por los alrededores de la plaza pero no distinguió a la rubia.  
  
-… ¿Lina tu crees qué?...- La joven morena volteó su espalda y una gotita se deslizó por su cabeza cuando notó a un acelerado rubio literalmente tragar el trozo de apetitosa carne que le había arrebatado a su esposa.  
  
-… ¡¡¡CABEZA DE MEDUZA ESA ES MI COMIDAAAA!!!... ¡¡¡¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES NINGUNA CONSIDERACIÓN CON TU DULCE ESPOSA?!!!...-  
  
-… ¡¡¡DULCE!!! ... YO NO VEO NINGUNA DULZURA AQUÍ… LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO ES UNA ESPOSA TÍRANA Y APROVECHADA…. ¡¡¡OYE!!!… ESE MUSLO DE POLLO ES MIOOOOO...-  
  
Ameria abrió los ojos y suspiró avergonzada, repentinamente tenían los ojos de media plaza encima.  
  
-… Por todos los dioses…- La princesita de Saillune se recogió en su asiento abochornada, sus delgadas manitos se entrelazaron en su vestido de seda rosa pálido, pidiendo a todos los santos ser tragada por la mismísima tierra.  
  
-… ¡¡Lina, Gourry!!, ¿siempre tienen que llamar tanto la atención?...- les regaño con disimulo, pero casi se atragantó cuando de la nada un pequeño saltaba sobre el regazo de Lina. El nuevo comensal, un niño pelirrojo, con acentuadas pecas sobre su nariz y unos enormes ojos azules se había unido veloz en la descontrolada disputa de comida.  
  
-… mue… hma… clmmpalam…. hemmladmmo…- murmuró Lina levantando su mirada, momento de distracción que aprovecho el pequeño pelirrojo para desaparecer el plato de pastas que su madre había estado consumiendo.  
  
Ameria frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a sus amigos -… Sois unos mal educados…- giró su rostro hacía un lado cerrando sus ojos con resignación.  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¿ Qué has dicho pequeña granuja?!!!!...- La pelirroja había saltado sobre la jovencita morena y le amenazaba con su tenedor a unos centímetros del cuello. Una enorme venita asomaba sobre la frente de la pelirroja.  
  
-… Yo, no, no… este…- Ameria tragó nerviosa.  
  
Lina aguó una lágrima solitaria con el dorso de su mano y en una pose más que exagerada elevó su mirada al cielo -… Snifff… si comprendieses lo que he tenido que sufrir con este par de tragones…- apuntó a su esposo e hijo respectivamente y soltando el cuello de Ameria se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas dramáticamente.  
  
-… Estoy tan delgada y débil… No he probado bocado digno desde hace muchísimo tiempo… - hundió su cabeza rojiza entre sus brazos -… Y tu osas recriminarme por mi mala educación… pensé que éramos amigas…-  
  
-… OH Lina… yo… yo…- Ameria abrió sus ojos enormes -… ¡¡¡YO LO SIENTOOOOO!!… QUE INFAMIA… QUE MALDAD… TE JURO COMO QUE MI NOMBRE ES AMERIA WIL TESLA SAILLUNE, QUE LUCHARÉ HASTA QUE SE HAGA JUSTICIA…- y se lanzó a los brazos de la hechicera pelirroja para llorar a moco tendido.  
  
Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de los espectadores que se habían sitiado en el lugar, mientras Gourry y el pequeño pelirrojo aplaudían y chiflaban con emoción.  
  
-… BRAVOOOOOO… ESA ES MI LINA…-   
  
  
  
-… MAMIIII ASÍ SE HACE… TÍA AMERIA HAS ESTADO FANTÁSTICA…-  
  
-… OH… gracias… gracias…- murmuró Lina poniéndose de pie y atrapando el ramo de rosas que le había lanzado su esposo, sonrió a su público haciendo una leve reverencia mientras saludaba con su mano derecha. Repentinamente la confusión en los presentes desapareció hasta que sólo se escucharon sonoros aplausos y gritos de: ¡¡¡Otra vez!!!… ¡¡¡otra vez!!!…  
  
-… ¿Lina ha sido todo una actuación?...- preguntó la princesa entre dientes y con el rostro colorado como un tomate maduro.  
  
La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a su lugar en la mesa para continuar con la batalla de comida familiar.  
  
-… NOOOOO… me ha tomado el pelo otra vez…- chilló la niña justiciera sentándose en su sitió con una mueca ceñuda -… Siempre es lo mismo, siempre…- Ameria de brazos cruzados murmuraba de mala gana mientras iniciaba nuevamente la búsqueda de Filia entre los presentes.   
  
Y no se sorprendió cuando en su distraída exploración, su mirada se fijó en un joven demonio de cabellos oscuros y marcas atigradas en las mejillas que le guiñó con picardía un ojo. Ni tampoco se inmutó cuando una joven de alitas negras y pupilas amastistas ganó un mullido oso de peluche en el puesto de tiro al blanco, ni cuando un par de pequeños, un ryuzoku y un mazoku respectivamente, corrían con globos multicolores en sus manitos.   
  
Ese último año la alianza entre los demonios, humanos y descendientes de los dioses era un hecho, "La Carta Egregia" había sido firmada hace dos años por los principales lideres de los diferentes bandos, aquella era una tregua que prometía un futuro más pacifico y prospero para las próximas generaciones.   
  
-… ¿Princesa Ameria es usted?...- La morena pegó un gran brinco cuando frente a ella un joven pelirrojo tomaba con ceremonia su mano derecha y después de una leve reverencia, le besaba el dorso de los dedos como todo un serio caballero.  
  
-… Oh por Cephied… ¿eres tu Hien?...-   
  
El muchacho asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-… Me has dado un susto de muerte, estaba distraída y no te había reconocido...-  
  
-… Lo.. lo siento princesa, yo… no era mi intención…-   
  
-… No te preocupes… no estoy molesta, aunque si continúas tratándome con tanta formalidad voy a terminar disgustándome…- El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con sus mejillas coloradas.  
  
-… Hien… ¡¡¡¿Hien?!!!...- exclamó Lina incorporándose de su puesto para abrazar al joven de cabellos cobrizos -… Mira como ha pasado el tiempo estás hecho todo un dragón… ¿Y dónde están…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!… ¡¡¡¡QUE LINDOS, QUE MONOS!!!…- Hien había cerrado sus ojos en un gesto doloroso, la pelirroja había chillado súbitamente y muy cerca de su oído izquierdo -… ¡¡¡como han crecido!!!…- y abrazó con efusividad al par de niños dragones que se ocultaban tímidamente detrás de su tío…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡No puedo creer que tu seas el pequeño Val!!…- murmuró distanciándose un poco para apretar las mejillas del dragón antiguo.  
  
-… Ahhh ¿Y tú?... déjame adivinar…- Rizel abrió enormes sus ojos y le dedicó una mirada suplicante a su hermano mayor.  
  
-… Tu debes ser el pequeño Rizel, pero si eres su copia… ¡¡¡mira Gourry!!!... - le cogió de la mano y le arrastró a la mesa -… ¿No es lindooooo?... es un mini Xellos…-  
  
-… ¿Y Filia?...- preguntó Ameria mirando de reojo como Lina literalmente saltaba sobre la mesa con el pequeño Rizel en brazos.   
  
-… A salido con nosotros pero se ha quedado rezagada en el camino…-  
  
-… Bien, entonces esperémosle mientras bebemos algún jugo…- invitó la princesa acercándose a la mesa donde una parlanchina Lina no dejaba de mover sus brazos.  
  
-… Y sólo algunos afortunados saben lo divertido de preparar un buen vino… Cuando se celebraba la fiesta de la vendimia en Sefiria yo y mi hermana Luna aplastábamos la uva mientras danzábamos…-  
  
-… ¿Y el señor Zelgadis?...- el dragón se había sentado en un extremo de la mesa algo alejado de Lina, para su propia seguridad.  
  
-… En una misión pacifista… - Ameria bajó su mirada algo apenada -… Ya sabes como es esto, desde que se firmó la Suprema Carta, la alianza se ha hecho una realidad para las diferentes razas, aunque algunos aún no conciban la idea y quieran sacar provecho de este cambio, siempre hay ovejas negras que se resistirán y es necesario mantenerlas al margen…-   
  
-… Entiendo, es lo mismo que sucede con…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡Vamos niños, verán lo divertido que resulta!!!…- una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Hien cuando vio a Lina arrastrar a sus sobrinos y a su propio hijo a una pileta llena de uvas frescas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
En simples palabras la velada había resultado placentera, había disfrutado cada momento con sus amigos que no veía hace una buena temporada, casi un año, sino más. Lina seguía siendo la misma de siempre, tan llena de vida, tan parlanchina y convenenciera. Una comilona y caprichosa pelirroja que amaba a su esposo y a su pequeño.   
  
Filia miró a la bruja de cabellos rojizos danzar animadamente dentro de la pileta donde la mejor vid era transformada en dulce jugo, al parecer se le habían pasado algunas copitas por que la cara de boba no se la sacaba nadie. No tenía remedio, suspiró.  
  
La rubia se llevó una mano a su sien, momentos atrás se había literalmente atragantado cuando por labios de la misma Lina se enterase de la alta posición que había comenzado a ocupar en la ALIANZA, el grupo encargado de hacer respetar los diferentes puntos firmados en la Suprema Carta. Lina era una hechicera reconocida y entre los humanos considerada una especie de heroína. Filia sonrió, después de todo, quien no conocía a la bruja Inverse, bastantes veces había salvado el mundo como para no ser incluida en una congregación tan honorable.   
  
Gourry como siempre era su protector, su eterno acompañante. Tenía también un cargo importante, pero en este caso, en el ejercito de Saillune, ocupando el más alto puesto como estratega y General Máximo de la Guardia Imperial. Además, se había enterado de su gran aporte como guardaespaldas en algunas de las misiones más importantes de la ALIANZA. Filia alzó una ceja, ¿Gourry Máximo General?, ¿Gourry trabajando para la ALIANZA?, al parecer no sólo tenía yogurt en su cabeza.   
  
Por su parte el pequeño Raven, un mini clon de Lina de cinco añitos, cabellos rojizos como el fuego y mirada astuta como su madre, se había destacado a su corta edad con una habilidad innata en la magia, un digno Inverse con un fantástico don para conjurar, sólo su característica torpeza y a veces su explosiva personalidad hacían mellas en su angelical figurita y es que en más de una ocasión se le había considerado un peligro público. Bueno era hijo de Lina y Gourry, era de esperarse ¿no?.  
  
La rubia paseo su mirada por la pista de baile hasta que distinguió ente las muchas parejas la inconfundible figura de su hermano menor. Hien era un joven atento y respetuoso, se le parecía mucho en personalidad, ya que a pesar de ser ambos muy dedicados y serios en su trabajo a la mínima incitación solían detonar como una bomba de tiempo.  
  
El pelirrojo era todo un caso, un mimado que gustaba de los arrumacos de su hermana mayor, tentado por los dulces, un experto ladronzuelo de los chocolates y las tortas caseras (made in Filia) y el niñero perfecto cuando se le necesitaba urgentemente. "Recuperar cada segundo perdido" era el lema del joven dragón, por lo que desde su encuentro no se habían separado y vivían en el mismo hogar donde le ayudaba con la tiendita. Y Filia estaba muy agradecida, Hien se había destacado como un hábil contador y comerciante, permitiéndole a ella el espacio tan preciado para desenvolverse libremente en un trabajo más directo con la artesanía. Crear y moldear era lo que amaba.   
  
Filia siguió observando a Hien desde su lugar, se le notaba cohibido y algo atosigado, después de todo era un dragón atractivo para las jovencitas cabezas huecas del pueblo, un verdadero imán el doble de magnético que cualquier joven de buen porte y en ese preciso momento y para su fatídica suerte y mal humor de la rubia, estaba siendo acosado por un grupo de muchachitas bobas. Filia gruñó crispando los dedos, definitivamente era una hermana celosa y lo reconocía, aquellas atenciones exageradamente melosas hacía su progenie le ponían de nervios. Su ceño se frunció, la sola idea de tener que alejar algún día a esas resbalosas de sus dos pequeños retoños tampoco se le concebía agradable.  
  
Filia ladeó sus labios con resignación y le dedicó una suave sonrisa al vendedor que le observaba algo atontado -… Gracias…- murmuró y recibió el helado que había comprado, el hombre sólo asintió y se acercó a otro cliente que observaba el letrero de precios.   
  
Entonces Filia caminó rodeando la pista de baile hasta que distinguió un lugar agradable para consumir su postre, desde ahí volteó su rostro y su mirada chocó con la cabellera azabache de la princesita de Saillune, Zelgadis le acompañaba. Sus rostros eran la viva imagen de un cariño incondicional, estaban enamorados y por fin comprometidos, con proyectos nupciales para el año entrante. Bailaban suavemente, muy juntitos, unidos en espíritu y alma. Ameria se veía tan feliz, tan llena de vida, que parecía irradiar luz propia. La súbita llegada de su compañero a la celebración le había devuelto la sonrisa al rostro, esa sonrisa enamorada, llena de inocencia y buenos sentimientos. Así era Amelia una joya que brillaba intensamente cuando se sabía protegida y mimada por aquellos ojos serios y tranquilos.  
  
Una vuelta, sus brazos unidos, luego un poco más distanciados. La música llenando los sentidos, alegre y pegajosa, las notas de un viejo violín cambiando el ritmo a uno más veloz y la Polca tradicional del pueblo animando a las parejas a mover los pies en saltitos ligeros y coordinados. El sonido musical del acordeón y la armónica apareciendo de pronto.   
  
Derecha, salto, salto, salto, giro, giro, Izquierda, salto, salto, salto, reverencia y vuelta a empezar, otro giro y UPPPPSSS!!!, "pisotón". Filia ahogó una risita tras su mano cuando vio a Zelgadis apretar los ojos en un gesto doloroso. Y luego otra risita más cuando advirtió a la ruborizada Ameria disculpándose con un besito en la mejilla de su prometido.   
  
La rubia suspiró, se había alisado la falda de su vestido perlado para sentarse en una mesa algo distanciada de sus amigos, en un extremo más silencioso y más lejano de la pista de baile, tomó su cono de helado de vainilla, crema y trocitos de chocolates y le dio una pequeña lamida. "Vainilla", le traía tantos recuerdos.  
  
La vainilla le había atraído una vez…  
  
Como olvidarlo si los recuerdos estaban fuertemente impresos en su mente, labrados a cincel en la roca más resistente, marcados profundamente y aún frescos como si hubiese sido ayer, en el mismo baile, en la misma mesita apartada de la pista, ella con los nervios de punta, degustando su manjar frío como lo hacía ahora, incluso el mismo helado. Y de pronto una sensación extraña, una mirada persistente y algo dando vuelco en su estomago. Su mirada encontrándose con la intensidad de unas pupilas amatistas. Dos almas encontrándose detrás de las mascaras, de las falsas apariencias. Destinados a ser algún día uno, a compartir más que insultos, más que odio y viejos reproches.  
  
Sí, aún recordaba aquella sensación, su corazón palpitando por cuenta propia, su pulso desbocado, las manos temblorosas y aquella expresión que sin duda era un reflejo de la viva turbación.   
  
De pronto sus mejillas enrojecidas…  
  
Ella sorprendida murmurando un imperceptible "¿Xellos?... ¿Cómo?".   
  
Él con su sonrisa picara aludiendo al irresistible aroma de la "Deliciosa Vainilla".  
  
Y en un instante su brazo extendido, aquella mano enguantada invitándole a ser su pareja de baile y más. Su pareja por toda la Eternidad.  
  
-… ¿Me concedería este baile?...- Filia había girado el rostro pegando un brinco. Otra vez en la realidad. El inicio de una suave balada llegando a sus oídos, la Polca siendo reemplazada nuevamente por una sutil melodía y las parejas en la pista de baile aproximándose para moverse al delicado ritmo de un lento. Los ojos marinos de la rubia abriéndose sorprendidos y una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro algo confundido.  
  
Frente a ella un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos pacíficos ofreciéndole con cariño su mano.  
  
  
  
-… Sería un placer…- Filia se había incorporado de su asiento con su mirada radiante y sus labios rosados abriéndose en una tímida sonrisa, levantando su mano lentamente para coger la de Milgazia que amablemente asentía con un movimiento de cabeza. Su querido Milgazia, siempre allí cuando le necesitaba, cuando pensaba que se hundiría en un pozo profundo. Filia parpadeó alegre, era un alivio saber que el dragón le había perdonado todo, que la seguía queriendo, que la apoyaba pese a sus faltas. Filia agradeció su gesto y extendió sus dedos para que él los capturara, sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse vio con turbación como una mano intrusa, unos dedos traviesos le tomaban de la mano para arrastrarla a la pista.  
  
Y ella con la boca distorsionada y aún abierta por el asombró se vio siendo guiada velozmente entre las parejas, para detenerse repentinamente y chocar con la espalda de quien la había literalmente secuestrado y separado de Milgazia.  
  
-… Yo he reservado el primer baile ¿no lo recuerdas?… ¡¡¡AUUUCHHH!!!...-  
  
-… ¡¡¡Pues llegas tarde!!!…- Filia le había dado un coscorrón y ahora le miraba con una ceja alzada. Sus ojos azules reflejándose en unos astutos amatistas.  
  
-… Da lo mismo, tú eres MÍA labios de lagartija, así que bailaras la primera pieza conmigo…- entonces le había rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos y alzándola en los aires la tenía dando giros y giros rápidamente.  
  
-… NOOOO… ¡¡¡XELLOS QUE VOY A VOMITAR!!!….- Filia con una mano en la boca tenía una típica mueca nauseosa -… PARA YAAAA…- chilló ocultando su rostro algo pálido en el pecho del demonio.  
  
Xellos se había detenido y miraba maliciosamente a la rubia -… Pues… ufff has engordado unos cuantos kilos, no estaría mal…- Y le quitó el cono de helado que la rubia aún sostenía a duras penas en su mano izquierda.   
  
-… Ummmh Vainilla… que sabroso, como los que preparan en Saillune…- y dio varias lamiditas golosas al helado a medio derretir.  
  
-… ¡¡¡Cómo te atreves namagomi tont…- pero Xellos había tirado el cono helado tras su espalda, el quejido de alguien recibiendo el proyectil frío no le importó. La había silenciado con sus besos, cálidos, húmedos, juguetones y a sabor a vainilla y trocitos de chocolate y Filia más colorada que una frambuesa le abrazó y correspondió como si la vida se le hubiese ido en ello. Casi un mes separados y ella le extrañaba a morir. Esa bruja de Zellas se las pagaría, le había arrebatado a su demonio por cuatro largas semanas y aunque sabía que el Metallium también tenía sus propias responsabilidades como principal representante de su hermana en la ALIANZA, aún no se hacía a la idea de no verle siempre a su lado, de no sentir día a día sus manos atrapándola con firmeza de la cintura, de saborear cada mañana sus besos febriles e incluso de soportar sus payasadas.  
  
-… ¡¡¡COF… COF!!!… Disculpen la interrupción pero…- Zellas con una dilatada venita en su frente, le señaló a su amatista hermano la crema y la vainilla semilíquida cayendo de su largo cabello platinado. Filia se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su sorpresa. Zellas había arrastrado a Milgazia de una mano y en este momento el rubio parecía muy descolocado por la situación, algo colorado y con una gotita en la cabeza, al final de cuentas era obvio el interés de la mazoku hacía su dorado amigo. Filia no sabía si era amistad, obsesión o algo más profundo, pero la verdad es que se veían constantemente, ambos habían trabajado en la elaboración de La Carta Egregia y aún seguían reuniéndose en asambleas, misiones importantes y en ocasiones en sus ratos libres. Que va!!!... Si hasta hacían buena pareja.  
  
-… Oh lo siento hermanita…- Xellos sudó frío cuando vio al ama de las bestias tronar sus dedos en una actitud gamberra.   
  
-… ¡¡¡¡¡PUES VAS A TENER QUE PAGARME UN BUEN PELUQUERO PARA ARREGLAR ESTE DESASTRE!!!…- Zellas había cogido a Xellos de la túnica y ahora sólo se distinguía una densa mancha de polvo, gritos y golpes. Filia y Milgazia bajaron el rostro y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron y torciendo los labios en un mohín de agotamiento se adentraron en el campo de batalla y rescataron a los dos combatientes que más que combatientes parecían perro y gato arañándose y ladrando. Filia empujó a un Zellos de la oreja y Milgazia a Zellas tomándola delicadamente de un brazo.  
  
-… Por Dios… ¡¡¡Parecéis Críos!!!...- Xellos hizo un puchero y Zellas aprovechada y nada de tonta se agarró más fuerte del brazo de Milgazia.  
  
-… Él ha tenido la culpa…- gruñó entre dientes la hermosa Dark Lord mirando a Milgazia con una carita inocente y de pobre víctima.  
  
Filia giró el rostro hecha una furia y les apuntó hacía la dirección donde un pequeño amatista con cola saltaba sobre su hermano de cabellos turquesas para tironearle la túnica y quitarle los zapatos, gritando a todo pulmón que su ropa le molestaba y que quería ponerse la de Val -… ¡¡¡Cómo puedo esperar que Rizel se comporte adecuadamente si vosotros dos sois la mala enseñanza en carne y hueso!!!... Dando estos espectáculos tan bochornosos o mimándole después de una travesura, inclusive premiándole o incitándole a realizar alguna broma… El pobre Val ha apestado ha diluyente todo el día y que decir de su ropa que esta toda agujereada… ¡¡¡Ustedes son los culpables!!!…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡Nosotros!!!...- exclamaron a la vez ambos mazokus con tono ofendido.   
  
Filia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aquello era el colmo de la desfachatez. Los dos Metallium le miraron con ojitos de perrito regañado y la dragona no necesito ser una gran genio para darse cuenta de donde había sacado Rizel aquel puchero que casi le derretía el corazón como mantequilla. Filia relajó su pose tensa y tocó su adolorida sien, los demonios no tenían remedio y ella definitivamente era una blanda. Xellos sonrió traviesamente y aprovechando el segundo de aflojo de la rubia la abrazó posesivamente por la espalda hundiendo su rostro entre los perfumados caballos dorados de su dragona favorita.  
  
Zellas astuta había desaparecido por la retaguardia llevándose otra vez a Milgazia de la mano y casi a tropezones. Xellos era el encargado de calmar los ánimos de la rubia ya que sabía lo peligroso que podía resultar enfrentarse a una dragona enojada y a su maza inseparable.  
  
-… Te he extrañado…- murmuró Xellos cariñoso y Filia frunció el ceño, el demonio amatista era definitivamente un tramposo, aunque así y todo lo seguía amando cada día más.  
  
-… Yo también… - murmuró la joven rubia aproximándose más al cuerpo que la envolvía protectoramente -… Xellos…- Filia alzó la vista y observó la noche que coronaba inmensa y acogedora.  
  
-…Hoy he ido a visitar la tumba de Lestad y cuando vi aquella lapida me sentí atrapada y asfixiada… no se que hubiese pasado si tú…-  
  
-… Filia…- susurró Xellos y le besó suavemente la mejilla.  
  
-… Es una lastima que Lestad no lo haya conseguido, es decir, era tan joven y a pesar de todo…- bajó la mirada -… también estuvo atrapada en por un destino turbulento y oscuro…- Filia se giró sobre los brazos de su pareja y apoyó nariz con nariz -… le he prometido que en nuestra próxima vida y si el destino lo permite, seremos amigas, sin odio y sin rencores, después de todo éramos muy parecidas, ambas solitarias, deseando otra vida, anhelando ser queridas, ambas enamoradas del mismo demonio bufón…-  
  
-… Así será entonces…- el mazoku le cogió la mano y le besó los dedos. Pero de pronto Filia dio un salto y miró a Xellos seriamente. Había recordado algo muy importante -… Xellos yo…-  
  
-… ¡¡¡NO RIZEL VEN AQUÍ!!!!...- la rubia oyó a su hijo mayor gritar, una gotita resbaló por su frente y Xellos que estaba mejor situado para observar la escena casi se atragantó de la risa.  
  
-… Por Cephied que ha hecho ahora…- murmuró agotada la dragona mientras volteaba lentamente para encontrarse con… los ojos de Filia se abrieron enormes y su quijada casi cayó. En el centro de la pista de baile un Rizel corría desnudo, sus manitos elevadas llevando un par de zapatos bien agarrados y detrás de él un descalzo Val persiguiéndole rojo como tomate. Más allá una ebria Lina chiflaba entusiasmada junto a Riven y Zellas aplaudía enternecida por las travesuras de su sobrino. Rizel había parado su rápida carrera junto a la pileta de uvas donde literalmente se había lanzado a nadar.  
  
-… Oh Cielos no se como les soportaré a los tres…- murmuró Filia desesperada y miró a Xellos con una suplica en sus ojos azules.  
  
-… Pues mientras me mimes como un gatito yo no te daré problemas…- Xellos sacó la lengua juguetonamente.  
  
-… Yo no me refería a ti, después de todo me basta con mi maza para controlarte…-  
  
Xellos alzó una ceja confuso -… ¿Entonces?...-   
  
Filia sonrió y acercando sus labios al cuello del demonio murmuró suavemente -… Estoy embarazada…-   
  
Aquella si había resultado una noticia bomba, porque Xellos había quedado mudo, pálido y atontado. Bueno era su turno de permanecer con la quijada por el suelo y Filia rió astutamente, si no lo hubiese conocido bien diría que estaba a punto de desmayarse o echarse a llorar como una muchachita.  
  
-… Yo… yo… yo…- lo peor es que no sabía como expresar lo que sentía y Filia lo entendió perfectamente, llevó un dedo a sus labios y lo silencio -… lo se Xellos…- y ambos se abrasaron y rieron como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho. Pero repentinamente Filia sintió al demonio separarse unos centímetros de ella para cargarle con cuidado entre sus brazos.  
  
-… Oh… Xellos… bájame… ¡¡¿Qué haces?!!...- murmuró cohibida y ruborizada al sentir los labios del mazoku sobre su cabeza y la mirada de la mitad de los presentes encima.  
  
-… ¿Te parece si lo celebramos con un brindis?...-  
  
-… Santo cielo…- gruñó Filia -… Sabes que no puedo beber en mi estado…-  
  
-… Y quien habló de alcohol… ¿Te parece un jugo de uva?... – sonrió maliciosamente -… ¿o prefieres nadar conmigo?...- con un movimiento señalo la pileta llena de vid.  
  
-… ¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ?????...- Filia abrió los ojos escandalizada -… NO… NO… XELLOSSSSS… NOOO…. - Lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde y el sonido de un chapuzón fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.  
  
Aquel era un día para celebrar….  
  
~*~~*~  
  
Cuando regreses seremos dos,  
  
aunque estemos solos nos veremos el uno al otro.  
  
Mantendremos la esperanza…   
  
  
  
Hagamos una promesa…  
  
La claridad de hoy guardémosla para vivir el mañana juntos,  
  
estoy seguro que nos encontraremos nuevamente algún día…  
  
~*~ FIN ~*~  
  
JO JO JO… Este ha sido el epílogo, ummmh, bastante largo pero he tratado de hacerlo agradable y con un final feliz. Espero que les haya gustado, me he demorado muchísimo en escribirlo porque he tenido algunas dudas de cómo enlazarlo correctamente y porque además hasta hace un par de semanas la universidad me mantenía ocupada… Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y con otros nuevos proyectos en mente, entre esos un nuevo fic de Slayers. Bueno gracias por su paciencia y todos sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto en alguna nueva historia….   
  
Pd: He usado parte del ending de "Escaflowne la película" para iniciar y dar fin al fic. ¿Verdad que es bonito?...  
  
Y ahora a responder los reviews.   
  
  
  
Gaby: Creó que he cumplido no sólo tu deseo, sino, el de muchas fans alocadas (me incluyo). Para ser sincera después de terminar el cap 10 me lo medité muchísimo y hasta el último momento concebí la idea de snifff.. snifff dar muerte a mi demonio favorito, pero ya vez son blanda de corazón y no pudeeeee…  
  
Asuky-chan: Siempre tan exagerada mujer. Punto.  
  
Por suerte te conozco y sé que no estas tan "loca", ja ja ja. Punto.  
  
Y al contrario de lo que suponías no tas tenido que esperar hasta tu cumple nº 30 para leer el epílogo. Punto. Espero haya sido de tu gusto mira que ya no soportaba tus amenazas Snifff… Punto.  
  
Saludos. Punto final.  
  
Tira Misu: Oh si manis, ese ha sido el final. ¿Te gusto?... A decir verdad varios se quedaron sorprendidos por la verdadera identidad del malo maloso, te dije que soy rebuscada ¿lo recuerdas?... Gracias por seguir mi fic desde sus inicios, bastante has tenido que soportar con los atrasos, gracias y besos…  
  
Kary: Mi otra manita, je, como olvidar cuanto me apoyaste con la historia, tanto Tira como tu han sido dos grandes soportes… arigatouu. Y como le decía a Gaby-chan, he cumplido tu deseo y el de muchas otras fans, Xellos tiene para rato, ¡¡¡Xellos forever!!!… je.. a propósito tu historia de slayers está buenísima, espero ansiosamente la continuación ¿ok?...  
  
MGA FGA: Yo también amo a Xellos. ¿Cómo asesinar lo amado?. Aunque siendo sincera y conociendo mi mente perversa y oscura. ¡¡¡Estuve a punto de de matar a nuestro adorado demonio!!!!… Bueno, me alegra que el fic haya sido de tu gusto.  
  
Cass Mettalliun: ¿Un final no feliz?... Lo tente mi cabecita loca pero ya vez como giran las cosas, a decir verdad, no podía ser tan desmesuradamente malvada. Es mi primera historia larga y le cogí cariño… Tal vez en la próxima haga sufrir más a los personajes… O cielos!!!... se me olvidaba que ya me había vuelto psicópata con una historia ¿has leído Painful Best?, ni yo me puedo creer lo que les he hecho a los chicos gundam, ku ku ku…  
  
Zelda M: Cruel ¿yo?... para nada!!!, tengo me mostrarte mi aureola doradas y mi alitas de pluma blanca   
  
( JA… NI YO ME LO CREO)… Gracias por tus comentarios, ha sido un fic larguísimo y difícil de redactar, pero al final de cuentas ha tenido un final feliz.  
  
Filia-chan: snifff, por fin me puedo liberar de tus amenazas ¿no?... Aquí has tenido el final… gomen por la tardanza, sniffff… Espero que disfrutes a tu queridísimo Xellos… Y pensar que serás madre de tres hermosos retoños, Val, Rizel y el futuro bebé… ¿cómo les aguantarás?, Rizel ya ha sacado bastantes genes de su familia paterna, espero que el bebé que viene en camino no te traiga tantos problemas, aunque conociendo al padre lo dudo…  
  
Bueno eso ha sido… muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con esta historia… sniffff 


End file.
